A Shinobi's Wishing Dragon
by Venom Spirit
Summary: After the failure that is the retrieval mission, Naruto is burdened by the failure and weakness of him that was his friends getting hurt, of failing his best friend when he needed him, and of failing to keep the promises he made. Wanting strength to prevent that from happening again, luck, and an accident, may yet give him the chance to go somewhere to see it happen.
1. It's a hole in the ground

**Hey guys, new story, and seeing that A shinobi's Fayth is having some reasonable success, ya'll might appreciate some variety and like to read something else while I'm working on the next chapter to that story. I binge wrote this one as I jst had to get the idea out of my head and on to some kind of medium. Seen a few Naruto x DBZ stories, but nothing that definitively said in my head. "This is what would happen if naruto came to DBZ earth at such and such time." So here's my interpretation and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Gt, super, or any other variation of it there in, and not naruto either. What I do own is my goofy sleep deprived redition of the kamehameha and rasengan that will never see the light of day.**

 **Enjoy**

Naruto just stared out the window of his hospital room as he kept recalling that fight with Sasuke. How had it come to that? Why hadn't he seen the changes that was happening in his best friend sooner... He was a horrible friend. Hell, he had thought of sasuke as a brother. Wouldn't a brother had seen his sibling was in pain and trouble and helped him?

Naruto breathed heavily, his eyes fixed on the horizon. It wasn't that long ago that Kakashi had brought him back unconscious, bleeding from gaping chest wounds that reopened when his and the kyuubi chakra he could access were depleted. He didn't even remember them, he was down when he felt the chidori tear through his solar plexus, his last thoughts being scratching sasuke's forehead protector by accident... No. Not accident, he missed on person. He culd have torn out his eyes, he'd been intending to, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. One claw swipe and Sasuke's greatest tool would have been ripped from him. The etire reaso orochimaru wanted him would be gone. He should have done it. A tightened fist, the straining of muscles in the right arm was his only visible reaction.

Then there was his promise. He promised Sakura to bring sasuke back. Bringing back another guy for the girl he liked. He wanted her to be happy, but making that promise hurt so much, still hurts. She asked him with tears and he couldn't find it in his heart to not make his promise. His word was everything to him, it was the one thing he truly had control of in his less that spectacular life. Hell, a shitty life really. And then he compounded that promise with another that 'the promise of a lifetime.' Seeing her fake smile had somehow hurt more than her tears, and when she cried in honest emotion, it was more relieving than her faked emotions. Those promises were heavy and he was honestly scared of them. Scared of hat the result was when he came through with them, and what he might be left with, if anything, when he did.

Naruto also realized something. In the fight, he had effectively been killed with finality a total of 3 times, maybe more. The first chidori, the head drop into stone, and the chidori to the solar plexus. He survived only because of the regenerative healing factor the Kyuubi gave him. He stayed in the fight and gots his hits in with tricks and gimmicks, creative uses of the skills he did have. But sasuke with his sharingan had kept up, and the curse seal allowed him to match the cloak with a tail. He concluded sasuke had real skill, while his were half assed and followed up with his tricks.

He cursed Mizuki and the other academy instructors for this, maybe even iruka a little. He knew afer the fact that his education had been sabotaged, mizuki's manipulation of him that night was proof of his ill will, and he got things, so why did he always fail s hard in other areas at school. When he looked back, it should have been obvious. Just another mark to his own personal failings. As much as he wanted to curse them, he felt it was more his fault, because he didn't question things earlier. Just accepted. His tightened fist, his ails digging into is palms were drawing blood now.

He wasn't strong, not on his own. Teamwork and friends could carry him. Precious people gave him the will to fight. But the actual strength to fight and carry out his will to protect them and stand with his friends, that was what he lacked. What he needed now. "I will be stronger." He whispered aloud to himself.

Naruto would be leaving with Jiraiya soon, and his friends would be meeting him at the gate to see him off. Opening his hand, he saw the cuts from his nails healing quickly, and grimaced. This was why he had gotten by. So many times before that fight, he should have been dead, but wasn't. He realized now that his healing was making him sloppy, he could just tank hits. But what happens when it's not enough. The fight with sasuke happened. He was allowed to live. A kunai would have been enough to end it there, yet he didn't.

Getting his orange jumpsuit on, he made his way out of his hospital room and made his way home to pack his things. He ignored the glares and the whispers, all of the people wishing for him to die on that mission. Getting home, he packed up what he needed plus a few extra things into his pack, using the storage scroll Jiraiya had given him to hold all of it. Once ready, he left out and headed for the gate. This training trip, he had to hit the ground running, and hit it hard.

When he arrived at the Gates, he was surprised to see most of the Konoha 12, minus a few, and a few more there. Getting near, he smiled as they turned to him with similar smiles on most of them. "Hey guys. Didn't expect all of you to be here."

"Well, we wanted to wish you well on your way out. Plus we all decided to give you something we think may help you." Spoke the familiar and welcome voice of Iruka, is older brother figure. On cue, he and everyone else pulled out scrolls, books and other odd and end things. Iruka came forward first, since he spoke. "This is from me. A storage scroll containing some of the basics you learned in the academy, so you can properly review and work on your foundations. A strong foundation, a strong house can be built on it after all. Also, I've included a few other things too, like my echolocation technique." He said with a smile. He stepped back, knowing he didn't have much time and others had things to give Naruto.

"Naruto." A low, aloof voice spoke, though there was a weight within it that was heavy with doubt and sadness. "I can't say how much I've failed as your sensei. I should have seen this coming." Kakashi spoke, but held up a hand when naruto went to speak. "I am your sensei, I should have done more about it. This is my failure. I should have taught you and sakura both more than I did. So here's this. A scroll containing a basic elemental ninjutsu of every element and training methods in the elements. They're useful for chores ad training for learning future elemental ninjutsu. I've also included a notebook detailing your flaws and strengths and what to work on and how. Learn well in these next few years naruto." Kakashi spoke, his voice sullen, but he tried to be more cheerful for his student. But he couldn't get the image out of his head of a gaping bloody hole in Naruto's chest out of his head.

After that very depressing moment, someone intent on cheer stepped forward. "No worries Naruto! Your fires of youth will bur brilliantly and we shall all see how brightly they burn upon your return! I talked with Gai-sensei, ad we came up with this. Some Weights, a book on aijutsu and gai's personal notes and instruction, learn from this and surely your flames with blaze with everlasting youth!" Spoke the bushy brow'd genin. And the depressing atmosphere was blasted away just like that without problem, which everyoe was thak for. Naruto took the scroll, still a bit stunned from the full energy of those words directed at him.

After Lee, Kiba decided to keep it going. "Hey deadlast, close your mouth or you'll attract flies. Take this." He said tossig him a scroll. "A taijutsu scroll we inuzuka use to help in our training. Not really a clan thing, but every inuzuka swears by that scroll. So you better learn from it." He spoke, bumping fists with naruto after a moment. Shino stepped forward next.

"Naruto. We may not know each other well, and I may not have much to give. But we are konoha ninja and comrades. So I present this." He spoke, giving a book and scroll. "The book details many types of insents, which are poisonous and their cures and what may help you. and a stasis scroll, for any bugs you come across but cannot identify, so you may bring them back." Everyone was a bit stunned to hear shino speak so much, but laughed when they realized his gift also helped him if he came through with just one new bug. Always the efficient one.

"Lady Hinata, you've something to give I think right?" asked a new voice, who naruto saw was Neji. But slightly back a little was Hinata who was nodding at neji, but looking away nervously as she stepped forward.

"N-naruto. I know you'll be g-gone for a long time. s-So I made this for you." She said, handing him a storage scroll as well. "More of the healing cream and some notes on things you may find useful." She said, finally. She had gotten better than the stuttering and consistently pausing mess she used to be, but in front of naruto, she'd likely always be shy. "a-Also, I asked kurenai sensei, and she gave me a scroll on breaking genjutsu to help you." She finished, handing him the other scroll she had in her hand.

"Hinata. Thank you." He said, a gentle genuine smile. He didn't know why, but Hinata was always kind to him, and it was something he appreciated greatly, unlike sakura who hit him, ino who yelled at him or other girls aside from Ayame, she was really the only girl that was nice to him. She bowed her head, ad stepped back, muttering a welcome.

"Naruto." Spoke the serious voice of Neji. He was still injured from his fight days ago. "I know we've had our conflict befre, But I still thank you for what you did for me. In return, though it's not enough to pay back that debt, I doubt anything will. I hope this helps. This is a scroll I wrote on the development of many of my techniques, past, present, and future, my ideas and conceptions. I know you can make use of this, But I also ask you destroy it when you finish with it. benefit from it and I hope to see you grow stronger with it." He stated, giving a confident smirk, saying he'd of course grow strong with training like his.

"Heh. Here you are in bright orange, smiling you head off at all the things your getting. Well don't let it go to you head. Here." Said a female voice this time, catching a scroll. Tenten just smiled at him. "That's some stuff from our shop. A compliment of brand new equipment and gear, plus...well, the orange has got to go. Your a walking kunai target, no two ways about it. So there's a few sets of clothes in there for ya. They're a little big so you can grow into them. Now please, ditch the orange. It's an eyesore." She said, though no real negativity in her voice, it was all teasing, though naruto could tell she was serious about being a kunai target.

"If she's the one to get you out of the orange, then we'll be throwing her a party. But you need more than a wardrobe make over to improve. you get these from me." Spoke his fellow blonde of the group. "A botanist book to identify flowers and the uses. Good for cures, poisons, cooking and more. Plus a few books on mental fortitude and meditation. You need to think more so hopefully those will help. And please, style your hair." Ino poked. She couldn't let tenten be the one to get the last jab in at his looks if they were going that way.

A little offended, but smiling since they apparently cared, he guessed, he turned to the next. "Troublesome. Don't listen to the women naruto, they'll only give you a headache." Indignant 'hey's could be heard. "My point exactly. But you will benefit from thinking before you leap. So here. Books on strategy tactics, creative thinking and combatives. Plus a storage scroll full of board games and their rule books. I want a game with you when you come back alright?" Shikamaru spoke, getting a big smile and nod from naruto.

Chouji was next, and he help out a small bag. "I asked my dad for help in getting somethings for you, and we made this up. A guide book to proper nutrition and cooking, so you can eat better and grow taller and stronger. Ichiraku ramen is nutritious but variety helps. We also got you some of our pills of different types that can help in your training or in a pinch. Go sparingly on them though, they're stronger than any pill of any kind you've had before, promise. Dad also tossed in a book on controlling your body better with chakra. Something we use in training to learn our signature jutsu. should help you." Chouji spoke, more than happy to give his fellow glutton as much as he could.

The Ichiraku Father daughter pair stepped frward then. Ayame immediately grabbing naruto into a hug. "I'm sooo gonna miss you naruto. You have to come see us soon when you get back." She said giving naruto, who was essentially a little brother figure by now, a kiss to the cheek. "Now take this." SHe said, handing him a small bag to him before leaning and whispering in his ear. "It's a learn to cook book. But also a notebook on how to treat girls. You could have done better during that lunch with sakura some time ago, but I've included as much as I can think of in there. Just promise t read it and learn as much as you can. Okay?" She finished, getting an embarrassed nod from naruto. Had he really messed up a simple lunch that much? Instantly he was thousand times more grateful to Ayame for that and being discrete.

Teuchi laughed a bit at his daughter's antics, the turned deadly serious. "Naruto. Listen well." He spoke, this getting everyone's attention. The only time they'd ever seen the ramen chef so serious was the one time they'd seen a guy bash naruto's head in years ago while eating in their stand. The man found teuchi's largest knife to his neck then, before he ran. "What I'm about to give you must never be shared with another soul in the Elemental Nations. Am I clear?" He spoke, arms crossed, and now everyone was nervous, just what did a ramen chef had to give that required such a conditon and such seriousness? When naruto nodded mirroring a similar seriousness, teuchi nodded and pulled a thin booklet from his sleeve and handed it to naruto. "This is the base recipe for Ichiraku ramen. The base upon which every permutation and variation of our ramen builds off of, including our diet ramen. I've included a few of our recipes including your favorites. But this is for your benefit, to cook for yourself, and when you return to show me your own recipes you create. Understand?" Teuchi spoek, still deadly serious. Naruto nodded furiously, holding the booklet like it was the meaning of life.

Everyone was silent a moment, still leaning forward expecting something life altering. Until the event caught up with their brains and the face planted the ground. All except chouji however, who was in awe. "What!? A ramen recipe! Tat's it. I though It was gonna be the secret to immortality or something. Hell even the sagely advice of an older man would have been better!" In shouted out.

"Nonsense!" CHouji shouted, huffing steam from his nose. "A working man's money making service, has just been handed down. You may only see a recipe, but this has the weight of all of the man's working life now placed in naruto's hands. is secrets and efforts gone into making that recipe, the ramen that is delicious as it is nutricious. Now lays with naruto. this is a sign of complete trust. Learn to respect what is taking place. In the life of food, this is a moment of rare happening and great importance." Chouji spoke passionately. Teuchi and Naruto didn't even pay attention to those talking, as naruto slipped the small booklet into his shirt to be secured, bowing respectfully to teuchi, and bowed his head slightly in returned, as they stepped back. Te moment of full formality left everyone utterly slack jawed. Seriously. what had they just witnessed?

There was a loud bark of laughter, a womans voice, before the current hokage stepped forward and smiled. "Brat. I hope you realize what all of this means. Despite how things happened, you got friends and people that care for you here. Always remember that. and the best way to repay them for their friendship and care, is to come back alive, so I want you to take this." She spoke, handing naruto a storage scroll of her own. "It's got comprehensive scrolls on first aid, field aid, battlefield care, and alternative care options. Along with medical supplies that will be useful. You may heal fast, but I'm wanting to hedge my bets on you as much as I can, to make sure you come back. And there might be a time when you need to help others, and knowing how to throw a punch can't be your answer to help them sometimes. But a simple bandage, some medicine and kind words can do wonders. Got that?" She asked, and a firm nod later, earned him a smile and a kiss to the forehead. "I'm betting on you brat. Now get going." She spoke with a smile, sneding naruto over to Jiraiya.

"Lucky brat. She doesn't had out those kisses lightly you know. Better treasure that." The toad sage spoke, though he had a teasing grin on his face, while naruto's was a bit red from all of the attention. He waved to all of his friends, his precious people. But as they left and the gates faded out of sight, he sighed. "Here kid." The older man spoke, and naruto took the offered scroll, confused. "That's your training menu for the immediate future, to help guide you along the way when I'm not available, and give you an idea of what we're going to be doing. We're gonna have to break you down and rebuild you from the ground up. I won't lie to you. If it wasn't the furball in your gut, you should have died. I saw your medical files, you should have died years ago kid. But it's not all your fault. nor does it do any good to dwell on it now, because your alive, and we're gonna fix it." Jiraiya spoke, giving naruto a smile."By the time I'm done with you, you'll be biting at the bit to test your mettle." finished with a confident smirk.

"When we get to our camp, we'll review all of the scrolls your friends gave you and compile everything into a neater, comprehensive and easy to understand form, alongside my training menu, so you can benefit best from everything they gave you, and what I have to offer, add and refine into you. Understand?"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto spoke, jiraiya's attenton grabbed. It was usually ero-sennin, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse i the mouth right now.

"Good. Now let's hop on it, we gotta cover a fair distance today before we can set up camp. But while we move, we're going to talk and train. Here." He said, handing naruto...a water ballon. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "Going through the steps to making a rasengan counts toward chakra control. If you can perform each step with just one hand, and faster, than you could before with better results, the better your control and the closer you'll be to formig a rasengan with one hand. Once you actually master that step ompletely in your dominant hand, you'll d it again in your off hand, before doing it again with both hands at the same time as quick as possible, as many times as possible, then moving onto the next step. Now get to work." He stated, smiling as naruto grumbled and started.

They walked and talked for a while, Jiraiya running naruto's mind though many possible scenarios and seeing how naruto would respond, before telling him what he'd do right, and wrong, or how the scenario would change. Naruto had trouble with the rasengan step again, as he suspected, his clone method had stunted and even regressed his control of the rasengan. He could dedicate half the work to the clone while he provided the rest, a work around, but a wasteful one and time consuming. and it sent his control backwards. By the time they stopped, naruto managed to pop the water ballon one handed, but ti took a lot of effort, so he still had a ways to go.

In the camp, naruto dumped his pack and unsealed everything, then arraging everything allowing Jiraiya to read and look everything over. The man nodded while Naruto kept working on his rasengan training, and got to work writng up a new scroll to encompass everything there, including his menu and details, with more to bring together what his friends gave him. Yes this would do nicely. Jiraiya set all of the taijutsu scrolls together, ninjutsu scrolls, chakra scrolls, technique scrolls and supplies, and information all together. "Naruto, make a group of clones, at least one for every book, scroll and piece of text here." He stated, and naruto just did it, no complaints as he was too focused on his rasengan. "Alright clones, each of you pick up something and start reading. Keep reading until you either finish, then dispel, or until you run out of chakra. No whining, just do it." He spoke, stopping it before it started.

He watched the clones get to work and smiled. Kid didn't even realize the potential of his clones, but he soon would. He sat back as he cooked their dinner, waiting for it to happen. About an hour later there was a pop and the original naruto shot his head up, as did the others, before looking over to jiraiya. "Did what just happen, I think just happened?" Asked the whiskered blonde, as he looked back to the scroll lying on the ground where a clone used to be. Jiraiya just nodded.

"That's right. Kage bunshins send their memories ane experiences back to their original when they dispersed. Kage bunshin was originally a jutsu meant for scouting. I'm surprised kakashi never told you about the secret of the technique, though he probably assumed you already knew." He stated, smiling. "Now, make another clone to reread that scroll. Every time a clone dispels, make a new one to replace it to pick up, or reread." Jiraiya finished, before returning to working on the food. "Might as well make a few to practice the leaf exercises, tree and water walking too." He finished, and naruto did just that.

Watching naruto training with his clones was something else, but it was necessary. three years was actually short to get this genin strong enough to potentially face s-rank threats. So he was going to have to pull out the stops, and rebuild his foundations, and he was gonna build them as rebar reinforced occasional pop of clones would be the only real sound in their camp, and jiraiya would look the over from time to time. He didn't mention how he had secretly sealed the full Icha Icha series, Blackout Author's cut special edition, signed, into his supply scroll with a note that would garuntee naruto read them, though for good measure he added the signed personal copy of tales of a gutsy ninja with his parents note in it, known he'd find it eventually. He wouldn't be actively tainting naruto, but he could do it indirectly-ish, at least. He smiled perversely, oh yes this was going to be great.

Soon all of his clones had dispelled at least twice by now and it was starting to get dark, so jiraiya called it quits for the day. "Finally." Naruto moaned out as he dispersed all of his clones, wavered a bit, but shook it off. All the information was staggering, but amazing. Creating a few clones to pack everything up, he went over to Jiraiya.

"So kid, what do you think of this training method?" He asked.

"It's Awesome! It's like I learned all of that without even trying, but I know I did. It's weird but awesome!" Naruto called out smiling.

"Alright, settle down brat. You're probably the only one who can train like this. This method would kill most people. So we're going to take advantage of it. Now you read everythng and know most of the material by now. what can you tell me about what you learned." He asked, serving up their food.

"Well, it was like that, what I learned from one book or scroll, I was able to see the similarities to something in another scroll and better understand it, when before it would have been harder." He spoke, remembering what he was speaking of.

"Right, this method allows you to cross reference information quickly and make connections, but since your're learning ti quickly, it's all fresh and thus meshes better. You'll continue to do this with what you have in your pack, as well as other reading material I gve you, memorizing everything. Then when it's time to practice what the scrolls teach, you'll be better prepared to implement it successfully. Your learning with clones, is comparable, if not better, than a uchiha learning with the sharingan. I say beter sice you are actually learning it, rather than just copying it. Understand?"

"Yeah I do. So when do we start actually practicing then though." He asked.

"Not for a week at least. I want us well far away from konoha and other before we get into serious workouts, so we don't draw attention. Nw eat and get to sleep, tomorrow you put those weights on and we're running tomorrow while talking and you working on your rasengan." He stated, much to naruto's groaning, but keeps his words to himself.

Their training went on liek this for the week, and like jiraiya said, once they got to practicals, they cut loose. Jiraiya was practically beatin naruto into the dirt with full contact sparring, forcing him to adapt, and cool downs of naruto practicing the taijutsu forms in his scrolls before back to sparring to use what he memorized the week before and practiced in his cool downs. Then doing all f this while weighted on his legs, wrists and waist, was insane. But jiraiya kept him on this training menu. Like he said he was going to have to break him down before he could rebuild him from the ground up. But while the original naruto trained physically, his clones read, did chakra control and rasengan exercises, and others were combining exercises, while some were doing their own R&D on their old techniques, and new ones.

The clones doing R&D discovered something. Their Henge and sexy jutsu while different to one another, were similar in one oint, the same point that made his henge different than what he read a henge was supposed to be in the review material Iruka gave him. They were real. Skin and blood, pain, real. He remembered the time he henge'd into a Fuuma shuriken and sasuke threw him at Zabuza. If that had been a regular henge, then that honestly shouldn't have worked. When the clones tested this, they immediately went through a rigorous string of tests, and breaking it down like jiraiya showed them how to when analyzing a jutsu. Eventually they found the common element and hand seal combination that made both is henge and sexy jutsu the same, and manage'd to combine them. Creating a new type of Henge that he dubbed the Kaihen, a literal transformation.

Jiraiya was shell shocked by the complete version of the jutsu, but noticed something, a large part of the success, like his original henge, was the mental image or knowledge of what he was transforming into. Jiraiya Immediately had an idea and snickered to himself. When they got to the next town, iraiya bought whatever books on human anatomy and female form he could find, telling him to study, so he could properly imitate a woman to the last detail, since women can always seem to see the smallest wrong detail. Embarrassed all to hell, he grumbled as he read, reading by himself so he could avoid the embarrassment and teasing from his now rechristened Ero-sennin, but he didn't care, this jutsu was worth the old name.

Once naruto had the books memorized, He immediately tossed naruto into the women's baths and told him to kaihen into a girl and 'research' otherwise he was going to get beaten like he did. Naruto could only panic before he did just that and sank into the water. To his, or her now, eternal embarrassment, women, a group of beautiful, and naked women, came in, pretty much like jiraiya planned all of this. Which he was sure he did. But the other women saw 'naruko' and pulled her in to talk with them, and naruko had to adjust really quick if he didn't want to be discovered. naruto never saw so much variety of the female anatomy...ever, and in such detail than he did then. But something he noticed was that he was too distracted to focus on her mental image of kaihen, realizing that once you transform, it stays, no extra focus or even fear of dispelling, just the initial large chakra use to transform and then the lower upkeep to sustain the shape shift. By some stretch of luck, Naruko got out of their without injury and turned back to naruto once safe.

Jiraiya found him soon afer and proclaimed it a success, though received a kick in the nuts from naruto. "And what in the hell was all that abut, you could have gotten me killed!" Naruto shouted at his sensei.

"R-relax kid. You're alive. But you didn't even notice it did you? Your kaihen was dead on, no missing details." Jiraiya enlightened his little apprentice. "I couldn't even tell when I was peeping, and that's-" Another kick to the nuts downed the toad sage, while naruto shivered and felt very dirty and violated.

"Don't even go there. Now i'm going to go back to training, I'll see you later." He said, still shaking slightly, not at all liking the the fact that, even as a woman while it happened, jiraiya was purposely peeping at him. It was worse than using the sexy jutsu during the month training for the chunin exam.

Naruto got back to his training as he said, and eventually Jiraiya came back with a shit eating grin. "what are you so happy about?" He asked, almost afraid to ask.

"Oh nothing much, just conducting research in the best way possible." He said, giggling perversely. "that jutsu of yours can't be detected you know. Its something else kid." He said, a hint of pride, awe and even envy. But naruto did not look pleased.

"You took my jutsu to use for peeping..." He asked threateningly.

"Well I was there watching when you redeveloped it ya know. Did you expect me not to pick it up?" He asked, before avoiding a rasengan aimed for his nuts. "Hey watch it! Who's going to train you if you do me in eh?" He asked. He aoided another but just laughed. "Gotta try harder than that, i'm too fast for you and you still make your rasengan so slowly. But better luck next time." He laughed, as naruto grumbled and got back to work.

Eventually Naruto had revisited all of his jutsu and with jiraiya's help, had refined everything. By this time, his conditioning was on the rise and his taijutsu was coming along nicely. Chakra control was increasing, as was learning how to manipulate chakra from all his tenketsu, using the hyuuga style chakra control exercises. From cross referencing the scrolls he got back in konoha, he learned the Iruka's echolocation technique, which he was quickly taking to, was a pulse of chakra similar to one of the genjutsu breaking methods in the scroll hinata got from kurenai for him. A little tweak and it worked perfectly for just that. The weeks started to pass by, and naruto's progress using the shadow clones was staggering. He had undone years of a sabotaged education, and now he was by far much stronger than he could have hoped to be at this point, and idly considered where eh culd have been before is he knew the secret to shadow clones in the first place.

Eventually he was starting to really master the content of his current training menu jiraiya had modified with all the stuff he gotten from his friends. Jiraiya was considering the next phase of the training while they walked, to is side, Naruto was practicing with a full rasengan in either hand, training to reduce his time in creating a rasengan with either hand at the same time. His rasenga were now larger than normal, and more powerful, nearly getting to the point jiraiya would say he mastered the rasengan to the point the fourth did. Almost. Naruto was already developing those 5 basic elemental ninjutsu and their training methods, if he kept going like this, Naruto may be the one to complete the rasengan past what the yondaimei could.

Eventually they stopped for the day to set up camp. Naruto started into the forest first. It'd been nearly two months already and the training was having an effect, as he grew and filled out better. He was wearing the clothes tenten got him, a pair of black clothes with burn range trim, though simpler in aesthetic than his old jumpsuit as simple trousers and shirt. And like Ino said, style his hair, so he let it grow and tried to tame it with little success. this merely resulted with a neck long spikey blonde hair that flowed back away from his face and eyes, and along his scalp, his headband helping to keep it back.

"Hey Ero sennin! There's a crater here and something in it." Naruto called out from what they had thought was a clearing they could camp in deeper in the forest after walking off the road. Jraiya was curious of what naruto could mean, so he stepped a bit faster and arrived and indeed it was a large crater, but it was overtaken by nature. But it didn't look like a crater from a jutsu.

"Here, hold this." He tossed his pack to naruto, who grumbled and pulled it on to keep t out of his way. Jiraiya explored the perimeter of the crater, while naruto went down to the center, where the overgrowth was covering something jutting up from the center. He took a kunai and started cutting off vines, sheets of moss and weeds. Jiraiya meanwhile, found something a bit disturbing. He used a stick to pick apart the overgrowth to reveal what was hidden to find a skeleton, but it was t his sadness to see it was small, a babe's skeleton. However his interest was grabbed when he looked to see what he could see as a like of bones extending from the pelvic area, which he could only determine to be a tail. "what in the world..." He muttered to himself.

Naruto had gotten a large portion of the vines and overgrowth cleared away, revealing an off white sphere, perfectly spherical, though there was a circular window set within. Wiping his hand over it, it cleared away the dirt, dust and grime from the window, letting light bleed in. Suddenly the sphere started making a whirring noise, and it broke apart, a door pushing outward and open, revealing a pristine inside. "A chair inside a ball? what is this?" He questioned more to himself than anything. Moving inside to get a better look, he sat in the chair. "Hey, this is really comfortable. Even better than my leather chair." He mused to himself. If there was one piece of furniture he liked above all else, it was a good relaxing chair. Jiji had given him one f the leather chairs from his office, and he practically slept in it enough from when he was a kid to make it his.

The whirring by now was starting to get louder and then naruto figure'd it was time to get out. But as he was getting up, his hand pressed against some of the controls, the pod's door closed quickly. "HEY! Let me out!" Naruto shouted, banging against the door.

Jiraiya heard the whirring, and turned to see the door of the pod snapping back closed, and narto starting to shout. Running down to the center, he looked at the pod, but nothing he could see would help. "Kid, calm down! Look around inside for anything that can help." Jiraiya commanded, appearing calm, but it was a farce, as he was panicking himself, but letting it conrol him wouldn't help.

Naruto did as commanded and sat in the chair, lookn around. He found some buttons on the armrest of the chest, and then on the inside of the door too. Looking over the controls, he couldn't read the language, but tried his best to press only a few buttons seemed to be what he wanted. However the whirring got louder and then the pod started to rise from the dirt. "It's not working!" Naruto shouted.

"Hold ON!" Jiraiya shouted, as his eyes suddenly turned toadlike, warts on his face. It was half assed, but one good solid hit was all he wanted. Rearing back his fist, he roared as he bashed his knuckles into the sphere, where it smashed into the ground, a firm indent of knuckles into it's steel, but no dice. The sphere just floated again.

Naruto was officially scared now, and in his panic started pressing whatever buttons he could hopefully for a exit button. "Activity confirmed." A feminine voice spoke out. Looking around, where? "Following pre-established orders. Returning to home base. Welcome back Okar." The voice spoke. "Warning, fuel reserves are low, plotting course to nearest planet with sufficient resources to refuel." The pod started to rse higher and higher.

"Jiraiya! Help!" Naruto Shouted again, but now the pod was too high for naruto to see the man. Jiraiya pulled out a tag, and used chakra to mark it with a seal, before jumping up and slapping it onto the sphere, activating it. A tracking and locator seal. That was all he could do at this point withut risking naruto's life with something like a explosive note. The pod suddenly took off into the sky and jiraiya's face was set in stone as he gripped his fists.

Naruto was still panicking, banging his fist against the doo, but suddenly blue skies shifted to black, and then he saw stars. His eyes widened as he saw the moon getting bigger and bigger, and then going off to his side. But a glimpse of green light across the moons surfae caught his attention, however it was out of view before he could get a read on it. "Now away from the planets gravitational pull. Initiating Hibernation. Estimated travel time of 91 galactic standard days. Rest well Okar." The voice spoke, and naruto could tell a gas was flooding the pd, he tried to fight it, but it quickly made him drowsy ad sit back int the chair. His and jiraiya's packs on the floor between his legs as his head fell back to the head rest, and he was out.

"Damn it...I'm sorry, naruto." He spoke, looking down. But he did at least get a tracking seal on it, so there was some hope. Where ever he went he might be able to get the toads to reverse summon him. So he calmed and just tried to do what he can. He looked around the area and found nothing else of use. So he carefully sealed the remains of the babe in a scroll, obvious it came from the pod, where else. But as he was thinking of his next action, he suddenly came to realization. Naruto has his pack, and he was two months away from konoha. And the memory of naruto's send off showed how many people may very well get in line to kill him when news of what happened get's out. "Oh shit...I'm dead." He spoke aloud, goig pale and feeling a heavy weight sinking down into his gut.

Not at all happy with the situation, he swallowed his terror, and started making his way back to konoha. Truthfully he was fully afraid of what may happen to him. Naruto may as well be a surrogate little brother or even the closest thing to a mother son relationship that the two could possibly have considering their individual damage. That wasn't to mention Kakashi either, the son of his sensei. He had a feeling he would know how naruto felt to have a chidori shoved through his chest. He shivered at the thought. Iruka...e wasn't sure what he would do, but he had a sudden cold chill that spoke of nothing good. Teuchi honestly scared him, as did his daughter Ayame. The two might as well be family to naruto, and saw the man work a knife, and he doubted ayame's knife skills were any less than her father, difference was though she had righteous feminine fury on her side. Then there was all his friends. Yea, he was going to have to be sure not to stick around unless he really wanted to die excruciatingly painfully.

 **So how's that for a first chapter for a new story. Hope it measures up to expectations, because I have no wishing balls to make it happen otherwise.**


	2. I'm gonna be sitting still how long?

**And chapter 2 within just a few minutes of the first one, hahahaha. This is what happens when you drink a whole pot of coffee and give sleep deprivation the big finger. Things hapen that while I can't explain, seems to entertain people at the cost of my brain cells and health. My friends do the same thing but there's is a more expensive liquid. Anyway, here's the next one, and I'm on a roll. Maybe you like it, maybe you don't, but if you leave a review, even if your a gust, I'll know exactly what you think. Maybe.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or DBS, nor Naruto. If I did, then baby would have had a damn pacifier the entire time he was on screen.**

Naruto was slipping into unconsciousness as the gas that filled the pod entered his system, setting his body to regenerative sleep and allowed his mind to drift, until he was out. However, instead of just konking out, the gas was meant as a stasis type sleep, which had a peculiar effect on the mind, and resulted in naruto being sent to his Combined Mindscape / Sealscape. Waking up from the sleep in a underground area, where water coated the floor, he looked around confusingly. "Where? oh..." He spoke, dawning realization of where he was now upon him.

"I'm inside my mindscape, but I didn't intend to come here...and if he fox pulled me, I'd be in front of his cage, so how?" He asked aloud, as he started walking. Following the familiar path to the Kyuubi's cage. He and the fox may be on obvious bad terms, but he might be able to get answers from the fox. So he kept walking until he stood within the chamber of the fox's cage. "Oi, fox. You awake?" He asked out to the ony other presence within the chamber.

Claws suddenly smashed against the cage bars, growling could be heard as the claws were pulled back. "So my jailor figures to visit me. How pleasant." The deep gravelly voice of the fox spoke out, it's words reverberating through out the chamber and practically through naruto. He shook away his fear, even caged the presence of the fox set him on edge.

"Not really. I'd be more than content to let you keep sleeping, but I need answers." He spoke, getting the fox's attention, however slight it might be. "I assume you are aware of what happened a little while ago?" A nod from the orange/red furred fox behind the sealed gates. "Then I assume you have an idea of how I got here without wanting to come here or you dragging me right?" He asked, and the fox grumbled.

"I do, but why should I bother to even explain to you?" Asked the nine tailed fox of it's warden.

"Because it'll make this conversation that much quicker and you can go back to sleeping." Naruto answered simply, and the fox considered this a moment.

"Fair enough, dealing with you for any amount of time is headache enough. Better to get it out of the way." The strongest of the biju spoke. "The gas that you breathed in is some kind of stasis induced sleeping gas. It essentially sets the body into a trance that slows down all your physical body functions to a crawl, where even a year in this pod would have little negative effect, if any, on your body, for a normal person. With me however, that's a mute point." The fox stated, which brought up a new point for naruto.

"There's that too. I've been poisoned and gassed before, yet you've healed me of it, so why has this affected me so strongly now?" He asked, and the fox just huffed.

"Because you stupid human, I allowed it to." The fox stated, and at naruto's confused expression, it sighed. "If I had prevented the gas from affecting, you would have stayed awake in the pod, and by one means or another, whichever came first, died. While this is what I want, it's the where that's the problem. I'd be released into the vacuum of space, unable to move about, get back to our planet, or anything. Imagine that for a moment." He told his jailor, and after amoments time, the visible shver and cringe was the fox's answer. "Good. Now you see my point of why I allowed it. This way, you survive, and where ever we land, I can work on killing you then." The fox spoke, resting it's head on it's claws. At least the fox was being honest with naruto at least.

"But if that's the case, why am I here and not completely asleep." He asked, and the fox breathed heavily.

"The gas puts the body into stasis, but the mind not so much, normally the mind would sleep when the body goes into stasis, but when it started the process, your mind sank into our combined mind and seal scape here. Which I hope you'll learn to enjoy the pleasures f being stuck in here." The fox spoke mirthfully with a disturbing grin.

"w-What do you mean?" Naruto asked, not sure he liked that tone or the grin the fox was giving him.

"Well you remember what the machine said before it took off. Estimated travel time to the nearest planet it intends to take us is 91 days. But you are in here. Your mind, here time flows differently, especially with your body in stasis, your mind is free to work at optimal speed. Any idea what that means? You should, you read that anatomy book your perverted master gave you." The fox chuckled, reveling in the irony now of naruto being stuck.

Naruto thought for a moment, pulling up the information he remembered reading about the mind, and decided t recite what he remembered to jog his memory. "The mind is a powerful organ of the body, capable of running everything the body does in real time without delay, despite the complexity of working the human body. In fact the mind is capable of running so much more, as using sight for example. The human mind processes 60-80 frames a second, as what we normally see. But the mind can process up to 300 frames per second if prompted to. Meaning the mind can..." He trailed off, gulping as realization hit him. "t-the mind can process everything up to 5 times faster already perceived." He spoke a little shakily.

The fox just grinned at naruto. "91 days little human. Stuck in your mind, where you don't need to sleep, eat, or even defecate as you humans seem so pleased to do. 91 days...becomes 455 days. 455 days left to nothing but your own mind. I hope you enjoy it human, as much as I have." The fox chortled out loudly, laughing at naruto's lost expression. "Now, leave me, go explore and see what you find. It'll amuse me to see you stumble and fall." It stated, and naruto was pushed from the chamber back out into the hall.

He stayed there just staring at the ground for a moment as he processed what he just learned. 455 days, not sleeping, totally awake and left to he mercy of his own mind. "I am in deep shit..." He muttered after a while.

Taking a breath, he tried to calm himself down. "It's okay, it's fine. It's only my mind, this is me we're talking about here. Let's just explore and see what we come up with. I'll have to pass the time anyway." So with that, he started walking down the hall, and noticed the hall was changing from dank to dry. A bit of improvement. But then he started to notice doors. Narrowing his eyes, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, he grabbed the first door and opened it.

"Why do they hate me?" Naruto heard a small, broken and crying voice call out from the open door, and naruto was assaulted with the memory of his youth, after one of the harshest beatings he had ever suffered from the villagers. He looked on sullenly at the memory and his past self as it replayed out for him before his very eyes and stirred it within himself to remember freshly. Seeing it from two perspectives like this just made the memory that much more intense.

"Not a pretty sight is it?" Spoke a familiar voice, though it was a full octave lower, the tone harsher. Looking to the side, Naruto saw himself, but his skin was was darker as if tinted in shadows, along wth the rest f his appearance. The whites of his eyes, the scelera were grey, and the iris's red.

"Who are you?" He asked the shadow mirror of himself.

"You." It answered simply, before laughing bitterly. "Or at least the you you don't acknowledge, the true you, and yet not." It stated. "For now, just call me Yami." It stated, smirking as he stepped forward beside naruto and stared at the memory. "Ah yes. Our harshest beating ever. I remember it fondly. How many broken bones did we have?" Yami asked of naruto, who shrugged. "Oh that's right, the hospital would treat us so you didn't know. Well the fox told me. about 20 light fractures, 37 full breaks, and a few shattered bones. You passed out in the alley in a cardboard box, you don't remember, but the fox healed everything. Though because of how tight the seal was back then it couldn't heal you as quickly as it does now, so it took three days to do it. You just slept through it unaware. But I remember." He said, waving his hand and displayed yami's recollection of the event, and naruto buckled, holding his body as he re-experienced the pain of it all.

"Oh yes did it ever hurt. Well, now you can understand it better now can't you?" He stated, a sadistic smirk.

"W-why, are you doing this?" Naruto asked, and yami just frowned.

"Why to help you of course. I've got you for 455 days. I want to remind you of everything we've been through, not just what you remember, but what we both experienced. Although I can't lie, this'll be fun for me, since I despise that happy go lucky idiot you are. But you've gotten interesting at least, after sasuke kicked your ass, you managed to get your head out fo your ass. Hence why I'm helping you now." Yami just stated, though never gave a full answer as to why. "Now get up. There's 13 years of shit you have to see." Yami finished with a smug grin and cheerful tone that was sarcastic. Whatever rejection Naruto had died when he felt his body being pulled to the next door, realizing he didn't have much of a choice.

Naruto couldn't track the time, not in the slightest, both from his perspective and Yamis, and from internal memory and viewing it as a spectator. Each one hit him hard, most were bad, and the old feeling of loneliness and cursing the world returned, and Yami practically cheered, but when Naruto latched onto those good memories, Yami would frown and cross his arms. But as they progressed through all the memories, all their pain, naruto was aware that his life was pretty much shit. Just enforced from the many perspectives he had to experience it from.

"Our life really was hell." Naruto stated, and yami nodded.

"Aye it was. Much of the villagers deserve to have their throats slit, by us. Personally. Publically." He voiced, and waited for a denial from aruto, one that never came. Yami just smirked.

"But, there were a good times I guess. The Ichiraku's have always been kind to us." Spoke naruto, remembering the booklet and cookbook he got from teuchi.

"Maybe, but the certainly didn't do you any favors outside of cooking." Spoke yami flatly.

"Could they? They're not ninja nor can they use their chakra. They're just civilians and we had enemies. Enemies who wouldn't mind bashing their skulls in if they did anything more past cooking r outside of their stand for us. For what help they gave us, would you wish that on them? If not for them, we probably would have died from starvation several times over." He said, reminding yami of that memory.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Yami voiced as they walked down the hall.

"So since I guess your not dragging me around anymore, that's all of the memories there are? Our entire life?" Naruto asked, and yami just looked to him.

"You sure? You know how memory works by now. What's the one memory you haven't seen yet, the one that'll answer your greatest question?" Yami asked, and naruto stopped in his tracks.

"The day of our birth."

"Bingo. Follow me. Or are you just gonna stand there like Hinata?" He asked.

"i-I'm coming." He spoke, catching up to yami. "Still can't believe I never noticed she liked me like that." He spoke, face palming as all the memories of the girl came together.

"Yep, your a slow, spastic, dense, oblivious, idiot. Congratulations." He spoke, clapping his hands for naruto who just stared at him deadpan.

"Whatever, anyway, where's this memory at?" Naruto asked, as they continued walking down the halls.

"Patience. We'll get there. It is the first memory after all." He stated, taking his time getting there. Naruto grumbled, but didn't say anything more.

They walked for some time, arriving at another door, one that was cordoned off. Naruto knitted his brows together and looked to Yami. "The sandaime sealed the memory. He deemed it too caustic in case the kyuubi ever tried to use it against us. But he had no way of knowing I would come to be or the seal wouldn't mean anything to me." Yami spoke, waving his hands and all the chains, locks, tags and such faded from sight. "Go ahead. But when you start, burn the memory int your mind, as it will explain a lot." Yami spoke, staying back as Naruto walked down the short hall to the door, opening it.

First a bright flash of light, and then wailing, a baby's wailing. His first sight was of people he didn't know, a older woman with brown long hair and a few wrinkles. He remembered her from a picture on jiji's desk. Biwako. He smiled at that, so she'd been there to help bring him into the world. Then he was carried and his wailing continued, but as he was carried, he saw something that stunned him. The fourth hokage. Slack jawed, he almost missed him reaching out for him, but biwako telling him the mother comes first. He was set by a woman on a stone atler, her face and hair wet with sweat, and she greeted him, calling him naruto. Her red hair and violet eyes staring right into his blues. "Mother..." Naruto spoke out, tear's forming in his eyes.

Then there were the exchanged words between the yondaime and his mother, and he was assaulted with a new fact. "Father..." He spoke, the formed tears rolling down his cheeks now. "I'm the son of the fourth hokage." He spoke, his voice hollow. He cast a glance back to yami, who nodded, but pointed back to the door. Naruto returned his attention to the memory, and what happened next shook him. A new man was holding him. He had a one eyed mask on, with black markings on it, holding a hand over him. Threatening him, telling his father to step away from the jinchuuriki. He was confused, wasn't he the jinchuuriki. But a small glimpe at his mother said otherwise, as he saw a seal on her abdomen.

"Mom was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki before us." He said, his voice still hollow, but now so fragile in it's tone. A kunai came out and now, he was being subjected to of being thrown, and his father catching him. But then he heard the hissing of explosive tags being activated. Then a flash of yellow, and all he could see what night, and his father's face, as he spoke to himself. The man's target was his mother, the jinchuuriki. Then he was brought to what he assumed was a safe house of some kind, before being left. He looked back to jam, who shook his head.

"There's more." Yami stated.

Naruto nodded and turned, now seeing his mother there, holding him. His mother was talking to him, and he burned her words int his memory. He could almost feel her holding him, but the moment was ripped from him, as he and his mother were brought from the safe house, out into the open night air. Naruto saw candles around him. An alter, and he knew what this was. The sealing that put the kyuubi into him. But as he watched, he was breaking on the inside, as he saw his parents take kyuubi's claw for him, but the shinigami sealing his father was using was already working. His mother spoke her last words to him, and then he learned of his father's seal, what it was meant, what he had done to the kyuubi, and what he had hidden away within his seal. Fragments of their soul latched onto their chakra. Eyes, wide, he watched the sealing finish, and saw the lifeless corpses of his parents. The tears flowed freely now, as yami stepped forward and closed the door, the memory done.

Yami didn't say anything, just letting naruto cry and soak in the memory.

"d-do.." His voice cracked, but he tried to calm himself. "Do, we know who the man was?" Naruto asked yami, who shook his head.

"No other memory shows any mention or sight of him. This is the only memory we have of the man who ripped our family away from us. But now you understand. You know everything about our life that I do. I want you to think on everything, meditate, or whatever it is you do, ad then I'll find you when you're done. Now go to that empty chamber I showed you." Yami spoke, walking off to let naruto have his time alone. Naruto started walking, but he felt hollow and his steps were automatic.

In the chamber, naruto alowed himself to fall, as his mind ran through that first memory, and every memory that follows, absolutely everything. He could see the action and reaction of everything that happened in his life now, and knowing the complete truth, it left him feeling empty. He curled into a ball and just let his mind continue, piecing everything together. Like the rest of the time in his mind, he had no sense of time for how long had passed, but when he sat up and looked to the corridor, he saw yami standing there, looking to him, but glancing to his own body, as if waiting for something.

"Well?" Asked the shadow mirror of himself.

"Can we train in here?" Naruto asked, who blinked owlishly before smiling.

"Aye, that we can, but we'll mostly be reviewing everything and coming up with new ideas. And just refining our fighting form, but you know that, since it's about the same as image training. Granted it's the most extreme version of image training, but still." Yami spoke, walking toward naruto who stood and stretched.

"Doesn't matter. That man fucked up our life, and when we return to Element, I'm going to find him." He stated.

"What are you going to do when you find him? I'm all good fr violence, don't get me wrong, but he is powerful and I would much prefer we live than die young." Yami spoke, looking to his other half.

"I'm not sure. But that's why we'll train, every little advantage I can get I will take, for when it comes time to meet him, I will be ready to face him if I have to." He stated, and saw yami was smiling at him.

"Well, I can already tell you, that you have a ways to go before you're ready, but like you said, that's what training is for, and every little advantage you can get, we'll take. It's good thing for you I have an Eidetic memory and remember every detail of every single thing we've ever experienced. So even if we can't train our body, you'll be better prepared for it when you can." Yami stated, taking a stance.

Naruto nodded and followed up, and for an unmeasurable amount of time, Naruto and yami trained to the absolute limit they could, the limitations of the mind were non-existent. But they could only train to the level naruto, yami and his memories allowed. However, that wasn't all that he did now. Between training sessions, he walked back to kyuubi's chamber and stood before his cage.

"So you return...and not the same I see." Spoke the elder being from behind his bars.

"I have...Yami showed me our life. Everything." He stated simply and watched as he kyuubi opened an eye at him. "So you are only the yang half, half your power and form." He stated, and the kyuubi just huffed.

"Your damn father to blame for that one."

"You tried to kill me."

"How would you like being sealed within host to host for a full 100 years against your will? I didn't want to be sealed again. Your shodaime only saw us for power, and mito and kushina both kept me under lock and chain. Your seal by far has been the most lax in it's restraint of me." He stated, motioning how he was able to move around.

"I guess I can see that." He stated.

"You're not angry that I killed your parents?" He asked, uncaring, but curious why he wasn't yelling.

"Not really. I'm pissed, but I understand your reasoning. However, if not for you, I'd be dead, but also because of you, I'm hated...I can't decide where my feelings on you reside." He spoke, looking to the giant fox.

"Such indifference...I've never felt such equality." He spoke sarcastically.

"Oh shut it." He spoke, leaning against the wall. "Do you know who that man was that ripped you from my mother?" He asked, this catching the kyuubi's attention.

"No...but he had a Similar feeling to another who controlled me... why?" he giant fox asked.

"Because I intend to face the man one day." He stated, and the fox just cocked an eyebrow. He considered his words a moment before he spoke again.

"Obviously he was a Uchiha, by how well he could use the charingan. But he had a similar feeling to other's I've fought. One being Uchiha Madara, and the Shodaime hokage, Hashirama Senju. But only Madara knew how to use the sharingan to control me. And considering he felt similar to him, possibly a descendant of his. However the part of him that felt like the senju didn't feel natural." He stated, informing naruto of all he knew of that man.

"I see. But why so forth coming?" Naruto asked.

"Because while I despise being sealed into you pitiful humans, I despise being controlled against my will more. Especially by the damn uchiha. Why else do you think I ever even gave you a a tailed cloak to fight that uchiha brought in that valley. Surely wasn't to help you. I was hoping you'd kill him." He stated, snarling at naruto for his failure in that part.

"Whatever. But we do have a common goal. That man has to pay, and I need to be strong enough to do it. I don't want to rely on your power, but I know damn well I may not be strong enough when we do meet so..." he spoke, looking to the fox who snorted.

"If you fight him, I'll give you my power. Just so long as you ca kill him that is. But don't think I'm agreeing to allow you free reign of my power, it's conditional." He stated, looking directly at naruto.

"That's all I ask. I want to be strong on my own, relying on your power all the time made me sloppy and pitiful, the fight in the valley was proof enough of that." He stated, pushing off the wall and walking down the corridor. "I'll come talk to you again, right now, I need to get back to training with yami." He stated as he left the kyuubi's chamber.

The fox just looked at naruto's fading figure before he was gone and just rolled the conversation over again and again in his mind. "Indeed boy you were pitiful. But if you're serious about this, then I will see to it you at least have the best chance you can." He stated, more than willing t invest into this to ensure he and any other uchiha who could control him are killed. So started loosing his chakra through the pipe f the chamber, filtering down through the seal and into naruto's body. The chakra started nourishing naruto's body, enhancing his regeneration, allwoing his body to heal it's stunted growth and filling itself out more, folding chakra through his muscles, tissues, his very cells, to enrich his body, to strengthen it. "This gift does not come lightly boy. So you best not disappoint me. Even if you are the only one who can receive it." He stated, laying his head back down to sleep.

Naruto was unaware of the changes happening to his body, but whilst that was happening, he was back in the chamber with yami, one again running through their taijutsu drills. By this time they had fully compiled and absorbed all the taijutsu knowledge they had to a more than adequate style that fit naruto's needs. "Good. that's enough." Yami called out, and naruto stepped out of stance. "Taijutsu is down about as far as we're going to get it, and no matter how much more you spar and fight against your memory enemies like haku and Zabuza, there's not much else you can improve on taijutsu without more resources or working on your body. So we'll work on the other stuff next." He stated, spectral forms of the two mist missing nin standing there waiting.

"Still can't believe haku is a guy." He said, sighing.

"I don't he, or she was actually. Remember, haku was extremely beautiful. Portraying herself off as a weird boy might have been her first defense to make sure she wasn't ah...raped." Yami shrugged.

"Good point, and very likely, but I suppose we'll never know for sure. Still doesn't solve the dick confusion though." He said, shuddering since he couldn't put that thought down at all.

"No kidding. I've been wrestling with that one since we first met haku. But stepping away from potential homosexuality." He stated, trying to change the subject as the spectral mist nin faded, he considered what to do next. "We've been reviewing everything you have, relearning all the things we've ever gone over and learned, relearning and refining. You should be quite a bit strong when you wake up. Though you'll have to test it all and train when you wake up to see by how much." He spoke, taking a seat.

"Wait, what about those chains mom used, can't we use those?" He asked, taking a seat himself.

"Technically, but I haven't found how to yet. Something is missing I think. and not like we can ask mom, since we don't know how to access the seal to see her or dad." He stated, sighing. "Besides, you need to learn how to use your body first. Remember, we're not like gaara, or even other jinchuuriki if we're assuming their biju is placed in them some time after birth or when their older. Kyuubi's chakra was influencing us before we were even conceived, making us stronger right from birth. Compound that with the fact that our uzumaki lineage somehow makes us special and ideal containers for the kyuubi, and that mom seemed to have a special chakra, same as dad, and that dad made the seal to leak the kyuubi's chakra into us since it was sealed into us. Our chakra and body has a lot of potential. Potential we just seem to have trouble accessing. Understand?" Yami explain and naruto nodded.

"Man, this is a pain in the ass." He muttered and yami nodded. But looking to his hands, yami sighed and looked back to naruto. "Still, I have to thank you. If not for you, I still might be that stupid, happy go lucky idiot." He stated and yami waved it off.

"Think nothing of it. You'll always be you. Hell we're essentially the same person, and even I don't know what your thinking. But if you're wanting to than me, you will when you learn how to be yourself." He stated, and naruto knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Don't worry about it. But in the future, be honest with yourself. Alright?" he asked, getting a nod from naruto. "Good. Now, It's been a while, so go talk to the damn fox." Yami finished, shooing naruto away.

Naruto stood and left the chamber, but yami looked down to his hand again and sighed. "Still hasn't accepted me huh?" He spoke to himself out of earshot of naruto.

Naruto stood before the kyuubi now, really looking at him. "If you had freedom, away from people. What would you do with it?" He asked the fox.

The fox looked down at naruto. "Does it matter? Unless of course you intend to free me." He stated, looking down at the human.

"Just answer the damn question." Naruto snark'd at th fox.

"What I was doing before, I'd stay away. You humans have always come to me to involve me in your troubles, ever since I was born, it's always been you humans pulling me in. Me and the other biju. Why? What does it matter to you?" He asked, curious why his container would ask such a question.

"No particular reason. But it was Madara who pulled you in, and then Hashirama who used you like a commodity. Right?" e asked. and the fox nodded. "If I did release you, not now, or even a few years, but one day before My death. Would you live your life away and not go after those I want to keep safe. If we can agree to that, I can seek to release you before my own death." He stated, looking dead eye to the fox.

The fox was honestly stunned by naruto's proposition. However his jaded mind took over and looked for deception, but found none. "You would really release me, just like that, even knowing full well it would mean your death, it'd be suicide." He stated, probing for any hesitance or lies in his jailor's words.

"I'm well aware, but by the time I do that, I'm hoping I could have a family, kids and all that. But yes, though it may not be for a long time coming, I would free you. But only f you agreed to my proposition first, on your word." He stated, standing his ground on his point.

The fox stared at naruto, looking to him, but found nothing flinching, stepping back or any hesitance. Still disbelieving of his jailor, but he would see where this would take him. "I would." He finished, and naruto nodded.

"Alright then." He stated, and started walking out.

"No bid for my power?" He asked, confused, no jinchuuriki ever not wanted his power for their own goals.

"Don't want it. We already have our agreement for that fight. You give me power when my life is in danger and I appreciate that, since how I die could either release you or drag you into death with me. But I want to give you the chance, no one else ever has before. You didn't ask to be made a weapon or to be controlled. Same as I never had the choice to be jinchuuriki or not. to be hated or not. I want to be better than those who didn't give us he choice, and extend it to you. If you'll let me." He stated with a smile, though kept walking away, leaving a shell shocked kyuubi, who couldn't help but see an old shadow over naruto. But he quickly shook it away.

"He may be different from the rest, but that doesn't mean he is like him." He muttered to himself, laying his head back down.

Still no sense of time, Naruto and yami had passed the time playing the board games in the chamber they trained in, using the memorized rules and memories of the games that shikamaru had given him. "You know, some would be concerned that you can hold a conversation and even lay games with yourself." Yami spoke with a smirk and naruto just snorted.

"Yeah yeah. But if that were the case, I'd know yur next move and you'd know mine." He stated.

"No, you're just that much of a spaz is all." He commented, getting an Indignant yell from naruto, and he laughed. "Kidding, you're just that unpredictable, and since I'm you, so am I." He stated, making his next move as he moved his gold king of the shogi board out of danger.

"Still, how long we been at this." He spoke, not really asking, since he knew the answer already.

"Can't say. But-" He stopped as he felt something and smiled. "Long enough to wake up." He said, getting up. Naruto felt it as well, ut didn't know what he meant until he said that.

"You mean it's been that long already?" He said, and yami nodded. "Seems like it. you're waking up now. Remember everything that's happened in here. The future is yours now. So be sure to not screw it up. Now out with ya." He said, sending naruto off as he started to fade. Once naruto vanished, Yami sighed, walking to kyuubi's chamber. "He's come a far way since he first came here." He stated, looking to the fox.

"Indeed the Kit has." He stated, getting a cocked eyebrow from Yami.

"Kit?" He asked.

"Let's just say he made a better impression than my previous containers." He stated, closing his eyes.

"Then it seems I've some new memories to review then...thanks for making that invest into naruto by the way." He stated, smirking as Kyuubi just huffed. He made his way out, looking to review everything that's gone on since naruto came here.

Outside in the pod, Naruto yawned and stretched, only to hit his hands on the roof. "OW!" He shouted, holding his hands. But suddenly he saw a planet from the window and could see it. A land mass of green, sand and other colors. The the magnificient blue of the ocean around it. "Woah..." He muttered as he looked a the planet. it was beautiful, and better no one from element as he and yami agreed to call their planet, had ever seen a view like this. He was enamored with the view, that he almost missed the mechanical feminie voice of the pod alerting him to things.

"Good morning Okar. Prepare for Atmospheric Entry." The voice commanded and naruto took a second to recognize what that meant.

"Oh shit!" He leaned back into his seat, however the pod suddenly rotated, and he was facing back t the stary black of space. He was confused until he remembered his rehashed studies of academics. This was to cushion his fall with the aid f the chair. He guessed anyway. So he just calmed down and waited. He could feel the pod shake, and for a moment he was almost scared it would shake apart. But to his benefit it stayed intact. He closed his eyes and tensed.

Then there was a large impact and naruto was thrown into his seat, but not nearly as hard as he expected, actually it felt kind of okay. He opened his eyes and looked out the window, but all he could see was dust. Leaning forward, he waited and the pod door opened. "We've successfully landed. Beginning cool down and diagnostic. Please search for a adequate hub of technological development to seek refueling, to continue with journey back to base." The voice spoke and naruto grabbed both his and jiraiya's packs and stepped out. The crater was familiar and he could see why now, the crater on element was how the pod arrived the first time, but for no shortage of why the pod was there in the first place.

Mysteries aside, Naruto climbed out of the pod and looked around. He was in a clearing of a forest, in what appeared to be a mountain range he was guessing. Setting the packs down, he took stock of everything first, denoting all of his supplies, and what even Jiraiya had in his pack. Before resealing everything for easier convenience to carry. Then he looked to himself and dropped the pack, stunned.

"You're welcome kit." A deep voice called out in his head.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto called out, but to no answer. He sighed and looked down at himself again. he wasn't expecting this. Where before the pants and sleeves of his clothes use'd to be baggy and hang around his hands and feet, they were actually pulled back behind his wrist and ankles now, and the sleeves and legs felt a little tighter. His shoulders too, and his shirt just barely touched his pants waist, where before it bunched around the waist a little. Then there was the fact that he could see his hair resting on his shoulders now. His hands seem larger, and he felt a little off balance, but if he had to estimate, he was now about 5"4', where before he left konoha, he was about 4"8'. His sandals felt a little tight, as did his pants, in fact his shirt did too. "thanks." He said quietly.

"Well, time to do this then." He said, gathering chakra, a lot of it, while biting his thumb. Performing the hand seals and careful to mold his chakra, he kept molding more and more. He needed to summon, but he'd rather overshoot it and summon something big rather than undershoot and get a tadpole and wasted effort. Once he had enough built up, he thought anyway, condensed and compressed for better success, he slammed his hand to the ground. "Summoning!" He shouted, releasing all the built up chakra into the jutsu. There was a cloud of smoke, bout as tall as he was, but hopefully he got something that could help him.

Coughing could be heard from the smoke. "What in the world!" Naruto a little put off by the voice, waited for the smoke to clear and when it did, he found a small toad with white hair, wearing a cloak. "Oh! Well if it isn't naruto Boy! Finally remembered to summon a toad now eh?" He spoke, looking around a moment.

"Um, actually sir, I just landed. I've been in that pod for 91 days so far. I guess Ero-sennnin said to keep an eye out for me when I could summon again?"

"Right you are boy, right you are. But 91 days in travel? That's impossible, you would have needed food and water, not to mention the bathroom." The toad stated, clearly disbelieving.

"No, some kind f gas knocked me out, put me into some kind of stasis trance." He explained and the toad considered that.

"Well, doesn't matter, point is you're here now, but still, it's surprising youwere able to summon me. We would have expected you to summon something else and then they would summon me or ma to come get ya. We didn't know you were strong enough to actually summon us directly." He stated, clearly amazed.

"Well, that's because I've been training." He stated simply.

"Training how, you been stuck in a ball." He spoke, again, disbelieving. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Training inside my head, my mindscape. You know how the brain can process things faster than you're actually aware of right?" He asked and the toad nodded. "Well that's what happened. I essentially just spent 455 sleepless days in my mindscape reviewing every memory I've ever had, reviewing all my skills, refining, training and developing my skills. And the kyuubi...I've been talking to it, and it gave me something apparently. I guess it's enhanced my body to make me stronger." He guessed, and the toad looked grim.

"Been making deals with the nine tails? You need to watch out for that my boy." He went on, and about to say more but naruto cut him off.

"It's fine, there's nothing to worry about there. Besides, the more pressing issue is getting home now. I've now idea which planet this is, but it has to be a long ways away and I had to exert a massive amount of chakra to summon you, I mean this literally by my standards, not everyone else's. And this pod, I don't know how to work it, but it seems to be out of power, so I can't really rely on it. So what can we do?" Naruto asked of the toad.

"Well for starters my name. I'm fukusaku, toad elder. Bunta boy and gamakichi speak highly of you." He said with a smile, one naruto returned.

"I'd hope so, Considering I'm the son of their former summoner. Tell gerotaro I said hi." He said with a cheeky grin as the toad paled as if he were to be tossed int salt water. "I meant it when I said I'd been reviewing all of my memories, that means from the day of my birth, up to current. I know who my parents are." He spoke, dropping that bomb onto the toad. "I don't mind so much after I've had time to think of it. I know there were reasons for not telling..but some closure would have been nice, anything. Instead I get nothing." He spoke, a little bitterly, before he calmed himself down. "But that's not the point, I need to get home. I can mess with everyone over this when I get back." He said with a foxy grin that was a bit unsettling to the older toad.

"r-Right. Anyway, let's see here. Get your stuff, I'll reverse summon us to Mt. Myoboku Naruto Boy." He spoke, forming the hand seals as naruto put a hand to the toads shoulder. However when he finished the seals and put his hands to the ground. Nothing happened. "That's odd...once more." He spoke, and this time more chakra, but the same result. "Okay no messing around this time." He stated, before standing still. Naruto had no idea what was going on, but the toad suddenly opened all of his eyes and he felt a massive amoutn of chakra being molded, however, the jutsu failed again.

"Um...not working is it?" A shake of the head from the smaller toad. "What was that last one about, you just stood there for a minute?" He asked.

"Ah, that was sage mode naruto boy. Come along in your training, control and as a toad summoner, and we'll take you in for sage training one day, like jiraiya and your father before you. However, that's a mute point if we can't even get you back, ad I'm almost out of chakra...For now it looks like your stuck here."

Naruto looked down, breathing heavily. He'd been afraid of this, he and yami talked about this being a possibility, but he just kind of pushed it to the back fo his mind. "I'm guessing the distance is too great for your chakra reserves to properly pull me back with you isn't it?" He asked.

"Seems so My boy. I am sorry." He stated, but naruto waved it off.

"Nothig to do about it... The pod's machine said something about this planet being technologically advance enough to refuel at. Maybe there are people here who can get that pod to send me back. If it got me here it can send me back right?" He asked, looking for any option he could.

"It is possible, though technology you humans use escapes me. For now, we'll have to settle for you trying to stay safe on this world, and if nothing else, keep training and increasing your chakra reserves until we can get you back or you can help supply the chakra for it. For now, write a letter and I'll deliver for you to Jiraiya boy and your hokage. Alright?" He asked, cathing his breath now.

"Gotcha." He spoke, pulling his pack off and finding a notebook and started. The letter pretty much detailed everything that happened from the moment they discovered the crater to then and in detail. Though he left out yami for the safety of his mental faculties. Then he had an idea, and wrote a second letter to tsunade, and then a third for the others like his friends. Once he finished penning the letters, he folded them and signed them, before handing them over to fukusaku. "Mind doing me a favor and having Tsunade read hersa nd my friends letter first, before giving jiraiya his. and if you can, mess with jiraiya's head a bit about me knowing my lineage, and all that, before you give him his letter. I'll summon ya again to give you a update on everything going on when I get the chance to and something actually happens. Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." He spoke with a smile of his own now. He didn't get to honestly mess with jiraiya too much and he could tell there was something worth watching during the reading of the letters. But he looked to naruto and sighed. "You know, you're different that jiraiya described you as. He said you'd be loud, brash and impulsive." He spoke,a nd naruto had a tick mark on his head.

"Well I've just had 455 days to essentially review my life and relearn a lot of thngs, or things that should have been taught t me in the first pace but weren't. Can't exactly not change after that." He shrugged a bit.

"Right you are my boy. Now try to take care of yourself won't you? I expect a summons soon, and I'll likely have a scroll or something for you then. Alright?" He asked and naruto nodded. The toad bowed his head slightly. "Again naruto boy, I am sorry I was't able to do much for you here, but we'll keep trying to help yu as best we can. Stay safe and keep us informed." He spoke, before he dispersed in a cloud of dust.

Naruto sighed as he sat down and looked up to the sky. "Well. Now what do I do?" He asked, looking up.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer as he heard grass crunching and looked over to see a man with black spikey hair and wearing a blue and orange martial artists gi standing there in the clearing... looking at him.

"Um...hi?" He asked / greeted, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, uh hello. My name's son goku. Um, was that you who spiked his power like that?" He asked, wearing a sheepish grin.

"Yes it was. I kinda ended up on this planet by accident and I was trying to find a way home. Didn't work."

"Oh! Your an alien. Well sorry to hear that, but, well. Welcome to Earth." He said with a million watt smile.

 **And one lover of orange meets another. Romantic. So let's see where this goes. Of course goku just glazes over the fact that naruto is an alien and like a good neighbor, welcomes the new guy with a smile. This ought to be mildly entertaining...right?**


	3. All about the balls

**So it's me again. Yes, I return, like the damn chesire cat and emperor Pilaf! Muahahaha. Seriously, the coffee is awesome and I can't seem to stop vibrating. Is that a problem? Anyway, yes, another chapter in just a few short minutes. Am I spoiling you? Perhaps. Leave a review to tell me if I am. So without further adieu, my caffeine induced binge typed idea. Seriouly, where is my girlfiend now that I am vibrating like this?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it, nope. DB and all them with naruto belong to another. So sad, but we can dream.**

Three months or so back, Jiraiya had managed to make good time to the leaf without delay, and didn't even bother with the gate guards. Instead he just rushed it for the hokage tower. Jumping from ground to top when he was at the tower, he could see Tsunade's shoulders sag when he landed. He didn't stand on their usual ceremony of him annoying her, instead, he just opened the window himself and stood on his feet. "Stay sitting Tsunade." He spoke, his voice conveying the seriousness of what he was bringing to her.

She blinked at him owlishly, before looking around and then back to him, with narrowed eyes. The older woman stared at him, her brown eyes boring holes into him from beneath blonde bangs, the action framing the green diamond on her forehead. The busty woman leaned forward on her desk, hands steeple'd as she looked at the Toad sage. "Where is Naruto." She stated ominously, and jiraiya was fairly certain she sensed that was the problem.

"Not here...Taken." He spoke, and she widened her eyes. Jiraiya sighed, he knew phrasing it that way bought him enough time to explain, and so he recounted the events of their finding the strange crater and the investigation they had. It was a short recollection, but he spoke every detail he possibly could. And when he mentioned of him punching the sphere, she looked to his hand and confirmed the damage, healing it for him as he explained. Sage mode may make the user pretty much impervious to normal damage, but he half ass'd it for the strength he needed right then. Once he finished with explaining that he placed a tracking tag when he realized he wasn't going to be gettig naruto out of it and how the pod shot off into the sky, he was sitting in one of the leather chairs with a hand to his face, the other holding a cup of sake Tsunade gave him, which he drank down readily.

"Have you tried summoning a toad to reverse summon him?" Tsunade asked, clearly not happy, and even distraught over naruto's absence now. Naruto may be her distant cousin, but it was still family, and despite how they may annoy each other, they treated each other more like family than likely the other knew or acknowledged.

"Multiple times. But they cant track him. They say he's moving too fast, place the space of the sphere is too small to summon into. My tracking seal can only determine so much, but I know he is still moving. Lord Fukusaku has placed an order with all toads that once naruto summons a toad, he's to be summoned by said toad immediately. Naruto should have the presence of mind to know to so summon a toad when he can. Naruto's name is also still up in the records board of Mt. Myoboku, if he was dead, then the name would have changed to show it." He stated, setting the blonde woman's worry at ease a bit. "Shouldn't have let him near that thing. Who knows where he's going to be taken to." He muttered, only to receive a smack upside the back of his head.

"Enough of that you old pervert. You can't help naruto thinking like that, There was no way of knowing what you were dealing with. So just be thankful we have what we do. For now, give me the scroll of the skeletn you found. You said it was likely the former occupant of that sphere. We can run tests on it to see what we can find out about it's origin or genetic markers. Anything." She spoke, catching the scroll as it was tossed to her. She wanted to be angry with jiraiya, but she knew it wasn't his fault, and he was there and unable to prevent it, eve risked turning to stone for the chance to free him. Calling in shizune, she handed the scroll to her and ordered a full analyses and work up of the skeleton, full detail and full preservation. When she left, she turned back to Jiraiya.

"I know you said you had set aside the first several months to train naruto to fix the flaws and sabotage in his education and training. How far did you get on that before this happened." She asked, and listened as jraiya retold of their progress. Thugh left out the bit of the hotsprings, but did mention the kids kaihen and the fact it's real, and cant be dispelled unless desired by the user. Demonstrating it with a bird form, which flew over to tsunade, perching on her shoulder. "Incredible, it blows my advance henge out of the water." She muttered. The bird nodded before it jumped off, gliding over to the chair and dispelled back to jiraiya.

"Yes it does. These are the handsigns, same process as the henge. However you don't need to keep up the mental image of the henge, once the shapeshift is complete, it's self sustaining until you dispel it or run out of chakra. The kicker is the initial chakra cost to perform the shape shift, but once it's active, the upkeep is about the same as a henge. And to think, Kaihen is a result of his own special henge and that sexy jutsu of his. Haven't tested it to see if a dojutsu can spot it, but I'm willing to wager it can't. However it is the brat's creation, so I'd ask you don't show it to anyone else, leave that his decision." He spoke.

"Then why teach it to me?" She asked, confused, but grateful, having already replaced her own special henge with the Kaihen now.

"Because I think the kid would have given it to you regardless, seeing as he knows you use henge anyway. Hell he might have developed this for you for all I know." He said, and she smiled at the thought. Sighing, she leaned back into her chair, looking out the window. "Aside from what I told you his training thus far, not much else. Managed to work in everything his friends and all gave him to work on. Thanks to eating better he's been growing like a weed and putting on serious mass with the training, so by the time he gets back you may be surprised when you see him again. And those two girls, tenten and Ino I think, he took their words to hard, change his clothes and started letting his hair grow." He stated and she laughed.

"Remind to thank those two, maybe a bonus on their next mission then." She said mirthfully.

"You better, you have no idea the looks some girls keep sending him now that he has changed it up whenever we're in a town. Kid's a natural lady killer and doesn't even realize it." He said, sighing as he shook his head. "Such wasted potential." He mused, though rolled his head to the side to avid the paper weight thrown at his head.

"That specific potential better have and remain wasted. If I learn different I will see that any said 'potential' in that area is cut off. Understand?" She spoke, bashing her fist into the table. Which Jiraiya nodded his head at. He was thinking of the icha icha he sealed in his supplies but shrugged it off. It could only do him good. He'd just have to warn hm not to say anything when they gt him back home. After those antics were settled, they were both sitting and thinking of what to do next. "Jiraiya, I want you to stay in the village unless there is an emergency. I want you and the toads on call when I need you for any updates on Naruto. We clear?" She asked, her tone just asking for him to question her.

"Crystal." He responded automatically. She relaxd and thus he did too.

"So, the first thing you do when you discover that his kaihen s real and it's flaw, is to get him a book on anatomy and make him use shadowclones to memorize it and perfect it...Should have guessed you'd sneak something in there...wait." She said, thinking of something. "You had his kage bunshin's reading books?" She asked and he nodded, though confused. A few moments of silence...before she bashed her face into the table. "Idiot!" She shouted, before making a few shadow clones herself, who got to work on her stacks of paperwork. Jiraiya just laughed and she scowled at him.

"Don't feel bad, Sensei did the exact same thing when naruto mentioned shadow clones doing his paperwork for him before. It's just funnier that you and sensei had the same exact reaction. Where do you think the dent in the old desk you had came from?" He asked, pointing to the dent in the new desk she had, who sweatdropped at the evidence.

"This job really does suck the life from you." she said, before taking another drink of sake. They finished their drink and parted, where tsunade looked up to the sky, as if looking for naruto. "Stay safe out there brat. I expect to see you back here safe and sound." She spoke mostly to herself.

Three months later, Tsunade was sitting behind her desk handling the few important documents her clones saddled to her as too important for her to relegate to a clone. Finishing her reading she gave her decision on the matter the document proposed before setting it off to the finished pile. Shadowclones had pretty much saved her from the slow death that is paperwork. Sighing, she made herself a pot of coffee that she spiked with a powdered soldier pill, drinking down the beverage for a little extra kick.

Pulling a report from a file she kept in her desk, it was the full work up and analysis of the skeleton jiraiya retrieved. The results were disturbing. From initial findings they had determined the skeleton was infantile, obviously, but the bones despite their age and weathering, showed an advanced state of hardness and resilience, something tat should not be possible. When harvesting what DNA they could, they discovered that on a genetic level, members of the species the infant belonged to were unnaturally powerful with a strong capacity to grow stronger, both through the regular build up of power associated with training, and through growth, almost like a predator growing into it's peak and sustaining that peak for an extended period of time. Other than that, not much else could be determined without destroying what few DNA samples they had left, but those genes that were responsible for such traits was also responsible for the tail, other than that, there wasn't many difference between it and them, in fact tests showed compatibility between the species even on a genetic level.

It concerned her that a race of people would send an infant here the way they did, and if they were so strong, why send an infant. Were they in dire circumstances? If so, what could threaten a people like them so. If not, then simply why? She was giving herself a headache again over this, so she closed the file and set it back into her desk. When word had gotten to the council of naruto's absence, they had gone off the rails, but she ordered full secrecy. But when she divulged the findings, danzo wanted a hand on the DNA sample immediately, likely to try and use it to birth a soldier. The idea had occurred to her to do it with willing volunteer, but she had scrapped it. For now the samples were kept under lock and key. She wanted naruto back before she even did any thought of such things.

Speaking over, it's been three months and no word of progress. All things indicated he was still alive, and still moving. She worried herself to wits end over him, but there was nothing she could do for him from where she was, only hope he was okay. Though how he survived in that small sphere for three months while constantly moving was beyond her. But if that infant had been in the sphere, then it may be likely the sphere may have some kind of life support system, which she was hoping for.

She was sitting back at her desk when she felt a presence at her door, but the dor opened to reveal jiraiya rushing in, a toad on his shoulder. "Tsunade. It's naruto." he state, and she was immediately on her feet, however befor she could speak, the toad spoke first.

"Easy there, Tsunade girl. He's fine, healthy and alright. Better actually when I saw him." He stated, but she narrowed her eyes.

"Saw him? What do you mean saw him. Why didn't you reverse summon him?" She asked, her teeth grinding as she restrained herself from getting violent. Her naruto was not here and for the past three months she could only keep imaginig him in danger. Her nerves were not fit to be played with.

"That was the problem. naruto had to mold a massive amount of chakra to summon and ended up summoning me, but it used up a large portion of his...newly enhanced reserves to do it. When I tried to reverse summon him, I found I couldn't, not even with sage mode. The distance is to great for my chakra capacity to be up to the task. So he's stuck on another planet. However that pod thing took him to a planet with people and technology that may be able to get home. So he's doing what he can to get home on his end. However before we go any further, I asked him to write letters for me to deliver. He asked for you to read both of these." He stated, jumping from Jiraiya's shoulder onto the desk and handing the letters to Tsunade.

She didn't stand on ceremony, as she opened the letters, her's was several pages long, and began to read. The more she read, the more she relaxed, as her nerves were set at ease as he described the pod, what it did and how he survived, then to landing. However she became tense again when he described his experience in the mindscape and how long he spent in there due to his mental processing power, she knew all too well the effect he was describing, but he seemed alright. However When Naruto dropped the bomb on her about him reviewing all of his memories, including the day of his birth, she paled and looked to the toad who nodded. However he immediately reassured her, and she relaxed. The letter continued to describe his mental training, and even the talks with the kyuubi and coming to something of a strained understanding with it, which shocked her, and the apparent 'gift' it gave him n return.

She was almost done with her letter, describing what his plans were and that he'd be writing more and asking for supplies to be taken to him the next time he summoned lord Fukusaku. She could do that no problem. However her ire was breached and earned when Naruto described the real method Jiraiya had used to get naruto to 'complete' the kaihen. She couldn't blame the boy, he'd been tossed into the girls side of the hotsprings and likely did the only thing his mind could process at the time. At least he told her and asked for forgiveness, which she gave since it was a certain toag sage's fault. Though she was touched when he described the kaihen's hand seals and how to use it and it's affects for her to use. She'd have to remember to thank him for it later, even if she learned it already, he had still meant to teach it to her.

Deciding to read the other letter before chaos ensued, it was a generic letter describing how he's been and not to worry he's doing fine, in case they didn't know he was gone, and a second one incase they did know, essentially allowing her to choose which to release to his friends. Jiraiya had gotten himself spotted, so they already knew naruto was gone, so she'd be using that one. Returning her atention to the toad sage however, she rose up with a sweet smile, went over to him with arms open, to make him drop his guard, befre reaching in grabbing his testicles. "So you dropped him into a girls onsen huh? Him I forgive since he admitted to it and asked for forgiveness and because you were the one to tos him in. And the experience might have done him some honest good as a growing healthy boy. You on the other hand." Se squeezed and the white haired man sung a soprano note for a half second before a twist silenced it. "Are not so forgiven, for doing it in the first place and lying to me about it. Now, what punishment do you believe is appropriate?" She asked, with another crush and twist, her hand not letting him drop to his knee's like he so desperately wanted to.

He tried to say something, but all he could do was squeek. "Ah yes your right. I should remove them to ensure your specific breed of pervert is not passed down. Now just hang on it'll only take a second." She spoke, before he kawarimi'd with a paper weight and cowered behind his toad master, watching as she crushed the paperweight she now held in her hand. Jiraiya paled before passing out from shock, pain and relief from her grip. Lord fukusaku just chuckled and shook his head.

"He knows what will happen for his antics yet he still proceeds to do them for some odd reason. Jiraiya boy really is a strange one." He muttered, sighing as he looked to Tsunade. "Well, naruto had ased me to toy with Jiraiya in his stead on account of his lineage, but perhaps you can do that for me, since he is passed out and I have a few things to prepare for naruto boy myself. I'll return as soon as I'm able. Here is Jraiya boy's letter, naruto boy asked it be given to him only after he's been riled up and messed with enough. and I ask you not crush his testicles, while I do not care for his pervertedness, I would like at least one of my students one day having a family, and until Naruto boy exceeds jiraiya boy here as a sage, it's him for the time being." He spoke and tsunade agreed with a sigh, but smiled as she took the letter, and watched as the toad dispelled. Looking back to jiraiya and the letter, she smiled before hiding it within her cleavage. Oh she was going to have fun with this.

Calling in shizune, she waited. "Yes Hokage-sama?" The wman asked, but looked over to ijraiya, though tsunade just waved it off when shizune pointed to him.

"Yes, we've had contact from naruto. However he's stuck and unable to be reserve summoned. I want you to prepare a storage scroll with standard supplies for long term survival in hostile territory and a few extra things." She stated, handing shuzune a note she wrote of the items mentioned. "Also, see that this letter from Naruto is delivered and circulated among his friends, starting first with the ichiraku's and ask if they would like to write a letter in return, so it can be delivered to him via summon." The woman nodded and left to acquire the order, make her delivery and soon to return.

Back on earth, Naruto and Goku, as the man was named, were getting into a basic conversation. "So that's what they planet is called then." He mused and Goku nodded.

"What about yours?" The man asked.

"Not sure, I just called it element. Not to be rude though goku, but, you wouldn't happen to know anyone who might be able to refuel or get this spaceship working where it could send me home would you?" He asked, hoping to get something out of him.

"I think I do, but she's never really worked on a spaceship far a I know. I could take you and it to her if you wanted." He spoke, making the offer.

"Awesome! Hang on just a second." He said, pulling a scroll from his back and dropping down into the crater. Settingt he seal facing the sphere, he applied a bit of chakra to it. "Seal." He uttered, using the word for the mental focus, before the pod was sealed into the scroll. He rolled it up and tucked it into his pack.

"Whoa! That was like capsules." The man shouted. Naruto looked at him confused a moment.

"Capsules?" He asked.

"Yeah, little pill shape things with a button on it. Press the button and it'll become whatever is stored in the capsule, press the button on it and it goes back to being a capsule. Though I've never seen a scroll used before." He explained.

"Well because this isn't capsules. This is fuinjutsu, the sealing arts. I'm still rubbish according to my sensei, but the so long as the seals are already drawn, only need a little bit of chakra to seal and unseal things to and from scrolls." He went on.

"chakra, what's that. can you eat it?" He asked, scratching his head with one finger, head tilted slightly.

"Ugh...no, Um. Chakra is your internal energy, expressed outward for jutsu, or techniques we use on my planet." He spoke and the man got excited, almost hopping practically.

"Wait, you mean Ki, your people can do that too! Your a fighter right? You got the physique of a fighter, plus the look and feel. But not sure of your skill though." He went on, and anruto was haing trouble keeping up with the man.

"Easy! No, when I eant chakra, I meant chakra, Not sure if it's the same thing as ki or what, but it's the combination of ones Mnetal and physical energy, molded together to create chakra and then projected into jutsu, like breathing fire, sticking to trees with only your feet, walking on water, or even this." He said, forming a rasengan in his hand. The man ooh'd at the sphere, and then formed a glowing sphere f his wn n his hand, about the same size, but naruto noticed it was just a ball of energy, it had no internal rotations. "So it seems to be something similar at least."

"Yeah. Ours is your vital energy of your bodily essence, developed into a higher form known as ki, that we project outward for techniques like this." He stated, and dismissed his sphere, while naruto did the same. "Maybe after we get you the help you need, we can have a sparring match. That spike of power I sensed earlier seemed strong and I've been hoping for a challenge, it's been really peaceful here and there haven't been many challenges in the last few years, feels like I'm starting to get rusty." He spoke and naruto smiled, liking this guy already. If this guy was anywhere near strong, then perhaps he could have a training partner while he was here.

"Sure, I don't mind. So ugh, where is this friend of yours at and how do we reach her?" He asked, though went slackjawed with eyes as wide as dinner plates when goku started to levitate off the ground.

"well we fly of course...unless you can't fly?" He asked, seein narutos expression, who only nodded numbly. "well are you pure of heart?" This time naruto was about to nod, when he remembered who his sensei was and sighed, shaking his head. "Then I'll just have to carry you then!" Gou exclaimed picking naruto up by his armpits and suddenly took off. Heading off into the sky, and at first it was terrifying, but then he smiled as he enjoyed the wind in his hair. However he was remined of something he could do.

"Well it's not flying like you but I can do this." He spoke, forming several handseals, transforming into a large golden bird, he cried out and looked over to goku who marveled at him for a moment before he flapped and picked up some speed, goku flying a little ahead of him.

"I didn't know you knew the transformation arts too! Oolong and Puar will be happy to meet another shapeshifter." Goku called out and naruto cried out, though obviously unitelligible. The two kept flying for a few hours before a city came into view. "There it is. Just follow me Alright?" Another cry and they were off. Flying over top and through the city was a new experience. Naruto was amazed at what all he was seeing, everything was so tall and odd, yet unique. He wondered how they built things this tall, but he made sure to keep following goku and they saw a large dome building, where he followed goku down to the yard behind it.

Goku touched down first in frnt of three people, who seemed to greet him with a smile, until Naruto landed, flapping his wings to hover into the landing. The two women covered their mouths while the man just dropped the cigarrete from his mouth. Naruto enjoyed the expressions they had and decided a very small little prank was in order.

"Hey guys, this is Naruto, He came here from another planet, but apparently his ship is busted and needs some help. Think you might be able to help him out? He promised t spar with me once you helped him out." He asked, though they just stared at him, ad he was getting nervous. Then naruto strode forward on his talons, leaning forward towards the blue haired girl, who stood nervously, but when he didn't do anything, she reached a hand out and stroked the top of his head, elliciting a small pleasant noise which she took as good and kept doing it.

"Um goku, My boy. I'm not sure what to tell you, but that's not an alien, that's an eagle. A beautiful specimen of marvelous golden plumage the likes f which I've never seen, but an eagle none the less. Though how in the world did you get it to follow you here?" The man asked.

"Oh he's just adorable and so friendly. Maybe we can keep him." Said the blonde who's hair was done up in a bulb of curls.

"No mom, as lovable and beautiful, he or she may be, we can't keep him, he's a wild animal, besides, he's too beautiful to be kept locked up." The blue haired girl who was stroking his head said.

"What? No, no no. H's an alien alright. He just knows the transformation arts like Puar and Oolong, he didn't know how to fly like I do so he transformed into the bird to fly with me." He said, and naruto could sense the hesitance from the blue haired girl, who was looking at him guardedly now, and naruto huffed, before he dispeled the kaihen in a puff of smoke.

"Damn and I was enjoy that too. that's an entirely different feel with feathers than hair." He muttered, pouting as he crossed his arms. The blue haired girl shrieked slightly, but calmed and then looked to narut with a agitated expression and quirking eyebrow. "What? I didn't mean anything bad about it, besides I was being honest. That did feel good, I just didn't know how much. Not like you get a beautiful girl to do that for you everyday either." he said, remember the advice in the notebook ayame gave him. Flattery always helps your chances.

The girl calmed and then huffed looking to the side. "Whatever. So who are you again?" She asked, though there was a blush on her face that her short blue hair just wasn't long enough to cover.

"Uzumaki Naruto from the planet Element. I ugh, as on a trip when My sensei and I came across a crater with the space pod in it. I didn't know what it was until it turned on and I got stuck in it and it brought me here. I was hoping someone could help me use it to get back home or something." He said, looking to them.

"Oh! right, well, let's see what we can do shall we, where's the space pod and we'll go pick it up." He said.

"Oh it's right here." He spke, pulling out a scroll, unrolling it and channeling chakra to the seal it was stored in. "Release." and with a puff of smoke, the pod appeared from the scroll.

"Capsule technology?" The older blue haired man asked.

"No, fuinjutsu. the sealing arts. Essentially there's a space inside the scroll through the sealing formula in the way of the pattern draw onto the scroll that allows me to seal and unseal object to and from it. No technology involved, as far as I know. It just uses my people's internal energy, chakra, to do it."

"Oh I see. So you one of those types, but found a way to use that energy of yours for more than just fighting. Well done!" He proclaimed, but then looked to the pod. "Well it seems to be in good conditon, except for this fist print in it."

"yeah that may have come from my sensei, when he was trying to get me out before it took off, but to no luck."

"Ah, shame that, but good for us, since we have a working space vehicle to examine now. Don't worry, we'll see what we can do to get you home in time. For now, bulma would you be a dear and show naruto to guest bedroom, I imagine he doesn't have anywhere to stay since he just arrived, and we may be able to learn things from him and vice versa for however long he can stay."

"Sure sure. Come along blondie, it's this way." She called out, and naruto followed.

"But hey, what about our sparring match?" Goku asked, dejectedly.

"Oh hush you, all you ever think about is fighting, case in point, you haven't visited once since that last big fight, your your literally just a few hours flight from me, like you were today." She said, angry.

"Don't worry goku, we'll have it sometime soon, but I would like to get some rest and food, besides, isn't there anyone wondering where you went to?" He asked, and goku suddenly panicked.

"ChiChi! Sorry, gotta go!" He pushed before flying off. Naruto just blinked, as did bulma.

"does he do that often?" Naruto asked, and bulma sighed.

"Not really, guess chichi made quite the impression on him in their married life." She said with s snicker.

"Hmm, sounds nice." he spoke, a little sullen, thinking how something like that, probably isn't possible for him. Bulma turned to him a little concerned at that tone, but not her business.

"Well, here we are. So tell me about this planet of yours and your level of technology and what not." She asked, or rather demanded, as she rocked onto her heels to lean against the wall, hands behind her head, while he unpacked his pack and scrolls, thinking ti'd take a while for them to get the ship working.

"Well let's see, I call the planet element and it's-" and from there he jsut talked about his home planet, explain all he could really, about the nations, ninja and chakra, their techniques, how the villages lived, the wars and all, everything he could that wasn't personal to him really, or at least anything recently personal, he wasn't too bothered about telling people he had a shit life. But he didn't feel the need to voice it right now. Though the now named Bulma seemed dejected that naruto didn't know too much about technology, but what he did know, like the giant heaters of the land of snow, or the chakra armor that creates barriers, seemed to interest her, and when he showed her the rasengan, she was pulled in by how she could literally see the energy moving inside of the sphere. When he was dne, he was sitting on the bed in the room and Bulma in a chair by the desk inside the room as well.

"Wow, your world seems so diverse from ours. Yet some things are just the same. Can't believe your'e a child soldier, and that you're only 13. I'm twice your age." She spoke, somber, though disbelieving at the lat part when she looked him up and down, and mutteringt eh last part to herself in a low whisper.

"Hey! I am 13. Though, does your planet have wars too?" He asked and she just nodded. "There used to be. But they were rare, but we had a big threat from an army called the red ribbon army, they're gone now though so no worries." She spoke, waving it off. "Well, would you lie to come down to the lab with me, I'm sure dad probably has the thing taken apart and gotten te coordinates for your home planet from it's computer now." She spoke, getting p and naruto followed her, his room now set up for his use now. He hadn't even noticed how long they were in the room talking. Following her down to the lab, he was amazed by everything he saw and honestly, felt really out of his element here.

"Ah, Bulma, Naruto, I trust your all settled in now then?" Asked the older man.

"Yes, I am. Thank you Dr. Briefs." He spoke, trying to be on his best manners for his host.

"No problem my by. We'll have you on your way soon enough." He spoke, and directed them to a table where, he could see the ship's shell and all the guts, including the chair, torn out. "Now as you can see I've gotten the ship down to it's basics parts and should be able to replicate everything in time for a new ship that you can better control. Though I may take some extra time to ensure everything works and see where it can be improved. For now I want to understand as much of this as I can before I build anything. I've already extracted the coordinates from the computer, including where you came from, and where all this specific pod has been to and was going to. In time I should have it perfect for you to get home. In the meantime just settle in and find a way to pass the time. Alright?" He asked and naruto just nodded numbly, surprised he could do all of that.

"Well I'm not sure of you naruto, but you need some new clothes to fit in and those ones look to not be fitting you anymore. So I'm going to take you out shopping. We'll be back later Dad!" She shouted out, all but dragging naruto out of the lab and away, much to her father's amusement, before he got back to work.

Naruto on the other hand, was no so amused, and didn't really get his bearings again, until he found himself in a clothing store and having clothes thrust into his arms and ushered into a dressing room. "Now try those on and see how they fit, then let me see!" She called out and naruto grumbled, but sighed. As he got changed, but sealed his pouch and thigh holster away for now. He chose to let his necklace hang out now and came out to let Bulma see him.

He was wearing a pair of fitted jeans, fixed with a belt, his leaf headband tied over that for aesthetic, a fitted v-neck black t-shirt, Black and orange trimmed strapped boots, and red and black vest. His Blonde spikey hair still flowed back, just long enough to pool slightly around his shoulders, letting his deep blue eyes to be clearly seen as well as his whisker marks, which had grown more defined. His new height and filled out musculature cut a more impressive figure, especially with the new clothes which were drawing some attention to him. Bulma nodded appreciatively of her clothing choice. "Not bad, not bad at all. Definitely better than before. We'll get several more of these outfits and a few others in other colors."

"Um, Bulma. Not to rain on your parade but I could also use something for training and fighting. I would rather not get any nice clothes messed up if I can." He spoke and she nodded.

"Thank you for actually being that considerate, unlike the rest of the pople I"m friends with, they wouldn't think twice to fight in formal wear." She grumbled, but got everything together and paid for before they left for another shop. Some martial arts place down the road, where naruto found a selection more to his liking, though not anything truly shinobi like. But he found a basic gi similar to goku's in look, though it was blue with black trim. He got several and had them modified to fit his needs a bit better, before leaving back out with Bulma.

"Thanks for that bulma. It's have been embarrassing to walk around in clothes that don't even fit me." He said sheepushly.

"Ah, don't worry about it. We got more money than we know what to do with. So this is nothing. Now, let's find a place to eat I'm starving!" She spoke and naruto agreed, his stomach growling to show it agreed to, which he looked away as he blushed. However bulma stopped as her name was called.

"Hey! Bulma!" A new male voice called out and Bulma cursed, then suddely looped her arm into naruto's.

"Follow my lead, for right now we're on a date. Just act casual." She said and he nodded, guessing this guy might be troube for her, and he wasn't about to let the person who helped him so much be trouble'd if he could help it. "Oh hello Yamcha. What a surprise to see you so soon." She spoke very aloof like.

"Well hey. Sorry about last time, got kind f caught up in what I was doing. Sorry I haven't seen you in a while...though, sorry, who is this." The now identified long black haired yamcha asked, looking at naruto analytically.

"Hey, I may look alright, but don't start checking me out." Naruto said, deciding to have a little fun with this where he could. Bulma snickered and yamcha sputtered but huffed a bit as he regained his composure.

"His name is Naruto, he's new in town and staying at capsule corp with us. He asked me out on a date and I accepted." She said, emphasizing that he asked and she accepted. And naruto could see yamcha flinch. Oooh, so that's what's sup. Well he could still have his fun.

"Well I thought what better way to get the know the area than to have a nice date in it and discover what you can find with someone you can enjoy it with. Doesn't hurt either if your company is beautiful and worth keeping." Now yamcha looked as though he'd been stabbed and was trying to recover.

"Oh yes, We've got to get to the restaraunt, they won't hold the reservatons all night. Well it was good seeing you yamcha. Hope you have a good game tonight." She called as she directed naruto to walk away. Once they were away, she cackled maniacally. "That was perfect! You're a natural!" She called out, laughing.

"Well I was known as the prankster king back home. No one was safe from me. No one. Not even our village leader, the most powerful of us. I managed to prank an entire ninja village and never got caught." He said, noticing his arm was still looped with hers, but he wasn't going to say anything, he was actually rather liking this close contact. "So what was all that about?" he asked.

"Wow...that's impressive, and not sure if I should be scared. or not..."

"Nah, your on my good list, and a friend, I wouldn't prank you unless you actually truly and well deserve it." He said.

"Oh that's good. Well anyway, Yamcha is kinda my on again, off again boyfriend. We've got some problems, but we work them out, I still love him, but amn if he doesn't piss me off smetimes. LIke just recently, he became a pro athlete, he's a damn fighter like goka, but he goes an becomes and athlete, and whe the fame goes to his head, he's suddenly out with every other girl but me, his actual girlfriend!" She hollered, huffing could see why she was mad now, sounded like he didn't appreciate what he had. If it were him...

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, that's his loss. Personally I don't see why he would want more than you." He spoke, pulling her arm a bit tighter and she finally noticed her arm was still looped with his, but his words and the action made her blush and she smiled.

"Thanks naruto..." SHe spoke, letting there be silence, before she coughed. "Anyway, we need to find a good place to eat at and get back. I'm sure goku will be hear tomorrow for that damn sparring match and you'll want to be well rested for it. So any preferences?" She asked.

"Well...some, but I've been told I need some more variety in my diet, so you pick." He spoke, letting her have control, which she seemed to like honestly. She smiled and pulled her arm away, but grabbed his wrist.

"C'mon, follow me then." She said as she ran with naruto following behind her. They came upon a little barbecue place, that reminded him vaguely of Yakinu-q from konoha, even to the grills in the table, and they had a good diner where bulma told him of her world and some of the thing she's been through, including her time with goku, the adventures and the crazy fights.

"Damn, and I thought some of my fights were whacked out." He said, and that got her attention.

"What kind of fights?" She asked, innocently, honstly wondering what the 13 year old had to compare to.

"Well..." He started off with his mizuki incident, where he demonstrated a clone for her to help convey the story, and followed that up with his fights with zabuza, and she seemed impressed that he used more clever use of tactics, misdirection in how he fought with the shuriken and clone trick. Then the fight on the bridge. But when he told her of haku she called bullshit,a nd he agreed, like he did with yami. but he digressed and she was impressed that something like those mirrors seemed possible and as trying to figure out how it could work, he could tell b the look in her eyes. That was flowed with some of his other exploits, such as the mission to the land of tea, or guarding those nobles, and especially the land of snow mission. Though he left out mentions of the kyuubi and not his fight with sasuke. Those were deeply personal and still a bit painful. She seemed to be intrigued with how power could be passed down in their genetics, and that some of their abilities seem to have more scientific roots than she knew her own experiences with ki to be sometimes.

"Well, maybe not fights to the same scale, but pretty whacked out there. But at least you did them as missions and a good cause and not just for fun or to challnge yourself. I swear, I love goku to death but he can get on your nerves sometimes with how much of a battle nut he is." She groaned out. But naruto laughed. "It's not that bad, just when your raised as a warrior, it's what you know, goku immediately recognized it in me, like I saw it in him. No big deal. However, I had to take a lot of missions because that was my only source of income. I wasn't really eager to challenge myself or for fun, well, not most of the time, but to support myself and prove I'm not what people thought I was." He said, and then realizd his screw up as bulma looked at him concerned now.

"What did they think of you naruto?" She asked, and naruto bit his tongue, but sighed.

"That's..um..." He tried not to answer, as he looked up to her.

"Well, maybe some other time okay?" She spoke and he nodded, relieved.

"Thanks." He muttered lowly.

"No problem naruto. Now, let's get back home. I imagine dad probably wants some help and I want to see what this spaceship is like." She said, getting up and naruto followed her. Getting back to capsule corp, Bulma had a fll access ID made for him, so he could come and go as needed and she smiled at him. "That was a good night naruto. Thanks for playing along like that with yamcha. I know it may have hurt him, but hopefully he'll learn from this. Good night." She spoke, waving as she walked off and left naruto at his room.

"Night." He spoke, as he got into the room and sighed. That really had been a nice fun night. But now he was left to his thoughts, and decided he'd get some sleep and summon fukusaku tomorrow when he was well rested. Now that he knew to summon him,he knew how much chakra he actually needed and at what concentration, so the drain should be less the next time. So he got undressed and got into bed, thinking of the night he spent with bulma and the new world he was in, tht for now, was going to be his home.

Back in konoha

Jiraiya was in Tsunade's office grumbling over what apparently Naruto had decided to do to him, and hw he got fukusaku and tsunade in on the deal. Sitting in the chair, arm's crossed as he was sulking, still. "Oh come off it you old goat. It could have been a lot worse considering it was a secret kept from him, and you being his godfather, afterall." Tsunade chided the older man, who sighed.

"Yeah yeah I know. So, is everything ready to be sent to him?" He asked, looking over to her as he recovered from the string of misleading information, jokes and veiled threats, having already recovered from his near visectomy tsunade gave him earlier.

"Yes, all the letters have been written and collected, as well as supplies we've collected. We still don't know wha his situation on that new planet is, so we're giving him a long term hostile territory supply package. Lord fukusaku said he had a few things he'd give to naruto, and I included sme extra things as well. You're the only one who hasn't written a letter or given anything yet." She spoke.

"Hmm, I may have something better than a letter actually." He spoke, pulling out a storage scroll and unsealing it on the desk, revealing blank scrolls and standard arrangement of sealing tools. Brushes of various sixes, ink stone, inks, blood dish and other tools of the craft. He unrolled a black scroll, taking a small knife, he cut open the meat of his palm o draw blood into the dish, followed by a measure of ink, pushing chakra into the combined mixture, the blood absorbed the ink and became black, where he poured the new blood ink into the stone, and took a brush, thoroughly charging the bristles with the in and chakra, before setting to work on the scroll.

Tsunade leaned forward to watch jiraiya work. Say whatever you will of the man, he was a damn fine Seal Master by any measure she used, and with her job as hokage, before as sannin and when she was in active service beforehand, she's seen her fair share of seal users. He was silent as he drew very fine, articulate patterns upon the scroll that at first seemed gibberish, but as she watched him lay down several fomulas and patterns throughout the scroll, she could see how it flowed together from one symbol into the next, and everntually, how it all connected as he used connecting lines between formula to nodes to the center, an empty ring.

Jiraiya finished, taking a seat as Tsunade healed his palm for him as he set his brush onto it's rest, allowing the ink to dry on the new scroll before he did anything else. Once done, he charged the entire scroll with chakra, where the formula, patterns, nodes and connecting lines glowed, before settling. "Well that's done." He stated, taking a breath, sweating slightly from the constant pouring of chakra and concentration needed for the scroll.

"It looks like a storage seal..." She said, however she knew that wasn't all, the pattern was too different, smaller to fit ore formulas on the scroll, to be a simple storage seal.

"That's because it is, but of my own invention. Something I've been working on for naruto. Normally you can only store things like kunai, food or the like into the storage seal. Nothing living. This one though, is the closest you can get to sealing a living being int the scroll. Or more specifically, a Kage bunshin." He said, smiling as her eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets. "It's untested though, so here goes nothing." He spoke, making a kage bunshin, and gave a mock salute, before it sealed itself into the scroll, the ring now filled with the kanji for shadow. "Mind taking it to another room, telling it something and dispersing the clone?" He asked, and tsunade nodded.

A few minutes later, jiraiya smiled, and then Tsunade came back into the room. "So it works. And there's no discernable side effects from dispersing a clone that ha been sealed, so the seal works as well. Now I just need to make a few more, so we can exchange scrolls instead of letters, faster and more comprehensive, plus we'll be able to actually see him and know he's okay." He spoke, still tired from the first time, due to the complexity of the seal. He felt something more on his hand and saw a filled mug of coffee held to his hand by Tsunade, which he took with a smile. He withdrew a soldier pill and crushed it between his fingers into the coffee. "Gonna be a long night." He mused.

"Yeah, but one well worth it. Tomorrow you can sleep in all you like, just get this finished tonight we we can send clones over to naruto to ensure he's okay." She spoke, giving the man a small genuine smile, as the man got to work on his next scrolls.

 **Hey! Yeah come over here. Pzzt. Haha! Vibrating so much I generate static. Maybe if I drink more coffee I can power my laptop like this. So...what'cha doing? Thinking of the shipping aren't ya? Well too bad, I ain't telling what I got in store. though sometime I'm not sure what Im think and probably won't remember after I pass out and have to come up with a new idea. Oh well, let's see where this goes. ya'll got something to say, there's that white box down there, even a guest can write in it. Don't worry, I'm a good host to my guests. So please, let me know what you honestly think.**


	4. More clones, more you to go around

**Hmm, I think I've discovered the secret to immortality. *sip* And there it goes. Good coffee. No wonder Ozpin likes this so much. huh? Wrong fic, what do you mean wrong fic? Oh, whoops! Ignore that. So I apparently vibrated enough to break the dimensional barriers of x-over fics like the flash or something. Who knew? Though I wonder what would happen if you crushed a Senzu bean into your coffee...or brewed coffee from Senzu beans? Would that work?...Who want's to volunteer for human trials!? Leave a comment to submit yourself for them!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own DB or Naruto in any fashion. Though I do own this Nice clear glass coffee mug that shows me I need a refill.**

Bulma was in awe of the technology of this space pod, it was so advanced and incredibly compact. She imagined that even if they only had pieces of it, it would still advance their level of technology more than enough to get them flying across the stars themselves, but with a complete and intact ship, they could not only emulate it, but advance it. Of course that was because of the natural genius between the two brief scientists after all. By the time Bulma had gotten down to the lab, her dad already had every part down to it's smallest piece, analyzed and cataloged it's function. The computer of the machine was being decoded as they spoke, so by the morning they'd be able to translate it's operating system and programming language to theirs.

"This thing is amazing, Dad, can you imagine what this will do for us?" She asked her father, who was typing away at a computer while she was working on going every the total analysis of the pod.

"Of course I do. But it'll take time. Can't just imitate the design and slap a CC sticker on it you know. We have to understand it, comprehend it, then reproduce it on our own, and then it'll be ours." He said, reminding his daughter they couldn't take shortcuts with adapting this piece of unknown technology.

"I know dad I know." She spoke, entering all the figures she had from the analysis and the suspected performance into a simulation and calculating it's capabilities from there. "Naruto is going to love the new pod we'll make for him." She said with a smile.

"Well actually I've been thinking about that." He said, his cat climbing up onto his shoulder as he leaned back in his chair. Bulma looked at him curiously, never thinking anything negative of his words, as he never gave her cause to think of such before. "Why give him a new pod, when we can build a live in ship all together. He's going to own whichever kind of ship we make for him, and he may well get that Travel itch now that he's experienced it himself now, So I don't doubt the boy may just well start exploring the unknowns of space. So why give him a cramped pod he has to spend his time in under stasis when we can give him a ship he can live in and travel with at the same time. Even bury halfway into the ground for a dome home he can live in while planet side. Seems more useful to me and of better fit doesn't it?" He spoke, smiling as he had a whole slew of ideas to try out for such a project.

Bulma looked at her father as he started to explain his idea and why, and honestly, he had thought it out and she could see it. Naruto did seem the curious and exploratory type, he's already a pioneer for the people of his world, accidental or not, and he may well continue to be. And with hat she saw earlier in naruto, he may not like his home that much if what she saw was any indication, so giving him a way to find his own path in life sounds perfect. "Well, if we're going to do all that, we might as well over do it. First though, like you said, we need to better understand the technology we're dealing with. So we'll have to take our time with it and ensure we don't screw it up. Last thing we want is for naruto to plot a course to a new planet that sends him into a star." She said, more than motivated to do this right the first time.

"Oh, indeed, that would be a tragic fate. I'll have to be sure to include instruments to detect gravity wells from far off to accommodate course adjustment." He stated, his ideas for the interior put on hold in favor of everything a ship like this could possibly need.

Next morning

Naruto blinked his eyes open as he stretched and yawned, rising up from the bed and looking around the room, realizing he was on earth, not element. Sighing, he rose and started a series of stretches to limber up his body, stretching in only his boxers to get the full span of motion. He was still getting used to his newly grown body, it was like yesterday he was 4'8" and today he was 5'4", literally to his perception from his stasis in the pod. If he could he'd have thanked the kyuubi properly for it, but ever since that time, he hasn't been able to enter his mind/seal-scape to talk to kyuubi or yami ether. Odd, but he supposed they had spent enough time with him during the trip in the pod to fill their need for him for a long time coming.

"Hey Naruto! Come on down for breakfast or you're gonna miss-" the voice cut off as the door was open and there stood Bulma looking at the damn near nude Naruto mid-stretch, showing all of his skin and how well built he was. Bulma had seen her male friends bare chested and all plenty enough, but those was usually from fight, like saving the earth from piccolo, so the situation usually overshadowed that fact. But since that wasn't happening, she could properly appreciate naruto's form. She could honestly say she didn't believe he was 13 still, no way in hell. "Well, you're definitely no slouch in the muscles, though your not as built as goku or the others like yamcha." She stated, smirking as she leaned against the door frame.

Naruto calmed when he saw this wasn't going to be tense, awkward or embarrassing. "Don't want to be stocky or heavy with muscle. Too much mass slows you down and burdens down the joints. A slimmer and refined musculature makes you faster, Use what strength you have, then use speed to carry your strength forward. I'm a ninja first, fighter second." He spoke, finishing his stretches. Those words were Jiraiya's when he'd been working on naruto's condition, asking why he didn't use free weights to build up muscle. In fact he was still unsure of what his body could really do right now.

"Well, it shows. It's like a heavier runner or swimmer's physique. Though if you're a ninja and you've been in a lot of battle,s why don't you have scars?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"I have a healing factor that's pretty insane. But I do have scars." He said, and saw her confusion. "A side effect of my healing factor is that I retain the scars and channeling my chakra through my skin shows them. In a way it's a reminder of all the damage I've accumulated, and to know better about letting it get that bad." He stated, and she nodded.

"Mind showing me? We ladies do like a good scar on a man, show's character." She teased, winking at him, and he shook his head while smirking.

"Where's the fun in it if I don't hold back on somethings for a grand reveal later, gotta let the mystery increase the anticipation after all." He said, shooting it back to her now.

"Too true. Seems whichever girl taught you decided to teach you well. Keep this up and I may just leave yamcha for you." She said with a teasing grin. "Now, once you're done showing off the bod, breakfast is ready in the dining room. Might want to get in a hearty breakfast before goku shows up, he's bound to work you over." She said, leaving naruto to his own devices as he sighed and got up from the floor where he finished his stretches at, before getting dressed in the gi he got yesterday.

The gi was similar to goku's, but this one was modified more to his tastes. The undershirt was a black mesh shirt that went down to his biceps, the shirt and pants were dark blue, with the sash in black. Both thighs were taped with white bandages, a extra large orange thigh holster on each thigh, and a length of material stretching up to loop and snap onto his sash, for extra secure fit. He had replaced his belt pouches with the though holsters, of his own design, to hold the pouches equipment, for a more streamlined and ease of access internal seals of the holsters applied by him obviously. The rest of his equipment that could fit in the holsters or wasn't needed there was fit into pockets inside his shirt, which was a fold over type. His boots were black with orange soles and line trim, boots because he found them a better fit for combat than exposed toe sandals. His necklace was under his shirt, long bands started at his wrists and stopped midway up his forearm, black. Finally his Forehead Protector was fit onto his forehead, where it should be, and his hair was still allowed to flow back down to his shoulders in natural spikes that laid back.

All in all, he felt he looked the part of a shinobi with what he had to work with. He had forgone his weights today for the simple fact he didn't know his limits, after the sparring match, if goku was a challenge, he'd know where he stood and what he'd need to adjust. He had thought to get armor, but really it would just weigh him down, then there was the fact of possible shrapnel with it, and with his healing factor, it'd be a bitch feeling the wounds work out metal fragments, or pulling them out himself. With his healing factor too, it made armor a mute point, and the pain would hopefully enforce not to get hit in the first damn place.

Walking out of his room, properly dressed and geared for missions or fighting, he made his way to the dining room to see quite a spread of food, with Bulma and the two brief's parents there eating. "Ah, Naruto. Looking quite ready for when Goku comes I see. Come and eat my boy, the cook has made quite a variety for us this morning." He said and naruto nodded, taking a seat.

"Thank you. So I was wondering, what's your progress on the pod then?" He asked, gathering up portions for himself, before he said his thanks for the meal and started in, actually eating slow to enjoy the taste. "Mmmm, this is good. My compliments to the chef." He spoke aloud, with a 'hai' from beyond a door.

"Well, it's not a pod any longer. Its in pieces." Bulma said, and naruto chocked, and bulma couldn't help but laugh. "Oh calm down. We had to break it down to pieces to understand what we're working with. But once we do, we can build a new one, a better one even, that you can actually control, and get back home with faster. So taking the time to understand it can only be a good thing. Relax, we'll get you home." She said and smiled as she saw naruto relax.

"That's good. Though I'm curious how much will I be able to control it?" He asked and bulma grinned.

"Enough that you can go world hoping with it after you get home. You know, explore the galaxy." She said aloofly.

"Galaxy?" He asked, and she looked at him a moment, scrutinizing him, before she realized it.

"Oh! Right, your people aren't that advance yet to think going past your planet or studying space are they?" She asked and he shook his head..then shrugged.

"To be honest I'm not sure, I was raised in an orphanage and then brought into the academy with the other orphans to be inducted into the military. The academy focused on some academics, but it was those that related to the job more than like that of a scholar." He stated, and thought for a moment. "But I do admit, the idea of exploring other planets does sound awesome. And I guess I would need to know more about those type of things if I'm going to. Got anything I can use to learn about that stuff from?" He asked, and bulma beamed.

"Sure do! We'll go over that later though, there's a lot to learn on that so it'll take time." She said, and he chuckled a bit at that. "Why are you laughing at me?" She asked dangerously on naruto, who shut up and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I wasn't! Swear. I was laughing at the fact that some things are supposed to take a long time to learn. You see, that's not true for me." He said, forming his favorite hand seal, and a clone of naruto appeared. "Remember my shadow clone I made for you last night when I was talking about some of the fights I've had?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, anything my clones learn, their experiences and knowledge, is transferred back to me once they dispel. So I can set multiple clones to reading multiple books, so in the time it takes to read one book, I can read ten, or however many I want to read, I just have to make enough clones to read that many books. And once a clone dispels, not only is it's information transferred to me, but any other clones that might still be around too."

"THAT"S NOT FAIR!" Bulma screamed immediately, bypassing shocked all together for rage at how unfair a technique that was, before putting her head to the table and crying at all the effort she put into her learning, just for naruto to show up with the wonder method for learning.

"My that's a remarkable technique. You could effectively read an entire library in days with that." Spoke Dr. Briefs, wh didn't seem as fazed by it, hell, practically not at all compared to bulma.

"Umm, actually it's not as good as you think." He said and she eyed him dangerously, he felt sweat forming on his face already under her glare. "Well, you see for normal people it's dangerous. It divides your chakra evenly amongst you and the clones, So if you make too many you could kill yourself. And if you make too many and all f them experience too much, then the feed back can knock you out if they all dispel at once. I'm only able to make so much because my reserves are absurd. This jutsu is practically built for me, but t as invented for scouting so you don't have to go into hostile territory yourself, just send in a clone, it dispels and you know what you're dealing with." He explained, and bulma seemed to calm down.

"Okay, I get it now. Basically you came across the technique, and you found the uses for it outside of it's intended function, and then spam the hell out it." She said, still grumbling over such a useful trick.

"Pretty much, but I didn't know about the memory gain feature till recently. Before then I was using the clones as extra bodies for number tactics in fighting, like I told you before." He stated and she finally relented.

"Well, alright. I can see that. So you'll be able to pick up what I got to teach you quickly that right?" She asked and he nodded. "Good, since you can learn, I plan on teaching ya. There's enough muscle brained fighters on this world as is. We need a few smarter ones, and until you leave, you're mine." She said, and naruto suddenly felt very small and trapped, like a lab rat...actually that's how he guessed a lab rat would feel under bulma's gaze.

"Ugh...sure. Yeah." He said, smiling nervously as he felt the sweat start to race down his face. He decided to finish his breakfast at that point, disregarding the chuckling from Dr. Briefs and his wife.

"Oh! You know what, if you can make more than one of yourself, whatever woman you find yourself with will be very happy." Said wife spoke and naruto choked, while bulma laughed, though the idea wasn't lost on the bluenette. Maybe she should mention that to yamcha in regard to that multi-form technique she saw them use before in those fights. Naruto just chose to stay silent and finish before anything else happened, completely ignoring the red dusting his cheeks as the ideas forced themselves into his head, as well as the memory at the hot springs. Nope, totally not thinking about all that.

Sighing as he finished, he set his dishes down and sighed. "That was good food. Thank you again for the meal." He spoke and the married couple nodded. "I think I'm going to go out to the yard to get a warm up in and help digest the food so I'm not bogged down in the spar." He spoke, rising up.

"Good idea, if I know goku, he'll intend to get his money's worth out of the spar. Dad and I will be in the lab if you need us." She said and he nodded as they all split up.

Outside, Naruto tooka while to do a few breathing exercises while he meditated and cleared his mind, before he put himself through the paces of a workout he did before he sparred with jiraiya, though increased the reps until he started to feel the strain. He was taken aback by how much more it took than before and smiled. "Kyuubi, thank you so much! this feels great." He spoke aloud, getting back to his work out. He finished up with a few chakra control exercises, using various clones for the task, each using a different one and a combination there in, while he did cool downs and practiced his taijutsu afterwards to get a feel for how the new length and weight of his body felt into the form. It wasn't too terribly long after that he heard a voice and smirked. Bulma was right.

"Hey Naruto! Sorry for the wait, but I had to explain to Chichi what I was doing. But I'm here now, so ready to get started?" The man asked and naruto just laughed. Bulma was right, utterly, all he thought about was fighting. Not like he was too different from him before, just now there's some extra things he likes now too.

"Yeah, but lets find a good open spot." He said and goku nodded, leading the way, taking to the air and naruto did the same in eagle form again, the golden plumage of the giant golden eagle shimmering in the light as he flew with goku. It was a short flight as they got a bit past city limits, so they didn't disturb anyone.

"Alright this is good enough." Goku said, turning to naruto who landed and transformed back.

"Yeah, though this is just a spar right? I don't know how my jutsu would work against yours so fighting only and no flying right?" He asked and goku nodded. "Sweet. Well, whenever you're ready." He said, taking a stance.

Goku did the same, keeping a smile on his face eve as his eyes held a serious analytical gleam t them that naruto recognized from shikamaru. "wha?" but it was cut off as goku took the first move, getting ito naruto's guard and throwing a punch. 'Fast!' He thought, raising an arm to intercept, and he felt the force of the punch through it, be held strong, and pushed the arm forward and to the side to attempt to open up goku's guard, but a stepped back away from naruto's range to evade naruto's counter punch, before stepping back in with a kick to the side naruto had launched his punch from, to take advantage of his open guard there, taking the hit.

Naruto grunted as he took the kick but rooted his feet to not be toppled by it's force, before jumping back, and taking a strained breath. "Damn. that was a hard hit." He commented, looking back to goku who smiled.

"Your not so bad yourself, you took the hit pretty well. I use that kick for felling trees for firewood." He said and naruto grimaced.

"Sure feels like it." He said, remembering a few times he'd gone through trees, snapping them over with his body. Praise be his healing factor. He reinforced his stance and filled his body with chakra, feeling the increase in power as he looked at goku, before launching forward, using his own speed and aiming a punch for goku's jaw which as blocked, but stepping in closer, right into the guard, to snap a elbow with the other arm into goku's gut, followed up by a jaw punch and throw into the ground, taking hold on an arm to do it. But before he could retreat out of range, goku used his ground position to sweep his legs and take him down, followed by a heel drop down at naruto's chest, that he rolled out of the way from, flipping backward onto hs feet and retaking his stance.

"Good combo. Though you leave your lower body unguarded like that for anyone who knows how to fight on the ground." Goku commented and naruto smiled.

"Didn't know that. Guess there's only so much you can learn from self practice huh?" He spoke and goku nodded. They stared at one another's stance just a moment before naruto decided to take the offensive again, taking the low ground with a low kick to goku's knee, that he twisted away to take the kick to the calf instead, while he brought a back fist to naruto's face that spun him round. Naruto used it and accelerated the spin, jumping into it with a kick that caught across goku's face, and naruto landed back on his feet and attempted a knee into goku's chest while he recovered from the face kick. But goku caught the offending leg and used it for a grapple, spinning naruto round and round and round before tossing him, watching as he skipped and jumped across the ground, before recovering and getting back on his feet, but goku was already on him again with another loaded punch baring down on him.

Naruto blocked goku's right punch with the outside of his right arm and side stepped to his left, parrying his punch to the side effecting and bringing his knee into goku's gut successfully this time, with a follow up elbow aimed at goku's jaw. Though the elbow was caught and goku jumped back. The two were still smiling at one another as they started to exchange more and more blows, staying in one another's guard longer as they adjusted to each other's style, trading strikes and blocks like debaters trade words. This lasted for a good hour before they separated again, both breathing heavily, never having lost their smiles. There was a recognition in their eyes as they eased out of stance and took calming deep breaths.

"Man it feels good to get a good spar in. Ever since me and chichi got married, I haven't had the time for it." He spoke, stretching a bit to work out the soreness from the hits he took.

"I can only imagine. Me on the other hand, I went through a harsh growth spurt so I've been feeling weird and gangly, the spar was what I need to get a feel for everything again." He voiced, stretching himself.

"Yeah I noticed that. You were pretty clumsy and kind of all over the place at the start. But as we kept going your form got better and you started using more speed and strength. Guess you were getting used to the new range and ability you had to work with?" He asked and naruto nodded.

"Pretty much. I used to be 8 inches shorter the last time I was training. Don't know how, but I'm glad I was asleep in that pod on the way here. I can't even imagine what the growing pains would have been like."

"Ouch, that is harsh. I remember when I was training at the sanctuary when I started growing taller, Mr Popo had to correct my form all the time while I was growing." He mentioned, remembering the trouble his own growth spurts gave him in training.

"Yeah, problem is though I'm still 13, and my sensei says I'm gonna keep groing like a weed till I stop." He said, grimacing.

"Ouch. that's gonna suck. Glad I'm not there anymore." He said before he caught up. "Wait, you're only 13?" He asked and naruto nodded. "That's amazing. You're already this strong at your age. I wasn't near as strong back then." He said, remembering back.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, not used to the praise. "Well truthfully I used to be complete garbage. It wasn't until my apprenticeship that he corrected all of my skills, before that no one would really train me so I had to learn by myself and it caused me a lot of problems." He said, and goku nodded.

"I can imagine, a good master can make a good student."

"yeah, I think you're right. Though I dn't want to learn all of my master's skills. Some are just embarrassing. He's a huge pervert and all he wants to do is look at girls all day and makes techniques to do just that while not getting caught." He complained and goku laughed.

"That sounds just like master Roshi. He taught me and some others how to fight." He informed and naruto sighed.

"Great, this planet has a jiyaiya of it's own." He groand. But sighed. Then a stray thought took him out and he looked at goku. "Hey, think we can test to see what our energy attacks do to each other, I want to see something." He asked and goku nodded, forming a ki sphere and naruto formed a rasengan. However there was an immediate problem. "Um, you gonna come closer?"

"No, I was gonna throw mine, weren't you?" He asked and naruto shook his head.

"I wasn't intending to, I've only ever been taught to use it up close. though it fires off once it does hit a person, with the person flying off with it." He said, going over to a tree and smashing the rasengan into it, where it ground through the tree, leaving a gaping hole where it had ground through. Goku thought a moment before he threw his at a rock that exploded and naruto paled. "So glad we didn't follow through with tat now." He muttered.

"Hmm, your energy seems to be different than mine, and has some restrictions to how you can use it compared to mine, but appears to be more flexible in how it's projected." He spoke, analysing what he saw of the few examples of it so far.

"And your's is a great deal more destructive and has a broader range of applications in the fewer ways you can project it." He stated, making his own counter analysis.

"Well, I was supposed to be on a training trip anyway when all this happened and I came here. Maybe I can train here until I get home. Possibly teach other how to fight like the other does?" He offered and goku beamed at the idea of having a training partner and new methods to learn to fight with.

"Sounds like a great idea! This is gonna be awesome!" Goku shouted, excited obviously. However he stopped and drew his eyebrows together in concentration, looking upwards to the sky. Naruto quirked an eyebrow and looked up, but saw nothing. He shifted from foot to foot nervously as he waited in silence. He was about to ask what he was doing when goku looked back to naruto. "Sorry bout that. Think you can fly with me for a bit. there's someone who wants to see you." He asked and naruto was nervous now. Where had this come from?

"Um..sure. But who?" He asked.

"Kami. The guardian of Earth. He oversee's and protects earth." He spoke naturally as if there was nothing wrong.

"Um..okay, kami as i the kami or?" he asked, leaving that in the air.

"Nah, his actual name is kami. I trained at his sanctuary years ago at the top of the world. He wants to meet you and ask you some questions. Don't worry, he's nice." He said, and naruto nodded. He formed a shadow clone.

"Go back and tell Bulma where I'm going so she knows and doesn't think I just up and vanished on her." He said and the clone nodded, taking the eagle form itself, before the original did the same and they both took off for their respective destinations. Naruto followed goku, about 20 minutes in, getting the memories of his clone and nodding to himself silently. Bulma knew now, so no worries. They flew for a few more hours, baruto using the great wingspan he had to glide effortlessly, enjoying the flight every minute he had, looking down at the ground with his enhanced eyesight as a eagle, and appreciating the view he had.

Eventually naruto could see a tower in the distance, but at that time goku started to rise and naruto followed, however once he got past the tower he started having problems and was having to flap his wings harder and harder, before he cried out to get goku's attention before he stalled and started to fall. He dispel the shape shift and goku caught him by the arms like the first time they flew together. "Thanks."

"No problem. Sorry I completely forgot about that." He apologized and naruto just nodded numbly, flying was awesome, stalling was not, before they got up to a half sphere platform that goku set him down on. Naruto looked around and marveled. So this was the sanctuary. The first thing he noticed was that it was...serene, peaceful. Looking over the side, he could actually see the curve of the earth itself.

"Woah..." He mumbled out, taking a breath, to realize then the shortness he had of it, and guessed the air was as thin as it could get before you passed out from going higher. He got his breathing under control, before he followed goku towards the main structure. In front of the white building stood two figures, one of black skin and wearing white pants, rad curved toe shoes, a vest and a head wrappig. The other was green and wrinkled all t hell, in age he recognized, and wore a robe that reminded him of the hokage robes. He held a walking staff in one hand and he could tell he was analyzing him.

"Hey Kami, I brught him like you asked for, though we had a little bit of a trip up on the way up here." He said, a sheepish closed eye smile as he rubbed th back of his head. The green one smiled slightly at goku's antics.

"I figured. though you got him up here safe and sound, so that's all that matters." The man soke, his voice weighed down wth age that brought experience and wisdom, which honestly reminded him of the old man with a passion. He was feeling incredibly homesick and somber now. grabbing his other arm, he shifted uncomfortably, trying to repress it for now so he could deal with this. "There is no need for that naruto. Remember your fallen loved ones is a good thing so long as you don't let it drag you down." Kami spoke, and immediately naruto jumped back, assuming a stance, panicked.

"Did you just-!?" He shot off, but he was cut off when he spoke again.

"Read your mind? Only the surface thoughts. You are a very expressive young man and it's apart of what drives you, your strong emotions. Don't ever lose them, though for one such as myself, it gives me a insight to your mind without need to touch you to do it, so you may wish to work on guarding your mind in the future lest someone use that against you." He spoke, giving the blonde shinobi some advice, and naruto just nodded wearily, though he still hadn't dropped his stance. "Please, calm down and come back, I have much to discuss with you, or rather see of you, would be the optimal word." He stated, and naruto was confused, before he stepped forward, still a bit guarded. "Before I start, I would like to ask perission to read your mind, your deeper thoughts and memories, so I may learn of your world and learn of you."

"Why do you ant to know that?" He asked immediately, dropping any pretense of formality since he was still put off by what he did before, and now he was wanting to read his mind directly now.

"Truthfully? To evaluate if you are a threat to our world, directly or indirectly, and to see if you will take what you learn and see how you will use it when you return to your home world. I'm the guardian of this world and it's my duty to protect it, and that includes what comes from this world, that may affect others. I hope you understand naruto, I don't wish to be offensive or such in anyway, but this is the charge I must up hold when I choe to become the guardian of earth." The green skinned decreed, and naruto now understood.

He thought it over a moment, he really wasn't all that keen to let someone else rattle around inside his head. On the other hand though this person was just following through with his job to protect those he guarded, and he didn't think he'd have the job if he wasn't capable. Then there was the fact that this wasn't his world and he was essentially a trespasser, and if he made trouble, it could mean a lot of problems for him and those he was staying with, and he didn't want to bring any trouble on bulma's head. Thinking on it a moment longer he nodded with a sigh. "I understand, It's like being our village's hokage... Alright. So what do I have to do?" He asked and kami strode forward.

"Just stay still. You won't feel a thing." He spoke, and once kami put his hand to his forehead, he released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Kami delved into naruto's mind, and instead of putting up with the trouble of the mindscape, which surprised kami that naruto had developed it to the point he had, bypassed it, foing directly to the raw source. He started from the very beginning, and viewed the entirety of naruto's life from beginning, right up to the very moment he stood before him, including the time he spent in his own mind. He didn't stop despite his shock and concern, but once he finished, he pulled back and entered the mindscape, landing in the hall way just as naruto does when he goes there.

Walking down the halls, he saw the water on the floor and frowned, as he did the other traits of the mindscape. Closed in, bricked, pipes going in and out of the walls, travelling a distance here and there, the corridors were dank and only partially illuminated, and the atmosphere itself was to crudely say it, depressing. For one so young to have such a bleak representation of their mind, he knew why, he had just seen the boy's entire life, so he was amazed it wasn't worse than this. Turning a corner, he could see a large chamber at the end of this corrisor and sighed as he walked on and came before the massive gates, bared by a tag, that he knew forbade the being behind it from getting out.

Claws crashed against the bars, but Kami held fast, knowing the tactics of this creature from the memories of the boy. But on a side wall, a shadow naruto stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed and glaring at kami through narrowed eyes, clearly not happy with him. Yami as he called himself, but he knew all too well what this was. This was naruto's Piccolo. But why had it helped naruto like it had during the trip?

"Kyuubi and Yami, I presume?" He asked and the fox roared in anger at the green skinned guardian, while yami sneered.

"You should damn well know who we are, you bypassed us and went straight to the memories. Like a right bastard you are." He spat out at the old guardian.

"You should know why."

"Oh I do, and while naruto may understand and allow it to happen, I don't take kindly to people just running around inside our head however they may very well please."

" 'Our' head?" Kami asked with an amused grin, now starting to get a better picture of this yami now. Yami's eye twitched and he looked to the side. "I see. Not quite a Piccolo then." He whispered to himself, before looking to the being before him. "So, this is the method they use for dealing with beings beyond their power like you. Barbaric, but I see it was their only method. I could rip you from the boy, thought that would kill him, or seal the boy and by extension you, away to never be seen again. But that won't solve any problems now will it? especially since your other half is still on your planet, and the boy doesn't deserve such a fate, nor does deserve what was thrust upon him in the first place and all that followed." He said, glancing at yami, who nodded when he connected eyes with him.

"Then what will you do?" Yami spoke, still glaring at the old man, knowing he had no real power over the guardian.

"You'll see." He stated, before he vanished.

"Fucking cryptic decrepit old fucks." He said, bashing the wall with the side of his fist before he walked away, out of the kyuubi's chamber.

Back with naruto, Kami opened his eyes and pulled his hand back, while naruto opened his eyes and looked to the guardian and looked arund, honestly expecting something to happen, but nothing. "You've lived a very hard life naruto, harder than I've seen any live on this planet in some centuries." He said, and naruto winced, knowing tha he saw everything with just those words.

"So you know about..." He started and Kami just nodded. Naruto sighed, hanging his head, rubbing the back of his head, his shoulders slumping. "Gess that's a no to the training then huh?" He asked and didn't meet the guardian's eyes.

"Well now, when did I say that?" He asked, his toned filled with mirth and naruto shot his head up, staring at the man, before he smiled and instantly jumped into the air, whooping in excitement, and goku just smiled, happy he got the chance to train. "However." He started, getting naruto's attention. "I'll have to ask that what you learn here, will not be taught to those of your planet. Your people are far to destructive to use such power wisely or without seeking to use it to rule over others." He said and naruto stared at him a moment.

"But what about me, shouldn't that extend to me too?" He asked and kami smiled.

"The fact you're asking should be answer enough Naruto." He stated, and naruto went to speak again, before he stopped and thought about it, before kinda getting it and nodding. "Good, but I want this as a promise naruto, for I know your word is your life." He stated and naruto looked to the side a moment, sighing as he remembered the promises he had already. But he thought a moment and something occurred to him.

"And what if it means the difference in saving a life or letting it die?" He asked and Kami nodded.

"That is why I'll be insisting you learn a number of healing disciplines, so that you can save lives with your power. Now do I have your promise?" He asked.

Naruto took the moment to take that in and nodded, before he straightened, took a breath and met kami's eyes. "I promise to not teach those of my world what I learn here, to learn the healing disciplines offered to me so I may save lives with my own power." He spoke resolutely, his eyes conveying the conviction he set into those words.

Kami gave naruto a small smile, knowing he meant those words in total compliance with each letter that formed the promise. "Good. Now, form a clone and send it off to tell your hosts that you'll be training with me for a little while, not too long. I intend to send you through the same training path goku here took, but we have some preparations to take before you can, such as giving your chakra an upgrade, so to speak, so you can learn our techniques." He stated, and naruto's jaw dropped.

"You serious!?" He gaped, not really sure he heard right.

"100%"

"YES!" He shouted, whooping to the heavens. He landed and made a clone, who nodding before taking off at a fast run, before he jumped off the edge and transformed into the gold eagle again, using the massive drop to gain speed in a dive before cutting into a strong glide with it's full wingspan.

"Goku, I'll be depriving you of your training partner for a while so he can train properly, but once I'm done with him, I'll call you to take him to the Turtle Hermit for further training, understand?" He asked and goku nodded. "Thank you for understanding, though you may want to return home, it's a hard flight back home from here. You may wish to get a senzu from korin before you take off." He stated and Goku panicked, nodding his head before he took off too. Now left alone at the top of the world with the guardian and his assistant, he looked around as kami reached out and touched Mr. Popo's head, allowing him to know what he did of naruto and his plans, who nodded in understanding.

"Now. Let's begin."

 **So whn I tried to plug my finger into my computer to see if I could charge it off my residual static from vibrating, the laptop speakers started playing the finale to Tchaikovsky's 1812 overture. Not sure what that means though it might have something to do with explosions. Didn't he also play the cannon? If this is what happens when coffee is consumed in mass indulgence...I may just buy more. Cause it was awesome. leave a review on if I should buy more coffee.**


	5. The girl Bible, By the Ayame Ichiraku

**I think there might be a problem. My coffee brewer started to smoke. So this might the end of my caffeine hyped binge typing of this story for now. That is unless I- nope. It just exploded.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto. I did own a very nice coffee brewer once upon a time.**

Bulma huffed, having just tried to smack the shit out of the naruto clone who had landed and told her that he was going to be training with the guardian of earth of all things rather than with her learning. "I don't care who you're training with, you said you'd be learning with me!" She shouted, chasing after naruto who jumped over a table to avoid a vicious slap from the bluenette.

"b-but Bulma. I was supposed to be on a training trip anyway. It's not that I don't ant to learn, but I only have three years, two and a half now pretty much, to get as strong as I can before I have to return home. The stronger I get the better rank I can advance to, meaning the better paying missions I can have access to so I can better support myself. That is how i earn my money that I live on after all." He said, remembering ayame's advice to use logic in arguments with girls, that they understood logic better than 'because I say so's' or 'I just need to be strong' or other examples there in. Seriously, the advice notebook ayame wrote and gave him might as well be a bible by this point.

Bulma gritted her teeth, frustrated that she couldn't catch him, but she registered her words, and she knew he didn't have the luxury of a company to support him, he had to work for his money. She huffed and stomped, angry that she couldn't do what she intended, but understanding it enough. He was a soldier, she had to remember that, and as much as she may not agree with it, this was his livelihood, not hers. She still didn't like it thought.

"That's not to say I can't keep learning though." The clone spoke,getting her attention now, who looked at him confused. "Clone, remember? I may take me a while to get here and all, but I can send a clone to learn from you, and dispel when we're done. Just means I won't be able to make as many clones as the boss can, but it's still more than doable. Though you'll have to remember not to hit me or you'll dispel me, and I might not be able to make it everyday depending on the training I'm doing." He said, trying to placate her, and working, as she calmed down. "I do want to learn, believe I do, I'd have learned more had I more chances to, but I have a duty as well. Understand?" He spoke, waiting for her response.

She was silent for a moment, arms crossed and eyes closed, considering his words now, and truly, there wasn't a real problem there, though what caught her was how he said he wanted to learn, but didn't, or rather couldn't. Just what had he meant by that, and why did it feel so...wrong. Deciding to leave it for later, since she could see he had some real issues with his home and didn't want to press too hard and close him off, she sighed and looked to him. "Fine, but I want a clone from you as often as possible and no slouching, you're here to learn, understand?" She demanded.

"Yes Ma'am!" He called, standing ram rod straight, a nervous smile on his face.

"Good, now follow me. I want to see what you know already and where to pick up from." She stated, heading for the library with the clone in tow.

Sanctuary

When naruto thought 'Let's begin' meant, he thought getting into stances and getting ready for a fight. Not sitting at a table with food set out for them having a lunch, though he wasn't complaining, the trip here had taken a while and he could go for some food.

"Now naruto, I believe you know what chakra is already, from your memories, and I've learned all you know, though I'm no master of the subject, I can find the similarities between your world and ours. On your world, your people seemed to have developed your vital energies to come together as a single unified energy called chakra. Your physical and mental energies. That's why if you run out of chakra, you die, it is the vital energy that tethers your soul to your body. The synergy created between their combined molding results in a powerful form of internal energy called chakra. However from what I can tell, it's limited by the restrictions of the two energies themselves in how they are expressed, hence why you can't throw your rasengan, or at least now without great effort, or why you can't fly by your energy alone like goku."

"However on earth the story is different. Here the energies remain seperate, but instead, we've learned to advance those energies into higher forms, and even if we completely drain one energy, so long as the other energy persist, we stay alive. Physical energy becomes chi or ki, depending on the region and discipline you learn it through, for us we shall use ki. While mental energy becomes Magic." He stated, demonstrating a ki sphere in the right hand, while in the left, he material a small statue out of thin air in the form of naruto as he currently looked, setting it on the table. "I am unsure if goku, or anyone on this planet could mold both together to become chakra, however, you are more than capable of advancing your physical and mental energies into ki and magic respectively. It will take time, but doing this should be a great investment to all your future training, as your chakra will have the traits and power of both, and far fewer limitations of use. his should have a profound effect on all of your current techniques and any you learn in the future." He finished.

Naruto was glad he finished the meal before kami started to speak, otherwise he'd have see-food right now. Shaking his head and closing his mouth, he was grinning like a mad man, thinking of the possibilities. "Like what kind of effects will this have?" He asked, far too curious to just leave it at that.

"Well for example. Your shadow clone technique. Once we complete this training, your clones should be far more solid, able to take much more damage, and be much stronger, closer in comparison to the original you. You should be able to use your techniques without hand seals as well, though you may have to retrain all your current techniques to the new standard you'll be using once the training is finished. Be advised however, this will be the only training you do up here, no fighting, conditioning or anything, this is purely to prepare you for the next phase of training. You'll come back here when you're ready to do all that, I promise." He spoke, setting naruto's worries aside with that promise.

"Alright, so how do we get started with this?" He asked, but was stopped when kami held up a hand.

"First, there was something I believe you intended to do this morning before you got whisked away into this chain of events didn't you?" He asked and held an amused grin when naruto thoughts a moment before he remembered.

"Crap, your right!" He started, getting up and moving to the side, biting his thumb and running through the seals. "Summoning!" He called, as he put his hand to the ground, summoning fukasaku in the puff of smoke like he did before, but knowing exactly how much chakra he needed and how to mold it now to get him when he wanted. The smoke cleared, revealing the diminutive toad, who wore his cloak, and this time, carried a travel bag with him, which he unslung and tiredly rubbed his shoulders.

"Oh my shoulders, that feels so much better. You could have summoned me sooner naruto boy, I've been waiting with that pack on for some time waiting for your summons to come so I'd have it when you did." He spoke, still rubbing his shoulders to relieve the ache. He looked to naruto and then realized as he breathed, that the air was thin...incredibly pure, far too pure for anywhere else but a place where nature was absolute. His sage mode was practically calling out to be activated. But he looked around and noticed they were somewhere far different and the horizon didn't feel quite right. "Um, Naruto boy, where in this word are we?" He asked.

"At the top of the world known as Earth, pa, I mean that literally. It's a platform that floats at the tallest point possible. This is where earth's guardian resides to oversee and protect it from." He said, motioning to the very person himself. "This is him right here. His name is kami, not as he is kami, but that's his name. But he's the guardian of this world, and he's allowing me to train in their ways while I'm here." He spoke, his excitement barely contained.

The toad turned to Kami, looking at him, and wasn't exactly sure how to feel about him. He could feel power brimming from him, but some of it didn't seem his own, and that which was his, only felt half as much as it should. The part that wasn't his own had a similar, but distinctly different feel to that of sage mode, yet it was being sustained like a constant, natural condition, and he felt no malice from him at all through natural energy, none at all, and he didn't understand how that was possible. But he nodded to the guardina, who returned it. "Well I must say, I wasn't expecting this when I was summoned, but I am happy to know naruto boy is being cared for during his stay here. You have my thanks for your generosity and hospitality." He spoke, bowing his head.

"Think nothing of it Lord Fukasaku, naruto is more than worthy of it and much more." He spoke,catching the toads attention, as he hadn't introduced himself yet, and he didn't know what he meant by worthy. "Settle your fear elder toad, please, I mean no harm. Naruto allowed me to read his memories so that I could determine if he was a threat to the people I protect, and I can see he is not, much to my relief I'll state. Saying that however, I'm also aware of his world and all he knows, so I will be careful of the kyuubi, I assure you." He stated, to satisfy the caution and panic he felt from the toad.

"Oh...I see. Well then if that's the case, then let's get on with this then shall we. I have things to give you Naruto boy, a few that should be seen to now before we continue talking any further." He stated, pulling his pack open and pulling out several scrolls and unrolling them. Once the center of the seals were exposed, he took a moment, allowing Kami and Mr. Popo to come forward, along with naruto, before he set a hand to the seal in both scrolls and channeled his chakra. In a poof of smoke, two figures appeared from the scrolls, and waiting for the cloud of smoke to disperse.

Standing there was Tsunade and Jiaiya, both looking around now. "Well I'll be damned, it worked." Tsunade said, and jiraiya nodded.

"Oh come on, of course it would work, why wouldn't it, we tested it already didn't we." He stated, mildly offended, for the moment, ignoring the gaping jaw that was naruto's face looking at them.

"Well I knw it'd work for you, there isn't a whole lot of you that's worth a damn to seal, Me on the other hand." She mused, not missing the chance to mess with the toad sage. However she had enough of that and looked around, finding naruto and now it was her turn to gape, wide eyed at naruto, and jiraiya did the same, looking at the new and improved naruto disbelievingly.

"Damn gaki, what in the hell did do? Take a stud pill or get blessed by a sex god?" He said, not quite believing this was naruto, but the whiskered cheeks said it was.

"Jiraiya, I will punch you and you'll be left high and dry not knowing jack till the next time we exchange scrolls. Then I will crush your balls for sure when I get the memories back." Tsunade threatened and jiraiya shut his mouth. Still though, she turned to naruto and had t agree tha he at least cut an impressive figure now, more than he did before, and the physical difference were obvious. Getting rid of the orange did wonders, as did letting his hair grow, though he saw he kept some orange at least, though it was manageable. "Explain." She said, now concerned since the doctor side of her brain said such a change wasn't natural.

Naruto recognized that tone and instead of trying to ease her ire or whatever it was, he started from where his last letter left off about how the kyuubi had apparently doe this for him, and then went on to everything that happened since then, with meeting goku, to going to capsule corp and the briefs helping him make a new spaceship, bulma's teaching him stuff and sparring with goku, to coming here, and what was discussed, done, and revealed. Once he was finished, all those gathered were sitting at the table, listening intently, even kami though he was aware of it all already, however he kept an eye to the new visitors to the sanctuary, guaging their reactions.

"So let me get this straight gaki, for real and honest. You trained for effecttively a year and a half in your head on the way here to refine everything we went through together, and once you got here, you not only managed to come across someone who is effectively much stronger than you and potentially one of the strongest on this world, but also got to shack up with one of the richest families on this world, who happens from your words and impression, has a hot daughter that's twice your age and apparently appreciates what she sees." Jiraiya had to duck a punch then. "and then got to meet the very guardian of this entire world and now he's to start training you in not only their ways, but give you a massive upgrade in your chakra from the sound of it, to become that much stronger, that sound about right?" He asked, and naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah pretty much." He spoke, though left out the promise he made, and kami had caught that. Naruto wanted to see what their response to this was. Tsunade was resting her chin on her hands while her elbows rested on the table and jiraiya was leaning back in his chair, while Pa occupied another chair.

"While I'll be damned kid. Seriously, why can't your luck rub off on me, or better yet on tsunade, she really needs it." He said, leaning out of the way of a smack. "Though I can only think of the applications such a power will have, especially if it has the effects you say. To think how our battle with hanzo could have gone down." He said, and naruto looked to kami, who cast a look to him as well. Tsunade caught this and narrowed her eyes, watching as naruto sighed.

"That can't happen Ero-sennin." He spoke, though he used that title, hs tone was serious.

"Why not? I mean once you learn it it's yours right?" He asked and naruto shook his head.

"I promise Kami here, and thinking on it, I have to agree with his reasoning. Our people are far too destructive, we would take this power an start wars the likes of which would raze our entire planet more than likely. It's not really fit to be in anyone's hands that in a position power, along with chakra. it's too much power." He stated, and Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow, while tsunade smiled behind her hands, seeing naruto using his head like this made her happy. Fukasaku was thoughtful while the white haired pervert looked disgruntled.

"Then where does that leave you exactly gaki?" He asked, and kami spoke this time.

"It leaves him with the fact that I read all of his memories and deemed him worthy of it. He won't use the power to lord over others, in the same way he has the power to rip off the seal for the kyuubi to send it on a rampage through the village that abused him, and with his uzumaki lineage, he will live long enough to see it burn before he died. That is a power he has, and yet, ever since learning of his burden, he has not once thought of doing this, nor holding it as a threat to see things go his way. It's always been by his own effort and care to protect others that he has done what he has that's gotten him to this point, and one of the many reason why I am more than content with him learning our ways, despite their destructive capabilities." He stated, drawing the attention of them all.

The two sannin realized that this could very well have been true, and yet naruto has never done such a thing. While Tsunade was satisfied with this, jiraiya still wasn't. "But come on, I mean, this can help us defend ourselves from kumo or iwa, their always looking to settle the score with us and this can-"

"Create more death and continue the cycle of war." Stated kami, cutting the man off. "I've made my decision on this, and already made naruto promise on his word this would not be taught to those of your world." He finished.

"But-"

"Jiraiya boy." Spoke the toad elder, getting his student's attention. "The guardian is correct, it is too much power. Why do you think of those summons who have the capacity to teach sage mode, we limit it so. It's not always because they don't have the capacity to learn it, but because while we may be their summons, we will not hand over such a power to those that would misuse it in a way we do not see fit. Even the snake elders will not teach it to those they deem unfit unless something drastic takes place. Now let it go, this is his decision, and we must respect it. besides, you do not intend to make Naruto boy go back on his word, the very backbone of everything he stands for, his entire belief system, do you?" He queried, backing jiraiya into a corner, knowing he couldn't do that to his own student.

"Tch, fine." He said, crossing his arms.

"Thank you for understanding that. Though I do wish to emntion part of the promise will include training in our healing arts, so he may use the power to heal and save lives, and I will permit him to allow you to adapt these techniques to your own chakra to be used a needed, though I would suggest having naruto learn your healing techiques as well once we complete his training with me." He stated, noticing the overjoyed expression on Tsunade's face at that, and smiling himself. He was glad naruto's impression of the woman was so accurate.

"Of course, I'll have the first phase of training sent over in the next batch of scrolls with my shadow clone to get that started." She stated, and the guardian nodded. "which speaking of, I believe the summons should be a weekly occurrence, so that it doesn't interfere with his training to summon everyday. Is there perhaps a way to alert Lord fukasaku here that he is about to be summoned, so he can get his scrolls needed before naruto summons him?" He asked, and the toad nodded.

"Aye, there is. Naruto boy, your arm please." He spoke, taking the limb when offer. He pulled up the forearm band, and applied chakra to the skin, creating a summoning mark. "Pulse chake to this. that chakra I wove into the mark will resonate with my own to alert when you are to summon me. Give me about an hour after you pulse it so I can get everything together before you do so, understand?"

"Got it Pa, no worries." He said smiling.

"Good on ya boy. Now is there anything else to discuss?" The toad asked.

"Of the moment, no, not from us, but I believe the two sannin may have their own points to bring up?" He asked and they nodded. The two pulled the scrolls from the bag, handing them over to naruto.

"Naruto, this is a scroll of supplies we had worked up for you when we were still unaware of the situation and environment of the planet, while it may seem overkill now, I hope you can put it to good use. If you need anymore, let us know in the next summons. The scroll also contains letters from everyone who wanted to write, so be sure to read and replies ready when you summon next." She stated, getting a nod and thank you in return.

"Alright Gaki, this one is from me." He handed over his own scroll. "This one has the training menu I made up after your letter, to help guide you through the next steps and what you'll need to do it. Also, there's two of the kage bunshin seal scrolls in there for you to use in our messages, we'll be sending you clones and when pa dispels, he'll be bring our scrolls and one of yours back, and we'll keep switching out like this, this way he doesn't have to stick around waiting. The only reason why he is this time, is cause this pertains to him too. Least now we'll have some measure of staying in contact, even if we can't bring you home yet. Adapt the training as needed, and I expect to see how strong you are next time we send clones. Here me?"

"Yeah yeah I heard ya." He said, making a clone and sealing it into one of the scrolls, handing it over to lord fukasaku, who took it along with the others he needed to take back. "By the way, I burned those black edition icha icha books you suck into my travel scroll." He said, hiding a grin as he paled and then poofed when tsunade grabbed the back of his head and smashed his head into the table.

"I swear, the pervert will never listen. Now I'm going to have to chase him down when I remember all of this." She sighed, but looked over to naruto. "Good job on not being tainted, and thank you for being honest about the hotsrping incident, and the Kaihen, I'm using it already, much easier and better than my old henge I was using."

"No problem Baa-chan." He mouthed with a smirk, not even trying to duck the slap he got as he teased. "But I'm glad you liked it. Once I realized what I had, I thought you might want to use it. Though the hotspring incident...I won't lie, as scary as it was...it was kind of exciting, though I don't fancy risking my life or future like that ever again." He spoke, sure to make his point clear so there was no misunderstandings. All praise Ayame's Girl Bible. He was seriously going to get it published with gold leafed edging and leather backed.

"Good, remember that and we'll have no problems. Now I think that's everything, if not, we'll still have the shadow clone that Lord fukasaku will be bringing to us to talk with. Remember to train hard, but don't kill yourself doing it. I mean it. I don't ant to see you mangled or wrapped like a mummy next time we come, got it. Now on your best behavior naruto, you're representing not only konoha, but our entire world out here. And remember, that there are people in konoha who miss you and want to see you come back. Now train well and take care of yourself." She finished, coming around the table, kissing his forehead like she did before, this was the third time now. She poofed herself now, leaving the two elders, Popo, and Naruto.

"Well naruto boy, it's about that time now. Just remember what I said about the summoning alright. I will state though that if this training is all what it cracks up to be, I might be considering you for sage training early my boy. Though we shall have to see what the results will, won't we?" He stated and turned to Kami. "Thank you for looking after and training him Guardian. Please continue to look after the boy." He said, getting a nod in return.

"Of course, though I may wish a conversation with you next time, as this sage mode seems quite interesting, especially what I can sense from you, and a bit from your student Jiraiya. But that is for next time. A safe travel to you and I hope to see you in good health next time."

"Later pa, take care of yourself." Naruto spke up, and the toad smiled, waving before he dispelled as well, leaving just them now. "Well that was a lot to happen in just one day." He went on, leaning back in his chair.

"Indeed it was. Though I know you didn't burn those books naruto." He said with an amused grin, while naruto just laughed sheepishly.

"I like messing with him whenever the chance comes, since he likes to mess with me so much." He spoke, trying to be innocent.

"SO I noticed, though I wonder what he would do if he knew you were actually reading and enjoying the books, hm?" He asked, making the boy sweat and he just chuckled at the boys expense. "However it is late and I sense you are tired, so we will begin the training tomorrow. Mr. Popo will hsow you to your room for the duration of your stay here. Taking your belongings with you and I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good rest Naruto." The green guardian spoke, leaving naruto to his own devices with the black skinned assistant, who lead naruto away. When he laid down in his bed, it was soon after he got the feed back from the clone and clones he sent to bulma, and realized that a clone could make clones as well. Though it would be the next morning when he remembered wat the clone that went with Pa had done. Basically just the same as they did there, talking with Tsunade and jiraiya, though Pa was absent this time in the hokage office. Jiraiya trying to convince him again and tsunade bashing his head in for real this time to drop the subject.

And this is how Naruto's schedule started. He's get up, do his stretches, then start with a breakfast, send a clone off to meet bulma, and start their learning for the day. Then he and kami would start of learning about the energies, how to separate them, then manipulate them separately from one another, and work on advancing them into their higher forms. That step was where the process stalled, as it wasn't an easy process to realize physical energy into ki or mental energy into magic, when you've trained yourself to utilize chakra. However Kami did note there was progress, it was just going to take time. They'd break for lunch, move on to theory and application of those energies, their capabilities and limits, then get back into the process. A week would pass and then he'd summon, and since he couldn't do any other training on the sanctuary, everything he had would have to wait till he started the next phase of training, but it did allow for them to talk and ease their worries on their others conditions.

Whether it was in training or learning, naruto's progress was beginning to show, as more and more he was gaining speed and really taking to them. Bulma saw it when he was filling in the holes of his education, getting a solid foundation and building off from there, something she questioned with bias, if he went to an academy, why was his education, minimal as it was, so damn spotty, things weren't adding up to her. Kami saw it in hos his energies and chakra slowly started to change in how they felt to him, in quality and potency, naruto didn't seem to notice it since it was gradual to him and like how you can't feel the blood in your veins, it was difficult to feel your own energy by the same measure. Te effects of both were starting to show, as his increased education allowed him to better understand what kami was trying to teach and other lessons they went through, while the change in energy would let his clones last longer, make more, and start becoming more solid just as kami said they would.

Eventually after three and a half weeks, there was the definitive success kami had been waiting for and expected. He was watching naruto as he meditated, feeling out the two energies in his person, focusing on them with a clear and serene mind and perfectly at ease, still body. His inner energies changed so suddenly with the comprehension of their nature as balanced yet opposing energies, and when they changed, their need to balance one another forced them together, and molded to form chakra once more. But the synergy between ki and magic was unreal, as the power nearly exploded outward from him, filling every vestige of his being with power. Naruo had been floored by it himself, having to take a knee and hand to compensate for the rush he felt, as every part of him was invigorated in such a way he could never have experienced before.

Kami himself was taken a back and just looked at naruto as he practically glowed. "g-good, Very good naruto. You've succeeded. Though I must admit, I did not expect for the end result to be so... expressive, or potent even. It truly is a remarkable change." He stated, looking at naruto as he sensed out his power. "However naruto, be warned, just because you have this power now, doesn't mean you are a master of it. This is unknown territory to both our worlds. Chakra and ki as Ive taught can do many wondrous things, and yet, also be very destructive, yet both have their limits. Chakra as you knew it before, had a wide array of applications and flexibility. What you have though, is something new entirely. Understand?" He asked.

"Yeah...I know but it just feels so...I don't know. I mean, how do I describe this even." He spoke, lost in the sensations, as the power was having an effect of enriching and activating his body in ways normal chakra, ki or magic didn't before. "It feels...complete. Like before it wasn't what it should be, but now, it feels like this should always have been the way it was supposed to be. That's the only way I can describe it." He stated. Kami listened and wondered about that, perhaps naruto was on to something, though it would have to wait. Naruto has accomplished the first phase of his training, now he needed to move on to the second.

"Alright naruto, I need you to dispel all the clones you have so I can have your focus here completely, as well as your full power." He stated, and waited as naruto created a clone, dispelled it, and minutes later, he held his head signifying the memory gain, before he stood and shook it off. Kami could feel the power increasing now as the pull span of his energy was filling, and to be honest, it was frightening just how much raw power he held, though what of his control? "Alright, for this next phase, we'll start on your control of your new chakra. Once we are sure your control is good, I will teach you the flying technique so that you can return to bulma on your own before I send goku to bring your to the turtle hermit for the next phase, understand?" A nod was his reply. "Good, now, I believe you now the methods you must use already, so use them as you see fit, and Mr. Popo will see to your needs while I observe."

Naruto nodded and looked to the palm trees, walking over and plucking a few blades of grass, making a clone for each palm tree, and started with leaf sticking and tree walking at the same time. As kami expected, his control took a dive from the energy transformation, but naruto was nothing if not determined. By the end of the day, he could tree walk up one palm tree after consolidating all of the experience. The next he worked on it until he could fight with a clone while stuck to a tree effortlessly. The following, he went to the large baths, where he worked on water walking, by far much harder, but went at it with the same determination. And since he had done it before, the learning curve was steeper but more natural, as he was basically just adjusting what he already knew to fit his new needs.

While naruto was training, naruto wasn't the only one who was benefiting from the change. Slowly, as his chakra leaked into naruto, naruto's chakra was channeling into the seal that held it strong, and seeping into the kyuubi, who was absorbing it slowly, and felt the change occur in him as well. It was to his great shock when he felt the formation of a thimble of yin energy in his being that he rose up sharply withn his cage, and really sensed out his own power to confirm it, before laughing. "Well well, to think my jailor would inadvertently see me return to full strength and even enhance my power. Well done kit, well done." He spoke, grateful yes menacing at the same time. Oh he wondered how his knew power would be like at full strength. though that would have to wait until he was free of the damn seal, since it's power partly drew from naruto's to keep it strong. It was part of the reason why his control was so bad when he starts the control training, not just because he had a massive reserve of chakra.

Back with naruto, this pattern continued, not sparing any clones for education or scrolls until he could properly control his new chakra, and this didn't happen until a week went by since then, where he recognized the point he had been at before he found that crater and the pod. "That's good naruto, you're ready. Now we'll start simply. You feel your chakra around and within you, you control it, not the other way around. Imagine your chakra pushing out and away from you, your center as the source of the pushing force. For now, imagine it pushing directly down." He guided and watched as naruto followed his instructions.

There was a few moments of silence, until Kami and Popo could feel a wind push away from naruto, and after a small amount of time, he started to lift, until finally his feet left the ground. He kept the effort and concentration up, rising higher, until he was a few feet off the ground, hovering, before he slowly came back down. He huffed a moment, not used to such an odd, to him, method of exerting his chakra. The closest he had t it was the rasengan, and that was raw manipulation- A thought struck him as he straightened, standing again and concentrating once more. this time the feel was more direct, and he had a better idea of how to do this, as he started over. the effect was immediate, as when they felt the force, naruto was already lifting off the ground and rising, higher and much faster this time, before had came back down.

"Good! Well done. That is remarkable progress naruto. Now, try again but with several clones doing this as well, each allowed to move and try to fly however which way they can." Kami advised and naruto nodded, and from various other poofs, more naruto's came into existence, who all nodded and got to work. It was a litle funny at first, as some couldn't gt airborne, others shot up like rockets, others accidently went plummeting off the sides, and a few managed to keep control and flying about, or hover and glide over the ground safely. Though overtime others were learning to control their orientation, speed, direction and elevation. When enough could do ths, kami called out. "Disperse." And naruto dispersed the clones. "More clones and Try again." He stated, and naruto followed through.

These batch of clones were flying remarkably better than the last batch, with much better speed and control as well as general ease they were starting to feel with the technique, having to focus on it less and less to perform it. Kami would call for them to disperse and repeat, several more times, before he looked to the original. "50 laps around the sanctuary, not above the edge, but beyond the edge. Go." He stated, standing and intending to watch. Naruto gulped, a little nervous, but nodded. A slow lap at frst, near the edge, before he started to get a bit more confidence, and went faster, though mindful of how high up he truly was, before he really got the feel for it and opened up on the speed. "Flip! Reverse and 50 more!" Kami called out and naruto followed through, now quite a distance from the edge, as he rolled his body and stretched his arms out as he enjoyed the feeling this gave him. Oce he finished, he spent some more time doing aerial maneuvers and kami just smiled. "First time flyer." He mused.

He touched back down to the sanctuary, still pumping adrenaline from the flight. "That was awesome, Man, why didn't we learn to fly back on element, this is amazing!" He whooped. Kami chuckled, and popo just smiled. "So what's next?" He asked, forgetting the plan in his elation.

"Well, now you're going to learn how to sense power, so you can use it to know how to get around while flying. It-" He stopped mid sentence as he turned to the left of him and strode over tot he edge.

"Kami?" Popo started, but stayed silent when he felt it too.

"um guys...what's going on?" He asked, moving forward to the edge with them.

"A very malicious power has just landed on earth, similarly to how you came here. In a little pod." He stated, using the far seeing arts to see it for himself. "A man, wearing armor...and he has a tail." He spoke, and naruto's eyes widened.

"But that's...that's like the skeleton they found outside the crater. Does that mean their the same. I mean, it's a big universe out there, surely there more than a couple of races out there that have tails. Right?" He asked.

"It's possible, but the chances are high they are of the same race considering their identical method of travel and arrival." He stated, and naruto grimaced. Kami winced and naruto looked back at him. "He just killed a farmer who was checking out the crash site. We need you out there to help the others, they'll surely be confronting him in time." He spoke, walking away from the edge. "You need to know to sense power before I will allow you to leave here. So let's hurry." He spoke, and naruto nodded, following after him.

The next few hours were tense, as kami ran naruto through a number of exercises to pick on detecting the power of others, and while not a hard skill since the other earthlings were able to learn it, it did take some time. Naruto was pushing the limits to how fast he could learn it, using a large number of clones, spread through out the sanctuary, to pulse their chakra, and each had to sense the others. Naruto was visibly sweating as he trained, dispelling clones regularly to compile the experience and start again, ad it was only when kami attacked him and he could dodge it by sensing it coming that kami approved him.

"Good, Mr. Popo has Senzu beans, they are a powerful healing food, take them and go meet witht he others, Goku and my other half Piccolo are already on the way to confront him. His name is raditz and he has goku's son hostage in his pod. Eat a bean now and get going." He ordered and naruto wasted no time, grabbing the small pouch, devouring a bean which filled his energy reserves like a soldier pill, and honestly it tasted like one, before he took off as fast as he could.

"Do you think he will make it in time Kami?" Mr. Popo asked, and kami sighed.

"I do not know. But if he doesn't, either my plan will be put into action, or I will end here today and you'll have to select a new guardian in my stead." He spoke and he knew his assistant was sullen over this possibility, but he knew there was nothing else to it. "Come along then Mr. Popo, we have preparations to make, and watching will not benefit us." He stated and his assistant followed diligently.

Naruto was racing through the clouds as faced as he could, following the sensations of the power he felt around him like kami taught him to, though rushed. However, he was having trouble with immediately was the dam wind in his face. "How in the world do I go any faster if the wind is trying ti cut at my face!" He shouted. He huffed and just tried to deal with it, but he was starting t fly blind, having to close his eyes. "Damn it, if only I had goggles or something to block the damn wind I'd-" He stopped, thinking a moment, before concentrating on his chakra and forming a shell of power like a second skin around his body, and it formed into an aura around him, as he bolted through the sky, much, much faster than before "THAT"S MORE LIKE IT!" He hollered, happy all the time he spent perfecting the rasengan and making the tricky as shell to contain it was well spent.

Flying at his new speed, he was fast approaching, watching as the ground passed under him like an afterthought. He was making good time, but as he got closer, he could feel the powers more clearly, and one was building up dramatically as the two others were straining. "Just hang on goku, I'm almost there." He spoke, hoping he made it in time. He passed over a mountain range, but what caught his attention was a gaping chunk missing from one of the mountains as if he shoved a giant rasengan through it, though the edges were blackened. However he kept his attention forward, and to his horror, he was just in time to see a green one armed man like kami, though younger he surmised, fire a yellow and orange spiraling blast of ki from his fingers at an armored man, being held by the arms from behind by goku, both taking blast through the chests.

"GOKU!" He shouted, booking it and landing harshly. But despite the cracking and creaking he felt in his legs, he ran forward, ignoring the ones he identified as piccolo and raditz for goku. Taking a knee beside the man, he pulled a senzu bean, but when he saw the wound in his chest, he already knew he was living on borrowed time. "I have a senzu bean-"

"It won't do any good. has to get down to the stomach for that to happen." Goku finished, and laughed hollowly, looking up to the whiskered blonde. "Hey, I see you finished your training with kami. Man you feel strong." He spoke, smiling, though the blood staiing his lips when he coughed tainted that smile.

"Yeah well, had to rush it along when he felt you starting the party without me. Still ended up late though." He jibbed back, trying to keep it cool, but failing miserably. He barely knew goku, but he was likable, had a strong dependable feeling, and helped him out tremendously when he first arrived when he didn't have to. He owed the man a lot, and to be honest, he would have liked to call him friend had he the chance. But then he heard Piccolo and raditz talking.

"One year. They'll be here in a year. Then you can kiss your precious planet goodbye." The man spoke, laughing maniacally, before piccolo ended him. He grimaced, great, more were coming, and from what little he heard, the next ones coming were going to be stronger.

"Great, absolutely fucking great." He started, pinching the bridge of his nose, he could hear the pops in his legs of the bones healing back to normal, noticing for the first time that his healing factor got a boost with the change in his chakra.

"Relax naruto, that's a year to train and prepare. At least now you're at the point to where you can train to get stronger now. Better late than never. Though do me a favor, and toss that senzu you got to piccolo, he could use it." Came goku, who coughed, but smiled. Off to the side, piccolo was silent as he observed the blonde, feeling out his power, it had an odd quality to it he couldn't quite identify, but he could guess. Naruto glanced over to him, thinking a moment, before taking the senzu he meant to give goku and tossed it to the green man, who caught it, but didn't eat it yet.

In the distance, naruto spotted a yellow aerial vehicle, that came in and landed nearby, from it came two others and bulma to his surprise. They were rushing over, and naruto backed away to allow goku's friends to be with him. He watched on from the side a goku consoled his friends over his impending death and asked for krillen to look after gohan, but then bulma turned to naruto, who was looking on with an expression that, while sullen, had the knowing of experiencing this before. Another tell was the clenched fists he held at his sides in frustration.

"You alright?" She asked the blonde, seeing his fists shaking.

"No...if I were faster, I could have prevented this, if I hadn't taken so long in my training, I could have been here to help. If I-"

"Were here, you could have died in my place. I know naruto, but what if's won't solve anything, and honestly I wouldn't want you dying for me, your just 13 still a long time to live. Don't blame yourself for this. This is just how it happens, the only thing you can do is train to make sure you are there and prepared for whatever comes. Alright?" Goku coughed out, and naruto bit his lip, nodding his head.

"I'll be 14 in a month goku...I was hoping you'd be there." He said, arms crossed now, not happy with this. He didn't see his jiji die, so this was new and raw, and he hated it.

"And he will be. We can revive him with the dragon balls!" Bulma spoke out, snappig her fingers.

"Dragon balls?" he asked.

"You tell me you've been training with kami and have no idea about those blasted balls?" Piccolo asked.

"We were focused on my training that not much outside of it came up between us. Now could someone explain to me about these balls, because I really don't want the wrong mental image here." He said, trying to suppress a shudder and image that was fighting to form.

"their 7 golden orange glass like spheres with red stars in them, numbering from one to seven. Collect all seven, speak a password, and it summons a dragon to grant you a wish, any wish pretty much." Bulma stated quickly, wanting to prevent the same mental image in her head as well.

"...and we didn't use these balls to send me back home because...?" He asked, leaving that in the air.

"Can't use the balls for everything little thing, especially when it's in our power to do it ourselves. the balls are kinda reserved for the impossible things." She said, and krillen snorted, while goku laughed weakly.

"Says the girl who was going to wish for the perfect boyfriend and ended up with yamcha before she can even make her wish." Krillen said and naruto suppressed a snicker when the bluenette turned a glare to the baldie.

"Anyway, we'll be wishing goku back when we collect the balls, so now worries, he'll be there naruto." She said, putting a hand to his shoulder, and the feeling of dread over goku's death faded, nowing he'd be back, but the memory of goku with a hole in his chest would stay with him, and it reminded him too damn strongly of the hole he had in his chest from sasuke.

"Yeah, I'll see you at the next time...Master Roshi. Kami asked me to have you train Naruto the same way I was trained, do you think you cold do that for me?" He asked and Roshi nodded.

"Absolutely goku, you just be sure to come back to us alright?" He asked and goku nodded. Then goku's eyes closed and his head fell to the ground. Naruto grimaced, not wanting to see the light leave his eyes, but kept silent and didn't look away. The moment was tense before suddenly his body started to fade and then disappeared. "what? He just vanished!" Roshi called out, then they heard chuckling from piccolo.

"This is Kami's doing, no doubt, old codger probably has something planned for goku. He'll be back, and if I know anything, stronger than ever." He said, ignoring the fact he was done a arm as if it were natural.

"Kami?" Asked krillen.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know him." He spoke, walking away. They looked to one another, before bulma looked over to radits and then dragged naruto over.

"Hey naruto, can you do me a favor?" She asked and he nodded. "can you pull that thing on his face. He used it before somehow to find goku and I'm guessing to read his power. I think we could use it for the same." SHe said and he nodded.

"Yeah, thats probably a good idea. and Kami thinks he's of the same people who sent that pod to my planet." He said and she had a moment of thought before nodding in understanding.

"If that's the case then we already have the operating system, language and numerical system translated to our own, so re-configuring this thing should be a cinch." She voiced, and naruto nodded.

"Sounds good, though you may want to analyse it before you do anything with it. Don't want to mess it up, or cross wires like you did the other day." He said with a snicker and she glared at him.

"Oh shut up and just give it here." She huffed and he did as asked, handing over the continued to field strip the corse, and found a small remote.

"Here's something else, think it might go with his pod..or what's left of it." He said, and she took it.

"Right, we'll send someone to come retrieve the pieces. for now, let's get gohan back to kame house to rest and-" there was a roar, and they looked over to see piccolo with his stub held out to the side, before a new arm shout out of the stub. "that's...handy." She numbly commented, and naruto stared at her for the bad pun.

"I think we'll have a disagreement of plans there." Piccolo spoke, taking the senzu bean and eating it now, his reserves fill back to maximum. Naruto narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I'll be taking the boy with me."

"Were not letting you take gohan so you can eat him!"

"I'm not going to eat him!" He roared at the baldie. "The boy displayed an incredible power, and I'm going to see it brought to the surface. We've only got a year before the next saiyans arrive and they'll be even stronger than this one. I've no doubt kami has sme plan for goku to train and become stronger, and whiskers seems to already have a training plan in place. We'll need every able bodied fighter we can get, and I don't trust your soft methods to train the son of your friend who just died." He spoke harshly, and though naruto didn't like it, he knew piccolo to be right on that front.

"We won't let you take him, he's just a boy!"

"You're under the impression I'm giving you a choice." He said, holding up a hand and gohan floated from krillen's arms to piccolo's who grabs his shirt. Naruto stepped forward, and piccolo turned to him seriously, one evaluating the other. The others stepped back, Krillen and roshi able to sense their power, bulma having an idea at least that the two were strong. After a tense moment, naruto's eyes glossed over and he sighed.

"Not much I can do to stop you as I am. though if the kid dies, kami's sake or not, you die with him." He said, getting his point across with a flare of power. A nod from piccolo to show it was received before he left.

"Why didn you let him go if you are so powerful!" Krillen shouted, and naruto turned a hard stare at the short fighter.

"Because what I said was true. As I am, I can't stop him. I may have the power, but not the skill. He'd pick me apart. I've only recently gained this power, I still don't know jack about how to use it properly." He spoke, again frustrated over his lack of ability. But calming himself, as there were other reasons behind letting him go like that, reasons he kept to himself.

"Well, that's why we'll train to get you there. though I admit, it's kinda backwards to have the power but not the skill." Master roshi said, and naruto sighed.

"Story of my life." He added. "Well, what do we do now. Leave mop head over here to rot, destroy the body, or dissect it?" He asked, and they gave him disbelieving looks. "my home was a military village. The body can hold secrets to how you gained your power, genetic markers for weaknesses, village secrets such as drugs and medicines, things of that nature. We had a unit known as hunters who's job it was to hunt down missing soldiers and make sure these secrets don't fall into enemy hands." He stated, and there was some understanding in there from bulma, but complete confusion from the others. "You didn't tell them did you?" He asked.

"Not my place to tell it." She stated matter-of-fact, and naruto smiled at that.

"thanks. We'll I'll tell you two later, for now." He spoke, pulling a scroll from his thigh holster, and sealed away the body, and the pieces from the pod into another scroll. "Ya'll should get going. Kami probably wants me back at the sanctuary and its a long enough flight for me. I'll come find you after I'm done there, alright?" He said aloud. There was a weak acknowledgement as they got onto the ship and headed back for kame house. Naruto sighed, looking around the destroyed field a moment before he levitated and flew off into the air back to the sanctuary. He'd have to summon once he got there to have a long talk with Tsunade and Jiraiya over the state of things, not only that, but he had questions of his own for kami.

 **So, the coffee brewer has been given a proper funeral. It was a sad event, the filter could only hold so much, and coffee wore his best dark clothes. So this ends my binge for today, Hopefully I'll have A new chapter for Shinobi's Fayth up here soon, just had to get this off my head before I could concentrate on it there. Leave a review to give me your opinion and criticisms. Still pretty new at this whole writing and other people reading it thing, so any help is nice Later.**


	6. Way of the turtle, Again

**Alright so another chapter. I know some of you are chomping at the bit for this to be a naruto x bulma, and honestly haven't decided yet. Obviously you see they'll be incredibly close with previous chapters and this one now. But whether that takes that next step is something I'm hesitant to do, not because I don't want to, but I want the dynamic of the story to keep developing, and I don't want to jump immediately into the romance, but develop it, with whoever it is with. and if it's not bulma, then naruto will have a lifetime female friend and confident, or something close to that , for help whe he does find his love interest.**

 **A lot of stuff in here, could have been better and eh.**

 **No some of commented on this, my grammar, or rather my typing skill. I know it's atrocious, but there's a reason. I've got twitchy fingers, so doing anything dexterous can be difficult at times, my fingers will hesitate to make certain key strokes, hit another key entirely, or won't tap hard enough for the strokes to be acknowledged. I'm trying to work on this, but I think it's more a physical problem with my hands. Normally I don't notice this for my hands on things that aren't delicate operations of the fingers, but I notice it most when I'm trying. SO bear with my guys, I try to fix all my mistakes as I make them, but obviously I'm not getting all of them, but thank you for pointing them out so I can try to improve on those keystrokes.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't known DBZ or Naruto.**

On the way to the Sanctuary, Naruto took the time to recollect the recent happenings. Ever since he had gotten his new chakra under control, things had literally taken off like a space pod from there. His training to fly, learning of the saiyan he now knew the being to be he had sealed away, then rushing into learning to sense energy. Following that up with booking it to the battlefield, just to witness goku's death, which still had him on edge for more than one reason and then to learn of another threat to earth was coming in a year, the dragon balls, piccolo taking gohan's son and the reason why he let it happen, which he didn't agree with. Getting the man's body, setting up the meeting with the others, who didn't know he was an alien himself or a child soldier, so that was going to be a fun conversation. And to roll it all up, he needed to summon to convey everything's that happened, get his preparations in order for the next step of his training and try to stall tsunade and jiraiya who would likely demand he come home immediately saying it's not his fight.

That about summed up everything he believed. Pulsing chakra to the toad marking on his right arm under the forearm band, he had about an hour and a half before he reached the sanctuary at this speed. So he stayed his course and thought about the conversation he was soon going to have. It may not be pretty, but he was aware that while he was here, he was in as much danger as the rest of the people here, so he should fight just as much as they should. His thoughts took several turns, corners and even loops along different lines of thinking before he noticed the sanctuary coming into view.

Slowing down, he landed on the platform, taking a knee to breathe and adjust a moment, before he stood and walked away from the edge, before biting his thumb and running through the handseals. He didn't even pay attention this would be the first summoning he'd used with his new chakra, and so wasn't prepared for how little the drain affected him when he put his hand to the ground to summon. Blinking owlishly, he shrugged before standing up to greet Pa.

"Well Naruto boy, I was wondering whe you'd get around to summoning me again. Here we are-" He was cut off when naruto spoke however.

"Pa, I'm going to need you to stick around this time, I'd like your word on this too, since you've been more than helpful in giving advice before. Some things have happened and are going to happen, so the extra ear and words will help I think." He spoke, trying to convince the toad elder to stay.

"Of course Naruto boy, whatever you need. Though let me get Jiraiya boy and tsunade girl out here so we can talk together. But where s the guardian at?" Asked the elder and now naruto was paying attention, he didn't see him.

"You know, I'm not sure. ANyway, here's a scroll for you to take to tsunade for medical analysis, along with my clone scroll and the empty ones." He said, taking his empty clone scroll from him and handing the one with raditz he had over. He set the filled one's down and unsealed them. from them popped out tsunade and jiraiya, or their shadow clones anyway. "Okay, so now that your both here I've got things I need to talk about and you might not like them." He said, getting that out of the way, and instantly the two were frowning. Not the ideal way to begin a talk, however they could see naruto wasn't in the best state right now.

"A moment though, I believe congratulations are in order Naruto boy. Even without sage mode I can sense your chaka, you've achieved the higher forms to Physical and Mental energies and molded them into that new chakra you were talking about I believe right?" He asked, smiling as he looked naruto over, able to just feel the power rolling off of him in waves.

Naruto blinked and then smiled, nodding. "That's right I did. I achieved it sometime ago actually and been retraining to get my control back t par where I had it before. Hence the delay in summoning." He said, pulsing his power to allow them to feel it, and the two clones eyes widened as they could say they honestly felt it without the aid of a jutsu or aids. "And since I have, I can do, this." He went on, and began t slowly levitate off the ground, before he took off higher into the air, showing a few aerial maneuvers he was capable of before landing. "It's actually quite easy when you know how and practice it a bit." He finished.

The two sannin clones were blinking rapidly, before tsunade shook her head. "Okay, so aside from you flying around like the tsuchikage, and the obvious upgrade, what have you to talk to us about?" She asked and jiraiya was bale to wake himself from his stupor now as well over the display.

"A great deal I'm imagine." Spoke the elderly voice of kami. "Tsunade, Hiraiya, Lord fukasaku." He greeted, and they bowd slightly in return.

"Guardian." The toad spoke. "So what is this all about naruto boy?"

"Well, we know more about the race now that use those space pods." He stated, and looked to kami who nodded.

"Indeed. They are called saiyans apparently, this one was anyway, human looking with a tail. They work for a organization of somekind that purges planets of life to prepare them for sale to bidders, employers, or just resources. They send their adults to strong words apparently, and infant to what they deam as weak worlds, where under the moon, they exhibit some kind of transformation into a being that can lay waste to a planets surface because of their tails." Kami stated, summarising what he had learned whilst watching the interactions raditz had with others. This information caused all of them to tense, as they hadn't thought of that possibility. Why would that? to broker entire planets?

"That's...unreal." Jiraiya stated.

"Yes, and our warriors just managed to kill one such saiyan, though at the loss of our strongest to do it in a suicide tactic, and now we've been made aware that there are two more coming to our planet, in a year, and they'll be far stronger than the first." He finished, stating the gravity of the situation.

"How much longer until that ship is finished naruto?" Tsunade asked, not even question it further.

"Don't know, and I'm not leaving." He said, looking to tsunade. "Goku was the one who died, not only do I owe him, but regardless of whether I'm here or not, they'll be coming and they need every able bodied fighter they can get. their planet's military is not equipped for this, they might as well be civilians in comparison. I an't leave these people to face this knowing I can do something about it. I have a year to prepare, that should be enough time to get into proper fighting shape that I'll need to be." He spoke, making his conviction to this known.

"If this was your decision, why even tell us." Jiraiya asked.

"Because it's the courtesy and I don't want to hide this from you. I also need your help so I can properly prepare, so whatever you can give me to get me trained up or what not, I want, and I'll find a way to make it work." He spoke, crossing his arms. Set on this course of action. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked to one another, before the woman nodded, followed by the man.

"We'll pool our resources here for the next few steps of training we intended for you, but you'll need to pool everything yu have there and do the same. Do you know what your next phase of training is?" She asked.

"With his next teacher he'll be working on conditioning, redeveloping all of his current techniques for use with his new chakra, learning the basics of our energy based techniques and assisting him to generally get at the level. Unlike your world, our warriors are primarily close quarter fighters and directed energy based attacks in open combat. The Jutsu and tactics he uses will provide him an edge once they are redeveloped for his new chakra and he gets equal to the other fighters. Though he can use his clones for his own pursuits as well obviously." Kami spoke up, informing them of the current plan.

"Good, at least he has some advantages in his court going into this then." Tsunade stated, visibly relaxed now knowing he wasn't setting himself out to dry.

"Indeed, and while we haven't tested it yet, but I believe that with the new chakra, his natural healing factor has gotten an increase along with his other abilities, and in tandem with the kyuubi's, he should be that much harder to kill." Kami decided to reassure the woman with as much as he could offer, touched at her worry. "Don't worry, I'll see your son is taken care of." He teased, and tsunade spluttered, embarrassed, while jiraiya laughed and naruto looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh don't act like that naruto, on that subject I'm damn sure you see her as a mom as is." Jiraiya stated, getting a red dusting of color to naruto's cheeks with a nervous smile, but no rejections or denials, but a happy smile to tsunade's lips.

"Touching as this is, I hope you all remember yu have a time limit to your clones right?" Fukasaku reminded and they all straightened, serious once more.

"Right, well, we'll work on what we have for now to work with, you do the same and in the next summons we'll have supplies for you ready. Good?" Tsunade spoke and a nod from naruto was her reply. However seeing as the subject had been breached by the guardian, she decided to strike while the iron was hot and moved to naruto, before pulling him in a hug, shocking him. He didn't know how to respond at first, this was something he honestly did not receive often and it felt foreign. But after a mment, he started closing his arms around her, before locking her in to is own hug, and tightened his grip to hold her close. "You take care of yourself brat, alright? I want you to come back safe and sound. No heroics." She spoke, her voice gentler as she spoke into naruto's ear with a gentleness that even jiraiya did not recall hearing out of her personally.

Naruto just held strong, nodding into her shoulder as he took in all of the sensations and emotions he was experiencing, and with a few words, finally allowed himself something he had all but self imposed that he wouldn't do. "I will...mom." He allowed someone in, to get close. Naruto had no idea if he understand how a mother and son was supposed to be, but between him and her, this as the closest he knew, and the strongest he felt, and doing it felt... better. Right, even. Naruto could feel her grip tighten on him, and he returned it, though he knew from the slight dampness on his shoulder she was crying. They didn't separate for a long while until tsunade rubbed her face onto his shoulder, to try and dry her tears discretely, but to no avail on the discrete deal. However no one thought to call her out on it, just letting it be.

"I'll head on out first and make sure the office is empty." Jiraiya said, waving to the boy and bowing his head to the guardian, before he poofed away. Tsunade looked to back to naruto after that, and smiled, before leaning in and kissing his forehead.

"Try to be safe. I can't be a good mother if my son doesn't stick around." She spoke slightly, trying to use bad humor to ease her own nerves and trying to reign in her emotions from the admittance she just gave. Naruto was a lot like nawaki, which helped her connect with him in the first place, but then with the time they spent together afterwards, various missions and just how they got along, naruto became his ow person in her mind that she shared a connection with, that she now allowed to take a stronger place in her heart, once again, one last time.

"I'll try my best. You take care of yourself as well, okay? Don't need my mother dying from a mass of paper cuts." He snickered and she grimaced at the thought, and sometimes honestly believed she might die that way with the paper work before kage bunshins. But she gave a nod and a smile, a final hug before she poofed as well. Looking to lord fukasaku, he made a clone for all 6 of the current shadow clone scrolls they had, and filled each of them, before the toad took them and went on his way.

Naruto took his time t recompose himself, before he looked over to kami.

"You have questions for me?" He asked and naruto nodded.

"You never mentioned the dragon balls or piccolo until the moment right of before I left, why?" He asked, seeig to get his answers. "And then after the fight, you spoke in my head, to let Piccolo take gohan. why?" He asked more directly.

The old guardian sighed, looking to his student as that was what he was really. "The dragon balls are of my creation, and can grant any wish that is within my power, personally and as guardian of earth, to grant." He spoke, looking to the blonde. "I set them out int the world to hopeflly spread te desire for knowledge, but most designed power or personal gain. I did not mention them because a solution is already in progress and so there was no need. As for piccolo, he is my dark half, similar to yami." Making naruto flinch slightly. "I separated from him so I could be pure of heart to assume the role of guardian of earth. However piccolo used his power to rule and do evil, until he was killed by goku. The piccolo you know now is the child of their piccolo, however unlike my original half, this one has the capacity for change, and I believe he's starting to show that by taking gohan to train which he will do properly. As for why I didn't say, piccolo is my personal matter, the same way you never told tsunade of yami." He stated, getting the young blonde there.

"Sorry." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's no trouble. Now I believe it time for you to meet with the others. However I have news. I collecting the rest of the earth's strongest fighters to convene here for training, first with korin at his tower down below, then with me, however your training will continue as planned. Once you progress through each phase, you'll move on to korin's tower, climb to his plateau to train with him like the others will, before climbing the pole to come back here to commence training for the rest of the year. But I am sorry to say goku will be missing your birthday, as he is training in the afterlife, or otherworld as we call it, with a supreme master called king kai." He stated, making naruto's yes widen.

"So piccolo was right...but to train while dead in the afte-otherworld. I mean you need a flesh and blood body for that don't yo-" He cut hmself off as he remembered goku's body fading the way it did. "Oooh, okay, I see now." He spoke, catching kami's smile tha he caught on. "So we'll be using the balls to wish him back in a year so he can get the full training before the saiyans show up. Gotcha." Realizing the rest of the plan now.

"Indeed. But to ensure that your training is as thorough as possible." Kami stated, extending his index and finger fingers together forward, pointing at naruto, who suddenly took a knee and hand with a grunt of force as he labored to breath. "A training harness of weighted plates, bands and resistance springs. They will adjust to you to stay a constant burden. Though with your healing factor, the hyper recovery from the stress of such a training method will be accumulative and very beneficial. Master roshi's training methods should be very effective with this harness on, and here, a scroll for him to read. Now collect your things from here and capsule corp, You'll be needing every bit of resources you can possibly get. And I believe bulma wishes to talking t you once you get at capsule corp before you leave for kame house." The guardian stated, smiling as he walked off.

Naruto struggled under his training harness that extended from neck, to wrists to ankles, and held tight, pulling against itself as much as it weighed him down, and the some. It took a large amount of effort, but he was able to get his things packed before he took a few uneasy takes off, adjusting for the weight of the harness and finally he was flying. he trip was decided longer with all the weight on, having to push his chakra further than he had to since arriving to earth to get to capsule corp. Touching down, he huffed by stood straight, keeping his proper posture. Walking inside, he didn't see bulma yet, so he went to his room and sealed everything away into his travel scroll, sure to clean the room as he went.

He came out and in the hallway was bulma. "Ready to go?" She asked and he looked to her.

"Um...yeah, but where are you going?" He asked, and she pouted.

"With you of course. I've just got down with the scouter and remote, got new versions of the scouters with me, new and improved, slimmer too." She said, handing him one. It really was slimmer than the bulky face piece. It looked like a silver disk wth a square clear splactic piece set over it. He held it up to his ear, pressing it on and the disk seperated, a piece goung around the ear itself, another into the ear like headphones, the colored plastic square looking iece hoisted over the eye by a thin mental arm and frame, with a small piece looping under the ear down to the jaw. It was skeletal framed and weighed practically nothing. "I'll explain how to use it later, just tap on it behind the ear and it'll fold up behind there out of the way and int your hair." SHe said demonstrating and he followed suit.

"Awesome. But why are you coming with? Not that I won't mind the company at kame house with roshi, but doesn't your dad need you here or something?" He asked, she obviously had more importance than to sit around some old guys house didn't she?

"Well first we're meeting all the others at kame house before they go off to train. Then I'll be spending the year with you, roshi, puar and oolong. I'd rather be here if it was just going to be those three, but having you along should beep me busy." SHe said with a teasing grin as she flicked naruto's nose. "Besides, this is for you too, since I know kame house can get a bit cramped and teenage boys want their privacy and all." She said, handing him a open capsule case, showing the chart the revealed several capsule types, including a medium type self sustained capsule house. Naruto's eyes dropped out of his sockets, before picking them up and looking at her.

"Bulma... I can't accept this, I know how expensive these are, I can't just-"

"They're a gift naruto. No worries." She said trying to placate him, but seeing his troubled expression, she thought it over. "Tell you what, consider it an investment for a favor. Deal?" She asked, giving naruto's sensibilities a way around it, and he thought a moment before nodding.

"Deal." He said, shaking her hand. Pocketing away the capsules for now, he'd see what this little house would be like later.

"Besides, I need to get away from the house for a while. Parents are starting to drive me a bit bonkers and dad has the ship under control, it's his newest project and he's taking his time on it to not miss a single thing. Though it'll be aid t see you go before the big fight." SHe said, sighing.

"I'm not leaving. At least, not until I'm sure you and the others are all safe. So I'll be here to fight too." He said, making her turn on him sharply, eyes wide.

"w-What!? But this isn't your world, you don't have to defend it, you can just return home when you want, and not worry about dying!?" She went on, surprised and concerned, surprised because she hadn't honestly expected someone who didn't have an obligation like they do to stay and actually fight, and concerned with the reason why he was fighting, almost scared to know why he wanted to, her thoughts going to darker places for a moment.

"Doesn't matter. I've made friends here, precious people, and I'm not about to abandon them when they need it, what would that say for me and my beliefs if I turned my back on them when they needed help?" He spoke, and bulma was reminded of that haku person anruto told him about that changed naruto's views for life. She calmed and smiled now, understanding his reasoning, and it made her feel quite warm the extent he was willing to go through for them despite being a stranger to their world.

"Thanks naruto." She spoke, turning back, not seeig his nod as they continued to walk. They got outside, and bulma produced a hovercar, and naruto took a seat, allwoing his body to rest as she drove, though she noticed the lurch when he sat, and her befuddled look.

"Kami has me wearing a weighted training harness t make sure roshi's training is effective. I had to fly here with it on and it's a pain." He said, and she hmmed. She started the car and tey took off.

"So, besides your fights and pranks, anything else of note back on your homeworld?" She asked, looking to gauge his reaction with an honest and innocent question. Naruto thought about that, and remembered the memories he all reviewed in his mindscape and hnestly, they were few and far between.

"Well, there is a few things. Like some of the people that I know miss me, I think but we aren't exactly close friends. Then there's baa-chan...she's been like a mother to me really and I'm happy to have her, though she's also the leader like I told you. There's the ichiraku family, they own a ramen stand and make the best damn ramen I've ever had!" He said and the car stopped.

"ramen?" She asked, looking to naruto for confirmation.

"Ugh yeah...they'ves basically been family with hoe long I've known them, for the logest time ramen was the only thing I ate, and I'm fairly sure they remade their recipe to be healthier just for me, thought that's also made them very popular." He said, thinking back to that time.

"Well... I know of a ramen stand here in the city if you don't mind a quick stop." She said, now trying to get in her own comfort food fix. She'd never say it to anyone, out loud for others anyway, but ramen had a special place in her stomach, didn't matter for the brand or type, home made of packaged. She couldn't go a week without an honest bowl of ramen. And by the twinkling in naruto's eyes, she could already see they were going to have plenty of future ramen runs together.

"Your on, Drive woman!" He shouted, standing in his seat pointing forward exaggeratedly as if to direct them..."um, which direction is it in?" He asked slightly embarrassed now. And like that, after many months, the old naruto that hadn't left konoha made an appearance, but he was subdued by his more mature and sensible mind now. While, maybe not subdued, but better behaved now. He took his seat again as Bulma laughed and they just took off. She made quick work of the streets before stopping in front of a little ramen stand that was out of the way, and had a homey feel that, while the stand was different had a similar feel to ichiraku's. Already he was liking this place and pretty much ignored his weights as he followed bulma in.

"Hello. Me again!" She called out and smiled at the people the worked, calling out welcomes and good days. They took a seat at the bar and a waiter came over t collect their order. "The usual and my friend here is on me." She said, and naruto smiled, both for the friend comment and being told to eat. Good thing she had the money to splurge, like she said, more than they knew what to do with.

"I'll start with a sampler, I want to see hw the flavors stack up to the stand at home before I dig in." H called out, and got a smile in return. Professional chefs always did like to challenge their skill and tastes. Shortly afterward, bulma's bowl was brought out, and a small platter filled with different broths, noodle types and additives was brought to him, along with a menu describing everything. Naruto set abut trying everything, clearing his pallet just as chouji showed him when tasting new foods before they did that food ninja weird mission thing they did. He knew he could use the rasengan like that?

After his samples were done, he took a minute to think it over and nodded. "One of each to start!" He called, and bulma choked on her bite a mment, before looking to him. He gave a feral grin, as bowls were brought out, and then with a speed to match, but decidedly more grace, naruto wolfed down the ramen at goku speed, and the 'clink' 'clink' 'clink' of bowls being stacked brought up old memories. More grace because not a drop was spilled, and he actually didn't make a mess of his face. Bulma was amazed by what she was seeing, every other meal naruto ate normally, in speed, manners and amount. So where did all the ramen go? Goku wolfed down everything, so he was an exception. Did he have a nother stomach reserved fr ramen only?

Then the seconds, and thirds started coming in, until bowls were stacked so high they could be seen past. She had to remember to finish hers before it went cold and soggy. But then she just watched and eventually, he stopped and sighed in content. "That's just what I needed." He said with a smile, and yet, not a single bulge of his stomach to show for the 40+ bowls he just ate."Thanks bulma, Didn't know how much I needed that." He said with a smile.

"yeah...sure." She said, taking out her wallet and paying the waiter, shaking her head as they walked out. "How do you eat so much ramne but normal of everything else?" She asked numbly.

"Dunno, but I can always eat ramen, night or day. It's my favorite and I can't believe I've gone this long without a bowl." He said and she smiled. Oh they were definitely going for more ramen runs in the future.

"Glad you enjoyed it. Though I'd like to try this ichiraku ramen of yours ne day if I get the chance." She said and he jsut grinned at her. "What?"

"Well that's the thing. The old man gave me the recipe to his ramen before I left so I'd be able to cook for myself since i'd be away for three years and he didn't trust any other ramne chef to deliver top quality. I haven't had much chance to make any of them, but I'll see what I can do when we get settled alright?" He asked and she nodded excitedly this time.

"I'm looking forward to it. New ramen is always great!" SHe exclaimed, then froze, as she realizd what she just did, and naruto just smiled knowing at her.

"One addict to another eh?" He asked with a cheeky grin, getting into the hovercar, before she mubled about smartass blondes. They left the city then and got going. Heading for kame house as they drove over the water.

"Still, after the ichirakus what's next? Your village is bound to have more than a few things right." She went on, resuming their conversation before the ramen stop.

"Well...there was a few thigs. But not much more than that. I was raised in an orphanage then the miltary academy to be a ninja. The childhood for us orphans wasn't all that great." He said, admitting to a little of the bad stuff so he wasn't grasping at straws for details he just didn't have. "There was this girl I realized that liked me. But I can't really say I like her the same way. Sure she's a comrade and all, a friend even, but I don't now her tat way and I'm nt sure if she actually lies me, or something else, which I'm leaning toward the latter." He spoke, thinking of hinata, which as true, he really couldn't think of her in that way. Nothing against her in the slightest, she was very pretty. But after his mind review, he found he preferences an she just didn't fit. So he'd have to find a way to let her down without absolutely crushing her.

Bulma hummed in thought, getting a nugget of the pain she saw in his eyes ut of him now, and stating to piece a few things together. But hearing him talk of a girl did interest her, though she could tell that his interests in her were as vacant as the void, romantically anyway. That wasn't good. Teenage boys were supposed to go out and explore that stuff, have fun, get in trouble, hell from wha she knew, they were basically adults right out of the academy, so their had to be plenty of chances for things like that didn't there? She'd have to see more on that later, but she listened to naruto talk of the few other things he was willing to, and they revolved mostly around people, rarely anything else, and so few at that.

"We're almost there, hope you're ready to meet the other fighters of earth. they're all gathered at Kame house waiting to have a meeting before they go train." She said. They arrived soon after to the little island, where others were sitting outside around a table, and looke to them. He recognized krillen and Yamcha from earlier meetings, as well as master roshi, but then there was others, like puar, the cat thing, oolong the animal earthling, ot his first animal type he met, and he dealt with talking toads so... Tien, Chiaotzu, Launch, and yajirobi. They each greeted and introduced themselves properly, though yamcha gave him a dirty look as he just grinned, shaking his hips and he spluttered while bulma laughed followed by launch when she cued in with a whisper from bulma, the others missing the inside joke.

"Right, My turn. My name is Naruto Uzuamaki. And I am an Alien." He said, casual clarification. He waited for them to all process and explode withquestions and accusations, while bulma just smacked his arm. "Fine. I am an alie, but Ive been here for several months now, I came from a planet called Element, though I stumbled ito a saiyan space pod like the one that goku fought before, apparently they sent one to our planet too be but unsure of what happened to it. Somehow I got stuck in the ball and pressed the wrong sequence of buttons and ended up being brought here, where goku found me when I pulsed my energy trying to get home. So for the time being I'm stuck here until a new ship is made, though I've decided to stay and fight since I owe it to goku who helped me meet bulma, who's also helping me with a ship. More than that, I consider them friends and we help each other right?" He asked and many of them nodded.

"Hye, the hell was up with the date you said you was having with bulma." Yamcha asked, eyeing the two of them carefully. Now bulma decided to have fun since apparently yamcha still had his head up his ass, or just jealous.

"I don't recall lying about ay of that. He was new to town, just way more literal, and we were out on the town having a good time together, and dinner went over wonderfully." She recalled, and decided to get evil. "Then I followed him back to his guest room he was staying in and..." She let that hang in the air as Yamcha paled and krillen hissed in mock pain like he been burnt, before rubbing yamcha's back soothingly. Launch coniued to laugh and Naruto was having to hold in his laughter, while tien was just shaking his head and the two animal tyes were snickering. Yamcha was whooping for naruto's success. "Wish him a good night and let him get some sleep." She finished, and now launch was on the ground, not able to breath she was laughing too hard, naruto let out his own laughing then and then yamcha realized been been played, though how much he wasn't sure... Still he shook off the last part as the joke and sighed.

"Very funny, now can we move on?" The wolf fang fighter asked, wanting to not be the butt of a joke anymore here.

"Yeah sure. Just don't stop to check me out this time will ya? I'm not a piece of meat." Naruto commented, and this time every got it and every laughed, launch was doing the silent laughing as she could get air and soon, everyone started to calm while yamcha crossed his arms and grumbled about damn blondes.

"What'd you say Shit face!?" Lauch hollered, a SMG right in Yamcha's face, who paled and realized his fuck up.

"Nothing! Blondes are lovely." He laughed nervously, but then stopped as he saw naruto stepping back and behind bulma, hands over his rear. "Oh come on!" He shouted, and another string of laughing that died down quickly.

"Okay enough of questioning mop heads sexuality." And indignant hey could be heard. "Anyway, My introductiona nd recent history out of th way, You will be training with Kami, the guardian of the earth. I met him to do some training to learn your ways of fighting, but he sent me here to start with the basics from Master roshi. You all will be going to korin tower, climbing the tower, then to korin for initial training and then up to the sanctuary. I'll be doing the same myself once I fnish roshi's menu. Which kami wanted me to give you this." He said, tossing the turtle hermit the scroll he was given, who started to read it and nodding to himself.

"I believe you were already told about the threat and goku right?" He asked, getting nods. "Okay, just wanted to be sure we were on the right page. Now, Korin and Kami are waiting on you all, so sooner the better." He finished and they all gave nods and bows, though yamcha was still giving him the dirty eye. Naruto turned to bulma on that one. "Why do I feel like I have earned a rival against my will over something that isn't truly up for grabs or belongs to anyone." He asked, and bulma huffed, crossing her arms.

"Because you have, but if he doesn't get his head out of his ass, he won't have any claim even in spirit to it what so ever." She stated, and sighed once they were all gone, leaving Naruto, Bulma Puar, Oolong, Roshi there on the island. Launch having gone to chase after Tien, much to their amusement. "So...what now?" he asked, looking to the group.

"Now, we prepare to move." He said, going over to his house and pressing a hidden buttom, where it poofed into a capsule. Cocking an eyebrow, he looked to Roshi. "if I'm to train you properly along the same, or harder methods as I taught goku, then we're moving to the mainland where we're commence training there." He said,a nd bulma nodded, producing her hovercar once more. However naruto sat up front with bulma, with puar, oolong, roshi and turtle in the back. "Why am I an the back if I'm the elder?" He asked and naruto snickered.

"More seatbelts to secure said elder in for his own safety. let the young people ave the front." He said, using his words against him, and bulma couldn't help the single laugh. Oh she was so gonna enjoy this year if this was how it was gonna be. They started off for the mainland at speed, and a conversation was started when roshi asked of his training thus far. "Well, I know a number of techniques, however they come from my world, and I need t adapt them to the power kami helped me learn that you all use here, among them is that I can transform, but I've been told you two can doing it by will alone. That true?"

"Yes it is!" Puar answered, sitting on Oolongs head.

"Would you mind teaching me your method, so I can maybe make my own transformations by will alone too?" He asked and got a cheerful nod from the flying cat.

"And what else do you know. You obvously learned how to fly, and sense energy I'm guessing." Roshi cut in, trying to get to the point

"Well, I know several movement techniques for replacing yourself with something instead of taking a lethal hit, short to mid range high speed movement thats a bit tricky to use. A CQ energy ball attack, I can make solid clones that can learn and transfer what they learn back to me. I can stand, walk run and fight up walls and on water with just my feet. And I've been trained in a unnamed hybrid martial art, along with my prior Ninja training as a child soldier." He stated, hitting the major points for now really.

Roshi nodded, taking in everything as he was told. So he had a strong base, that was good. "By the way, How ld are you and when is your birthday?" Roshi asked.

"My birthday is October 10th and I'll be 14 next month." He said, and counted off 5 seconds, before a collective high pitched what sounded out.

"I don't believe it myself, but he insists on being just 13. Though I don't see why he'd lie about it." Bulma spoke up as she continued to drive.

"Well, really. My, I wasn't expecting that. Still, to think your this strong at this age. I feel it, though we'll have to see how you actually perform." Roshi said, smilling as he thought of the potential he had to work with.

"Well there's a reason for that. Master roshi, You are aware that Physical and Mental energies are the base forms of ki and magic right?" He asked and got a nod from the elder. "Well on my home planet, we don't use ki or magic at all, but we developed, according to kami, to combine Physical and mental energy instead into a singular energy we call chakra. Their synergy is what makes our chakra strong, but it has limitations. The training I was doing with Kami was to separate those two energies, manipulate them individually, and then develop them into their more advanced forms, ki and magic. From there my body naturally recombined them back into chakra, but now with the properties and power of both. Now that my chakra is like this, I can learn your techniques properly." He explained, getting ooohs, from the back seat at the explanation.

"Well I look forward to putting that to the test naruto. I really do. Ah, Bulma, stop once you crest that hill. That will do." He said, as they had come to land already and Roshi was looking for a good spot to set up at. When they stopped, they unloaded and Roshi immediately set up his house. Though Naruto followed this up with setting up his own opposite, door to door with a good space between them. Unlike Roshi's square home, Naruto's was a dome home, and with the door open, asie rom the bathroom, it was a studio style layout on the inside, for maximum room. Naruto smiled and looked to bulma.

"Thanks Bulma." He said and she just waved it off. There was a reason for this partly, as this home was designed similar to what she and her father expected the final result of the living space of the ship to be like. So they figured to set up a little test to see how naruto likes it himself.

"Well, Everyone take a bit to get settled, Naruto, get some rest, training starts bright and early tomorrow." He told the boy who nodded, and proceeded to unpack everything he owned into the dome home in easy to access and resealable methods. This way if he had to leave in a hurry, he could get and go. Once everything was ready, he decided to go outside and do a little something. Between the two houses was a sizeable area, so he usd the basic earth manipulation jutsu to devour the grass and debris between them in a perfect circle and compress the ground, making it hard to stand on, but smooth. In it's center was a depression, ideal for a burn pit. Gathering up some dead wood from the area and made a fire, the others caught on and came out as well, Roshi bring out folding chairs for them and they sat outside just enjoying it.

"So, How long did it take goku to run through your training?" He asked, looking to Roshi who hummed.

"Eight months doing it at the optimal speed to allow for recovery and growth of strength. However according to Kami's scroll, we won't have to worry about that with you, and we can speed it up with your clones. SO we'll be going in divide and Conquer. I believe you still have an education to persue with Bulma right? You'll be leaving clones with her to do that, and whatever clones you need to leave to work on anything else, While I take you the original, through the conditioning and workout menu." He listed off. "So about 4-5 months, give or take, just to be sure and get the most out of it. You've already got a good foundation to work with, so this will be to get you up to speed. Now, jump as high as you can." He asked.

Naruto complied, getting up and took a breath, before pushing off with as much raw muscle force as he could muster. The result surprisd even naruto as he rose and rose a good 80 ft, before dropping back down. "Damn, and that with the harness Kami has me wearing." He spoke, amazed, not yet having really conditioned at all. Between getting here, kyuubi's gift, that one sparring session and training with kami, then the new energy, his body was still relatively untested.

"That's good. Well Kami's scroll did mention the harness so you'll be forgoing my usual shell weight. But this gives me a good idea of how intense to start at. I'll be working you to the bone, especially your stamina. So be prepared."

"Old man. My stamina is my pride and joy." Naruto said with a smirk, though Roshi giggled perversely to himself and bulma snickered.

"Really naruto. I thought men bragged on their endowment before they do their stamina." SHe spoke in mock disbelief.

Naruto spluttered a moment, but recovered, though nulma was already laugh. Two can play at this game. "I prefer to let that speak for itself. Though you'll not be knowing any time soon. Unless of course, you want to make what you told yamcha the full truth." He went on, and now had bulma blushing, and he grinned. She chose to stay silent, not wanting to dig herself into a hole of embarrassment she can't climb out of. They talked more casually after that, but eventually settled in for bed.

The next morning, they arose bright and early with the rising sun. Naruto had already created his clone for the day and they got to work on their assigned tasks of learning, and R&D overhaul of all their current techniques, a few working with Puar and Oolong. Naruto himself wore simple clothes and sturdy running shoes, instead of his nice clothes or combat clothes. Lighter, less to wear, and wouldn't be missed when destroyed. He learned that lesson before he even left konoha. But with the Shorts and sleeveless mesh shirt, the harness could be seen quite clearly now, and bulma actually studied it for a minute before moving on.

"Alright, we'll start with a morning run. However, ditch the shoes. You won't be needing them." He started, and once he did, Roshi nodded and got him started. What naruto didn't realize was the scope of the training, as Master roshi would call out limitations during the run, to deliver milk of all things, and the distances honestly reminded naruto of lee and gai's training. Once that wild thought took root, he realized just what was in store for him now. The training stayed hard thanks to his harness auto adjusting to keep him at the same level of ability, but the effort he was exerting was obviously increasing. Then there was the work in the field, construction and the forests, clearing land for more crop fields using just kicks to fell trees, and knife hands chops to cut the wod down to manageable sizes, not to mention ripping out the stump with his bare hands.

Followed by Swimming in the lake with the bullshark, swimming in the ocean while pulling along Roshi, bulma, Oolong and puar in a metal boat filled with extra weight. Using bees to increase his intuitive dodging and evasive skills. Doing leap runs to get more distance from one foot leaps, and climbing the stairs to the monastary, or wall climbing, up there. Once Roshi knew the full extent of his current skill set, he put the boy to work without mercy, thoroughly taxing his healing factor to the limit. By day's end each day, even he would be huffing and struggling, but fully recovered the next. Master roshi took it upon himself to get some training in as well, exchanging a heavier shell and doing the sets with him, feeling the need to shake off the dust.

Back at camp, Bulma pounded every bit of knowledge she could into naruto's head from the ground up, starting most in association with his skills so he could actually better understand them, an connect what he learns with training and thus, future lessons. While Oolong had been some help, it was puar who'd been the major teacher in the transformation arts, and though he couldn't perfectly learn their method, he learned their method at least to apply to the kaihen, and found that trick to mold his ki/magic based chakra to skip handseals thanks to them, and applied to the rest of his techniques. his would be insanely helpful in going against sasuke's sharingan, now he wouldn't be able to copy his techniques.

That thought honestly brought up a new point to naruto. He had a god idea of where he stood before, but when he finally did return back to element, how would he stack up against the others? Looking to his hands, he had to consider the changes he was undergoing, and what that would mean for his life back on Element. He had no doubt there would still be people stronger than him. But... a part of him couldn't help but feel he was going to be the outsider again, if not more, but for his power now. He'd have t get himself evaluated first thing when he got back, to see where his next decision lay.

His personal training was coming along, as kami provided a few scrolls of healing techniques, nothing fancy, it was their combination with Tsunades healing techniques that when he learned the jutsu, come to understand and comprehend what went into them, how they worked, and then combined them with his no handseals trick, that made the result what was essentially the mystical healing palm technique, green glow and all, but adapted as such that he can use it without pinnacle level chakra control. Something about his trick to molding his energy and certain qualities present in ki and magic that allowed him to d this, rather than skill or individual aptitude for the technique. Regardless of how, he was just happy to learn the healing techniques that he could, because now he wasn't all about destruction anymore, which did kind of bother him when he realized how easy it would be to crush someone if he wasn't careful.

That lesson became apparent, and scared him half to death one night, when Bulma came into his house, clearly pissed, after he heard a wailing soprano scream from the other house. "Roshi?" He asked, and she just nodded, a small bag with her. "Bathroom's clean. I'll sleep on the couch again." he said, going to a closest to pick up a few pillow and a blnaket for the couch. This was starting t become a habit, whenever Roshi's perversion became overbearing or he just did something over the line, thre would be violence, and then she'd come over for the night or a few days, as the only other place where she could have any means of privacy, and his house was a studio for crying out loud. She'd get clean, and then get into his bed while he slept on the couch, but one night, she'd stared having nightmares, about goku's death, what was happening to gohan, and their possible future.

"Naruto... um, can you come here please?" She asked weakly when she woke up from said nightmare before he realized and could wake her. He got up and walked to the bed, in a pair of shrts and shirt, and looked to her. "Could you sleep with me tonight. I-...I don't want to be alone."

"Um..bulma. I'm not sure that's-" He started, but as cut off.

"I'm calling n my favor...just please." She said weakly, and naruto nodded, climbing in bed with her, despite his discomfort of sharin a bed with a woman, twice his age, and not react to it since he'd been reading the Icha icha black edition, was really difficult. However when she hugged onto him, her head on his chest as she fell asleep, he ehld onto her tightly, and could see the discomfort on her face, where he loosened his grip and she relaxed. He hadn't even been gripping that hard, and yet it'd been enough to nearly hurt her. That fact shocked him, so he set time aside for 'gentleness' training, ever since then, so as not to break everything and everyone around him who wasn't as super powered as he was.

After that, the training continued this way, learning other energy attacks, ad finding he preferred to use the rasengan as their base, such as forming the rasengan in his hands and then producing the Kamehameha from it. Gave the technique a drilling effect that had some real punch compared to a standard one of similar strength, and now he could throw his altered rasengan without issue, and it had similar grinding and then explosive properties a he was hoping for. Elemental training followed, as Bulma got him to understand the laws of nature, why things wre cold, why they were hot, what made up matter and the natural processes found in nature. Practicing the elemental control exercises with this knowledge, he managed to advance his control to will based molding of the elements, but he lost the effect of certain elemental jutsu that way, however it was a trade off, as he could manipulate past the standard 5 he knew. Even Ice and wood were possible, but not to the unique properties those kekkai genkai used, merely the element and their natural traits. Still cool though, like surprising bulma with a rose he grew for her with said technique.

He combined other jutsu and techniques together, like kawarimi, after image, Shunshin, and rush techniques, to really develop his arsenal of movement techniques and decide how he wanted to use them. Clones were another, as he picked up on the multiform, and th application of it was actually the easiest of all, but he figured it was because of just how comfortable he was with cloning himself that it came natural. Now his shadow clones could be created with a thought and perform excellently, and last a good long while, even when fighting. He could only imagine his old swarm tactics with these clones. Neji and sasuke wouldn't stand a chance against an army of clones that are hard as hell to dispel.

New techniques came up that that, like forming energy barriers, repulse fields, kiai, shockwaves, pressure wave punches, pressure point striking, and others. This would all be followed by sparring with clones and full contact sparring wit master roshi at 80%, the highest he could go before his bulk got in the way. And as the weeks were going by, he noticed Master roshi was getting stronger as well, obviously motivated himself. Which got Naruto thinking.

"Hey bulma." He spoke, getting her atention while they were eating lunch. "You spend a lot of time around all these powerful individuals. Have you ever given thought to training yourself? Or at least unlocking your ki an magic?" He asked, genuinely curious since he was more than aware of the benefits to having them or chakra unlocked even if you don't train with it.

"Nah, I'm not a fighter, besides I like the way I am and I want to focus n my knowledge and skills in technology and as well, my perfect figure and beauty." He said, doing a model spin.

Naruto chuckled. "Well did you know that unlocking your inner energies has an effect to enhance your baseline abilities further, like mental processing, intelligence and memory, mental fortitude, to name a few that you'd be interested in. Also it increases your longevity and overall youth, letting you live longer and retain your youth for more of it, naturally." He said idly, and now he knew he had her biting at the hook with what he was giving her. "Course there is also that no one in the scientific community on earth, that I'm aware of, has proven and really prove and quantify ki or magic. It's a field no one has any merits in, just waiting to be explored." He said, pulling on the line and he had her hooked with that.

"Well...if I were interested, do you think you could teach me then? I respect the turtle hermits skill, just not anything else about him." She said, pointing to him through the kame house window as he was watching his women's exercise program.

"More than fair on that point. Who knows, if we awaken both, you might be able to combine them into chakra and get more benefits." He said with a small smile as she really considered this. Which honestly, chakra would be ideal for her, since she'd be training both ki and magic at the same time with one exercise. "Well, when do you want to start?" He asked, and she pulled him along without answer. "I guess now?" He voiced, though his reply was a hum and he sighed. He wasn't finished with his ramen he made for them. Which surprising the bluenette had devoured, and asked for more. he was proud this day to be a ramen addict.

So along with a clone to train bulma in manipulating her physical and mental energies, then slowly to raise them to their higher forms, he taught her what kami taught him of the two energies in full. Naruto's main body was still doing the conditioning work, but on top of that, was doing 10k reps of various stretches, exercises and workout routines that pushed his abilities to their furthest. Once of the final lessons was on raw energy manipulation, aura exertion, such as the water repelling drills, kiai water splitting and waterfall cutting with energy alone as taught by master mutaito in learning to control your energy.

"Alright listen Naruto, this is the last technique I will be teaching you." master roshi spoke, getting naruto's attention.

"Your MAX form?" Naruto asked, thinking a bit about that technique and it's uses.

"No, this one was requested by kami, otherwise I wouldn't think to teach it. He said you would know why you need it. It's called the Mafuba. Evil containment wave. It's technique to ensnare an enemy in your energy, control them and then to capture, or seal them into a container, that you closer and seal with a special talisman. The reason I wouldn't teach it is because it's lethal against targets who have the power to try and resist the technique, but it's only use is against those who are too strong for you otherwise. Making it a suicide technique. It's what my master developed and used to defeat the original piccolo, many years ago. I don't know why Kami wants you to learn it, but he expressed that you do. Possibly because of your unique energy, you might be able to survive using it, but I can't be sure. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes Master roshi." he spoke, and the man nodded.

"Good. Now follow these steps, this is important Naruto, your aim with the technique must be perfect, and when I say this, not slouching a half centimeter there or even a 1/10th thre. I mean absolute, otherwise the technique will miss, too powerful enemy you can't beat will be free'd an you've wasted your life for nothing. Now like this." The man spoke, using turtle as the target and a slim necked bottle and cork. "Turtle, you'll be safe, just don't resist." He said, as he initiated the technique and naruto could see the vortex of green energy and turtle being drawn into it, before he became a comet of green energy, and master roshi directed him down into the bottle, corking it and sealing it. "Like that. This is how it looks perfected. Now you try." He explained, releasing turtle, and naruto took his turn at the technique, only to fail at the first step. "Now who said it was easy. Just keep working on it."

With a Solemn nd, naruto kept working on it. He figured kami wanted him to learn this incase the kyuubi was freed without his concent or went back on their deal. In which case, his last moments could be used for a mafuba in either a container, or to himself and potentially dragging the bju to death with him. Then again, their wre other biju and potentially other threats in his world, so knowing this technique could prove a useful back up when nothing else worked.

Naruto was making progress with the mafuba, and by the time he got halft way through, His clones had finished with the work they could do, the instruction scrolls on jutsu were nice, but he didn't need elemental jutsu anymore, or couldn't rather, and he was merely adapting the unique traits of some jutsu to techniques he already knew, like his sensing technique benefitted from the genjutsu pulse and echolocation, which tsunade tested and he had a definitive detecting, breaking and source trackig method down readily for any genjutsu used on him. Jraiya's technique for manipulating his hair was an interesting one that he picked up, since his hair was growing longer. Tsunade had wanted him to learn her super strength technique, but when he demonstrated his raw strength, there really was no need. There was only so much he could do at this point that wasn't external anymore without going into a highly specilized training regimen.

So that's why when jiraiya learned of naruto's new sealing technique the mafuba, and saw it in action, he started naruto on learning seals. It started slow with his handwriting, then drawing and caligraphy, onto theory and basic seals, and until he could draw 5 different seals from memory alone perfectly did he learn to do it all with chakra. It was a slow going process and he guessed this would be one of those ones that took years, so he didn't try to rush it, just making sure he was doing it right.

That was the other thing, the group was aware of his summoning and met jiraiya and his mom, as he really had taken to calling her now. Which in of itself was now official.

"You serious mom?" He asked, astounded as they sat at the table by the fire pit, looking down at the piece of paper in front of him.

"I am. I want to officially adopt you. You'd still have your clan heritage, but you'd also be part of the senju clan . But more than that, legally, you'd be my son." She stated, a smile on her lips. Naruto felt this may have been partially prompted by her knowing he may be going into a life or death battle, and so didn't want to have regrets, ad he understood that completely, which was he snatched the pen from her hand and signed on his life, tsunade's already written in. She smiled as the tears fell and pulled him into a hug, muttering thank you's one after another, which he was sure he was the one supposed to be doing that.

"Good on ya brat. Be sure to be a good son to her though, she's been through enough heartache that she doesn't need more." Jiraiya told him and he nodded, though he was more than happy himself. While he and jiraiya were talking, he was unaware of the talk between tsunade's clone and bulma, but from some of the motions, it seemed professional rather than personal. Proven when bulma gave the toad summon a scroll she had narut prepare containing several schematics and many notes regarding medical technology, though nothing more thankfully.

Something else Tsunade spoke with him off was the full analysis and breakdown of the corpse he gave them. They managed to find a number of things within the DNA that was surprising and honestly, forced her to destroy the corpse and the samples she had. Apparently when tested, the cells would become excited and undergone a mutation of some sort and when they determined why and the effects, she didn't want that on their planet, and she could now see how, despite the barbarism, they would send a infant to world to purge. The power was too much. Much to his relief, he made the right call, and she told him the tail was the source of the power and to remove it whenever he got the chance.

Between those visits and training, days and nights spent with bulma, time together, Naruto was enjoying himself completely. So when Roshi marked his mafuba as mastered, he called the training to an end, right around 5 months, like he said. By then Bulma had made headway in her own training, having awoken magic and ki,able to manipulate the energies separate and together to some degree, but not able to mold them into one. Which was fine, he expected that, but now she was experiencing the benefits he mentioned, and learned a couple of techniques, like flying, sensing and enhancement. He couldn't be happier for her, especially when he saw her face the first time she flew. And not one to fall behind, roshi had picked up his own training, getting the techniques he never learned down, eve Oolong got puar to help him finish his transformation training, much to everyone's shock as they knew of their rivalry.

"Well done naruto, this was excellent progress and you've made me very proud." He stated, pulling out a large, flat box. "I had this made for you when you finished the training. Even though I don't require it, all of my students take it as tradition to wear it." He stated, and naruto opened it, seeing the orange and blue gi. His eyes widened as he looked to his master who nodded.

"Thank you master roshi." He spoke, smiling.

"Well, go put it on, unless you intend to change out here." He said, and naruto rolled his eyes before he did just that. He took a little extra time to seal away away, coming out of his house, he put it back into capsule for, putting it away int his case, as he wore an identical gi to Goku. Roshi nodded approvingly at the boy. He stood 5'6" now, his hair was still blond spikes, but flowed back against his scalp and came down to his shoulder blades, looking like a lions mane. His whisker marks were a bit more defined, and his musculature was impressive. Unlike his other outfit, he had his ninja supplies sealed into various storage seal tattoos, to keep unnecessary bulk down, and his travel scroll seal on his body too with his capsules. The only thing not sealed was his necklace. The Harness was still frmly affixed to his body, but he'd gotten so used to it, it was going to feel weird without it.

"Very good naruto. Now, it's time to head for korin's tower, where you'll start the next phase. We are going to go on to collect the dragon balls. So that we'll be ready. Now take care of yourself boy, and train well." Roshi said, stepping away and letting naruto talk to Bulma.

"Well you done it Naruto. Your officially apart of this little insane group of fighters and weirdos. Congratulations." SHe teasd and he smacked her arm, a little hard, but now that she was training with ki and magic she could more than take it. But he had to remember that she was no fighter.

"yeah well where does that leave you?" He shot back, and though he knew he'd likely be paying for it later, he got laughed at the rise he got out of her. "But seriously, thanks. It's taken a while, and though my energy hasn't come that far in the training, by body and control has made tremendous gains." He spoke, happy with his progress so far. "Not only that, you've made a to of progress two, from just starting out with no prior training to now your flying and breaking boulders." He said with a smirk that got her cheeks to dust red.

"Yeah well, you convinced me into it. But seriously I feel better than I ever had before. So thank you for doing that." She said, before leaning in and kissing his cheek. "And that's for all the help and patience you've given me so far. I know sometimes I can be a little bit of a hassle, so thanks for putting up with me and whatever I asked." She stated.

"I'd do it again bulma, all you need to do is ask." He tol her and a small nod was his reply.

"Now get out of here. You've got a tower to climb and we've got crystal balls to track down. Remember to use your scouting to call me every now and then alright?" She asked and he nodding, waving her off. When they were out of sight, he sighed and stretched, before taking off into the distance to find the tower.

 **Kay so a ton of stuff has happened, anruto has finally started serious training, though we don't yet know the results of the training yet since it was interupted. No I know some were thinking about raditz body and don't worry, while tsunade may have destroyed his body, doesn't mean others didn't know about it before that happened. Naruto has finally gotten his skill set where I want it to be to both of shinobi use, and of quality a db fighter can appreciate. Most of his techniques will perform the same, will projections of his power forward for a desired effect, such as his clones, the elements, and other techniques he has learned. Now before OP concerns come up, remember. He had the power last chapter, this time the training was to acquire the skill to use it properly, so his energy gains at this point aren't significant. Not that he has many prior uses of his energy before hand to know how big or potent his new chakra really is. So all this training is when he's really coming in to learn just what he can do. And then there was bulma, naruto convincing her to learn ki and magic, though not to be a fighter, but continue her scientif pursuits and reap the benefits the energies give. I've read may a fic, and I don't recall many, or if any, whre bulma becomes at least, stronger, in some sense, though if you do, shoot me a pm with the story.**

 **Leave a review to tell me what you think and future ideas. Next chapter finishes out the training and the landing of the saiyans.**


	7. Taste the local brew

**Huzzah. Sleep deprivation strikes again. But I strike back back! Unfortunately due to damage from last time, I cannot give you a multi-chapter upload, that was likely a unique incident 'll never be able to replicate without severe injury so moving on. Stayed up writing this chapter because once I started, I just couldn't stop. So what's first.**

 **Flamers and haters, telling me that naruto and DBZ can't be compared. I feel the need to whack someone with a book, soul eater style. where's a dictionary. Did you miss kyuubi's "gift" or that this is pre-raditz fight goku naruto had an easy spar against before he learned how to use ki and magic? Hello! There are obvious scaling issues, toriyama is bad about describing feats that we can use science to scale with, but they are there. However the gap, at the point of the story, wasn't as so fucking huge as you think. fourth war naruto had FTL reaction time when avoiding a beam like attack from madara, that is light based, Light!? So stop with the comparisons, we now and you're taking up space. For those that did however and were actually concise and critical with a point, thank you.**

 **Okay what's next... Db blade on gene splicing and things associated to dragn balls and sub elements. In order. Plans are already in motion for gene splicing, but who with what and when are remaining a mystery, and may not be what you think. Dragon balls. No. Sorry, just no. Sub elements, technically he already has those, thought I explained it, but his sub elements are like naruto sub elements, he can't do jutsu with them, it's just plain old elemental control, ice makes them cold, fire burns, trees grow, etc. It's was a trade off for free form control and manipulation.**

 **No harem...at least I don't think so? I'm not entirely in control when I write these things, they just happen.**

 **Marquis, nice name. But that's the thing isn't it. these few changes early and a new character, will have standing repercussions that will keep affecting forward, overtime, throughout the story. But remember that cell was from an alternate timeline where things developed differently, essentially if it was the same cell of their timeline their cell would have been leagues stronger, better dna to harvest. I have plans for element and how the DB power at large will affect it, raditz body will play a role, but you'll have to see how. For now got to get through this progression of events. Remember f. trunks is of a different source, not their trunks, it's complicated to explain, but F. trunks is still gonna be there. Though for the pairing options, so far that's starting to get convoluted and a headache. Ans thanks for the story, reading it now. Thaks for the reviws mate.**

 **To the rest of you, thank you for the support and positive feedback and reviews. Without further Adieu, chapter 7.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own em, that's slavery man. and DBZ nor naruto are not my slaves. However if I'm in an erotic dungeon...well...**

Naruto had decided that rather than flying, he'd the run the distance. His legs could use the marathon work over changing terrain plus it'd count as the scenic route since he'd flown there every other time. Stretching, he hardly noticed his training harness anymore, 5 months of brutally intense way of the turtle training and conditioning saw him adapt to the constant consistent strain the harness enforced on his body. Having long forgotten that the harness, for as strong as he got, the harness would restrain and resist him that much more to stay constant, so the force he put him always keep increasing without his knowing. Taking off at a light jog first, the whiskered blonde started really taking off, arms moving back and forth as he got into a run, until he fell into a shinobi's run, arms back behind him, forward lean and barest of contact with the balls of his feet to the ground, ankles locked at a 90' to push off the ground like oars through water.

The run was fast, he was creating a back wind of pressure that followed after him, and it was gaining force as he kept up his run, ignoring the chalenge of obstacles by making slight twists, small turns or jumps, Running over water or diving off a cliff to get to the bottom before returning to his run. He was an orange and blue trimmed blur as he raced across the land. He could see Korin's tower coming into view and started to slow. He came to a complete stop at the base, where after a moment the backwind caught up and blew over the area, rustling the trees and a campsite.

Looking over to the left, he saw a tent of some kind, he didn't know, but a man and and a boy a bit older than, though of same height and build even came out. The man and boy both had very dark skin, but from time spent in the sun, the man had various scars, wore a type of clothing he suspected was from anmal hide, and held decorative markings that, while he didn't know the meaning for, were significant enough for the man to wear. The boy was much the same, but clean of scars and fewing marks, but similar clothes.

"That gi. You must be friends with Goku, or at least trained with the same master." The man spoke first and the boy seemed to smile excitedly.

"That's right on both actually. I just recently finished my training with Master Roshi after goku helped me and asked Roshi to train me. My names is Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself with a small bow.

"I see, good to see the man is helping others out still. My name is Bora, and this is Upa, my son. Years ago he helped us out and we tried to help him in return. Though I assume if you are here, it is to climb korin's tower, correct?" He asked, getting a nod in return. "Good, many have come 5 months ago to do the same, mentioned another would follow. They told me what has happened and I am sorry to hear of his death, but to know he is training even in death, to return stronger, well, I expected nothing less." The man said.

Naruto looked to the man, wondering, he could sense some power from him and his son, but it wasn't strong. "I take it since you are camped at the base, you watch for those who come to the tower right?" He asked. Curious of the man and son.

"That's right. This is the sacred lands of Korin, our tribe works to protect this land from those that do it harm and seek to live here peacefully. Korin has been kind to us since we also protect his tower's base. I wish you well as you climb and hope t see you again. And if you see goku, please ask him to visit, it has been some years since we've seen him." He asked, and naruto smiled, nodding.

"Sure will. Take care of yourselves, I'll come down again to see you two." He waved before looking to the tower. It'd be a mighty climb, he could do it with tree walking, however that would be harder, though he figured that's how they climbed it. So he got started, one hand and foot movement at a time on his way up, careful of the grapple points. Using his fingers that he dug up fields with, to find the smallest hold to hoist himself up with. It really was a mighty climb. But many, many hours later, he finished the tower climb, dragging himself up into the top of the tower. He laid out on the floor, breathing quite hard, never having to recall a time he used so much strength and injury in so few parts or small an area of his body as his finger tips and toes to climb.

So out of it he didn't notice a figure by his side until something had dropped into his mouth and on reflex to clear it, swallowed the small object. The rush of power and energy he felt moments later tld him tit was a senzu bean. Looking over, he saw a little white cat with a staff, nodding as he looked to Naruto.

"I've been expecting you Naruto. Kami told me of you, said you'd be goig through basic training first before you came to me." He spoke, as Naruto sat up, looking at the clearly confused, but slightly panicked. "What's wrong boy?"

"Um...nothing sir, just ugh..looking for a little pink bow on your ear." He said hesitantly. "It's an old memory from when I first graduated the academy, training mission to capture a runaway cat that's learned to be elusive, strong, and vindictive, enough to eat throwing knives and stars and spit them back at you." He commented and the at's eyesbrows rose.

"Damn. Quite a cat. Mind introducing us sometime." He asked, getting naruto to choke on air before he laughed. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Now seriously though. I'm willing to bet kami didn't explain why you came up here did he?" He asked, getting a shae of the head. "I thought as much. Well up here I grow the senzu beans, and am keeper of the Divine water. A water that's said to unlock hidden potential and gift the drinker with power. To those who reach the top, you're allowed access to my supply of senzu beans as needed. However, if you want the divine water, you'll have to catch me first. Get the picture?" He asked.

He leapt to the sde as naruto appeared there, hands grasping at air where the bottle on his staff used to be prior. "Your a quick study kid. Well, let's see how quick you are. Goku completed this in three days when he as just a little older than you. I wonder how long it'll take you." He asked with a smile as he avoided another swipe and grab. He retained his smile as he went about his own amusing game, thoroughly entertained as naruto started pulling out all the stops, using all the speed, strength, jutsu and tricks he could to get close, even tried shunshin and replacement, only to replace with a pickling jar and smack into the pedestal when he shunshin'd. Korin wouldn't admit, but the boy using different tricks and techniques was keeping him on his toes, and when he started using clones and combinations, he really had to work to keep the bottle away. And kami told him the kid was wearing a training harness that kept him at a consistent but gradual level of power and growth with it on.

Eventually korin called the first day a stop, and both ate a senzu. "Um, korin, how long did it take the others gt the water?" He asked, sitting as he looked out toward the horizon while he sat against the railing. The air was thinner so he had to work on maintaiing his breathing.

"Those goofballs. It took them a month, with working together to get it." He said off handedly. "That master of yours, Roshi, when he was boy several centuries ago, it took him 3 years to do it. The fact goku did it in 3 days is nothing short of miraculous. But I guess since you heard all this, you know it's not necessarily a matter of power or speed, right?" He asked and got a nod. "Good, now since you failed this day, you're to climb down, eat and rest with the guardians at the base, then climb back up while using that wall walking technique you use. Get to it boy." He mouthed off walking through a door leaving a gaping naruto who was battled but grumbled, starting the climb down.

In the room, korin allowed himself to huff and puff, with some sweating. "Damn the kid is creative. He might just overcome the lesson if he uses all those tricks at once. Need to bring up my game so he actually learns the lesson he needs to." He muttered to himself ad set to work on a bit of self training he'd been neglecting for a couple of decades. He really shouldn't let himself get out of shape like this. The climb down, meal, rest, meal and climb up, would buy korin the time to rest and do what he needs to do to handle naruto the next time.

Climbing down was a right pain in the ass, but he stayed with it, and it was both easier and harder this time. Easier because he knew exactly what to do, harder because he had to figure out a few new things involved with climbing down. But it took most of the night and later into the day when he finally got down to the ground. After explaining korin's orders, they were more than welcome him to a meal, however naruto offered to hunt, and as handed a spear tied with rope at the end to do so. And rather than insult their ways, he took it and went into the forest. He was gone for an hour, when he returned back with a small male hog, which they cleaned and made a good dinner out of.

Bora showed him ow to shape the tusks as something he could war or use to honor his first hunt in their forests, and after some thought, shaped out a small bone knife out of the almost c curved tusk, the edge on the inside and point on the half of the tusk, the other end wrapped in natural cord. While his kunai were about as sharp but much tougher, this felt special, so he gave it it's own storage seal tattoo. After that they slept and with breakfast of the leftovers next morning, he set up to climb again, this time tree walking, or tower running in this case. The progress was faster, but harder considering he'd be running straight vertical for half the day.

Getting to the top and cursing the name that is korin, he opened his mouth to do just that, using the railing for support, but found a bean shot into his mouth already and chewed with a grumble. "Let's see what you got boy." He snickered, and the process started over again, of this damn reverse cat and mouse that was infuriating, pulling all everything he had, but still couldn't get that damn jug. Half way through he abandoned his tricks and focused on pure physical chase as he chased after the cat. Even tora wasn't this bad. The long day came to a close and korin hummed. "Closer, by a few centimeters. May you'll get it in a year. For now, walk walk down the tower, at a casual walk, and climb without your chakra the next day, again, after eating and resting." He stated, giving him a senzu for the trip down, before he left him again.

The process repeated, this time he went fishing using the same spear, in and out of water, waiting for the fish to swim where he wanted, or for it to jump, this time as bora instructed, seeing this as a chance to teach someone of korin's worth their tribes hunting methods. Once he had enough fish, he used that boar tusk knife to clean and gut the fish, but at bora's insistence, made a spear with a stone blade and rope of his own for future hunting endeavors. Teasing him that at his rate, he would have a lot of time to practice his hunting. He grumbled, but couldn't help but join in the father son laughter, if even at his expense.

Again the next day, he climbed the tower, but was far too focused on the cat to realize his ease of the climb. Once he was up at the top, korin was again waiting, but seeing his mildly exhausted state, handed the bean over this time before they started. Naruto started with a pure physical chase, until half the day, he pulled out his techniques and tricks, developing new combo's and tactics to get closer, using his clones to help in the learning curve. Korin said it wasn't a might or technique thing, while he understood that, he didn't understand what the missing part was that made this possible.

After he failed that day, he was told to create a number of clones to wall walk down the tower with him, each of them doing those leaf exercises, a lot of them to each clone. That h might as well try and get in some control training while he's at it, then to climb up normally. The walk was casual, and he dispersed his clones as he reached the bottom. Again a hunt, this time, a dear, following the teachings he was given this night, he stalked his prey like a predator, getting as close as he could until while silent, and could only make his kill when he could reach out with the spear to barely touch it. It took a few hours, but he did just that, and they ate good, the rest of the meat was spiced and smoked. Climbing the tower was a quick process now, only abut 2 hours, and once up, he ate the senzu really only to be in top condition as they went again.

"Come here you mangy cat!" He shouted, having already used all of his tricks this day, and as on the physical chase. Never realizing the increase in the intensity of the chase. That it until he anticipated his next movement, and lunged with a reaching grab, snaring the jug away from korin's staff. "Ha! Got it!" he hollered. He was huffing but happy, and he noticed korin was huffing too.

"Good job kid, now drink your reward." He siad and naruto did just that, guzzling down the entire jug. Korin just gave the smile like a him ate the canary. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to feel the power but..."So how's that tap water taste?" Korin asked with the same grin and naruto realized the trick, or rather the brilliance of the beneficial prank.

"Oooh, you sneaky little cat." He called out and korin just nodded.

"That's right, the power comes from the training and the continuous up and down climbing of the tower and the chase. Conditioning from both and learning to read the movements of a superior opponent. Granted you pushed me and I had to up the game to account for your bag of tricks, but you got it fair and square. Now, why don't you go and have a final hunt and meal with Bora and Upa, I believe they've come to like spending time with you." He said, and naruto smiled. Taking a senzu, he made his way down the tower and Korin just sighed. "Kids these days. Goku gets it in three chase days, naruto gets it in 5, and those other ones took a week and a half. Just what the hell is up, I miss the days when it'd take years for a student to get the jug." He voiced out. "Guess that mean I've been really slacking, time for me to get some training in of my own." he finished.

Down on the ground, Naruto talked of his success and the two congratulated him. "Naruto, I would like to propose a feast, It's nt everyday one passes korin's test, much less comes down to share it with us to enjoy on it. I would like for you to hunt with us for a proper beast to feed the village for this feast. Will you come?" He asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Of course Bora. But what are we hunting?" He asked, as they walked deeper into the woods the three of them already carrying their spears.

"One f the dino's out beyond the trees. Hunting in our methods won't be easy, but it'll feed us and honor the hunt and beast." He statd, as they walked deeper in before the trees began to thin out. They stalked the barren lands outside of the first, looking for an appropriate dino, and spotted a mature triceratops. Bora gave a nod, and directed with his hands to circle around and pincer it in. They were careful to be quiet, before they got in closer, He and upa came in from the sides, and then Bora made his move with a leap, through his spear from above behind the armored head at the neck. Upa ad Naruto made their own throws right where the heart should be. Between the three spears, the kill was quick and relatively painless as the neck spear severed the spine. Recovering their spears, the three hauled the dino away, though naruto took over to fly it back to the camp, where the village had gathered and everyone cheered seeing the dino brought it.

"A fine hunt naruto. Now take a rest while we clean and cook the best, it will take some time and you'll need it for the party to come." He spoke, and naruto followed his order, a bit tired from he day's events. Laying down in the tiipee, he allowed sleep to come over him, having striped out of his gi, it needed to be washed anyway.

When he awoke, he looked around and saw the sun was still out, only a few hours. But he noticed immediately his gi was gone. In it's place was a set of pants and mocasins identical to bora's and Uba's, but no shirt. The pants and cloth for the front and back were odd, but the cloth was orange and black, so he didn't mind. Getting dressed, he pulling the band around his arms as well, he stretched a moment before heading out.

"Ah, naruto, you'r awake, good. We were about to wake you, the feast is almost done. The others of the tribe have brought other dishes and drink. Please help yourself and talk with the others. We don't often have this feast so it's a good to get together and have fun when we can." Bora spoke over fire a large fire with many spits and spikes of cut meet roasting over the heat. Various other tipee's were set up, there was jaws of drink and as stated, a lot of people, all dressed the same as he was now.

The others were curious of him, but Upa cam along and started introducing him to others and vice versa. It was short order that he found a cup with drink, right in his hand, and it was sweet. He guessed it was a wine made from local berries, so he drank earnestly, it didn't burn.

Mindscape

"Kyuubi!" Yami shouted, running into the nine tails chamber. "By all that is amusing to both of us, do not deal with what he is drinking. Let the bastard get flat out piss wasted. This is gonna be too damn entertaining to pass up!" Yami shouted to the fox, before he took a seat to watch with the fox, who was now paying attention since yami got him to actually watch now. Seeing the setting and all, the fox roared with laughter.

"Oh you're going to burn this memory into the core of his mind aren't you?" The fox asked, laughing with honest amusement at what he knew was about to happen. Naruto had no experience to tell him what to and not to do in this situation.

"You better fucking believe it." He said, reviving the old verbal tick just for ironic emphasis. The fox laughed and they both settled in for the show to happen.

Reality

"My people! I bid you all welcome to a feast we've not had in some time, and the ability to gather in peace and festivity. Harsh times are ahead, but all the more reason to have moments like these to remember and drive us forward. So tonight we enjoy ourselves. I would like to introduce young naruto here. He has been training with korin and hunting with my son and I, learning the spear method as we use. This dino he helped us to take down our way, and brought it back for this feast tonight. Treat him well and help him have fun before he must continue with his training a top the tower. The meat is cooked, the drink is cold and we are hungry, thirsty and excited. So to you my people, enjoy yourselves!" He spoke with a commanding voice, getting them all to cheer and the party really kicked in. The wine was gong down smooth and making him feel great.

Tower top

"Hmmm...well this out to be interesting to watch. First time one of my students has done this. It'll give me a story to tell." Korin spoke, before looking up. "Kami, might want to stop the kid if you don't want this to happen." He spoke, but looked back down.

Sanctuary

"No need, this will be an experience for the boy to remember, maybe even cherish. If it becomes a mistake, he'll learn from it, though I doubt it will be." He mused, and waved a finger to cast an illusion over the boy's harness to keep it out of sight. He was in for a night to remember after all.

"What's sup Kami?" One of the z-fighters asked.

"Oh nothing, just a youngster pulling ahead in life past you all. that's all." He snickered at the small joke, while some of them just shook their heads, though a bit embarrassed. They were how old now?

Base the next morning

Naruto groaned slightly as a hand came up to his head. Blinking his eyes, he looked around. The hell? He didn't remember much of...no, wait, there it was, coming back to him. After they started eating and drinking they had a grand old time. The night went on, telling stories, everyone laughing. Then there was this girl who grabbed onto his arm and gently lead him away and...

He blinked and looked to his side, where said girl, or woman rather, was laying beside him, and it all came back to him in perfect detail. Eyes widening, he wanted to panic, but the logical side of his brain said not to disturb her, and if she didn't want this,s he wouldn't have brought him into the tent. Laying back down, she nestled into his side, and as foreign as all this was, he couldn't help but smile. Not a smug smile or victorious, but a genuine happy smile. He had expected that, but he certainly wasn't going to deny that it wasn't fun or enjoyable, for any of the many rounds they went at it. She certainly seemed content and glowing.

Naruto thought of what the contact meant and how much being this close to her, a woman in general meant. Running a hand over his cheek, her eyes fluttered open, seeing him and smiled, before leaning in and taking a light kiss of his lips. It was a small gentle thing, and quick. But he savored that chaste kiss. On the inside he was in a panic, good and bad, but that took a back seat to an instinct he sure didn't know he had as he pulled her in closer.

"Man this is a tall tower." A rough female voice spoke up, getting both their attentions. "Well, maybe there's something to climb it in one these tepee's." She spoke to herself, but before they could even get dressed, the flap to the one he was in as opened and of all people, blonde launch looked in. "Oh well would you look at that. Whiskers here got himself a girl. Ha! Way sooner than baldie or mop head that's for sure. Hey when you're done come out here I want to talk to you." She called out, closing the flap, leaving a red faced naruto and karinga woman dumbfounded, before he face palmed and she buried her face into his chest. That was embarrassing. And a mood killer.

"Just how, of all places to show up, why here and now...oh." He stopped, remining himself of her apparent obsession with tien. Sighing, he calmed and logic took over, the woman had already gotten up, and was getting dressed, much to his viewing pleasure. He smiled and she returned it.

"That was a wonderful night. Take care of yourself naruto, train hard and fight well for us." She said, before leaving the tepee. Naruto just sat there a time longer before he sighed and stood up.

"Damn, too drunk last night to get her name." He spoke to himself, swearing he could hear laughter in his head. But it was silent the next and sighed as he got dressed in his gi, but kept the arm bands on his biceps. Stretching, it was odd to feel like a weight had been shed off his body, in a way he felt lighter, confident and dare he say, even stronger. Stepping out of the Tepee, Bora and Upa were standing bside launch, who smiled at him when he stepped outside.

"Hey whiskers, congrats on becoming a man." She spoke withut a care, and naruto face faulted, much to bora's amusement, as well as several other men and women that were up.

"Indeed. A good night and one to commit to memory as something to keep fondly." He spoke, and naruto nodded his head once he picked himself up off the ground. "I would like to welcome you as a honorary member of the tribe. You may be foreign as you've told us before, but you are willing to fight for us, hunt with us, and share time and life with us. For this, I would like to welcome you in." He stated, and naruto's eyes wdened.

"y-yes. I, thank you, Bora." He spoke, bowing his head ever so slighty. His smile was radiant, and his beamed with energy, for more than one reason "Um, bore, I'd hate to ask but I was drinking at that woman..." He asked, trailing off.

"It is not the time of the year for such things to happen naruto, do not worry, we have medicines to prevent such things." He stated, easing the boy's worry.

"Well, not having one wasn't so much my concern, as panic as I would be I would be happy. But I didn't even know her name, and if it had happened, I would like to have been there... for everything." He said, pulling heavily from his education wit bulma to his time with yami and to his own morals. What would his reaction have been without the first two? Sheer headless chicken panic. Sounded about right.

Bora smiled and put a hand on naruto's shoulder. "You will make a great father one day boy. However her name is hers to tell. Perhaps if you were to come by more often, you may learn it. For now, I think your...friend, here wishes to speak with you. Take care naruto, train hard, fight harder." He stated, leaving naruto with launch.

Naruto sighed, his first time and he doesn't even know her name, even after all that. "Well damn whiskers, you got some kind of great honor and got off scott free from a almost bomb in your ace but gt a great night out of it. Though I like your conviction kid. Now, do you know how to get up this damn thing, I know tien is up there, I just need to get up there." She spoke, rough as usual, but her shit eating grin on what he did never left her face.

"Well you climb it. The hard way. There isn't really much other way to do it. Although..." He spoke, looking up to the tower. "How long do you think you can hold onto something?" He said, getting an idea. Yamcha was a pansy, krillen apparently had bad luck in the area, but what about tien? He wanted to see this.

"For tien? As long as I need to." She aid and he smirked.

"Best hang on tight then." He commented, before grabbing her up and setting her arms around his shoulders and neck, before he started climbing at speed. sure her weight made it harder, but she didn't weigh that much. He climbed higher and higher, at first she hollered until she realized what he was doing with her and used her legs to secure onto his waist and her arms around his shoulders and neck, securely now. The climb was about a hour long, and when he got up, he breathed, looking to find korin waiting for them.

"So decided you needed a little challenge eh?" He said, looking to the blonde on his back who got down.

"You could say that, not mad are you?" He asked.

"Did I ever say it wasn't allowed. Kami on the other hand... well you'll have to see. Here, a bag of senzu's for your training at the top. Follow the stairs and climb the re pole." He told them and naruto bowed, pulling launch along after him. He tossed her a bean to eat to keep her strength, and he did the same, following the same equation as before.

However the pole was smaller and hard to grip, and with launch on his back, his balance was screwed, so he had to use only his hands. Adhering to the pole with chakra, one hand over the other saw him steadily rising by arm strength alone. The air got progressively thinner, but it was gradual, enough to adapt, so that as they got higher, it wasn't so big a strain. Part of the way, he activated his scouter, calling up bulma on their frequencies.

"Hey bulma, how you doing?" He asked, the ear piece coming through clearly. Damn good reception.

"We're hunting down the next ball, got 4 so far. You?" She asked, sounding quite chipper.

"Oh...just hanging around." He said and launch laughed, getting bulma's attention.

"Naruto, who's that?" she asked.

"Launch. She's on my back while I climb so she can see tien. I couldn't resist the temptation of the uniting such a good couple." He spoke with a teasing grin that could be heard in his voice. Bulma herself laughed. Launch tapped the headset, getting it on speaker.

"And that ain't all blue, kid here popped his cherry with a tribe girl after a big old party and drinking the local brew. Hey you and yamcha got that far yet?" She asked. He could hear bulma splutter, his blush a hard red, but she stayed silent. "So that's a no then. Damn, wouldn't you figure you'd have done it already or something?" Launched asked, and bulma coughed out something. "Sorry, wha's that?" She asked.

"The first wasn't with yamcha." A simple statement, but so much weight.

"Oh you mean you got yourself some during one of your on again off again things. What about yamcha, you know if he has?"

"Please that man doesn't have the sense to either keep his mouth shut or put it to important work to get him any. Wouldn't surprise me if he still was a virgin." Bulma shouted, now clearly having forgotten Naruto was even hear as they went on into full girl talk mode, even launch was ignoring the fact she was latched on to him. He on the other hand, just listened and tried to not laugh or lose his grip. They were having girl talk on his scouter in his ear on speaker, but right now he didn't care. this was information from behind enemy lines right in the enemy camp. So to speak. Stuff to be noted down in the girl bible note sections for later contemplation.

The two went on and on, naruto committed the things to memory before he saw the sanctuary coming into view.

"Ha! So the mop head really did that, and with his set up? and no one had a camera? That would have been blackmail gold!" Launch shouted a bit, clearly enjoying herself.

"Oh I know, I use that for when I need his attention or other things. Course keep it to yourself, I don't want t lose my ammo." She spoke, her voice calmer.

"Ladies." He said, and he felt launch tense and bulma's laughter go silent. "I know you forgot I was here, and that okay, I forgive you, even on my own scouter. But we're almost there so the conversation will have to be cut short unless you want the focus of what you were going on about to hear you? Want to preserve your ammo right?" He asked, and he heard sheepish laughter from both of them. "I'll talk to you later Bulma, alright?"

"I look forward to it, and next time I want to hear the details of this tribe girl you were with, drunk or not. Later naruto." She called out, ending the call. He clicked the earpiece and it receded behind his ear and into his hair line, out of sight. "Enjoy your talk?" He asked his blonde rider, who grinned shamefully.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be, I learned a few things of what to and not to do. I was never taught the finer points of using a tongue, but now I have a better idea, so thanks." he said with a teasing grin as he looked over his shoulder at her as she blushed heavily. Transferring from pole to ladder, he climbed up the side and finally, onto the flat of the Sanctuary. "Good to be back." He said, helping launch off, who stretched after many hours of hanging onto him. The spotted the object of her affection.

"Tien!" And suddenly a blonde missle took the triclops down to the floor. Everyone watching was at first shocked on how she got up here, then to see a madly grinning naruto and figured it out...then realized what that meant.

"Wait, you came all the way up here carrying?" krillen asked, astounded.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard." He said with a shrug as he got several disbelieving looks. Looking to each of them he nodded. "All of you have gotten a lot stronger." He commented, not a question, but a fact, he could feel it.

"So have you, though it feels not like a quantity, but a quality." Krillen said, rubbing his bald head.

"Right you are. Naruto has indeed gotten stronger, different from the rest of you. he's caught up on everything he needs and gotten the boost expected." He stated. "Though I have to ask, why did you bring her here?" He asked of the blonde boy, who cocked an eyebrow.

"Like you weren't spying on me last night?" He questioned, and then, the silence was damning. "You were spying on me last night!" He shouted, but kami held up his hand

"Only the party, not the privacy you shared." He said, and then the others connected the dots.

"No...wait wait, hold up. That was you last night naruto? When kami said you was getting ahead in life. I mean...how, there was only the father son..." Yamcha started.

"Yamcha, My opinion of you hinges on your next words, and right now that seems to carry some weight with bulma." He stated, and the man shut up.

"Oh he shagged alright. Big damn gathering of them tribe, walked right into the tepee him and that tribe girl was sharing for the night. They were real close and very...well the furs were on the floor." She said with a chesire grin that split her face. Making the guys gape. Naruto sighed. great, his personal life and first time broadcasted to the strongest people or group of the world at the top of th world that was considered a holy place. "Who ever whiskers here marries will be very happy. Bout as happy as baldies wife if he ever gets one." She said snickering as Krillen face palmed.

"How...?" Yamcha asked.

"Launch lived with goku, roshi and me when we were training, accident's happened." He said, trying to drop the subject.

"Enough." Kami stated and everyone calmed. Launch stayed by Tien's side, and chiatzu was snickering to himself. "You're all here for training and as happy a distraction as this was, it's time to continue. Naruto, you know the facilities, and that you need to adjust, so start with your warm ups and conditioning menu. Everyone else, return to your menu's as well. Miss Launch, if I may see you." He spoke, but it wasn't a question. She left with the green an, slightly apprehensive and casting concerned looks to tien, as f asking for hep. Tien sighed, following after. Naruto smirked ad looked to krillen who had an eyebrow quirked.

"You wanted things like to happen didn't you?" He asked the whiskered teen.

"If I did, would you believe me f I said I'd help you out next? In exchange for silence and help with the others when it comes." He stated, and krillen immediately bow to naruto. "That's a yes then. Well, once we deal with the saiyans or maybe a bit before if we got time, we can work on that. For now, time to work." He said, and started in on his personal menu.

This time, training at the top was easier and harder. Easier because he'd been up here before and was able to adjust slowly via korin's and climbing up here. Harder because this was the first true conditioning he did while up here, where the air was as thin as it could get before you passed out. He had to learn how to regulate his breathing and use every breath as efficiently as possible, while he had clones working on control exercises and ki and magic manipulation control. It was good to revisit the basics. His clones went through every technique in the thin air, pure air, his body was responding well to the atmosphere while under the extreme training as he went through the supreme number of Calisthenics, 10k reps each, plus stretches to ensure full flexibility. Flexibility that might make the normal man question his ability to reproduce, but thanks to the fact that he wasn't as bulked as say tien, or goku, he had higher degree ranges of motion and mobility.

A few weeks by when he got his conditioning up to par for the environment he was in, his clones doing self sparring, technique work, energy control exercises, R&D, and sparring with the others, offering them the use of hundreds of disposable clones for them to test their techniques out on. They taught some of his clones new techniques, like the solar flare, or adding onto his martial arts with some traits of theirs. How to better protect his mind and develop his mental abilities to maybe one day, gain psychic abilities similar to chiatzu, though he's not holding his breath on that one. He managed to convince yajirobe to teach him the basics of swordsmanship, and while a challenge, he got the essentials down through the use of clones, but he acknowledged that the rotund man was still way more skilled than him. These and a few others helped to round out his arsenal.

He joined the other in training in the various chambers of the Sanctuary, where he was able to test all that he learned and put it to good use. He still summoned occasionally, but there wasn't much they could actually train him in. He had already developed, simplified and gained direct control of a number of techniques that rendered their variations useless, and not to mention that his elemental control made elemental jutsu useless for him as well. So he kept working on his base understanding of seals, learning anatomy to better heal, and really just talking with his mom and jiraiya, as well as Fukasaku.

Training continued at this pace, Naruto spammed the hell out of his clones to learn and gain as much as he could. Tien and launch were actually getting along pretty good now, if she hadn't of followed him to the sanctuary, they might not have gotten together at was much to krillen's and yamcha's ire, while Naruto whistled innocently and chiatzu just snickered. Naruto would keep calling bulma, other times he'd just visit Bora and Upa, timing himself two and from the sanctuary to the ground.

Naruto was doing good to help keep the others motivated, and launch busy away from tien as needed, hell even Yajirobe was putting in the effort. However as he kept training he noticed something off, kami pointed out he was starting to plateau. That wasn't good, he'd gotten stronger yes, but this couldn't be it... He kept at it and worked his damndest to get even that little bit further stronger, enforcing heavier handicaps, wearing a mask to hinder his breathing, whatever he could he did. Even kami didn't seem to know what the problem was, though by comparison, he wasn't weak in the slightest. Kami theorized it was a block, a limitation, since this wasn't his natural way of drawing power or become stronger, the changes he's made to his body, his body is resisting. So he'll have to find some way to break that limitation.

"There's not much else that can be done for you naruto. This is the limit for now, and the other facilities of the Sanctuary are too harsh for your or others to use. For now though, you have two months left before the saiyans arrival. Perhaps it's better to train at your full ability on ground level, to edge out and know what you stand. Visit your friends, go train with piccolo an gohan. I'm sure they might appreciate the extra body. So for now, until you can surpass this block, your training is completed. Truthfully you have everything the others have, everyone was just building up your power base now, to get faster, stronger and generally better. But seeing as you are unique, you may require other methods. So Take care Naruto, I hope you overcome this block." He stated, waving his had.

Naruto suddenly felt the weight of the world brush off his body, like he could breath for the first time, and in an explosion of power, blasted away the energy he'd been constantly circulating to keep up under the physical strain of his own body and the weight. He roared, as he felt the energy return, fill him up to every vestige, and muscles brimmed with power. A few moments later, he calmed, as his power settled, and breathed.

"Incredible..." Tien spoke, looking on with the others. Initially they'd been very concerned since naruto's training didn't seem to be progressing, then somehow halting. They couldn't understand it, energy wise, he was stronger, had been since raditz first showed up and still was. But seeing the result of the weight free' naruto, all that pressure suddenly being released, it almost blew the concern away. Almost, because once his power settled, while higher than before, it wasn't that massive an increase. However the quality was worth mentioning, and with all the refining training he'd been doing to get his total arsenal of techniques up to par, even taking on skills he may not use, he still pushed himself. But now this gave them all something to shot for in the last two months. So after naruto left, they requested weight harnesses themselves.

Naruto had sighed when he stretched and really got a feel for his natural unencumbered body again. Perhaps he should go down and train at his hardest at his full strength, no limits, full battle conditions. hat might be just what he needed. So dropping down, he flew off from the lookout in search of a wasteland that he could rampage without causing trouble. He spent the next week just going full out, nothing held back, using it as a chance to really work out some very old aggressions too and try to settled his mind. Attempts to contact Yami or Kyuubi failed again. And talking with mom, Jiraiya, or fukasaku didn't reveal much. With a high sigh, he set out to find piccolo and Gohan.

The two were hard to find, even with sensing, but he eventually came upon them. He watched from a distance as they trained, Piccolo was going in at full contact, not even holding back but the barest sliver to not kill him, which was different than he trained with the others who held back a fair amount to not do permanent injury. Here that wasn't the concern. He waited till they finished their round to approach.

"What do you want blondie." Piccolo spoke, and naruto's eyes twitched.

"Training. I've plateau'd and need to break past it." He spoke, arms crossed, wearing the full turtle hermit gi, Karinga armbands, Konha forehead protector as a belt, everything that meant something to him in his recent time here.

"Hmph, kami's training not good enough?" The green man spoke, amused.

"Went through it all, Roshi, the tower, korin, climbing to the sanctuary with a passenger on my back, training up there as harsh as I possibly can. Then back down here with no limits to get used to my power. But you sensed that no doubt, haven't you?" He asked and Piccolo just rolled his eyes.

"And what does that man to me?" He asked the whiskered teen.

"You're training is right there at the limit, if your training can't break this, then no training will. Not without something drastic or suicidal."He stated, making the slug man consider that a moment. After a moments silence, Gohan looking between his teacher and the 14 year old blonde, Piccolo nodded.

"Alright, I'll allow it, but you follow my orders to the letter, deal?" He spoke, and naruto nodded. "Now, let's see what you know." He spoke, and rushed naruto. unlike kami he was fast enough to react, grabbing his wrist, unfortunately, piccolo extended his fingers, touching them to naruto's forehead, and delving, like kami, past the mind scape and into his memories, reading everything. He had enough time to do it before a punch sent piccolo back and tumbling, clutching his chest.

"You and kami both I fucking swear, can't my mind stay private!?" He shouted, flaring his chakra dangerously, his blue eyes bleeding red as power radiated from him in waves, stronger than before, but the malice, hate and anger that spilled off of him was palpable. His whisker marks thickened, his teeth took to fangs at the canines, nails became claws, eyes slit'd pupils with red iris', hair hackle'd to viciously spiked hair. His entire appearance spike feral. Piccolo just smiled at the apparent transformation.

"Another anger trigger. This will be useful." He spoke, rising, but from the entirety of his memories, he could understand this kid better. Abuse and torment, things he knew well. "Alright kid, let's start. Gohan, watch, observe everything we do and attempt to learn, afterward you will spar with him and I will watch." He spoke, and turning his focus back, Naruto returning to normal, he charged him. What followed was an intense battle, where each as pushing the other harder and harder, laying into each other with their power. Gohan had difficulty keeping up, but with instruction, learned how to follow the movements with ease. It was amazing to see, really.

After the battle, both were struggling for their air, but had rough smiles. This was more like it, this was what naruto and piccolo both had been craving, a challenge in their training that while training gohan, piccolo couldn't find, and with the restraint the others pursued, Naruto couldn't really invest into the training. Between them, this wasn't a concern. As told, attentons turned to gohan, and with as much restraint as piccolo, started sparring with the boy. Having a different person to fight against helped naruto's variety and experience. Plus he anticipated a problem of fear, and shapeshifted into Raditz, though had to go quiet since he didn't know his voice, and fought gohan like that. Initially he'd been frozen, but words from piccolo pushed the boy's anger, and naruto saw for himself his potential. He did this a few times more, getting Gohan to become familiar with his anger, how it felt to draw on it.

Naruto and piccolo were advancing again, it was odd, he was the superior with sheer ability, but he realized his earlier analysis near a year ago remained true. the man with centuries of combat experience, high intelligence, among other factors, allowed piccolo the advantage even against physically superior foes. He almost wanted to cry, and might have if he weren't smiling. Piccolo was still pushing him despite not being stronger. That was how to fight! With the training, they taught each other, or rather piccolo taught and picked apart his flaws like he was some academy student all over again, he was just glad that unlike kami he can only glimpse and understand, not comprehend and learn his life essentially. But he taught his own in return where he could and between them both, spent the last month and a half fortifying gohan, making use of as many clones as they all could to enhance all of their training.

Training was going Smoothly when he flt a ping from his scouter. Clicking it, it unfolded onto his face and he heard Bulma's voice. "Hey naruto, you there?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm here Bulma, wha'cha got?" He asked.

"We're been told to bring goku back to life. Come on to Kame island, You're going to want to see this." She spoke and ended the call.

"Piccolo, Gohan. They're summoning Shenron. The saiyans must be close, so not much use training, better to rest and meet them with full energy. I'm heading to Kame house to watch, feel free to join me if you want." He said smiling as he watched Gohan turn to piccolo with bright eyes, the green man sneering, who ended up nodding. Snickering, the man really had gone soft after all. Rising into the air, the three of them took off at high speed, flying through the sky cutting clouds with their aura of energy. It didn't take log, not even half and hour at their speed to reach kame house, where they touched down. Naruto smiled, the 14 year old had grown another inch, and Gohan had grown considerably under the training. Piccolo was about the same as ever. The others were hesitant with piccolo, but seeing gohan safe and stronger, it eased a few worries.

"So what did we miss?" Naruto asked with a smile. Bulma just rolled her eyes.

"Looking good Naruto, you bulked up a bit." She said, appreciating the look all that much more. Just a little more mass, but spread out to really get full body appeal. "I'm betting you made that girl, what's her name, very happy." She said with a teasing grin and naruto sighed.

"Never going to live that down am I?" He asked.

"Nope." She popped the p and he just shook his head.

"Anyway, let's get the show on the road." He said, biting his thumb and putting it to the ground with the right molding of chakra. Lord Fukasaku appeared, looked around and smiled.

"Ah, Naruto boy. Bout that time then is it?" He asked and naruto smiled, taking the four clone scrolls. These were the tougher kage bunshins they had overcharged in making. Taking two, he unrolled and then unsealed them, producing clones of jiraiya and Tsunade. All those gathered already knew of them, so this didn't come off as weird.

"Naruto, did you need us for something?" Jiraiya asked, knowing he was a strong clone, he was wondering if there was an enemy.

"No, but you're about to witness the summoning of an eternal wish granting dragon. Figured you might want to watch but if you don't I'm sure mom won't mind staying with me to watch." He said, forming a ki sphere to forcefully dispel the clone.

"No no no no. That's alright, I want to see it. I was just expecting trouble." He said, sighing when he let go of the attack. Tsunade laughed and pulled naruto in for a hug.

"Good to see you again, you look so strong and handsome. Really filling in aren't you?" She asked and he smiled. Nodding.

"Hey, hate to break the tender moment, but a dad man on a time limit to revive here. His one year limit is fast approaching." Bulma said and they looked over sheepish before looking to the 7 crystal balls on the ground. They didn't seem like much, but then again, a drop of blood can summon a toad the size of a biju with a sword that can clear cut entire forests, so he wasn't saying anything. They went about the process, and he watched in amazement as the clouds went dark, and then the balls glowed before yellow lightning show out from them into the sky, arcing an curving, curling and twisting through the clouds. Then it started to take shape an filled out into a long, long bodied serpentine form, with claws, a head, horns, red eyes, teeth and green scales. Those who hadn't seen it before looked up totally awe stricken.

"So this is Shenron..." Naruto spoke, awed by the sight. Fukasasku, for as much as summons go, bowed his head in respect. It was certainly a powerful being.

Tsunade marveled at it, but reached a hand and grabbed jiraiya's collar, keeping him from stepping forward, no doubt trying to make a wish. A glare told him not to try it.

They watched on as they made their wish, not with a little trouble which gave them some infomation on the balls. But then when it was done, the balls shot into the air and scattered across the world.

"Damn, why can't we have a pair of those." Jiraiya muttered.

"Because of you. You're the reason we can't have nice things." Naruto Tsunade and even Fukasaku said in unison. Jiraiya pald and curled int a ball, making the others laugh.

"Alright, there is still time before the saiyans arrive and I have your two other clone scrolls. I'll summon you before so you can see how it transpires. We've given it all of our preparations now, the only thing we can do from here on is fight well and fight hard." He spoke, smilig at his adoptive mother. She hugged him to her and he retured it, finally getting used to such contact.

"You better come back to be alive, or I swear I will find a way to wish you back and kill you myself." She told him, geting a confident nod from him.

"I will mom, no worries." He said, and she huffed. This boy, really.

"Still mad at you over that native tribe girl incident."

"Seriously!? You just witnessed a dragon and that's what you're thinking about?"

"What native tribe girl. Naruto you been testing the waters here? Oh! you have! tell me!" He said, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"More like testing the local brew." He muttered, before swiping a casual fist through the clones head. "I'll be so happy when I can punch the real one again."

"I'll do it for you. For now get rested and be ready to fight. I expect to be here when it starts." She commanded, before she dispelled herself. Fukasaku chuckled, waving to naruto before he dispeled back to mt. Myoboku.

"Well, guess there's not much else to do beside's wait and eat is there?" He spoke, as they all nodded, heading inside besides piccolo who stayed outside. Piccolo was allowing this much because when they fought, it could all go badly. A small concession to the kid who might be dying tomorrow. As they talked, socialized and shared stories, Bulma practically doting on Gohan for spending a year with piccolo, and teasing Naruto, they shared a good meal together, some realizing it might be there last. Bulma showed off her new abilities to gohan, who was impressed she could fly now too. Even his mom couldn't fly, and bulma took no small pleasure from that. Oh she remembered chichi alright, and getting ne up on her, friendly of course, was always a bonus.

In the other parts of the world, others knew what the summoning of the dragon meant and were making their own preparations. Regardless of when they arrived, their next fight would be harder than any before. Some questioned if they were ready, but knew it was foolish to ask that at this point. It was either ready, or make it work, or die. They settled in, ready for whatever hell may find them when they woke up next time. Not too far away past their atmosphere, two white spheres were swiftly approaching at speed unhindered.

 **So I felt naruto needed some stories and eventful moments in his teen life to look back on and think, damn, that was nice, even if it was a one time thing, and that thought spawned that drunken cherry popping. Some of us have been there, hopefully the same number can claim it as a good memory, or don't remember if it wasn't. So the training is all done, naruto's encountering some problems in his training, this isn't the last of them, but the reason escapes him. Jiraiya and Tsunade, hell maybe even ma and pa will be present to watch the fight. Launch apparently keep's tabs on any size she's seen before, and naruto has more stuff to add to the girl bible. did I miss anything? Oh, apparently Yamcha may or may not still be a virgin, which i my math is right, he's 26-27? little late to the game there eh buddy? While decidedly, bulma is not. Huh... oh this can only be good right? oh and there was something about a dragon in there somewhere, anyway, review and let me know please, and if you want more of the illicit material, I have an M-rating on this thing for a reason. So more, or if you want actual details, put it down in that white, box, you might just get it.**


	8. Relax, I'm a doctor

**Okay here we are with another chapter. Been a bit longer to get this one out then the others, but having a bit of trouble going back and forth between fayth and dragon here, so I apologize, but still within my original prediction of a week between updates for each story. Though I have discovered that listening to the American DBZ soundtracks while I write helps, mental stimulus and all.**

 **So reviews, let's get out the headache, I believe I covered this last time but here we go. We know that around the saiyan saga a lot of characters can react to things within an appreciable percentage to FTL speed, since a beam shot from piccolo at the moon to destroy it, took about 2-3 seconds which is about, off the top of my head 63% the speed of light, but that's very rough estimate. For comparison the 9 second travel saitama of one punch man took to the moon was 14% the speed of light. So to be able to see, acknowledge, determine an action to take and then act upon, from sight to action, reaction time in it's definition, to those speeds is incredible. Course you can also say characters are reacting to the wind up, recognizing the action to fire said beams, but even bere saiyan saga this is impressive speeds, but not unfeasible for naruto, just incredibly difficult. This is me acknowledging the power gap between naruto and DBZ so stop with the flames and hating.**

 **However this naruto is not the fourth war naruto, who would be better equipped to just jumping straight in to DBZ without much prep. Remember kakashi did, with his standard reaction time, cut a bolt of lightning with his raikiri before it touched the ground, with is more than comparable to goku's lightning dodging, and eventually naruto does get faster than him, without any cloaks or senjutsu, but that's fourth war naruto, so it shows he has the potential to match Late DB - Pre-raditz DBZ goku. So we establish naruto's potential, and as a result of naruto's maturity, growth and talks with kyuubi over a common goal, decides to invest in naruto to give him the best chance, hence his gift and while I know some aren't a fan of the plot device to strengthen naruto via kyuubi, it was the only way for him at 13 to be of any significance in a world that revolves around fighting with himself being a fighter, unless he experiences so drastic character change that makes him want to stop fighting, which isn't going to happen and we all know it. I just hope it was executed to where it was believable and enjoyable.**

 **I don't enjoy arguing, debating and going back and forth sure, but dealing with flamers and haters, no. All of you stating the same thing about this, over and over, and yet I've already acknowledged the gap, so what are you getting at? Seriously it's like a broken record. If you want to discuss numbers, feats, etc, then pm me, my inbox is open to you for that reason.I'm not even really scaling their energy attacks, but their physical fighting prowess, because that's the areas I can better compare to give more grounded basis for scaling. If you want, there are a multitude of videos and channels on youtube that discuss this, like seth the programmer, animation rewind, hell even deathbattle from screwattack, I use these, the wikis, the manga's I have and any other credible sources with my own calculations and opinions to do all this so I'm not just pulling stuff from my ass. All I ask if you're going to make judgements, do the research as well so I can have an enjoyable debate with you. Please, I actually do enjoy seeing which is right if we talk on who can do what. Just know that there are some things in naruto that DBZ can't do either, it's not all one way, though maybe not as grand in scale.**

 **That's out of the way. Phew.**

 **To those who are supportive and encouraging to the story and myself, Thank you, it's a big deal to see you all pp up in the reviews to tell me what you think, a nice giddy and warm feeling to know others like reading what I write. Those who respned to illicit detail, it will come, but unlike most that do include such detail it won't be the focus, more like that really nice bonus you get for hard work or patience. It's their to add flavor to the situation where it occurs. So hopefully it'll translate into a stimulating read.**

 **To the guest who accused me of naruto worshiping. Um...krillen is just as hung as naruto, as verified by launch. Who exactly am I worshiping here? Naruto is stronger than most of the current cast at this time yes, but that's mostly by unique circumstance for how his current chakra is now formed. you think it's going to stay like this?**

 **Dr. Ryu: It was a toss up as the most likely scenario to happen or just thrusting naruto completely unprepared, and I didn't want another goku on earth, hence his maturing with yami and talks with kyuubi which led to all that happened. The UDW will play a role later, that I promise, just when is all. Yamcha isn't weaker, just the butt of a few jokes. It'll get better for him though. A beta would be nice, know anyone?**

 **Reptil: Who knows, things are changing now after all as a reaction to how things ended up.**

 **Alright, most of the review stuff out of the way, let's get on with the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball z or naruto.**

The night spent with the others at Kame house was an interesting one, if not a bit somber considering the mood that was set for the eve of the fight to come. They all prepared a lot of food, Naruto supplying ichiraku ramen he cooked for his and Bulma's ramen addiction, among other things. They ate and got everything set out, new fresh gi, running through all his gear, supplies on hand, the few senzu beans he has left, about 3, and anything else he could think of. Despite the harsh training with Piccolo, Naruto had yet to actually experience a fight on this level with their techniques, so he was a bit nervous if he was being honest, but he did an okay job hiding it.

That Morning he went spear fishing, swimming around the island and caught them some fresh fish to go with their breakfast, eating well. They were expecting the saiyans later that day, and everyone was worried. There was no telling how this would go down, only that they had prepared as much as they possibly could. The morning was unbearable, that is until it turned 11:33.

He could feel the power, as did piccolo, gohan and the others, though they kept their cool, bulma was the most shaken with what she was feeling, not used to being able sense power, or of such intensity either. "Bulma, bulma shh, it's okay." Naruto comforted her, bringing her in to his arms, holding her as she was shaking. Roshi shook his head, unable to do more for the girl who was so overwhelmed with these feelings. "Hey, it'll be fine, we'll go take care of this, Chichi and ox are already on their way. " He spoke softly int her ear, rubbing a hand up and down her back. She calmed and nodded, letting go, he smiled before he produced two scrolls.

Pressing a hand to the seals on the scrolls, two puffs and there stood Jiraiya and Tsunade, and a bit of blood with a seal pushed t the ground, and two smaller stacks of smoke produced two toads. "It's time. We're taking off now to confront the saiyans, stay here and wait for us. I got that thing you gave me bulma so no worries. We know their weakness is their tails, not just that it freezes them physically, but a great deal of their power is connected to their tails, thanks to Mom and shizune who...dealt, with raditz body." He said, getting a few grimaces from those not of the shinobi mindset. "Dirty methods it might be, but it's valuable information that can help us stay alive." He stated, getting a nod from piccolo.

"Indeed, we'll need every advantage we can get to deal with the saiyans. Now let's get moving, we've wasted enough time here." The slug man spoke, irritated, but right.

"Naruto, you take care of yourself out there. I know there isn't much we can do to stop you, but I want to see my son walking through the konoha gates, not carried through them." She stated, rubbing a hand across naruto's face cheek, before pulling him into a hug he returned.

"There are still things I want to teach you kid, but you gotta come back for me to do that first." Jiraiya spoke, getting a nod from naruto.

"I will, without a doubt I will. Now I gotta go." He said, stepping away from the sannin as he lifted into the air with Piccolo and Gohan, before shooting off into the sky and into the distance. Their aura's cutting through the clouds until they could no longer be seen.

"Come on, Naruto will set up something to let us watch the fight." Bulma said, leading everyne inside to see a new larger tv replacing the one roshi had, more seats were made so everyone could sit and watch. They took their seats and waited, soon enough Chichi and Ox showed up, taking their own seats as well. "Hey Ox, Chichi, it's ugh, been a while." Bulma stated, giving a sheepish expression as she remembered that gohan had been here...and they didn't tell chichi. Oh she could only hope that didn't come to bite them in the ass.

Naruto caught up with Piccolo and Gohan readily. Flying witht he two at speed he could allow himself to settle into ease of the feeling flying gave him. Looking to his right, gohan was tense, very tense. "Gohan, relax. Just do like you've done in training and you'll do fine Don't think of the what if's or like that. You're here, in this moment, and that's what you need to stay focused on." Naruto spoke, smiling as he passed on some of the sagely wisdom he's gained since leaving for his training trip. Seeing gohan relax and nod, helped him to do the same. Honestly he might have needed those words more than he did.

They came to a wasteland, where the only life was animals, primarily rocky and grass terrain with sparse else vegetation. Landing, he took to some stretching and breathing. 5'7" weighing in at 132 lbs of solid muscle built onto hardened bone. His lithe swimmers physique packed on more mass now compared to a year ago. Blonde spiky hair flowed backward from his head down to just below his shoulders now, deep cerulean eyes piercing through whatever they looked upon, defined but rough black whisker marks graced his cheeks, slight canines raised behind his lips, fair skin now turned tan under harsh training in the sun. His gi was altered a bit. The gi was now a burnt orange, but the blue was replaced with black, the undershirt was a tight mesh shirt with sleeves that ended at the bicep where at the end leather armbands were tied off, something he kept from the karinga clothes he wore. His forehead protector with black cloth was now his sash, black boots, and instead of wrist bands, black bandages wrapped around his wrists to his knuckles, but left his thumb and fingers open. Bulma had helped him put together his new gi to fit him and his tastes, so he was thankful for that.

Reaching int his pocket, the only loose item on his person as everything else was sealed away for safety on his body in storage seal tattoo's, he pressed the capsule and tossed it, poofing into smoke in midair. A whirring could be heard as a small drone like machine flew about, before breaking off into several, each with a little camera, now broadcasting back to the others.

Kame House

"Oh, we got signal!" Bulma called out, got up and adjusted a few controls on the tv, adjusting the signal and getting better quality.

"Bulma, why even do that at all. I mean, we know the reporters will be there anyway." Chichi asked, knowing how stupid some of their own kind could be of danger.

"Well when I was doing some tests on the effects of ki on technology, I found that the more concentrated ki becomes, it can overload the power in common electronics. I found what I determined to be a kind of shielding in the scouter and even the space ships they use. So I copied this technology and after some trial and error, managed to make this so hopefully we can watch without interruptions." Bulma stated, quite proud of herself if she thought so herself.

"Wait, who'd you get to do all that with, wasn't everyone away training?" Chichi asked, a little perturbed one of the guys would just slack off when the fate of her baby gohan was at stake.

"Oh no I did that myself." She proclaimed, crossing his arms and smiling, chin held high as he started to levitate off the ground. "Naruto talked me into it and it's been quite useful. I can keep up my youthful looks, feel younger, the whole deal. I'm not even wearing any make up." She proclaimed, touching back dwn to the ground with a smug smile as she saw chichi form a tic mark at the implication's bulma, a woman four years older than her, was making. Tsunade and jiraiya off to the side with ma and pa looked to on another, they were staying out of this one, but tsunade was intrigued with what possible benefits the internal energies. "Have to say, it's nice being able to keep up with the others now." She finished, her grin and gaze telling.

Chichi slammed her hand to the table. "Alright that's it you little-!" Ox suddenly grabbed chichi and held her back, away from bulma, knowing full well a fight here wasn't a good idea, and while bulma was no fighter like chichi, she had the raw energy to handle herself enough at least, which chichi had neglected in training in since marrying goku. "DAD! Let me go!" Chichi hollered.

"Now now chichi, bulma's just riling you up for fun. She doesn't mean it I'm sure. Besides look, there's gohan. He's gotten so big too!" He said, quickly distracting his daughter who shot to the tv screen, he shot bulma a look to ask not to rile her up anymore and got a nod with a sigh. She was having fun too.

"Oh my poor baby! I've missed out on seeing him grow! He looks so rough!" She said, clearly worried when she saw how he looked from his harsh training.

"He seemed physically fine in my professional opinion when I saw him." Tsunade said, making the others freeze.

"What professional opinion and when did you see him?" Chichi asked a bit harshly.

"A doctor's opinion. I'm the head of the hospital of our home village. The blonde one is naruto, My son, he's fighting too." Tsunade clarified, her twitching eye enough to tell she wasn't taking kindly to the woman's tone, her own emphasizing that she had a stake in this as well so not to push it. Her gaze filled with pain from previous losses hold more weight than chichi's could. "And last I saw him was just an hour ago when he left here not long after we were summoned. His energy levels were good, skin tone showed he's been eating properly and getting enough rest, his physique is good, weight seems fine, and no injuries I can see, overall from what I was able to determine, he is healthy with only rough training making him look like that, which is appearance only really." She finished, telling her her son is healthy and fine.

"Here...he was here?" She asked, looking to the others, who nodded numbly. Chichi looked to them a moment, stock still.

Gohan felt a shiver go down his spine "Um...did anyone feel that?" The boy asked, looking to the others.

"No, if was just your imagination. Now focus Gohan." Piccolo stated, looking off, seeing krillen land, they started talking back and forth. Naruto had his eyes closed, ignoring the drones whirring about, he tapped his scouter, calling up bulma as he focused on sensing out the approaching energies.

"Bulma, can you hear me? Can you see us?" He asked, only to hear yelling, then bulma shouting, getting silence, and then he could hear chichi yelling into his ear. Grabbing a drone, he stared at it angrily. "Shut up!" He yelled, getting silence, he turned the drone to gohan, taking off his scouter and handing it to gohan. "Here gohan, say hi to your mom." He said, and let gohan have his peace to talk to his mom, looking into the drone, before walking over to piccolo and krillen, the green man eyeing him. "Reminds him what he's fighting for." He spoke simply, knowing it helped him.

It was a little longer waiting, having freed gohan from his scouter and the drone, a little forcefully from how chichi was responding, but he ended the call before it could go any further. Putting his scouter back on, it folded back out of sight, and motioned to one of the small drones to stop, pointing to the distance. There they could see two dots, and they were now aware it was time. The drones flew farther away, taking positions. The two flew in together, before touching down not far from them, looking at them then to the drones, they smirked.

"Interesting toys, what're they for?" The small one asked, motioning to one of the nearby drones.

"Cameras. Got some people looking forward to a show, and we aim to please." Naruto said with a smile.

"Heh, hope they look forward to the funeral service we'll provide for you then." The larger one laughed out. He started tapping on his scouter. "Let's see, about a -"

"You still using those things?" Naruto asked, scoffing at the scouters they wore. He tapped behind his ear and the scouter unfolded out in full, eyepiece and all. "Come on boys, get with the future." He called out mockingly.

"Heh, cute. Nappa, remove your scouter. These fools can hide their power, scouters will be useless to us." He stated, removing the device from his face.

"Oh yeah, your right vegeta, that weakling raditz was fooled by them and let his guard down." The larger one spoke, taking his off too. Piccolo cocked an eyebrow when mentioning raditz as weak. They looked to each other a moment, naruto putting his own scouter away. Taking a stance, he stood with the others as they waited, but then the two seemed to do something, before producing 6 little green men, and revealed Piccolo to be something called a Namekian.

"Seriously? I was hoping I was the first alien to arrive on earth...wait, I never would have had that anyway. Damn!" He cursed, kicking the ground, keeping things light, keeping tensions down. A smirk from Piccolo told him he appreciated the gesture. Others started to arrive, Tien, chiatzu and Yamcha. "Hey tien, what'd you do with Launch?"He asked, looking around for another blonde.

"Shes at Kame house with the others. Had to drop her off before we got here." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"uh huh. More like took a morning send off with her." He said, making the bald man splutter and Chiatzu nodding vigorously, though a hand over his mouth from tien kept him quiet.

"Seven of them, hmm, we've only got 6 saibamen here, but this should prove an adequate test. Let's have them fight it out one on one." Vegeta stated, smiling. Piccolo didn't take too kindly to it, but Krillen reminded him that goku was on his way, so take the chance to stall. Tien went first, starting off the little competition, however it quickly turned for the little green creature's defeat, who was quickly killed by vegeta.

"Weakness is someone I'll not stand for, be it in body, or in mind by underestimating your opponents. Be sure to learn from your comrade's failure, no holding back anything." Vegeta stated, while the fighters all looked to each other. The atmosphere was tense, and doubly so for those watching. Krillen tried to take the next, but yamcha took over for him after advising against it, considering he's been wished back once already. Yamcha's fight wasn't much of a show either as he trounced his enemy just as quickly as tien did. However things took a turn when the defeated saibaman jumped and latched onto Yamcha.

"w-what!?" He hollered, trying to break free, but the creature just smiled, and then self destructed, the resulting explosion rocking the area. Naruto shielded his eyes, gritting his teeth as he could feel yamcha's ki suddenly fade and then gone before he could even realize how bad it was. Krillen was the first to go when the smoke cleared, and checked on yamcha.

"He's dead..." He stared, staring at the saiyans and saibaman. "He knew this could happen, that's why he went first. But he was...puar and bulma..." He glanced off to one of the drones, knowing they were watching, and fury took hold. Naruto grimaced, he might not have cared too much for yamcha himself, but he knew bulma cared for him and the same was true the other way around, and it wasn't like he was a bad guy in the slightest either. "Get away from here!" He shouted, charging a large concentration of ki, before unleashing in a blast that shot for them, but spiral'd up from the saiyans, separating into multiple beams, hitting all but one of the saibamen.

The smoke hung in the air, however before it could disperse, a saibaman broke through from the ground, aiming a kill strike for gohan. Gohan turned fist drawn back ready to deal with it, but piccolo caught the arm before it could come closer to gohan. "P-piccolo, I ugh, I had had him." He started, not sure why he stopped it if he had it handled.

"I'm aware kid, no worries though, I just wanted to do a little warm up." He stated, striking it before throwing it up into the air, obliterating it with a mouth blast. "After all, don't want to start the real fight sluggish."

"So long as it is a real fight, we'll give you one to remember." Vegeta spoke, aling out of the smoke with nappa in tow.

"Hey, c'mon vegeta, let me kill'em all. Shouldn't be that difficult, might have some fun actually."

"Oh very well, just make it quick." He stated, smirking as nappa strode forward. The man took a heavy breath, settling into a horse stance and started gathering power, concentrating his ki within his body. The others looked on in disbelief at the power they felt. Naruto gritted his teeth, not liking this one bit. Nappa kept going, before sliding into a stance as his power settled into an electrified aura about his person. The man swiftly charged forward, and his first target was tien, who was quickly free'd of his arm by a brutal chop of nappa's hand to the arm. Nappa went for a follow up, but Tien jumped out of the way up, bringing his arm back, he was off set by nappa's rush once again, a kick sending him into the ground. The display left the others stunned, but as krillen rushed in to help tien, Nappa threw his arm outward, digging a trength into the ground with his ki that went so deep, it turned to darkness and the bottom couldn't be seen.

"Chaozu!" Krillen hollered out, and naruto looked up in time to recognize the small figure on nappa's back.

"Chaozu no! Get out of there!" Naruto hollered, but there wasn't much he could do as soon as he lifted off the ground, another explosion saw Chaozu self destruct on nappa's back. Naruto and the others covered their eyes, but was stunned when moments later, nappa appeared from the smoke mostly unscathed.

"That was pointless, guess you still don't get it do you?" He muttered with an arrogant smirk. Naruto shook himself of his shock and rushed over to tien. A green glow overtook his hands as he placed it over the stump of his left forearm.

"The trauma is too severe for me to reattach the arm with my skill, so I can only stop the bleeding." He toldhim as he worked on the arm, healing it as best he could. Tien struggled, telling him he was wasting energy. "Did Chaozu waste energy?" He aksed, setting the man on edge and angry. "He wouldn't think so and I sure as hell don't think I am, so shut up and let me work so you can use what you have to avenge him instead of dying of blood loss." He finished, making the man reign in his anger, knowing him to be right. A senzu he knows can fix his energy and heal most of the wounds, but a missing arm? Pulling a bean from his storage seal, he put it up to tien's mouth. "eat." He ordered.

At that time, Nappa charged at them, but before he could attack, Piccolo bashed nappa away, followd by krillen, and finally towards gohan. Gohan looked nervous and instantly he was apprehensive on goha's will to fight, however the boy steeled his nerves, likely remembering why he was here, and firing off a full powered Masenko. The beam exploded against nappa, and Naruto smiled. "That's how you do it kid." He muttered with a smile as tien took the bean and ate, and to his own amazement, saw the arm healing right before his eyes. He didnt stop his healing technique until the arm was fully regenerated.

"Hah! Nice try brat!" Nappa called from the smoke, rushing right at gohan, too close to be avoidd as he bashed his fist into gohan's abdomen and sending him flying into a rock face.

"Gohan!" Piccolo roared, enraged, charging at nappa and stretching his arm out behind him, forming a ki blat in his hand, stopping short of napa, his arm retracted and snapped forward with an almost elastic force, smashing the ki blast into nappa's stomach, rocketing him skywards, before he rushed to pull gohan from the rockface.

Naruto found himself knocked away by tien, and looked up at him confused. "Sorry to waste your energy, senzu and time naruto, but I have to do this." He stated, glaring up at nappa. "Kikoha!" He shouted, channeling all of his newly regained energy, including his life force, into his next attack through both arms, the attack striking nappa with full intensity, leaving the giant wounded actually, his armor now gone, but still alive.

"Damn, you and the brat got some good hits in, spooked me a bit." The saiyan stated, while tien struggled to stay upright, falling to a knee, before falling to his face. He checked him, but narrowed his eyes when he felt no pulse.

"You stupid fool...this isn't what chaozu sacrificed himself for." He muttered, standing up, looking up at nappa as did the others. Tensions were high, stress unbelievable. Piccolo landed beside him with an injured gohan to show for his efforts against nappa. Naruto pulled out another senzu handing it to Piccolo. "I've only got one left after this." He stated, getting a grunt from the man, as he fed it to gohan, who was now energized and up.

"Should save that for yourself then, it'll be hard enough fighting them as is, the smaller one seems stronger as the leader of the two." Piccolo spoke. A quirked eyebrow from naruto asked why. "You might not be as heavily trained as us, but you have the most energy and it's potent, more so than any of ours or theirs." He stated, getting a nod from the subtle message.

"Piccolo, I'm sorry I wasn't able to hurt him." Gohan stated, but piccolo shook his head.

"I'd have been dissapointed if you didn't take the shot, but you did and at full power, just as planned, he's simply tough, don't get down on that. Next time, do better though. For now focus, we have to win this fight. Win, and you can see everyone again." Piccolo assured giving the boy a smirk, quite proud of his student. He'd have to thank naruto later for the wise decision on getting the boy to talk to his other before the fight, it was just the push he needed to remember why he was here fighting.

Krillen landed beside them, stressed and burdened. "Damnit! Where is Goku!?" The shorter man shouted, catching vegeta's attention. "Any confidence we can win this?" He asked them.

"Can't say for certain, but the four of us need to rush in for the kill. Naruto, gohan, can you go full anger? Like before?" He asked the two rage powers beside him.

"i-I not sure. I can try." Gohan started, thinking of how to do it.

"Not really, it's a subconscous thing I do in anger, not willfully." He stated, not sure if he could bring about the power from anger alone, and he doubt the kyuubi would be so willing to lend power now, at least not until he is dying, unsure if his power could help, unaware that kyuubi experienced a power change in chakra identical to naruto himself.

"I'll take what I can get, this may be it for us." Piccolo started.

"Man, and here I was hoping to cash in that promise for a wingman from naruto." He muttered out, depressed but ready to fight.

"Hey look at it this way. We'll make them remember who we are if the last thing we do, if they kill us, we'll be sure to makr it into their flesh and bones so they'll never be able to forget it." Naruto spoke, gathering what wit his head for the remark and a smile as he took his stance with the others.

Kame house

Bulma and puar were beside themselves, as was launch, who were slumped against the cushion, having witnessed the deaths of their close friend and lovers, in crystal clear clarity. Chichi was a nervous wreck over gohan getting smashed into the rock face, while the others were tense, watching the stand off that was taking place.

"They're dead..." Bulma mouthed out numbly.

"Not all of them, besides you got them dragon balls don't you?" Tsunade spoke, bringing some life back to Bulma ad puar.

"Not gonna work on tien..." The now blue haired launch muttered out, drawing her knees up to her chest and laying her head into them to cry, her hair curtaining around her face. Bulma pulled in close to the woman, holding her as she cried.

"Tsunade, the balls can bring a person back to life only once, not twice." Bulma corrected the older blonde, who realized that tien had died once already. The dragon balls were little miracles yes, but even they had their limits it seems. Bulma just continued to hold Launch, rocking and rubbing her back with her, trying to ease her.

"Just where in the hell is goku!" Chichi shouted, not understanding why her husband wasn't there yet. Her baby was getting thrashed and he wasn't there to thrash the man who did it! The others were having similar thoughts, unaware of the travel goku was having to overcome to get there in time.

"Wait, somethings happening...they're, backing off?" Jiraiya started, looking at the screen. Bulma fiddled with a control, adjusting the audio to catch the speech.

Battlefield

"Nappa, Wait!" Vegeta stopped the larger saiyan who was charging the group. "You four, you seem to be bidding time for someone. Correct?" He stated, getting nods. "This goku, that's the earth name for Karkarot, isn't it?" He asked, getting another nod. "Interesting that you'd have faith in a man who's not even hear, fanciful as it is he was brought to life with the balls. He seems to be spending his new life hiding."

"My dad is no coward, when he get's here he will crush you!" Gohan defended his father, gritting his teeth as anger surged through the small boy. The rest of them agreed in their own words.

"Peculiar. Alright then, we'll wait for him to show up." Vegeta spoke, but Nappa didn't seem to like that

"Screw that! I'll kill these fools now!" He mouthed, rushing them again, but vegeta shouted at him to stop and remember his orders. "s-Sorry vegeta, guess I lost my head for a minute there." He corrected himself, flying down to vegeta's side.

"Three hours, no more, no less, we'll wait for kakarot to show." He spoke, but naruto stepped forward.

"Three hours on your word and honor as warriors?" He asked, having heard it from piccolo during the raditz encounter, saiyans considered themselves great warriors, so he was banking to ensure the three hours, rather than letting it get cut short even by ten minutes.

"Three hours on our word and honor as warriors. Three hours, and then you die." Vegeta smirked coldly, before turning away and pulling on his scouter, naruto doing the same, setting it for three hour alert. He walked back and took a seat, and began meditating on his energy. He hadn't the chance to fight, not rally. In the offensive so far, the others had pulled the work, when he tried to heal tien, only for him to throw his life away. In the next fight, he'd have to give it his all.

"Didn't even have a chance to use the tail weakness." He muttered, looking between each other. A drone flew in closer to them, looking around to them. Naruto pulled out his last senzu, breaking it in half and tossing it to the others. "Eat, Gohan is at full strength, aside from healing tien I'm still fresh, you two need to be at the top of your game. We'll use the three hours to rest." He stated, gong a bit into a doctor mode. They didn't complain, eating own the last senzu to heal their injuries and gain their energy back. "Piccolo, any ideas?"

"If goku doesn't show up in time, it'll be up to us. We'll have to immobolize him with his tail, taking a chance just to get that close. But if we can't grab it, cut if off, prevent him from accessing as much of their power as we know them to have. Me and krillen will do this, Gohan, Naruto, you'l have to hit him with everything you got, no holding back. I'll get clear before you hit, understood?" He got affirmative nods from them.

Nappa had apparently decided to amuse himself with the earth's military, tearing through the machines and weapons earth's military had to offer. Bulma was seeing this and making notes to advance their military contracts to better defensive technologies at the least. They waited, and time seemed to draw out like a blade.

Kame house

"Why in the hell hasn't your son fought yet!? He's just been there on the sidelines not doing a damn thing!" Chichi shouted at tsunade, who stood, stomping a foot to the floor, shaking the house down to it's foundation.

"My son was healing Tien when the others took on the giant. If he weren't there then your son may very well be dead already, as he saved some of those beans he had from his training to use to heal them. Don't you dare take out your stress and anger on my son, they'd be that much worse off if he wasn't there!" Tsunade shouted, slapping chichi full across the face, but no trength was put behind it unlike her foundation shaking stomp, and the woman knew it as she looked away, ashamed of her outburst and slight humiliation over the fact she didn't even get a proper slap.

Tensions were high in kame house now that they were forced to wait.

"Look, there's not much we can do at this point, all we can really do is hope for the best, besides they have three hour and plus those senzu beans to rest and heal. While the saiyans, that giant ayway, is already injured and losing energy by fighting the military. They'll be able to start the next fight fresh with an advantage. So we wait." Rosh spoke, getting up. "I'm preparing us some food, so that we'll be ready when it's time to meet up with them after the fight." He spoke, though not sayig how they'd meet them.

With that it was silence other than the tears of the blue haired launch, which had quieted down now to low sobs.

Battlefield - 3 hours

Two blips could be heard and naruto clenched his teeth. He'd been meditating and sensing out energy flows, but...nothing. "Time's up. I guess he was a coward then." Vegeta commented, both scouter wearers putting away their devices.

"You take that back, My father is no coward!" Gohan roared, but vegeta just chuckled.

"Really? Where is he then?" he asked, but got no answer. "Doesn't matter. Kill them aside from the namek." He stated, looking to his partner who'd had his fun and gotten himself cleaned.

"Yeah! Finally, thanks vegeta." He spoke, stretching as he walked forward. Krillen was the first to take it, drawing nappa's attention, charging him, and with a ki blast assist into the sky, Piccolo rushed in grabbing the tail. Naruto and gohan charged ki blasts into their hands, rushing the giant from both sides. However they stopped short when Nappa elbow'd piccolo on the top of his head. "What was that your big plan? We're not like raditz ya know. We didn't leave that weakness untrained." He stated, while vegeta just laughed. However the laughter ended when Piccolo pushed off, and forcefully ripped the tail from nappa, earning a shout of pain from the giant, as he stumbled and grasped at the place his tail had been once before. "my-my tail. You ripped off my tail... I'm gonna kill you!" He bellowed. Piccolo was dazed and unable to get his mind focused, so fumbled to get out of the way.

"Nappa! Not the namek, kill the others, we can use the balls to restore your tail. Don't disobey me again!" He stated, giving the man a glare before looking to the namekian. "So you figured out our higher power is connected to our tails." He spoke, mostly to himself as they resumed fighting. It was a small concession, but now he knew to guard his own tail better if he was to fight, strength aside, they were proving to be luckier than most they fought.

Nappa stared down the others, fully pissed, but looking to them, he locked onto gohan. "Son of a coward eh? I'll start with you!" He roared, rushing gohan only to be stopped by naruto who took the blow instead with his arms crossed, his feet digging trenches in the dirt.

"Gohan, Krillen, get Piccolo to safety so he can recover! Now!" He shouted, setting into stance as nappa didn't rightly care who he fought. Both shorter males followed his order, as nappa rushed him. Naruto ducked and waved out of the powerful blows, evading them, before groudning his legs and coming with an uppercut to nappa's jaw wit the right arm, before bringing it down and forward into a vicious elbow into the man's stomach and stepping in with the left foot, pivoting on the right, with a left hand step in punch, sending the man back. Howevr nappa had a counter ready, bashing naruto i over the head, and sending him face first into the dirt, before trying to stomp down on his head. Naruto rolled out of the way, rolling to his feet, he was open as he received a ki blast to his side, tearing a hole through it. He grimaced and placed a green coated palm over the wound, as his natural healing factor and the healing technique set to work on recovering the damage and stem the bleeding. Doing his best to avoid the strikes while he healed.

He kicked off once he saw piccolo back in the fight, using a flip kick in his back motion to get away and off set the giant with the blow to the chin. "Together!" He shouted, charging an energy blast in the short window they hand, each of them firing a half powered energy wave at the saiyan, which exploded on impact. However, the giant rushed through the smoke right at naruto, bashing his fist into his abdomen and sending him into the rocks, burying him.

"Damn brat actually managed to get some good hits in on his own." He stated, rotating his shoulder and rubbing his jaw.

"He wasn't half bad." Vegeta commented. Nappa wetn back to finish the job on naruto, but gohan an piccolo both ha other ideas as they put the man into the dirt, and a combo where they alternated the one doing the blows while the other kept him off balance or defended the other. krillen meanwhile was charging an attack with his arm above his head.

"Get away!" Krillen shouted, as naruto pulled himself from the rubble in enough time to see the attack as he was spitting u blood from internal bleeding. His natural healing factor from being kyuubi's jinchuuriki and his gift healing his wounds, but fuck if it didn't hurt. Naruto watched as the disc of energy cut the saiyan's cheek before bisecting a natural stone tower in the distance, easily and had to question where that technique came from, and if he could learn it.

Nappa was enraged over the injury, as he charged Krillen with an energy attack, forcing him to jump, but before he could capitalize, Piccolo and gohan hit him in the back with ki attacks of there on, While naruto rushed in from the front with a haymaker right to the solar plexus, forcing the man to double over, over a follow up was cut off when he was grabbed and throw to the ground by his leg, before being thrown at piccolo and gohan, who managed to catch him. "Ow..." He muttered weakly, standig wit their help as he spat out more blood.

"If ow is all you got to say you'e fine then." Piccolo jibbed, getting a weak smile from the shinobi. "He's tearing us apart, we need to unload on him like we planned before, but he won't stay still. How can we hit him?" He muttered.

"Ask nicely?" Gohan decided to add, getting incredulous looks from the three other earth fighters, before they laughed a moment together. Oh he was fitting in just fine as a fighter. "Wait, what's-"

"I felt it to...its massive, and moving fast.." Naruto stated.

"It's goku!" Piccolo called, looking off into the distance. "I'd recognize that signature anywhere." He stated, looking over to naruto. "How's your side holding?" e asked, aware he had a hole there before.

"Seen better days, but I'll live, be nice if we can stall him for a few minutes to strengthen the new skin so it doesn't tear open." He spoke, not enjoying the feel of an enhanced regeneration stitching wounds together, but better than waling around with a hole in his body.

"You got it." Piccolo stated, returning to his focus on goku, the others also commenting as piccolo started talking on about goku's arrival and what it meant, giving time for naruto's wound to close and strengthen properly. Vegeta took the chance to check his scouter, and confirmed goku's approach with a power of 5000, whatever that value was in comparison to them. They seemed to panic over this, and decided t kill them as a sign to goku. Naruto ended the healing and began molding his chakra, concentrating it into his core, the subtle feeling from the others told him they were doing the same.

"We don't need the namek, we just need to go to his home planet, so kill them all, now!" He ordered.

"Piccolo, run! We'll keep them busy, if you die the others stay dead!" Gohan shouted and piccolo just scoffed.

"No way I'm staying out of this gohan. So get ready for this." He stated, as Nappa charged Gohan. But the boy surprised him as a kick knocked the elder saiyan flat out over piccolo and into a rock pillar, which crashed around him. Nappa stood up from the rubble, enraged, looking at gohan.

"Annoying brat. Now you die!" He shouted, unleashing what had to be his strongest blast in the entire fight right at gohan. Naruto and irllen were too far, but piccolo interceded the attack with his body, shielding gohan. The attack left deep scarring into the earth in it's path except behind piccolo, where gohan was safe. Gohan looked over his friend who was now face first into the ground, their conversation too quiet to be heard from where naruto stood. However he knew what this meant know and looked into the distance where the sanctuary was, fainly feeling another power fading along with piccolo's.

Gohan roared to the heavens, and his ki folded several times over as he concentrated it into his hands, forming a ki attack "Masenko!" He called, and Vegeta commented something on 2800 as his power. Narrowing his eyes, he drew upon his own power. He knew gohan was stronger than this, his anger was empowering him, but cloduing his focus on channeling his ki better. "Ha!" He hollered, letting the yellow energy wave rush at nappa. Nappa batted it away, however.

"Rasenhameha!" Naruto roared out quickly, his spiraling blue energy sphere in his hands bursting forth as a wave as he unleashed his concentration of chakra right at nappa while he was off guard.

"What!? 4100!" Vegeta called out, setting nappa on edge as he pulled up a hasty defense, blocking the attack with arms crossed as it drilled into him, pushing him back, leaving deep trenches where his feet were in the ground.

"Damn it!" Gathering his energy to his mouth, he unleashed his mouth blast at the ki attack, anchoring his feet and pulling his arms away, initiating a ki struggle between the two beams, before increasing the power and overcoming naruto's attack, sending it and his own back on him, blasting him away, shredding his clothes and giving him many injuries, before hitting the ground with the same thud as krillen from the attack he took in avoiding nappa's blast earlier. "Damn brats the both of you. But I'll deal with the one still standing first." He spoke, walking over to gohan who was trembling, having exhausted his energy from anger and not properly channeling it like he should have. "Die!" He roared, stomping down on him.

However Gohan appeared elsewhere on the field, on a yellow cloud, and smiled as he recognized nimbus. "Dad!" He called.

"Goku.. heh, knew you'd make it." Krillen uttered, but he wasn't in that good a shape. Goku looked around the field to all of those fallen, eyes lingering longer on each of the dead, before looking to those still living. He checked piccolo despite the saiyan's taunts and looked to each of them, as gohan told him how he died. Nappa went on to brag about their deaths and how the little one blew himself up. Nappa attempted to punch him, but was bypased by goku who appeared behind himw tih gohan on nimbus as he walked towards krillen and naruto.

"Sorry guys, I've only got one senzu bean, korin only had two to give and I needed one after rushing down snake way getting back." He spoke in apology.

"Give it to Gohan and krillen. I'll regenerate given enough time, just get my body where it can do that." Naruto spoke, not even really able to move right now after having his own blast reversed back on him along with nappa's. His wounds were visibly healing, but it was slower than before.

"Right, here you two, eat this and get naruto somewhere safe so he can heal." He told them, feeding them the halves of the bean. They quickly ate and each took one of naruto's arms over their shoulders, holding onto his sides as well, to support his body.

Kame House

"Jiraiya I will crush your testicles if you do not let me go to my son right now!" Tsunade bellowed, fighting against the sage mode sannin clone who was restraining tsunade from leaving the house.

"And I will burst you right now if you don't calm down! We can't fly and there's nothing we can do right now! Naruto will heal, that's a fact, they're getting him away from the battlefield, that's also a fact. So calm your ass down and sit. He will live, and this goku character is now up to fight." He called to his hokage who calmed, but still very disgruntled. They sat and all was calm again, however tensions were still high strung with Launch, bulma and puar overcome with grief together now since piccolo and thus kami, with the dragon balls now gone. For bulma it got worse for a moment with tsunade when naruto had been overtaken in the beam struggle, though calmed when naruto was alive, but tsunade noted this reaction, however it was not the time.

"Come on! We can meet up with them on the way out, no doubt they'll be heading back here!" Bulma called out, getting ox to carry the tv as they made their way outside to a large air vehicle bulma produced, everyone piling in still huddled around the tv as they flew off toward the battlefield. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked to Fukasaku, who nodded and produced two more clone scrolls.

Battlefield

"Alone!?" The two shorter boys spoke, baffled "You can''t fight him alone, they'll kill you, like he killed so many of us!" Krillen started, but goku silenced him.

"It's not up for decision, you're still injured and naruto needs to get to safety, right now you three aren't in the fight. When you get the chance, take off, I'll deal with the rest." He stated, giving no room to intrude.

"Hey goku..." Naruto called out, getting a curious glance from the man. "Bora and Upa says to pay them a visit at the base of korin's tower, it's been too long since you last visited." He smiled, passing along the message finally. Goku just nodded with a smile. He left them and they waited for a chance to get away, Naruto was looking on weakly at the fight as Goku concentrated his ki. Naruto heard the number, and stored it for later referrence. If that was how goku felt and the number compared, then with all the examples he had, he could more or less give a number to anything now.

What they saw next was nothing short of incredible as goku seemed to vanish from their eyes and then steamroll over nappa, before avoiding each and every blow he made against the revived saiyan. Then Goku started delivering attacks of his own, each one solid and heavy, he could tell. He tanked an energy blast with a simple defense, before rushing nappa himself. Nappa was not doing good as he was being pummeled left and right. It was unreal, seeing how nappa was being manhandled, letting his anger take over before vegeta forced him to calm down.

The fight that followed was beyond them as they watched, unable to really keep up for the most part. However it ended with an explosion of ki blasts, before vegeta called him off. Nappa however had other ideas and rushed the three on the ground. Naruto tensed, he was still unable to move and krillen and gohan while healed, weren't in a state to fight. "Kaio-ken!" Goku shouted, being consumed in red energy, rushing nappa, breaking his back and catching him, holding him before the three. "Here's your friend." He called, tossing nappa to vegeta's feet. Nappa was sputtering to vegeta to help him.

"That was...what you learned from Kaio?" Krillen asked and goku nodded.

"Yeah, by controlling all of the energy in your body, you can amplify it momentarily. If you do it right, you can multiply your physical abilities, as well as destructive and defensive forces many times over. However there's a catch, do it wrong or too much while throttling my energy and it'll wreck my body in ways that are too painful to list." He stated, giving them a run down of the technique, naruto stored it for later as well. The problems he had with his training was forcing him to seek some alternatives to getting stronger, so if he could just learn or develop new techniques with whatever increases he could get, he'd be satisfied.

"Now get out of here you two, naruto isn't safe here and neither are you two." He stated, getting nods as they floated, however seeing nappa blow to bits, and the power vegeta unleashed to do it, was plenty convincing. They soon took off for kame house with naruto carried between them, a drone following them, as the other drones studied Goku and vegeta from a distance. "Should we find somewhere else to fight at?" Goku asked and Vegeta just nodded, flying off with the drones following.

Air Vehicle

Bulma was driving in the front seat, every now and then casting a glance back at the tv screen that was watching the fights, seeing the split screen of the fight and the boys carrying naruto toward them no doubt. Her foot was taping a moent before she stood, lettng go of the wheel. "Roshi take the wheel, I can fly faster than this hunk of junk." She called out, jumping from the air vehicle with a crazed rshi grabbing the controls before they fell out of the sky as bulma rushed off in the sky toward the boys where she sensed them. Chichi who was watching was aware that that could have been her, she could be there with her little boy now if she'd been keeping up with her training. A silent vow ensured her future would not be so lax as she was forced tow atch and wait with the others.

Bulma raced across the sky, ignoring the wind in her face as she closed in on the three signatures she sensed. "Krillen, Gohan!" She called out, seeing them soon enough in the distance they could all feel the fight starting, and it was worrisome, both boys were apprehensive, and she could see it that Gohan wanted to go back. "I got Naruto, you do what you need to." She told gohan, taking naruto from Gohan's arms, who looked thankful before racing off.

"d-damnit, Gohan wait for me, I'm not going back to dealing with your mother without you!" HE shouted as he called back, flying with gohan, leaving a beaten naruto with Bulma.

"Heh, sorry to be a burden." He spoke weakly, but bulma waved it off as she adjusted Naruto onto her shoulders. She might have been a weak girl before, but with ki and magic flowing through her, naruto might as well be a feather.

"It's fine. Let's get you to your mom so she can heal you." She said, the drone leaving to follow gohan and krillen.

"You're drones worked wonderfully on our end, what about yours?" He asked, trying to distract himself from the pain.

"Worked good we saw...everything." She stated, siomberly, not wanting to remember that.

"Really? Damn, wish I had some of those to broadcast my pranks I did in konoha, make my legend known far and wide." He mumbled tiredly, his energy being sapped in his regeneration. His attempts at humor to distract her was met with a smile. "That's better, much prettier when you smile." He spoke, earning a small blush from bulma despite the situation.

"S-shut up. Focus noodlebrain." She called, giving a fangless insult to the blonde she was carrying. He just chuckled before they came to the Air vehicle and the doors opened, letting them in.

"How could you let Gohan go like that!? He needs to be back here!" Chichi started, as tsunade pulled naruto in for what could be the gentlest and lightest hug she could ever give a person, before laying him down and starting on healing him.

"He wasn't going to come back anyway, he's too concerned about the fight to even care about anything else. If he hadn't been carrying naruto, he'd probably have gone back sooner." Bulma defended herself. "Be there yourself next time instead of yelling at everyone else." Bulma spoke with venom, real tired of the woman's indiscriminate anger, but the comment made her shut up at least.

"h-how is the fight going?" Naruto asked, looking over to the tv, to see the two saiyans trading blows in an intense struggle of physical attacks.

"So far Goku seems to be keeping pace with Vegeta, but we'll have to see." Ox stated, looking to naruto. Jraiya was huddled over naruto as well, letting tsunade direct his actions to help heal and tend to naruto. Naruto watched on, as goku was using Kaio-ken, while vegeta was keeping up, their fight causing atmospheric effects in the immediate area of their fight. However the fight turned ugly quick as Vegeta rose into the air and started carging a powerful attack to end them, all of them. Goku had to three fold his kaio-ken with a kamehameha. Watching from the drones perspective as the beams, struggled, and clashed. Naruto could feel it, as could some of the others, bulma was positively whimpering as she was the least experienced in dealing with what she was sensing.

He weakly extended a hand and rested it on her leg, the closest thing he could reach, but it seemed to calm her. He closed his eyes and felt out his body. 'Damn it. At this rate the fight will go on, they could use my help!' He thought to himself, unable to stand down and lay there while the others were fighting so hard.

Under Tsunade's care, she was healing him, having to replace herself with another prepared clone when she dispersed as she ran out of chakra. He gritted his teeth, trying to feel out his body, everything was injured, and everything was healing slowly 'focus, get my internals healed first!' He demanded of himself, directing the flow of energy where his regeneration was needed most. And to his own surprise it was. His energy flowed as directed and he could feel the internal pressures ease as his organs were healing first while his external injuries were left alone. Unnwon to him Yami and kyuubi were havigt heir own discussion, and deciding it's better to support naruto than to hinder him, otherwise he'd just end up getting himself killed, so kyuubi was actively channeling his own altered chakra to enhance the healing.

The fight fizzled out a moment and yajirobe appeared, but as they heard them talking on the two, they learned vegeta was still alive. The cabin of the vehicle was tense. Naruto Kept actively directing where the regeneration was needed while tsunade saw to his externals, before too much longer naruto's internals were completely healed, so directed his healing outward to the greivous injuries otside he did need healed. Tsunade and others watched in amazement as wounds closed and stitched themselves together before their very eyes.

"Damn, this regeneration is almost at the level of a Planarian." Tsunade marveled, reminded of her granfather by hw fast naruto was healing. While the man was healed instantly in most cases, she doubted the man took blows like naruto just took, so left the comparison there. Once the major external injuries were healed and he could move freely, naruto stood, a little shaky at first. "Oh no, you're done, your not fighting anymore."

"Sorry mom, but I'm gonna be a bad son for a moment and say no. I have to get back out there it's-" he was cut off by the roar from vegeta on the moon and then he saw the transformation himself seeing what the saiyan tail granted them, the power, at the full moon and that they could create a full moon of their own as needed. "I have to go." He said, giving her a quick hug before he jumped out of the air vehicle, taking off for the battlefield, while the others were panicked, they continued on to the other battlefield to recover the bodies of their friends.

Battlefield

By the time naruto got there Krllen and Gohan were already fighting with the Oozaru vegeta, trying to distract him while krillen had another disc prepared. Seriously he needed to learn that. However the Disc was jumped over by vegeta, a smug grin as he explained why. Rushing past Yajirobe who was cowering, grabbing his sword, he used the blade to bsect his tail from his body, Landing and taking a stance with Yajirobe's sword, as he watched Vegeta slowly begin to shrink, dropping goku.

"Naruto!" Krillena nd gohan called out, happy to see their friend mostly okay now, but he was breathing a bit hard as he rushed to get here. Yajirobe seemed stunned, but pulled the saya from his belt and tossed it to naruto.

"Take it naruto, you need it more than I do!" The rotund swordsman spoke aloud before rushing off, not wanting to be here. Yajirobe made it clear he as a coward, but he did try to help despite his cowardice.

Putting the saya into his own sash, he resumed stance and then vegeta started to thrash them. Krillen and ghan put up damn good effort, Naruto used the sword to force vegeta to keep his distance, keeping vegeta off guard once he tossed gohan beside his father. However unlike Yajirobe, he was no master of the blade, and his form was broken apart when vegeta caught his wrist, using the hold to smack naruto around through the stone pillars and outcroppings with vicious grapples and throws. He groaned a bit, still holding onto the sword, before he watched as gohan took the fight to vegeta with extreme anger.

He caught motion out of his eye and saw krillen standing beside goku. Using the sword as a crutch, sheathed now, he started makig his own way over to them. Old injuries reopened and new ones makng themselves known as he came closer to the pair. He watched as goku passed some kind of energy onto krillen and in a moment, it formed into a ball. "The benki dama, it's my most powerful attack. This should be able to end it, but we'll only get one shot." Goku spoke.

"Then let's make it as strong a chance as we can." Naruto stand, putting a hand over the attack and concentrating. A drone watching would also see the strings of energy beginning to flow through the sphere, before the ball took on the appearance of a rasengan, it's power rippling. "Your genki dama and my rasengan. Not much else I can give besides my body." He spoke, getting a nod from krillen and goku. Still thrashed from the earlier fight, the rushed healing and getting beaten all over again after rushing here without recovering his energy.

Krillen took a stance on a stone pillar while Naruto looked to goku. "I'll be back, just in case." He stated, bringing up the sword and stumbling off towards the fight. If it missed, he ight be able to rush in and get one good cut in, maybe enough to give krillen and gohan the chance to kill vegeta. Supporting himself on the stones, he took a weak stance as he watched out near the clearing where they were fighting, gripping the sword he now held, ready to make one last dash and strike.

The chance though never came as Krillen threw the rasengan Genki dama at Vegeta, who without any warning was unable to dodge it, and struck, sending him into the air as the initial power of the rasengan grounded against his body, while the energy of the genki dama radiated through out, damaging him excessively.

There was a sigh of relief, but soon replaced with dread as vegeta landed back to the ground. Krillen started to gloat, however vegeta rose and batted him away, and produced a shockwave that cleared the area and crated the ground, but it was minimal at best. Naruto fell flat, struggling to get up as vegeta started walking toward the others, no doubt to further injure them. ANger welled within naruto, eyes flashing red, he rose to his feet and with a bellow, dashed at vegeta, cutting him across his back, followed by multiple other slashes that most missed, some met their mark, obvious showing of how bad vegeta really was. Vegeta managed to knock away his sword and naruto unwilling to die or lay down now, bashed his head into vegeta's and taking him down to the ground, though vegeta managed to bat him away, where he skidded to a stop against a large flat rock, several bones breaking from the impact.

Naruto coughed up a bit of blood, but he was done, unable to move. Vegeta pulled out some kind of remote, tapping a few commands and dropped it. Moments later an attack ball landed below them, and naruto groaned. He was going to escape. Krillen was limping forward towards vegeta. "Krillen, get the sword." He called out and krillen obeyed, seeing how this sword cut his armor, it had to be a good sword.

Naruto watched on satisfied with what the result was surely going to be. However that came to a stop when goku seemed to be speakig telepathically to Krillen, and particularly enraged at letting him go, he lashed out mentally. 'What do you mean let him go, he killed off your friends!' He hollered out in his mind, too weak to really communicate verbally himself.

'n-naruto!? when'd you learn to do this?' Goku's voice called out in naruto's skull, honestly something he didn't exect and would have jumped a bit if he were able.

'ugh...just now? Anyway, why the hell are you wanting him to let him go!?' He called out with his mind. Looking to the struggling saiyan, the three way conversation continued util it as decided to let him go by krillen's decision with a promise for goku's power to be off the charts. Naruto grimaced, not happy with the result, as vegeta got away. Krillen brought this sword over to naruto, who with the saya from yajirobe, was pretty much the owner of the word now.

Krillen gathered up gohan , setting him down with Goku, and then helped bring naruto's broken body over to the others, his healing slower than it was before, the slowest it has ever been t be honest. But he laughed it off, krillen sitting him up against the stones goku and gohan were lying against. "Not bad for my first fight like this huh?" He asked, looking down to his broken body, the drones closing in and eyeing them carefully it seemed.

"We're pretty beaten up guys. Goku and I have it the worst, goku's skeletal structure by my estimation is pretty much powder to ferry a guess while his soft tissues might as well be crazy string." He spoke with a bit of mirth that got a pained chuckle from goku himself. "My wounds have all reopened with some new ones, my bones aren't fairing much better and my regeneration is over taxed, I'm barely healing like I should be." He went on, listing things to the drone."Gohan is knocked out with several moderate njuries, but nothing serious, kid's tough and will make it. Krillen's a bit worse off than gohan, but conscious." He finished with rough estimation of injuries with as little focus he had to offer. The drone seemed to nod, and within about an hour, the air bus landed, where chichi came barreling out, or would have if tsunade didn't have hold of her.

"Quiet! Your son is okay and will live, my son is being trained in medicine and healing, if he says he's okay, he's okay, so stop your panicking. Geeze, you need another kid to cool your ass down." Tsunade stated, walking over after releasing the calmed and slightly blushig woman. It was first time parents who panicked so badly, so the second time around was where they learned stuff with an experience'd hand. Course this might just be her routine response, in spite of the situation. Tsunade walked over with the others, checking them out and getting a nod. "Pretty beat up their kid, but ya'll did it. you beat them." She said, wanting to hug her son, but knowing it was too painful. "Go on and rest, I have a couple more clone scrolls of me we can use to get you healed. So sleep." She said giving his forehead a kiss and he nodded, falling asleep, clutching the sword he gussed he now owned.

They won...

 **Phew, that was a vicious ass chapter to write. Alright I know I'm going to get some questions in reviews and pms so let me settle a few things. Firs tof all, the chages with gohan. It's like naruto stated, reminding him of why he fights right befoe the fight itself, was the push he needed to put his own fear aside and dedicate himself to making those strikes and attacks rather than freezing like in canon. Gohan not regrowing his tail and going Oozaru. personally I never understood why this happened, or the how he just so happened to regrow his tail, so I nixed it, it wasn't needed, naruto was there and he took care of it like the short bit with gohan would have. The apparently rivalry between bulma and chichi. Any sensible man knows that you get to high strung, strong alpha personality, independent women in the same room that have history, intimate or benign with the same man r people, they're gonna clash, it's just a matter if they decide to be subtle or not. Plus chichi really needed an adjustment because her attitude early on in regards to her over protectiveness of her son, was as bad as the screeching of a certain pink haired pre-shippuden banshee. But with the leg up bulma got and what the results of this leg up earned bulma, we can already see changes occuring with chichi.**

 **So tell me what you think. Later guys.**


	9. To Namek

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Naruto.**

Naruto took a sharp breath as he awoke to the feeling of moisture seeping into the back of his clothes and skin. Looking around, he was in a corridor lit in a sickly orange hue. Sighing, he stood easily, feeling no injuries upon his body, he looked around to determine which way till he felt the pull and walked down the corridor, hearing the rhythmic breathing of the Fox radiate throughout the mind-scape. When he turned another corner though, rather than the fox's chambers, he saw Yami there waiting for him in an empty chamber.

"You got soft." He stated, making Naruto tilt his head slightly.

"What do you mean soft?" He asked, a little insulted by those words.

"You could have ended it before it even started. You know as well as I do that you have to actively put up a defense to block most ki attacks. Our chakra is especially dangerous in attacks, all it would have taken was to attack their blind side, their weakest points, at full speed and power, you could have killed Nappa and mortally wounded Vegeta."

"No we couldn't have, not Vegeta anyway, Nappa most likely, but not Vegeta, he was too strong for-"

"Too strong for Conventional fighters. But that's not us. Remember, our chakra is the combination of Ki and Magic together, plus our essence as a jinchuuriki, the biju's unique chakra, along with our mother and father's unique chakra plus whatever else is floating around in our coils. You're underestimating the quality of our energy Naruto."

"And you're overestimating our prowess compared to them. Yes, our energy is extremely volatile when we want it to be, but it doesn't do us any damn good if it can't reach our enemies, to begin with."

"That's why you don't put yourself out there as a fighter! You are a ninja, a goddamned Assassin! Act like it! But no you wanted to play their game, fight on their ground, as a warrior. With honor and code of conduct." He scoffed and leaned against a wall of the chamber. Naruto stayed silent for the moment as he thought his words over. "I am you Naruto, so I know how you feel, but because you wanted to try the warrior's path, people died. Chaozu and Tien both committed suicide against Nappa, and Yamcha was taken by surprise by the saibaman, in a very underhanded manner we should be familiar with using. But no, you didn't and now with piccolo gone, those three will stay dead. And now Bulma and Launch will suffer for it." He finished, twisting the metaphorical knife.

Naruto hissed as he took in a sharp breath, really not wanting to acknowledge all of this, but he was forced to. However, there was one thing. "Even if I had taken out Nappa early in the fight, we'd likely be left with a pissed off Vegeta who was far more powerful and capable and on guard towards me. He may have just killed us all on principle, with full power rather than toying with us slowly like they were before."

Yami stayed silent for this one and despite his earlier remarks, this was also true. Vegeta may have just decided to kill them all if they managed to kill Nappa quickly. However not wanting to waste the mental state of Naruto on logic, he needed to drive home a point. "Be that as it may, you decided, willingly, to fight on their level, not on yours, you disregarded your full capability and now you'll never know if that moment could have been different, if those three would have lived, and you will need to face the girls after you wake up. Remember this Naruto, every action has consequences, good and bad, and you have to live with them. I hope you think on this." Yami finished, vanishing from this area of the mindscape.

Naruto was left alone, with only the radiant noise of the fox's rhythmic breathing. Sitting down, he sighed as he thought over Yami's words. He knew that he was partly wrong, but on the other parts, he was right. Their deaths may as well have been his fault. Tightening his fist, he reviewed the memories of everything that's happened since the last time he was in his mindscape, navigating the halls and doors. It helped him until he got to the memories of the fight and was able to review them from an outside perspective. He could have done more, done it differently... And now the girls were alone...

"Damnit!" He shouted, bashing a fist into the wall. He exhaled roughly as he let the knowledge of what could have been different sink in. Putting his back to the wall, he slid down till he was sitting in the water on the floor, hands in his long hair. "What's the point of being stronger if it doesn't do me any damn bit of good!" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Then you find a way to make it count," Yami stated, making Naruto look up to see Yami standing there in front of him, back in the central empty chamber, not the hallway. He must have shifted the location. "Since your done torturing yourself with the memory, do you know what you need to do?" he asked, looking to Naruto.

"I have to face the girls." He stated.

"And?"

"...I'm not just a fighter...I'm an assassin. A ninja. We don't fight fair, fair is for sport and luxury. When it matters, nothing is off limits."

"Good, you get it. It's not that you can't fight like that, but it's not your core. I doubt a chain of Naruto clones to smash an opponent into a cliff is fair, or a bomb tag sennin goroshi. Your a trickster, always have been. While learning to fight like this gives you 'real strength' as you so eloquently thought about it in that hospital bed in konoha, your tricks make sure that you can make things happen when you need them to, but you needed that strength to ensure your tricks could count when they needed to. It's a balance. And now you realize just what Ero-sennin meant. You're a ninja first, fighter second." He stated, smiling at Naruto.

"It's not going to be easy, facing Launch and Bulma." He said.

"Nope. But you have to do it." Yami stated, making Naruto sigh.

"Well, can I at least be allowed back into my own damn mindscape from now on? It has been annoying not being able to get here on my own."

"Nah, you'll spend all your time here if you could right now. This is for your own good. Now you've been in here a good while, time to head back. Mom did a good job healing us until we recovered enough to heal on our own. Now get." Yami stated, banishing Naruto from his mindscape.

[Real World]

Naruto groaned a bit as he felt the stiffness in his body, no doubt thanks to soreness from the fight and multiple rapid healings. Opening his eyes, he looked around to find himself in a hospital room once his vision cleared. Sighing, he sat up on the edge of the bed, flexing a bit to get a feel for his body. He was alone in the room for the moment, but he found on a stand beside him a pile of folded clothes, a container of food and drink and Yajirobe's katana with a note.

His body groaned as it resisted his movement to get up, but he pushed past that and stood up taking a long moment to stretch. He felt his skeleton pop and crack as tension in his joints and such was released. He breathed and worked through a couple of stretches, but as he did he noticed that he was in a hospital gown...and nothing else. So that's where that breeze came from. He shrugged it off before taking the gown off and making his way to the attached bathroom, taking a shower and walking out, reaching for the pile of clothes.

"Hey, Naruto I heard ya moving around so I-" The voice cut off as Naruto froze and looked to the side, seeing Bulma standing there in the doorway just as frozen, staring at him, freshly showered and bare to the world. There was a silence before a new noise snapped them out of their stupor.

"Is he up Bulma?" Roshi called out to the bluenette, who's hair provided a great contrast against the red of her face as he slammed the door shut.

"He's j-just getting up!" She hollered back, her voice still by the door. Naruto took that as his cue to quickly get dressed, pulling on the clean casual clothes and sealing the katana into a storage seal tattoo, pulling his leaf headband onto his waist and his necklace out around his neck.

"It's alright now Bulma." He called out, still redfaced from earlier. Bulma opened the door but didn't step through, just peeked in to see Naruto was dressed before she did step in.

"h-Hey, nice to see you up." Bulma greeted, trying to banish her thoughts on what she just saw. "Looking better now that you're all healed up." She spoke after finally getting herself calmed down.

"Thanks... ugh, how long have I been out?" He asked, trying to look away from Bulma with his face still red from being walked in on like that. Bulma giggled slightly at his reaction but humored him a bit.

"Since you passed out almost two days. Your mom says you overtaxed your healing factor so it took longer for you heal than normal, still though from powdered bones to perfectly fine in two days, even with your mom healing you that's still amazing." She spoke, watching as Naruto flexed a bit in the jeans, sneakers and loose v-neck comfy t-shirt. "Your hair's getting pretty long now, thinking about cutting it?" She asked, spying how long his hair was getting.

"Actually I think I'll let it keep growing, see how it does long." He said mostly as a reflex response while he felt out his body. "My chakra is sluggish." He spoke and Bulma nodded.

"Your mom said that was going to happen. You've been training a lot, yeah, but this was your first fight at this level that was so intense, it was a shock to your chakra network and with your overtaxed regeneration, it'll take time for your chakra network to get back to 100% so until that happens her orders are to not use chakra till then. You need to get used to using your chakra as heavily and intensely as you did." She spoke, passing along the message.

"Hmm, well if it's my doctor's orders." He spoke with a mocking sigh as he slumped forward, though sported a grin. "Thanks for th clothes though Bulma." He said, smiling at her.

"What makes you think it was me?" She asked.

"Because you know my sizes and you're the only one that knows which seal has my capsules in it to get to my house, scrolls or clothes." He told her, smirking as she looked away sheepishly.

"Yeah well, think nothing of it. I ugh...that gown was ugh.." now her thoughts turned back to just a few moments earlier. "Anyway! We were just having a meeting over in Goku's room to discuss some things. So eat and come on over and-"

"Bulma..." Naruto interrupted getting her attention. He took a breath, focusing as he thought to do this now while it was still fresh and had his nerve. "I..want to talk to you, you and Launch both when we get the chance okay?" He asked her, and she tilted her head.

"Well we can do it now, she's here too. Hold up." She spoke, leaving the room, though Naruto saw now that he was paying attention that her hair was styled up, quite nicely actually. She was gone only a moment before she returned with blonde Launch, who looked disgruntled, but that was her usual expression. He motioned to the door and they shut it behind them.

"Listen... the fight, I could have done things differently." He started, getting their attention

"Naruto?" Bulma asked, looking to him.

"Bulma...Launch... I could have stopped Yamcha and Tien from dying." He stared, taking a breath "I wasn't being what I was supposed to be, was trained to be. If I were they might still be here, and with Piccolo gone, neither can be wished back anymore. I shouldn't have tried to be like the others."

The two females looked to one another, now cluing in that Naruto was blaming himself for their deaths, but why? "What do you mean Whiskers? Not be like the others?" Launch asked.

"...A fighter. I shouldn't have tried to be a fighter like them...I'm a shinobi, a ninja... an Assassin. I could have attacked them when they were unprepared, by surprise. I could have killed Nappa, wounded Vegeta. I-"

Naruto was suddenly silenced by a slap to the face. He stopped, knowing this was going to happen when they realized he could have done something. He looked up to see who it was that slapped him to see Launch, but rather than rage, he saw anger. "You're dumbass whiskers." Now that he wasn't expecting.

"Huh?"

"Yeah you could have done things differently, but ain't no point in whining about it now. So what if you had done things differently? You could have just as easily all ended up dead! You were damn lucky to survive as you did. And tell me, if you had killed the big fucking baldie, hurt the little guy. What then huh? The little fucker takes you seriously from the start and kills you all, then goes on a rampage to vent his anger. Goku would have come back to everyone he knew and loved dead." Launch chastised the whiskered blonde.

"She's right. Do you honestly think that if you had killed Nappa that Vegeta would have taken that sitting down? No matter how you look at it, this was the light compared to what could have happened...though it was hard, seeing them die like that, at least not everyone died. But it's not over Naruto." Bulma spoke, her voice more chipper.

"Huh?" Seriously, he was just shellshocked by all this.

"They can be brought back to life Naruto. We had a talk with Goku's trainer in the otherworld, King Kai while you were out. Piccolo and Kami were Namekians from the planet Namek, there are other Nameks still alive, which means there are likely dragon balls on Namek we can use to bring them all back to life." Bula informed him, making Naruto's eyes widen. He just sat there on his bed, stunned...

Both women set a hand on his shoulders, smiling at him. "Ya don't need to be blaming yourself whiskers, they knew the risks of fighting, they made their choices...which I'll be sure to beat Tien for when we bring him back." She muttered, smirking at the thought of making her boyfriend pay for the suicide move he did. "So shut up with all that. It ain't your fault. Alright?" She questioned.

Naruto took a moment to process all of it, before he reached his hands up, grasping their hands on his shoulders giving them a squeeze "Thanks." Both women just smiled down at him, giving his shoulders a squeeze before they released him. "I'll try to be better about that in the future...so when are we leaving for Namek?" He asked, making Bulma and Launch blink at him.

"Well...dad's working on a new ship for us to take to Namek, your ship to take you back home is almost done except a few touches but."

"Nah, I'm going with you to Namek. We can use the ship Y'all were going to give me to take us there. I ain't done here till everyone is alive again. So when are we leaving?" He asked with a smile, while Bulma's face lit up with a smile.

"We can leave in a few weeks now with your ship, just waiting for once everyone is healed up, some finishing touches on your ship and ready to go. It'll be awesome to have you come with us! It'll be Me, Krillen, Gohan and now you going!" She spoke, excited to having Naruto tag along.

"Can't wait." He said with a smile, though now with all that off his chest and a new purpose in mind, he was able to really relax now.

"Hey whiskers, tell me something." Launch spoke slipping an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Blue here changed up her hairdo and not a single guy in the other room even makes a comment on it. What do you think about it huh?" She asked with a smirk, making Bula blush a bit.

"Launch! There's no point in bringing it up if no one commented about it on their own." Bulma told the blonde sneeze prone woman.

"Actually..." He trailed off, cutting Launch's reply off. "I like it, though I like long hair anyway so I'm biased anyway." He said with a smile. "Though I like the way you styled it instead of just flat. It has character, like you." He said, giving her his honest compliment. Launch just smiled, moving over to a slightly blushing Bulma.

"See, what'd I tell ya blue, Naruto would notice and have a good compliment for ya." Launch said with a grin.

"You...really like it this way Naruto?" She asked, looking to the whiskered blonde.

"Do you know me to Lie Bulma?" He asked her with a quirked eyebrow.

"No...thanks Naruto. That means a lot." She stated.

"See, now you don't have to cut it blue."

"Cut it?" Naruto asked.

"Blue here said that if no one noticed her hair she was going to cut it into a short bob style." Launch said while hanging off of Bulma. "But since you gave her a compliment, she won't have to do that now."

"Well good to know that I saved her from that then. I like her hair." He said with a soft smile.

"Thanks Naruto. I swear for a 14-year-old you treat me better as a woman than any other guy I know." Bulma spoke with a smile of her own, happy for the compliments.

"Not much of a 14-year-old with what I've been through." He spoke aloud. He didn't realize his slip until after he said it, and had both women's eyes on him.

"Oh? what exactly have you been through Whiskers?" Launch asked, her eyes narrowed a bit as she saw Naruto flinch. Bulma was looking at him just as Launch was, suspicious of what he meant by that. The way he said that and the look on his face, with how he was acting now and the other times he slipped...

"It's nothing. Anyway I'm going to see how the others are. Thanks for the food, talk to you later." He called out as he grabbed his food and left the room quickly, obviously not wanting to talk about it, knowing that with Bulma and Launch now interested he wasn't going to get away with just a simple excuse either.

Once he was gone, Launch turned back to Bulma. "The hell was that about Blue?"

"I'm not sure... He's made slips like that before. Comments that don't fit, or mean something else. Some questions I've asked he's really uncomfortable with, like his life back on his home planet. He'll only talk about a few people, hardly any friends. No girls he really likes far as I can tell...I don't think he likes his home much, or at least he doesn't have any good memories of his home." She stated, going on to describe each time he had a slip like this.

"You think he might have been treated badly?" Launch asked getting a nod from Bulma. "Well, that explains why you're not just sending him home, but also giving him a ship of his own." She thought aloud.

"Half-way right, but you're not wrong," Bulma told her.

"Well, why not just invite him to live here then. Hell, why not at your place. Seems pretty comfortable around you and your family blue." Launch asked with a grin as she nudged Bulma's side.

"He's got a new adoptive mother and a few people there he cares for, though there are things I know he's not telling me." Bulma went on while biting her thumbnail.

"Then just corner him on the ship. He won't be able to run there, besides your probably the only one he'll open up to here. So just do it there."

"Good idea. Well let's go, Naruto's left the hospital now so I doubt we'll get anything more out of him today." Bulma stated after sensing he was moving away from her position.

"Okay, seriously I need to learn that Ki energy stuff. It sounds damn useful." Launch went on and Bulma grinned at her.

"Oh, it is. I'll teach ya like how Naruto taught me. I'm betting Chichi will be learning it now too after what I did the other day." Bulma snickered as both women started talking about ki and its benefits alone and how Bulma was still trying to combine her ki and magic to make chakra.

[Naruto]

Naruto sighed as he kept walking away from the hospital while trying to calm himself down. "Why the hell did I panic like that?" He asked himself as he walked, but knew the answer though did not want to admit to it. "Doesn't matter. JUst have to focus on the here and now. Let's see, I've got a few weeks to recover and train before we leave... I have a lot of work to do." He breathed out as he kept walking, thinking about what he was to do for the next few weeks.

[Time skip - 10 days later]

The group overall was gathering at capsule corp where the capsule sphere ship is waiting for them. However, not everyone was at the ship. "What are you doing Bulma?" Naruto asked, looking at Bulma from th door to her room.

"What's it look like? I'm getting space ready! What about you huh? Where's your suit!?" She barked out, panicking as she rushed about, though she snapped at him which made him quirk an eyebrow. "...sorry. My cycle started early." She apologized, trying to calm down. She was wearing the space suit she had made for the trip, though her hair was still long. She grabbed a pair of scissors and headed for her mirror.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Naruto spoke up, appearing behind her and grabbing the scissors.

"I need to cut my hair to fit my helmet of course. I can't go into space and be unprepared after all." She stated as if it obvious. Naruto just sighed, taking the scissors from her and setting them down. He stood behind her and took handfuls of her hair before starting to braid it and tying it off with a tie. He set it around her neck over her shoulder.

"There, now you don't have to cut your pretty hair." He told her, smiling as he stepped away. Bulma took a minute to fiddle with the braid before smiling.

"Thank you, Naruto. That is so much better." She looked at the new braid in the mirror before looking to her suit. "Ya know I don't really need this suit, what was I thinking wearing it for takeoff, the ship is perfectly safe!" She exclaimed as she started taking off the suit, revealing herself in just her bra and panties regardless of Naruto.

"B-B-Bulma!?" Naruto stuttered out while seeing her practically strip in front of him.

"Hm? Oh like you've never seen a naked girl before, not only that but you're a medic for crying out loud, besides I think I owe you a bit for walking in on you multiple times already." She said off handedly, while Naruto just smacked his forehead remembering the times she had walked in on him. "Now come here and help me pick something out already." She ordered and Naruto sighed as he walked over with her to her closet.

They spent the next twenty minutes in that closet, Naruto being the objective male opinion for a very emotional and expressive Bulma as she tried on clothes left and right asking his opinion and what he likes. She eventually repacked her bag and capsulated her space suit before they headed out the room finally.

"Why by Ramen did you feel the need to pack so many clothes. Sure they look good but we're going to be stuck in a ship and I don't think Namek has a great dating scene." Naruto asked only for Bulma to stick her tongue out at him.

"I like feeling pretty and we're taking the travel slow for testing and data, so we'll be plenty bored on the way. So it'll give me something else to do." She said though left out the part of her giving him the third degree for answers.

"Alright alright. Though if you get bored we could just work on training your energies and see if we can make chakra, maybe even teach you how to fight since with Chichi learning how to harness ki from goku and gohan now, she'll be catching up to you quickly. Which how was Launch doing in her training?" He asked.

"Doing good, she's taking to it like a natural, though she asked me to make a gun for her to use ki bullets, I don't think she can give up her guns even with superpowers now. But maybe you're right, learning to fight might give me more of an edge, and I do want to learn how to mold chakra or something like it." She stated.

"Well, we can work on that in the ship, that reinforced training floor will be seeing some major use while we're out." He stated as they walked out of the house t the backyard where the others were waiting. The others all gave them nods and smiles as they exchanged some small talk before walking up the boarding ramp.

"You three best take care of my son or I swear I'll beat you down myself!" Chichi called out holding up a fist.

"Hey, no worries, this will be an educational trip chichi. What better way to learn about astronomy than to observe it directly. Can't get your facts wrong then." He told the woman who blinked owlishly a few times.

"Huh... Didn't think about that. Well, be sure to study and observe a lot then Gohan!" The woman called out much happier now, while Naruto gave Gohan the nice guy thumbs up, getting a smile in return

"Alright settle down and take a seat so we can lift off," Bulma told them as she took captain's chair at the front. She pressed a few controls as they sat and fastened seatbelts. The ramp closed and soon the ship started to shake before it rose from the ground and took off like a bullet. Naruto huffed a bit remembering this from the last time as a bit of panic and anxiety returned from the memory.

"Naruto?" Bulma asked and he opened his eyes, seeing the other three looking at him. He was gripping the arms of his chair very tightly now.

"Sorry, just the first time in a ship wasn't all that great." He answered and they nodded. Bulma touched his shoulder as he calmed and he offered a smile. "So, we got what, 30 or so days of travel to reach Namek. What do we do first?"

"Well Gohan and Me we going to head to the training floor to get some training in and pass the time. What about you two?" Krillen asked.

"Maybe We'll join you or whatever She has planned?" Naruto looked over to Bulma who took up a thinking pose.

"Actually there is something I want to talk to you about in private that didn't cross my mind back on earth. Come on, follow me." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, literally dragging him as he looked to Gohan and Krillen who gave him sympathetic looks. He sighed as they rounded a corner and soon, was in her cabin space.

"Alright you got me, so what's sup?" He asked, running a hand through his hair as he took a seat.

"You." She stated bluntly, her tone calling for no bullshit.

"What?" he aked on edge now.

"Naruto...am I a friend to you?" She asked.

"Of course Bulma, you've been nothing but a help to me. Not only have you and your father been working to get me home, but you also gave me an education I wouldn't-" He stopped, but before he could say anything else to divert away her attention, she spoke.

"That. That right there Naruto is what I want to talk about...I want you to trust me as a friend Naruto. Whatever this problem is you have, I want you to trust me enough to talk to me, open up and connect. I care for you Naruto, you've been a good friend to me, hell you even share my addiction to ramen and that's a first for me. So please, let me in." She pleaded, trying to get through to Naruto, appealing to their friendship and his value of it.

She could see the conflict in his eyes, the pain and fear. This wasn't what she usually saw in his eyes and it frightened her to know that his bright blue eyes could ever be so dull and frantic as they are now. "b-but, that's, I..." He stammered, trying to back up a bit, but Bulma kept a ki enhanced grip on him.

"You don't have to hide Naruto. Not from me, alright? I only want to help you, like you helped me when I had those nightmares. But you have to let me in to help you okay? You're not alone."

That did it. That last phrase triggered an emotional spike in naruto that sent his control over his emotions tumbling as he stopped trying to pull away and rather leaned forward into Bulma. She pulled him into a hug, where he resisted showing how affected he was. "Do you...really want to help me?" He asked her, getting a soft yes from the Bluenette. Naruto heard a whisper from his mind, and without a second thought he reached up and touched her forehead with his hand.

[Naruto's Mindscape]

Bulma suddenly gasped as she found herself in a dimly lit hallway with water pooled on the floor. The overall look was similar to a sewer. "Where am I?" She asked.

"My mind." Came Naruto's voice who was revealed when she turned to see him.

"Your mind?" She asked, looking around.

"Our Mind." Now spoke Yami, getting Bulma's attention. "You're safe here Bulma, we Promise. But if you really want to help us, then this is the best way to start. Here you can review our memories directly, though to save time, we'll show you our key memories that explains everything." Yami explained.

"Yami?" Naruto asked, looking to his alter self.

"You were going to explain everything anyway, I just don't want there to be any misunderstandings Naruto. If you're going to do it, do it right the first time." He explained himself.

Bulma for her part was doing her best to keep her head from spinning, but as she was lead by Yami, Naruto saw that they were headed to. "We're starting there?" He asked.

"Where better than the beginning?" Yami replied. They continued to walk a little farther before coming to a hallway. "Bulma, this is our first memory, the day of our birth. We'll explain things as they become relevant, but try to do your best to reign in your emotions until the end of...show and tell. It's not going to be pretty, do you think you can handle it?" Yami asked, testing her resolve to do this.

"Bulma, if you want to stop now it's fine, I'll underst-"

"Naruto. I said I'd help you and I will. Now shut up and show me the memories. I'll keep my cool to the end, I promise." She stated, before turning and walking down the hall. Naruto looked to yami who merely shrugged.

"Her choice. Guess we'll see how good a friend she is." He stated, looking back to Bulma as she opened the door. They stayed silent as she watched the memory play out of the day of his birth. They heard her gasp and other small sounds, but she didn't turn to them or say anything, yami explained things as promised through hushed whsipers. When that memory finished, Yami would wave his hand and Bulma would find herself in front of another door that she promptly opened. This went on for a good number of doors as she did her best to silently view each door.

Naruto was nervous, this was happening too fast, he wanted to stop this. But when he went t reach out to Bulma, Yami stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head no. But when he tried, Yami pulled him back and held him, covering his mouth. Naruto needed this, more than he realized. Each memory showed pain, suffering, and abuse, including some of their worst moments, and the few good moments. Even showing Naruto's first meeting with Yami, talks with kyubi, and other moments that followed that showed her Naruto in his entirety.

It was only when it was done that Yami released Naruto, but not before one final hand wave, where they appeared right in front of the kyubi's cage, where the kyubi bashed it's hand and head right into the bars. "Bulma!" Naruto yelled as she jumped back falling over herself from the surprise of seeing the kyubi in person. He skidded behind her catching her as she fell and she looked up to the kyubi.

"S-so..that's the nine tails." She breathed out, looking up at the biju.

"Yep. Grumpy old fuck ain't he?" Yami quipped with a smirk.

"Shut it Yami, I hear enough of your mouth as is." The Biju growled out.

"What's to-"

"Sorry Bulma, I agreed to show you the memories, what you do know is between you and Naruto. Buh Bye!" Yami called out, wiping his hand and the two vanished. Once they were gone Yami sighed, relaxing.

"You know, you can be a right ass sometimes," Kyubi stated, looking over to Yami.

"Meh, it's a gift. Now we'll have to see how she reacts. I pulled this fast and hard, so we should get her true reaction rather than a fake one." He finished, taking a seat to watch what happens next.

"You think this will help the kit like you're wanting?" The nine tails asked.

"I can only hope, for both our sakes." He stated, looking to his hand that while still solid, the skin tone was gradually becoming darker from the wrist to the fingers, and it was slowly crawling up the hand.

[Capsule Ship - Bulma's Bedroom]

Bulma and Naruto both gasped in air as they were brought back to their waking minds out of Naruto's mindscape. Naruto looked up to Bulma who was looking around the room a bit wildly, taking in the fact that she was back after all she had just experienced. Then her eyes came back to Naruto's focusing on his cerulean hues for a moment before he turned away.

"So, now you know, that's my story." He stated as he tried to pull away but Bulma held him still.

"Naruto..." She soothed, pulling him into a strong hug that would break a normal person. She held him tightly, not letting him pull away and shut her out. She understood him now, what drove him, what he feared, what he experienced. While she could never relate to his experiences, she could support him, even if she had to do it by force so he couldn't close up again for fear of letting someone in close enough to hurt him. "You're not alone. I'm here okay? You'll never be alone if I have anything to say about it." She comforted.

Naruto was stiff and tense, resisting part way through, but as she talked softly into his ear and the hug that kept him from leaving, he calmed and eased. Then as she kept on, his own arms circled around her, tightening before finally he was the one hanging onto her desperately. Her final words were what broke the dam as he broke down and just started to cry, years of pain and loneliness just coming out with no sign of stopping.

Bulma smiled seeing he was letting out all the pain, but she felt guilty since she had forced this. She never imagined she would learn all this about Naruto, but knowing he'd been holding all of this pain with no release, she was glad she did force it. It was eating away at him. Rubbing his back, she didn't let go, not even as his sobs started to quiet down, nor when he went still and finally slumped against her. Looking down she saw he cried himself to sleep, and now she was in pain.

Her friend, granted her newest friend but they had bonded quickly, had been hurting, and despite all his power, all that he was, he was so frail and weak now. Here was the second strongest fighter she had ever known and the most powerful assassin she'd met, who had wept like a child in her arms. But aside from her pain, she also felt anger, an intense fury directed at the source of her friend's pain and anguish. Konoha had been a literal hellhole for Naruto growing up, not to mention what he suffered through in just the last year alone before he left Element. A hand traveled to the right side of his back, pressing in on the skin where Sasuke's hand had exited out from his chest.

She just continued to hold him as he slept, flying a bit to situate herself and Naruto better on the bed so they were both comfortable. She stroked his long blonde hair, smiling at him as she watched him sleep. "I promise Naruto, I'll be there for you whenever you need me." She stated with determination. Looking up, she breathed. "Lights out." She called and the room went dark as she settled in for sleep. She never recalled having slept so well before then.

[Next day]

Naruto stirred a bit as he felt something under him shift and give, It as soft and warm. Resisting waking up, he hugged his arms tighter around his pillow, nuzzling into it for warmth and comfort in his sleep. He actually slept a little while longer before he stirred again, this time feeling a subtle rise and fall under hm. Blinking away the crud from his eyes, he groaned as he looked around, mind still slow to remembering things.

He recollected the night before, everything the happened, despite how he should feel apprehensive and anxious over the fact of what happened. He felt calm and lighter even. He then realized his sleep was truly restful as well. But as he finished the recollection, he realized he never left the room. Looking into the pillow he was still nestled into, it was a grey fabric, but it was rising and falling, with his face pressed into a really soft cushion.

Realization hit him as he looked up to see Sapphire eyes staring down into Cerulean. "Slept well?" Bulma teased with a big grin. Naruto blinked before looking down again and really taking in where he was. He had slept with his head nestled right into her cleavage. Naruto's face went through a smooth transition of tan to a deep maroon red, she could literally see his eyes dilate but before he could panic, she placed a hand to his jaw and made him look up at her.

"Do you remember last night?" She asked and though still blushing, he nodded numbly. "Do you...still want to be friends with me? Even though I forced it?" She asked.

"w-wha? Why would you ask that?" He asked, looking up at her as he moved to get up, but Bulma held him still.

"I forced you to talk to me Naruto, to show me everything. That hurt you and I didn't want to do that." She spoke, keeping her gaze on his, their position be damned for the moment.

"Bulma... Of course your still my friend. You're special to me, one of my precious people... It did hurt," He started and Bulma flinched, but now Naruto hugged her tighter. "But I think...that I needed that. No one has ever done that for me."

"Not even your Mom?" She asked immediately, though cringed when she realized she did. But Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Mom has her own troubles, her own pain. I didn't want to burden her-"

"Stop. No! You are not doing that!" Bulma ordered, staring angrily down at Naruto. "Damn it, you are important Naruto, you mean something and people care about you. When you hurt they hurt. Your mother chose you despite everything that's happened she chose you. She would gladly do this for you like I did because she cares about you. Do you hear me Uzumaki!? You are not a damn burden, so next time you see her you're to talk to her and open up to her is that clear!?"

"y-yes Ma'am." He sputtered, taken off guard by her assertiveness. He looked to her eyes before something clicked. "You...care about me?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She said, rubbing a hand over his cheek. "Like how you care for me, or how your mom cares for you. It's more than just simple friendship. You're... precious, to me. One of my precious people." She smiled down at him, pulling him up into a proper hug. "I promise, I'll be there for you whenever you need me, no matter how far I have to go to get to you. That's my promise of a lifetime." She spoke, smiling as she borrowed his words. Naruto hitched a moment before he returned the hug.

"Thank you." He breathed out into her ear, making her shiver but she smiled.

"You're welcome, Naruto." She held him. "You'll always have a home on earth at Capsule Corp with me if you want it." She offered, something she thought of while he was still asleep.

"R-really?" He asked, looking to her.

"Yes Naruto, you can have a life on earth if you want it...Just give it some thought, alright?" She asked and he nodded. "Good. Now let's go see Krillen and Gohan, we kind of vanished on them." Getting up once Naruto got up, she didn't hesitate to get changed right in front of him into fresh clothes.

Naruto looked to her, right now h was too emotionally charged and focused on what they had been talking about to care about her state of dress. "Hey, Bulma...Thanks. For everything."

"Anytime Naruto." She spoke as she pulled on a pair of spandex shorts and a tight tank with a low cut neck and a high midriff that showed her stomach. Pulling on wristbands and a pair of sneaker. "Hey, Naruto. Do you mind?" She asked, pointing to her hair.

"Not at all." He said, walking up behind her and taking her hair the same way he did just before they left earth. Bulma shivered a bit, enjoying the feel of his hands in her hair. "How'd you get so good at braiding?" She asked.

"Weaving actually. Aside from pranks and training, I had to have something to occupy my alone time, so I just picked up some random stuff like weaving and knots with rope and other stuff just to occupy my time." He told her, finishing the braid, a french braid. It left her with light bangs that hung over her forehead and framed her eyes that then flowed into the braid that hung over her shoulder. "Looking good, ready to work now."

"Thanks. What other odd skills do you have?" She asked as she stretched. "Well, now you need to get dressed. I want to train a bit more now." She told him and he nodded. Leaving her room, they walked to his room where he changed out of his old clothes and got into a pair of shorts, a tank, and simple shoes, and like Bulma, he didn't care at this point about his state of dress with her, hell, she'd already seen all of him anyway.

Heading out for the Training floor, they looked around to see it was a spacious area, a high ceiling, red stone tiled floor like a tenkaichi ring, it was an open floor. In the center Gohan and krillen were currently sparring with each other, both of them wearing work out clothes similar to Naruto.

"Hey Bulma, Hey Naruto. Your back. Finish that talk?" Goha asked.

Naruto just smiled and nodded. "Sure did, feel better that I got some stuff off my chest." He said, giving Bulma a look and his smile, which she returned.

"That's good. So you gonna be training with us Bulma?" Krillen asked.

"Sure am. Can't let chichi pass me up now can I? Besides there isn't much else to do on the ship since unless something goes wrong everything is automated. It's nice being able to keep up with everyone now, for the most part, that is." She shrugged a bit. "Anyway, what's first?" She asked and Naruto smiled as he took her to run through a calisthenics routine where he really pushed her before the energy exercises Kami helped him develop for ki and magic separately.

Krillen and Gohan joined in on this, though like Bulma they struggled with Magic. Tapping into magic seemed to be quite a difficult task if you didn't have a talent for it to begin he still worked with them on magic regardless but didn't push it as hard as their ki training. Afterwards, they started teaching Bulma the basics on how to fight. All in all, Bulma's first day learning how to fight was actually very productive.

"So what do you think? Want to keep learning how to fight?" Naruto asked while Bulma laid out on the floor panting. She flipped Naruto off, before she sat up.

"This is brutal..."

"A bit, but it gets easier and it'll show results, you did really good." He said with a smile, which despite her fatigue couldn't help but return.

"I think I'll stick with it then." She muttered, scratching her cheek a bit. "But I want a bowl of Ramen from you soon though."

"I can do that." He smiled. Standing up, he stretched and smirked. "We still got time, take some time to rest bulma, time for our work out now." Looking to Gohan andKrillen, they smirked and took stances of their own before they started in with an intense sparring match. Bulma watched on in amazement as the boys sparred with one another at intense speeds that she just couldn't follow.

"Unfocus your eyes Bulma, watch for the bursts of light our bodies give off rather than trying to follow us directly." Gohan told her, passing along Piccolo's words. Bulma blinked before she tried doing that, suddenly finding she could follow the boys now. Naruto was holding them both of, showing that he was the stronger of them on the ship.

Thus this became part of their routine on the ship for the next month in travel, days filled with training, talking and learning as Bulma picked back up on educating Naruto, Gohan taking part to show for his effort to his mom. Krillen shared his Destructo disc technique and they all swapped skills and techniques a bit to really train them up. However, one thing became abundantly clear was Bulma's lack of shame as she walked around the ship in just her underwear when she wasn't wearing her workout clothes. Something that caused Naruto a headache but he gave up trying to correct it. Bulma was Bulma.

"So you rained to be a Ninja, an assassin, but your also a fighter like us. However now your also a medic, you can heal people?" Gohan asked Naruto one day after a tough training session.

"That's right. Kami insisted I learn how to heal and I'm glad he did." Naruto statd. "What about it though?"

"Well your learning from Bulma about pretty much everything she knows, but since you can heal, why not learn to be a doctor for real? Mom has always been pushing me on what to learn for my future, a doctor is one of the one's she keeps coming back to." Gohan spoke and Naruto thought on that a moment.

"I'll think about it, but what about you? What do you want to do with your future? You could learn to be anything, hell with ki and now a thimble of magic in you they'll help your development and ability to learn, so you can learn more than regular people. But i that what you want?" He asked, making Gohan think.

"Well...I like fighting, but I also like learning all this different stuff, plus it makes mom happy." He stated.

"Then do both. I'm sure you can figure out a way to do it. I'm sure Bulma will help too." He spoke up, getting the Bluenette's attention.

"Sure will, It's a new field of study on how to quantify ki and magic. You become a scientist and still interested, We can work on it together. I'm more of a tech and machines gal, so you might have to be the one to really explore the field if you do. Sound good?" She asked, kneeling in front of the boy.

"Yeah! That means I can do both things and enjoy it too!" He explained and the three older people all smiled. After that they got back to training, Bulma as really making headway into her training, already she was achieving a certain level of skill that as surprising. But she described it as a super logical approach of physics applied to combat, taking inspiration from a certain fictional private seemed to work for her, so all he did was teach her the proper way to punch, kick and all that with plenty of sparring.

The training was certainly having an effect on improving her physique and altering her looks. Her body had more definition, was slimmer, tighter and showed muscle here and there. Naruto was now having some difficulty with certain reactions around Bulma. She was attractive before, but now she was smoking hot, and the way she kept her long hair to-

He shook his head to Banish those thoughts as he got back to training himself. So the routine carried on, and in short order, they were no making final preparations to approach and land on Namek.

 **Finally got this chapter out Took me forever, but I deliver. Enjoy.**


	10. Ground Grappling, It's a thing

**Wow, this has been a long time coming. Sorry about the big stall I had recently... let's just say life happened and leave it at that. Now this is the latest update and one that gave me a bit of a headache to write, since I'm now trying to do more to transform the story that is affected by Naruto's presence and actions. As such, there will be some divergence from canon and how things happen. Hopefully I'm doing this good since I don't plan out much ahead of time.**

 **Kay, let's see, reviews.**

 **Gravity machine. I didn't include it because going to Namek was supposed to be peaceful, Gohan and Krillin trained in the namek ship because it helped pass the time and as a consequence of the fight with the saiyans and wanting to be stronger. Same here, but they aren't training nuts quite like Goku, or had the need to train like mad men before they landed on namek. If they knew they were ging into hell, they would have brought the big guns.**

 **I like the Hit comment, him being a version of it, and it's an interesting idea. Make him universe 7's assassin. It's something to ponder. Doctor by day! Assassin by night! Fighter no matter the time.!... okay maybe that one needs work...**

 **Multi-chapter release. Ohh boy. I could try, but I try to write 10k word chapters each at least, and this one is 15k as is. Not to mention I have 9 other stories that keep me busy and the variation helps keep creativity flowing, so that might be a no go. sorry.**

 **Shippers, I will say I have answered you... kinda. Just read the chapter.**

 **Naruto's skills. Will he learn Dende's healing? No. That was uniue to dende as his hidden ability that was released when Guru unlocked his hidden potential. Maybe analyze it and try to replicate it. Tsunade's superstrength? There is literally no need for this, they can exceed it with raw strength alone, and it'd be counter productive to use this technique when trying to train that raw strength, and then use it when that energy can be better applied for energy attacks or defenses. You have to remember that a character's abilities usually scale with their increases in power/energy. Goku and krillin could push a half buried mounstrous boulder a fair distance, as kids in just Dragon ball. In DBZ goku could lift a boulder sized cube of Kachine(?) to hurl at gohan during kai training. Kachine being the 'Densest metal in the universe' and our closest comparison is Osmium, which a little plastic grocery bag's full of weighs the same as a four door midsize sedan, now imagine that as a giant cube and then multiply that by a likely number and there ya go. Tsunade's super strength while impressive for Naruto verse, does not trump DB universe, in fact it's passed up fairly early in DBZ, if not in the end of DB. Though Tsunade is probably the only Elementian that can interact carelessly with naruto and not be crushed, maybe sakura...**

 **Vegeta and Bulma... I have a plan, a half baked plan, but hopefully I can do something... okay If I'm being honest it's half impulse writing and general ideas being integrated and I do my best to feel out each of the characters and how they'd properly react and just put it down. Plans be damned because if the character's aren't acting like they should regarding the circumstances and prior events and how they happened, then it doesn't feel write, Vegeta won't feel like vegeta if he doesn't act like vegeta. But, I do have intentions for Vegeta, and bulma and Naruto fit in there.**

 **Tsunade moving to DBZ world. It could happen, Naruto does have to return back to element. Maybe thy have a Vacation to earth? Maybe they move there after shippuden is over. Maybe goku and co have a Vacation on element and shit follows them. Who knows. But those ideas do sound appealing.**

 **Naruto's strength. I'm not going to make naruto instant I rulle over everyone bad ass, He's about as new to this level of fight as Gohan is. He has more active experience, at his level on element, but he's still growing. then not to mention his plateu problem which will come up in the future. I'm building Naruto up, making him earn what he gets, he will be stronger, but just like everyone else, he has to train, struggle, and bleed to get it. The saiyans are a challenge, they are strong by the standards and Naruto being so new to his enhanced power, is not apt to just using it like a boss, then there's his problem as well.**

 **Naruto isn't the type to want a pity party. He wanted someone to notice because they cared and actually look at him to see he wasn't okay, not just write him off like everyone else has either because they don't care, of they can't see past their own pain. Bulma managed to do just that and forced him to open up and let it all out, being there for him when he really needed someone like no one else has before, partly becaue he ddn't let them, hence why Bulma had to force it.**

 **Well I think that's it for reviewer stuff. Drop a review, tell me what you think, want, ideas, suggestions. Send me a pm. Anything, the more feedback I get, the better I know about the direction to take.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Dragon Ball Z**

Naruto breathed as he felt out his senses, letting the others he possessed take over and edge out through the darkness that rendered his eyes useless. The fight on earth had been his wake up call, he had failed in doing as he was trained to and what he trained for. He was an assassin, and he trained to not be so ultimately useless like he was in the fight with ever since, he'd been training differently, even when his use of chakra was shot to shit he went back to basics. Starting with his old pranks and trapping skills, moving on to basic running, evasion, stealth, disguise, shadow melding, you name it, any skill he had before or should have had as a ninja, he polished.

When he got the use of his chakra, he figured into training back his foundational skills, getting reacquainted with his old tricks, deception tactics, even go so far as to make transformed clones to replay out old scenarios from memory he had other clones watching, including the first fight with Zabuza, his most elaborate pranks, and various other fights, and seeing his old tactics to improve on. Zabuza, however, became a big influence with his next level of development.

Silent Killing. He ever would have thought he'd be making use of that skill or that he'd have to train in it at all, yet here he was. To move silently, killing without a noise, regardless whether you can see yourself or not. Then there was Zabuza's kenjutsu, he didn't know what it was called, but it had a lot of circular movements, not a lot of sudden stops or starts unless you hit the target the sword kept moving, and the swings were always strong and far-reaching with arms fully extended, like a tidal wave. Emulating that with what kenjutsu skill he did have was a pain, but it paid off to his eyes. Though he also trained with what tricks and cantrips he could do with the sword and saya itself.

Like right now, he held the sword in reverse grip behind his back to guard the area with his right hand, while his left hand was raised at ready in front of himself holding the saya in right up grip. His eyes were closed as he felt them out with his other senses the various clones he had in the training room with him, all set on attacking him. Some were suppressing their power to hide from him but allowed their movements to be heard, others were silencing their movements but allowing their power to be felt, others were either allowing both or allowing neither, all to confuse his senses and increase his awareness, and train his flick-twitch, or knee-jerk responses.

A clone wielding the sword came in, his power masked, he heard the taps of feet on the floor, the rustle of clothes quickness of breath. Ducking and rolling to the side, he spun as he got to his feet and stood, swinging the reverse gripped sword out and cutting across the body of the clone, dispersing it. Changing pose, he held the saya low at his side, bring the right with the sword held standard grip now in front of him.

Another came, this one has just the power revealed, and he moved out of range, feeling the wind off the blade passing in front of his chest, before stepping in with a return slash, decapitating the clone. The memories returned and he knew he got it. Breathing he knew for sure there was seven more- He evaded as three suddenly rushed him, ducking dodging and weaving away from sword swipes in succession before he went low and cut low and circular, getting legs before he struck one he knew for sure, rolling out away, then cutting another as he rose. The last of the three he clashed with, locking blades, before he used the pressure of the bind to his advantage and guiding his sword to thrust into the chest, dispersing the three that rushed him.

Breath came as he focused, grimacing. He identified two for sure, the other two were completely hidden. Those two were using the obvious ones as diversionary covers. So he pulsed his power, using the echolocation technique from Iruka, and detected all four. He smirked a bit, suppressing power may keep them from his passive sense, but not from active detection like the echolocation technique provided.

This time he went on the offensive as he killed all his nose and suppressed his power. He could hear his clones shuffle at the loss of their target. An obvious and hidden clone pair dispersed as a thrown blade similarly to Zabuza did decapitate them before he reappeared behind the clones catching the blade and Saya, he intercepted two attacks from the last two clones before back stepping to disengage pressure so their followthrough made them stumble and he slashed forward into them.

The last of the clones dispersing, he suddenly turned an blocked a strike from an additional clone they created a surprise tactic, having just barely sensed it before a decapitation ended it. Breathing he snapped his fingers and the lights came out showing him alone in a red tiled floor training room. Nodding, he sheathed the sword and pushed it into his sash.

"Blade work an silent killing is good. Now onto technique work." He breathed out, forming a new set of clones and getting to work.

Several of the clones sparred, trading offense and defense, testing various patterns and methods he'd been thinking of, while he worked his array of techniques. Forming a Rasengan in his hand, he stared at the blue sphere of spiraling power. He had come to a conscious decision when he decided to use the Rasengan as the basis for his projected energy attacks.

The Rasengan was his most fundamental pure energy manipulation attack, and by itself it was powerful, the internal spirals of energy gave it the backbone of power it had and that was something he wanted to incorporate into all of his following energy based attacks. The Rasenhameha, for starters, was his first adaptation and combination, it gave the signature energy wave attack a drilling and grinding force the original didn't, and while difficult to control, he was already intimately familiar with this trait in the normal Rasengan so he had it handled.

That allowed him an edge, normally. Against a superior opponent who just had the raw power, those same internal rotations that gave it power, instead of being countered and blasted apart, lent itself to being turned, hence how it turned back on him rather than just being overwhelmed and destroyed. A lesson learned. Now he was adapting the Rasengan to two new techniques. A bomber sphere similar to the Genki Dama, and now the Kienzan. Granted he was gonna add Rasen in front of those names so they'd know they were distinctly his, well Krillen taught him the essentials of the attack.

Looking at the Rasengan, he breathed as he willed the shell to flatten and spread out, the internal spirals at first resisting the change before they too flattened out. The spirals followed their rotation, aligning together, creating power as different speeds of internal rotations layered over one another and pressed against the forming edge of the disk, sharpening it. It was small at first, best for safety that way, but as he formed the disk, as flat as possible, he could hear the distinctive whirring of the Rasengan literally sharpen.

Floating just above his hand, he thought a moment before a clone produced and he used it as a test dummy, slashing with the disk, and the clone knew no more, feeling the held disk cut through him. The memories came back and he nodded. "Rasenkienzan Success." Well, as best as he could. He wasn't going to throw it on a ship in space. Dispersing the disk, he creating another Rasengan. He had never attempted to throw a Rasengan before. Another clone was created and he smirked as he took a ready stance opposite of him.

"Ready to go Boss." It called and he nodded. He pushed more chakra into the Rasengan, forming an excited layer of chakra over the containing shell. The shell contained all of the internal rotations which gave it power, but also stabilized its movement, and actually resisted movement to a degree. Probably why it was so damn hard to throw it. The additional layer of chakra, excited because it literally wanted to move, took care of that and he threw it at the clone who's hand were coated in chakra.

The Rasengan flew true, the additional layer of chakra forming an energy trail behind it. The clone caught it with their hands, the identical chakra linking with the sphere and allowing it to be caught safely. The clone breathed and nodded, before sending it back and the original catching it the same way. "Probably don't even need to rename it, Boss, it's just an additional chakra layer is all. Hell, even Ero-Sennin can do this with regular chakra."

"We'll be sure to drop that hint to him next time. Being able to throw the Rasengan will help him out I'm sure. Maybe he can set the outer later on fire?" He spoke and the clone shrugged before it dispelled. That was another thing, he had worked out a deal with Kami that, while he couldn't teach them his power, he could allow them to adapt techniques if they could. Like the solar flare would be infinitely useful, not to mention a few others. It was a compensation and bargaining tool he could use when he got home in case he needed to.

Sighing, he dispersed the rest of his clones, getting back the collective memories of them all. Again they were encountering the problem of Plateauing, the energy just wasn't growing.

"Is it a problem with the balance of Ki to Magic? Shouldn't be I've been careful to practice both training methods to develop my ki and magic. Maybe it's control? Most of my training has been focused on using my chakra like KI. SO maybe I really need to work on my magic... Then there's the seal too..." He spoke aloud as he thought, scratching his head as he groaned. This was a pain in the ass.

"I'll have to deal with it later."

"Deal with what later?"

He turned to see Bulma standing in the doorway to the room, looking at him. She was dressed in her usual for the past month, her training attire. The tight spandex shorts that barely covered any of her thighs, low cut, high midriff tank top that hugged her chest, sneakers, ankle socks, and wristbands. He had to swallow a bit of the lump that formed looking at her. She was attractive before, but the month of hard training, physically with active ki in her system really just gave her a-

He had to shake the thoughts from his head. Ever since he had that encounter with the Karinga woman... actually probably that hot springs incident, he was thinking of these things. Just that Karinga woman gave him a first-hand experience that really just made him think about it a lot. Didn't help that she didn't care if he saw her in her bra and panties, medic or not, he was still a hot-blooded young man, and trapped in a ship with that he couldn't help but react.

"I've plateaued again. I don't understand what's wrong, I should be growing stronger, but instead of seeing growth and results, it's just getting harder and harder, hell if I didn't know better I'd almost say I was losing power. But that's not it, if it were I could work on figuring out what's causing it. It's driving me up a wall." He said, running a hand through his long hair. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders he turned to look to see Bulma behind him.

"You'll figure it out. I know you will. For now, just focus on what you do have. Besides we shouldn't need to fight on Namek. King Kai told us that the Namekians are peaceful by nature. So no fighting." She told him,

"Yeah, I guess your right. Just it's irritating that the problem is there, to begin with."

"I know, but you'll get it." before she started rubbing his shoulders. "Relax, you're too tense. Come here and sit." She said, guiding him down to the floor where they sat and she worked her hands on his shoulders, not holding back on the ki strength to work the muscles. "To think you used to be shorter than me. You're growing like a wee. Here soon you'll be as tall as Goku. Not to mention the muscle your packing on. Girls back on your planet will be swooning over you." She said with a teasing grin he could hear in her voice.

"Hmph, if they can get over their Sasuke fangirlshness that is." He commented but leaned into her hands as she worked out the knots. This honestly felt good. "Most of the girls my own age were harping on his dick like it was made of gold, yet he never gave them the time of day."

"Was he gay?" She asked seriously.

"...Maybe. But then again he was also probably too mentally unstable and obsessed with Itachi who killed his clan. Ever since I started learning about medicine and the healing arts, I've noticed things like that. Sasuke shouldn't have been an active duty ninja with that kind of mental trauma...Anyway." He spoke, banishing the thoughts, not wanting to focus on Sasuke of all things right now. Bulma was still working his shoulders so he focused on that. She was spreading her ki into the touch which felt divine.

"What about Hinata? I saw her in your memories, she's got a thing for you." She probed.

"Maybe. I just never saw Hinata in that way like I used to see Sakura." He stated.

"Used to?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow as she moved her hands to his back.

"Mmm, yeah. I might have been ignorant of it before, but I know better now. Thanks in large to everyone who taught me things, you included." He commented and sighed blissfully as the kinks were being worked out. "Sakura was... well no way around it, she was abusive and didn't think twice to take out her frustration on people. Me more often than not. I'm still having trouble believing I let her do that."

"You had a crush on her and wasn't very..well, as bright as you are now. Be surprised what you're willing to endure when your feelings are involved." She stated and he nodded, getting it now. "Alright, so if not a girl your own age, what about a woman? You may have more luck with an older woman, plus they'll know a thing or two." She teased and he turned to look at her.

"What? Speaking from experience?" He asked with a grin and got a light smack on the back of his head in return, but caught the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh shut up." She muttered before she pressed onto a difficult spot that made his shoot up ramrod straight. "Nerve?"

"Nerve. Ow." He whined a bit, that wasn't nice. He got up and stretched a bit. "Aside from hitting that nerve that was nice. Thanks. So I guess you were up here to train?" he asked.

"I was yeah. But you're avoiding the question." She inquired and looked at him. He thought about it and sighed.

"I... don't know. Maybe? I mean Older women are more mature, actually, know what they want, don't judge as quick as quick as a younger girl does... better developed."

"Sounds like you got an idea what you're preferences are now." She smirked as she started stretching, drawing his eye to her.

"Yeah..." He mumbled weakly before actually shaking his head.

"Mind sparring with me?" She asked and he nodded.

"Sure." He spoke, taking a stance. She did the same, her ready stance was a relaxed generic one, but he found her way to fighting was actually very well though. She quite literally scienced the hell out of it. Angles, velocity, leverage, used to estimate and predict and then react as needed. She based it on a certain fictional private eye detective, and it worked for her.

He engaged with an advancing right kick to midsection which she stepped in closer to him and blocking with his arm, to half the power of the kick at the knee/thigh area to block at, at the same time punching with her right fist to his abdomen, which he intercepted and pushed away, getting in closer with an elbow to her gut. The hit went in but she backed up and huffed, rubbing it away. He had to say he was proud of her progress, she may not be a frontline fighter, but she could more than hold her own.

She came in with a rushing feint, trying to make him expose an opening by guarding one area. He met her feint instead with an attack, to receive a counter from her left arm crossing an elbow to his jaw that he took and rattled his head just a little. He may be taking it easy, but the woman could get it in there, could she ever pack a punch behind it. She didn't let her offense go to waste as she crossed her leg over his to keep him rooted and then laid in a few kidney punches.

He tightened his root before twisting the leg and trapping her, striking at her chest and head, just to miss the head on the second punch. She didn't shy away from in fighting at all as she attempted to bring her other knee up to his gut. But he caught it in his hands and pulled her off balance. She kept her other leg around his and pulled, both ending up on the floor now.

They tussled for control until he grabbed her arms and pushed down, straddling her while his legs wrapped around her knees to hold her still. "Pinned ya." He called with a smirk as he leaned down to look at her.

"Yeah..." She spoke breathily, looking up at him. The room was silent aside from their breathing, and he didn't know why, but he just couldn't break eye contact with her.

Bulma though had a good idea what was happening...and honestly, she didn't really oppose it. Her questions earlier had been to gauge him, and she wasn't disappointed in the slightest. This was her friend, probably her best friend, regardless if he was a guy. No, not a guy. Most of the people she knew as guys were irresponsible. Despite whatever age he really was, he was a young man... and she was attracted to that.

Naruto could see it in her eyes, something there, but he just couldn't tell what it was. He might be smarter and more educated, but he still just didn't know some things like how to recognize things in others. But whatever it was he was drawn in and didn't even realize he was leaning in closer.

Bulma held her breath, she could feel his breath on her lips and it sent tingles throughout her body. Her dating life may be chaotic, but she'll be damned before she hides how she feels about anyone. So when he began to lean in, she did the same. She felt literal sparks as she pressed her lips to his, it was chaste, but she kept the connection and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

Naruto senses ignited in flames when he first felt her lips on his, everything was firing off telling him what this was and when he at first froze, unsure of what to do, he felt a push from the back of his head and leaned in, taking in the sensation and felt him ease into it. He breathed through his nose as he loosed his grips on her and continued the contact. He felt her hands moved and snake around his neck and through his hair, while he lowered himself on top of her, some kind of instinct telling him to wrap his arms around her waist.

His weight should have felt smothering on top of her, but she wanted the pressure as she pulled him in closer, feeling his arms around her waist. She opened her lips and ran her tongue across his lips, asking for permission, and he opened his mouth, her tongue darting in. It wasn't any kind of dominance struggle, but exploration as her tongue explored her mouth which prompted him to do the same in turn.

Naruto could honestly say he enjoyed this, on some level he knew he liked this immensely. Which was why he didn't fight the feeling to continue or go further. He felt her body heat from her tight body pressed up against his as he laid overtop of her, felt her chest rise and fall against his. As his tongue explored her mouth, his hands meandered a bit, following a natural curve from her waist before they found her rear and gave it a squeeze.

Bulma moaned into the feeling, not expecting that, but not hating it as made her press her body upward into his, feeling his body tighten against hers at the contact. No doubt her work in loosening him up gone to waste, but she wasn't complaining. She broke the kiss, trailing her lips over his cheek and whiskers, before trailing down his jaw, feeling his shivers before she settled on his neck, her hands finding grips in his hair and giving it a slight tug to give her access to his neck, savoring the squeeze his hands gave.

Naruto breathed heavily once his mouth was free, but the shivers running through him then the tug to his neck being assaulted elicited a groaned, but he returned it with a hard squeeze as he adjusted his legs, she pulled her legs up so he was between her legs now. Pressing together at the lower body they both voiced it through throaty groans as she bit down and he found just enough stretch to get his lips and teeth o her earlobe, nibbling on the soft flesh as his right hand wandered up and to her chest, feeling a new softness with a stiff center his thumb toyed with, earning quiverings moans.

She coiled her legs around his waist to bring that contact in closer as she rolled her hips slowly, one hand taking a page from Naruto's hands and scratching through his shirt down his back until it found tight, curved muscle and gripped, getting a low groan and squeeze in return. She may not have been expecting this, but she was enjoying it just the same.

Naruto was of the same mind as he pressed in before he decided to take the next movement and his lips moved from her ear to her neck, where he latched on like she had and sucked on it, her throaty moans vibrating his lips. Both were hot and into this, and not even paying attention anymore.

"What are you two doing?" Was the mood-shattering sound that broke them apart as they saw Gohan standing in the doorway yawning while rubbing his eye. SOme kind of instinct took over and they separated faster than light could move and stood.

"Ugh, n-nothing Gohan. What'd ya need?" He asked, sweating bullets while Bulma wasn't any better.

"Well, I was heading up to the kitchen for water when I heard noises."

"Well, go one and get your water. Naruto and I were, um, sparring! Practicing ground grappling."

"Oh, okay then." He spoke and left, leaving them in the silence of the training room.

"That was-"

"-awkward." Bulma finished for the blond, scratching her cheek a bit.

"Ground grappling? Really?" He asked, for the moment ignoring the elephant in the room.

"It was the first thing I could think of. First time I've had to hide what I was doing before from anyone." She remarked, a little indignant over her answer being picked on. Naruto just snickered a bit, she was cut flustered like that... And there was that now.

"So..." He started, trying to think of where to start. "You and Me..."

"Yeah. I... I'll be honest, I'm not the best girlfriend out there. Yamcha can attest to that. And while he may not be exactly faithful, I'm no angel there either, maybe a bit worse, but I don't hide it." She spoke, fidgeting a bit as she looked away from Naruto, admitting her faults was nervewracking enough. Saying she had these problems stung, but she didn't want to lie to him, she felt he needed to know this before getting into anything with her, that she might hurt him...as much as she felt sick for admitting that she might.

"But I don't lie about how I feel. I can't make any promises about anything, that I might not screw up, badly eve, or that I'll be the best and I don't want you to either. I know you got to head back to Element, that someone there might catch your eye. But if you're willing to come back to earth, for whatever reason, I'll be waiting, even if things change, I think, if you want it. Just for now while your still here-" She was cut off

"I'll be here." He said, stepping a bit closer to her. "So what is this then?" He asked her.

"Well, you could say we're kinda dating. I can't say for sure where this will head. But you've been there for me, helped me and supported me. You're my best friend and I am attracted to you." She spoke, calmer and more direct about her feelings than she's ever recalled being before. "I know a lot about you now, but I do want to know more. You're one of my precious people. and I-"

She found a finger on her lips and heard chuckling, looking up to see Naruto smiling down at her with that heart-melting smile that turned her legs into jelly that she'd never admitted that it did just that. "You're rambling." He told her, stepping in closer and she felt very small before him, yet as his arms wrapped around her, she felt safe. "I know you're not perfect. I accept that, because you know how... damaged, I am, and accept it. Yami showed me that about myself before, but I never dealt with it until you forced it." He stated, holding her close.

"If you can accept me, all of me, my damage and problems, then I can accept all of you, even your flaws and problems. I've never done anything like this so..." He trailed off, thinking of how best to go about this. Yet again, Ayame's girl bible to the rescue. "One step at a time?" He asked.

Bulma looked up at him before she smiled and nodded, tucking her head into his chest as he tightened his arms around her. She felt safe and warm there. She eased into the touch and sighed as she kept the contact or a little while longer. "One step at a time then." She spoke, before pulling away. She smiled up at him before she leaned up, on her tip toes and gave a soft kiss to his lips that he returned and then pulled away. "We'll be approaching Namek here soon. Might want to get some rest." She told him, pushing away from him with a smirk as she walked out, purposefully swaying her hips as she walked out.

"..." He fell straight to his ass once he was alone and had to think about what just happened. "Damn..." He muttered to himself as he really just considered what he was now apart of. But remembering that moment together, from start to when she just let, he smiled. "She might not be perfect. But I can accept that." He said before getting back to his feet. He left the training room, passing her room before he went to his own, and stripped down to get some sleep.

[Hours later]

Their time on the ship was coming to a close as they each geared up and got ready. While they expected the Namekian's to be peaceful, Piccolo painted a picture worth being prepared for. As such Naruto was wearing an identical Gi to what he had before in the fight with Vegeta and Nappa, now a sword on his hip. Gohan wore the gi style Piccolo did, while Krillen wore the standard Kame-Sennin gi. Bulma wore a set of black leggings, a white tank top, vest, and strapped boots.

"We're finally here!" Gohan called out smiling as he looked through the main viewport.

"Sure are. It's a little hard to believe we've managed to really come all this way. It's a good thing you came along Naruto. Otherwise, things would be different." Krillen said, much to Naruto's confusion.

"We'd have likely had to have used an old Namekian ship we'd have to jury-rig to fly here," Bulma stated, looking over the controls. "And I probably would have been a mess of nerves snapping on these two all the time...and not where I am now." She mumbled to Naruto who was sitting beside her, who gave her a smile and nodded to her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. She returned the smile before getting back to her instruments for final approach.

"Alright boys, buckle up, we're coming in." She called out to the two who quickly took their seats. They watched as they came in, the brief bit of fire upon re-entry before they saw the view of the horizon. It was a beautiful sight in the high atmosphere. Then they came to land and it was a soft touchdown. "Alright. We're touched down. Let's see, check the atmosphere for oxygen."

"Sit." Bulma blinked and looked up to see Gohan and Krillen walking for the main exit hatch, Naruto still sitting. "She said she needs to check for oxygen, you don't want to suffocate yourselves and we do you?" He asked the two of them and they gave a sheepish smile before sitting back down. He sighed and looked back to Bulma who smiled at him. "I see what you meant about not enough fighters on earth with smarts a year ago." He spoke and the boys just looked away.

"Now you see my frustration. Seriously it's like watching a bunch of children. Gohan I forgive since he's a kid and curious. Krillen ought to know better though." She spoke, narrowing her eyes at the man who just whistled innocently. "See, you're properly educated and have some common sense. Learn from him Krillen. You too Gohan, muscle can't be the answer to everything."

"Alright I think you've scolded them enough, come one we got to find the dragon balls," Naruto spoke up and she sighed before finishing the computer analysis.

"Alright, we got breathable O2, acceptable levels for humans, though it'll be a little thinner and the rations are a bit off from earth. So some shortness of breath, nothing detrimental. Gravity is a little higher, about .2 past earth so barely noticeable, but enough to throw you off a little till you adjust. Localized life signs just as King Kai said. We're good."

"Finally," Krillen said but got a glare for his trouble, however, they finally opened up and walked out. Bulma was right, the air was just a little harder to breathe but not bad. It was a serene environment alright. "Huh, not a bad place to vacation to just by the looks of it."

"Krillen, we're not tourists we're here for a reason." Bulma exasperated, however, she felt a poke on her side and looked at Naruto.

"I dunno. A foreign exotic planet, find a nice stretch of beach, camp right out on the sand, enjoy the ocean and surf. Layout with swimsuits, enjoy ourselves." He said with a teasing grin while he winked at her, making her blush just a little at the idea he put in her head.

"A-a-anyway!" She stuttered slightly, pulling out the dragon radar and clicking her scouter. "Link up scouters boys, it will allow us free communication in case we need to split up. I've also linked the radar to our scouters so we can access it whenever we need to. We should-" She cut herself off as she spotted a terrifying sight. A Saiyan space pod.

"What!?" Krillen shouted, looking at the pod as it crashed down in the distance. "Mask your energies now!" Krillen ordered and no one needed to be told twice as they reduced their energies, though Bulma had the most trouble as the newest to this, a few words from Naruto had her calmed and she followed through.

"Vegeta?" Naruto spoke aloud and Krillen nodded.

"Has to be, he was the only one who knew about Piccolo being Namekian. But how did he heal so quickly?" He spoke.

"Well, they have space pods, not too far-fetched they may have medical technology as well. But that doesn't much matter. We've got new problems now and we need to get our asses in gear." Naruto stated as he pulled his sword to a more ready position, tightening his gear.

"Let me go call home so we can tell the others, that way they know the situation." Bulma voiced as she headed up to the ship to get on the three stayed outside and continued to speak a moment.

"Now that we know they're here, we'll need to keep our power masked as much as possible. Gohan, think you can manage that?" Krillen asked and got a nod. "Naruto?"

"I'm good to go." He stated, palming the handle of his katana, getting a nod in return. Krillen still remembered how sharp that damn sword was.

"Remind me to find a weapon of my own one of these days," Krillen spoke and he nodded. "You guys feel that?" He asked.

"The mass of dark ki east of us?" Naruto asked, getting a nod. "I kinda thought I was misjudging it." He spoke, tapping his scouter and pulling up the radar. "Ugh, we got a problem. There's a group of dragon balls over that way." He said and the others gulped at what that probably meant.

"Guys! Someone's coming!" Gohan spoke up and Krillen and Naruto turned at the ready. "Is it Vegeta?"

"Doesn't feel as strong as him so it can't be," Krillen said, and they watched as two aliens stepped around the boulder. It was a tense few moments, unable to hear what they were saying until they came closer.

"Pft, just some tourists. Picked the wrong time to come here. Start with the ship, No one is to escape the planet."

"Right." The swamp monster reject of the two spoke, leveling some kind of device on his arm at the ship. A mass of adrenaline dumped into his system. Bulma was still in there. Pushing chakra down to his feet and out, an accelerated jump put him in the path. The alien fired and Naruto drew his katana in a draw cut from the saya, slicing the energy blast in two that split off to the sides harmlessly away from the ship.

"What!?" The Horned Oni impersonator shouted before the boy disappeared from his sight.

They never saw Naruto passing between them, now how the swamp reject's head fell from his shoulders, or the pommel strike with the sword handle to the back of the Oni reject's skull, knocking him out. Grabbing the bodies he tossed them to the ground and caught the head before it hit the water, freeing it of its scouter. Tossing the head into the water, he came back down to the ground, masking his power once more.

"N-naruto, that was... "

"Cleaner and quicker than he deserved." Naruto ended for bald earthling who stuttered out before he pursed his lips. Gohan seemed stunned by the action, sure he'd seen people die before...but decapitation was a new one.

"You only killed one." Gohan noticed, looking to the horned alien, who Naruto was now field stripping of gear the same as the headless corpse. Taking off the scouter, arm blaster, armor, gloves and any other equipment they had. A clone took the gear onto the ship, they could examine it all later.

"We have hostiles we know nothing about that are wearing the same armor as Vegeta, we need information. It's like I said before the last big fight. It's a dirty job, but every last scrap of information could be used to keep us alive." He finished, taking out a spool of wire and binding his arms and legs, this was wire he had asked Bulma for tested to his level of strength before they left to update his gear. Looking up, they saw another space pod and grimaced. "Great, another one."

[Inside the ship]

"Bulma, you finished with that call?" The clone asked as he dropped everything into a storage locker, making sure the scouters were turned off.

"Yeah just finished. Something happened?" She asked, getting up.

"We just got attacked by two scouts. I killed one and the boss is going to Interrogate the one he left alive for information. You need to make a decision, stay or go? We can manage without you if you go, but you'll have to book it double time."

"Like hell, I'm not leaving you here to deal with kami knows what while I run off like a coward. I did not work on helping you and confessing to you just to leave your ass in the dust. . . . Go it!?" She practically shouted at him, and he just blinked before he smiled down at her.

"Figures the woman who manages to get through to me is just as stubborn and hardheaded as I am."

"That's right- HEY!- M-mmm~" An agreement with a smirk before she realized what he said about her, an indignant yell, that was silenced by a meeting of lips and arms around her. She melted into the contact, honestly, she could get very used to this. "Whew, if I knew you'd be this affectionate, I'd have done this sooner." She breathed and he smiled.

"It...feels good, so I want to keep doing it if that's okay?"

"Of course Naruto." She said, putting a hand on his cheek while he leaned into the touch. "So I guess we gotta get a move on then?"

"Yeah. I stripped the bodies of their armor, scouters, and weapons, we can analyze them later. Scouters are turned off. Can we capsulate this ship?" He asked.

"We originally designed this one for you, we made sure it could so yeah."

"Good, they tried to take out the ship. I'm gonna send a clone with a scroll to go find those pods and seal them up just in case we need a bargaining chip or backup plan. Grab anything you need." He told her and she nodded, running out of the cockpit and down to the rooms and storage area, the clone following her and grabbing some of naruto's stuff as well as some general supplies, sealing them into some of the spare scrolls in the room before making their way out.

Bulma capsulated the ship while the clone passed the scrolls to the original before dispersing, smokeless. Getting the memories he nodded, but his eyebrow twitched. Damn clone getting one up on him... He tossed up two empty scrolls and three clones formed, keeping the energy as low as possible, they weren't fighting after all. "You two, go grab the pods. You, stay here and interrogate him. You know what to do." He said and two clones nodded, grabbing the scrolls out of the air and running off, across the water and jumping when needed, keeping energy low as they moved towards the pods.

The last clone smirked as he walked over to their prisoner.

"Alright let's get out of here, I'll learn everything from my clones in due time." He stated, and they all ran off, each of them carrying a pack of supplies with them as they pushed themselves as hard, but with as little energy as they could. "Holding up Bulma?" He asked her and she nodded.

"All good here Naruto. I couldn't imagine what this would be like without ki." She spoke though heard a grumble from Krillen. "care to repeat that cue ball?" She asked threateningly.

"Nothing! Your hair is nice!" He pleaded, but she huffed and looked to the side.

"It took him five weeks to notice, really?" She grumbled and Naruto snickered.

"Hey, Krillen?" Gohan spoke as they kept moving, eyes peeled for any threats.

"Sup?"

"Aren't you the oldest experienced fighter here? I mean don't the older experienced ones usually lead and give orders?" Gohan asked, looking over to Naruto.

"That's..." The Bald fighter spoke before he sighed. "I am, but of the four of us, Naruto is the only one with military training of any kind. If we had handled that like we normally would, we'd have probably just knocked those two guys out and let them drown in the water, the ship would be busted and we'd be on a creek without a paddle pretty much. Naruto saved the ship, is getting us information and snagging those two pods. None of us would have thought like that. Besides it's not about who's leading, just that we're in a bad situation so we're making the best decisions we can to survive and get what we came for. If you have questions or you're worried, then ask them. Understand?"

"Got it, that makes sense. So no ones really leading, just who's got the best know how and what to do at the moment." Gohan surmised.

"Yeah, pretty much," Krillen spoke with a sheepish grin, though the sweat on his brow and his sullen expression when he turned away spoke volumes. 'But he's a child soldier and been fighting intense fights of his own, so he might as well be the leader... I wanna cry... Damn it Naruto, You best get me a good girl when we get back to earth!'

"I will," Naruto said, casting a Cheshire grin to Krillen who paled before he smacked his hand on his face. Telepathy, right.

"What's up?" Bulma asked but Naruto waved it off.

"Nothing nothing. You guys see anywhere good?" Naruto asked.

"There looks like a cave in that rock face. It might be big enough." Gohan spoke, pointing to it. They nodded and moved toward it, looking around, it had plenty of room inside.

"Well, its a dingy cave, but at least it's big enough to open a capsule house in. Let's-" Bulma froze, as did the others, as they all sensed a massive power approaching. They all scrambled into the cave wordlessly. The closer it got though, the more shaken they all got, no exception. However, by standards, Bulma was still the worst off as she was shaking. Naruto pulled her into him and held her as he pressed up against the cave wall.

They all saw the group passing by, and when they saw the one in the machine second from the front, their dread washed over them like a wave as they felt the power and its dark intent. Once they passed by, they all started t calm and breath easier, but Bulma was still terribly shaken as she collapsed and Naruto caught her, sliding down to the floor and cradling her against his body, rubbing her back and whispering to her ear.

"That... was intense. Vegeta doesn't even compare to that." Krillen spoke through gritted teeth as he stared out from the cave. "And did you see what they had in their arms?"

"Yeah... dragon balls. But they were huge!" Gohan spoke, amazed that the Namekian dragon balls were different from Earth's.

"Hey, hey, you're okay, alright? I'm here, you're safe." They heard and turned to see Naruto holding Bulma and both of them felt for the woman. Bulma wasn't a fighter like them, she may be training now, but she hasn't fought before, nor faced the immense pressure of a superior opponent right in front of you, and that was as close as she'd even gotten to that just now, with the most intense and darkest power they had felt to date, hands down. With that and her power the lowest of the earth fighters, she wasn't able to put up a resistance to the oppressive nature of the power and became like this.

"It's okay Bulma. I felt like this when I first started out against Vegeta." Gohan said as he walked over, patting Bulma's shoulder. Off to the side, Krillen had tapped behind his ear and the scouter unfolded to cover left eye as he went through some of the Data it had.

"R-really?" Bulma asked from Naruto's arms, Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, it was like I was frozen in place and I felt everything closing in on me. Like you want to run away just to escape it." Gohan said.

"He's right. My first big fight with that eyebrow-less freak Zabuza, he did something similar with Killing Intent. It's hard to face at first, but you can adjust to it. It's only the feeling the power gives off, not the power itself. Alright? No need to worry." He spoke, running a hand through her hair. She smiled weakly up at him, nodding before she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

Gohan was just standing off to the side with a curious look. "That's that ground grappling thing right?" He asked and both froze.

"Ground grappling?" and then they shattered as they saw Krillen eyeing them with a smirk. "When did this happen?" He asked with a shit-eating grin. The two blushed and looked away, before finally separating.

"N-none of your business cue-ball!" Bulma shouted, flustered all to hell before she crossed her arms.

"Maybe. But we got bigger problems. Those guys are heading for another dragon ball. It feels like the same direction as a group of Namekians judging by the feel of the power. I'm going to go find out what's going on exactly."

"Good Idea, I'll go too. You coming to Naruto?" Gohan asked.

"No, I'll stay. However," He crossed his fingers and made a clone, going as sparingly on the chakra as possible. "Take my clone with you. Use your scouters, they have a mall camera right Bulma?" He asked, getting a nod from the Bluenette. "Record it and keep in contact. Meanwhile, my other clones should be finished soon." He said the nodded and took off.

"Why didn't you leave with them?" She asked and Naruto turned back to her, grabbing her and pulling her into a searing kiss. She melted into the move before they separated.

"I didn't want to leave you alone. This planet is going to be dangerous enough. And no offense against you, but you are strong enough to face off against some of the stronger powers here, not yet. And I'm not about to lose one of the people that mean the most to me in my life now." He told her, smiling and blushing, and she too blushed.

"Well..alright. If you say it like that." She muttered and he just chuckled.

"Anyway, let's get this place set up if we're going to be staying here a while, might as well be comfortable enough. Thankfully, capsule tech rocks. I seriously gotta find out how to use Fuinjutsu for a house." He spoke and she giggled a bit. He stopped though, a rush of memories from the clone interrogating the Oni alien.

"Naruto?" Bulma asked concerned.

"The clone just finished the interrogation. The news... it isn't so great." He spoke with a sigh.

"And what's the news?" she asked a little worriedly.

"Well, this is the PTO we're dealing with, and the head Honcho of it all is that freakishly powerful one. Named Freiza."

[Krillen, Gohan, Naruto-C]

The three ran fast and without pause, all three of them had their wire framed scouters on with the screen showing the collection of 5 dragon balls.

"They got there. We have to hurry." Krillen said and they pushed it a bit harder. however before they got too much closer, they slowed and crested over a cliff, laying on the grass as they watched everything from below.

"It' a village. The buildings look weird." Gohan muttered, looking through his green colored eyeglass of his Scouter.

"Those guys are down there. What are they doing?" Krillen spoke, looking around through his yellow tinted scouter. However, he noticed Naruto tense. "You alright bud?"

"The other clone just finished the interrogation." He said, now having both boy's attention, but he motioned for them to keep watching down below. "These guys are PTO. Planet Trade Organization. They're apart of the same group that Raditz was, purging planets and brokering them to buyers. That guy down there between those two, with the massive power, is one of the big bosses. His name is Freiza, a member of the cold family that rules the PTO. They purge planets for profit and sport. Now Frieza is here because they picked up a transmission from Vegeta's Scouter about the dragon balls and Namek, his Scouter was bugged to keep track of him. Vegeta's apparently gone AWOL and betrayed these guys, doing his own thing now."

"What does he want?" Krillen asked.

"Eternal Life, same as Vegeta. Currently, their's only a token force with them of soldiers and for good reason. Those two beside him are his direct subordinates. Dodoria and Zarbon. Not much is known about them except they are strong and answer only to Frieza. Though Zarbon is rumored to have a transformation that makes him even stronger."

"Damn! Like this wasn't bad enough... Are there anymore Saiyans?"

"No, far as they knew, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were the last of their kind. But that now includes Goku and any other possible survivors out there."

"Got it. Anything else?" Krillen asked while Gohan was nervous over the whole deal.

"I got the location of their ship. A clone is heading there to try and scout the area, maybe find something useful. Though they're not going to do anything to get themselves noticed yet, the last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves." He stated and the other two nodded, before focusing on the ground again.

Naruto saw through his orange plated scouter the Namekians, who looked like Piccolo and Kami being herded out and surrounded. There were kids in there. Naruto gritted his teeth looking down there. "Zoom and Record," he told the two who nodded and tapped on their scouters.

They watched the exchange between them, talking, Frieza making his threats and clarifications, lies and deception. Telling the story of the last villages he visited and killing the Namekians there. They each had to work to keep their power in check and anger under all of a sudden the one called Zarbon attacked one, while another retaliated, but was killed in turn. Zarbon shortly returning to his master's side.

However before much else could happen aside from more conversation, younger Namekians who looked more like piccolo arrived. "They're suppressing their power... But they don't know that. They're like those Saiyans they can't feel ki." Naruto stated and the other two nodded. Looking down, he noticed the elder eyeing the main group for some reason. Then the fighting started and released their restraint to charge through the grunts as fodder.

Suddenly the elder attacked and struck Dodoria's scouter then jumped and took out the last two intact scouters and Naruto smirked. "Aiming for the scouters. Good, that means they can't track power anymore." Naruto spoke. However, in return, Dodoria was ordered to kill the three younger Namekians. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the kids. The older one saw fit to bring the dragon ball out.

"Gohan. Don't get any funny ideas." Krillen spoke and he looked to see him gritting his teeth. "They're stronger than us so there's not much we can do."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean there's nothing we can do..." But before he could say anything more Dodoria attacked the elder. Narrowing his eyes, he started gathering and charging his power.

"Naruto. what are you-!?"

"They can't track us. No need to keep our power masked anymore. If we need to move, we move fast. We might not be able to fight them, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let kids be killed like this." He spoke, standing Gohan was as well, and Krillen followed, he folded his scouter back as did the two. "Get the kids out of here, Pronto!" He said, making two more clones. Suddenly Frieza shot a beam, but as he did, they two Namekian children were consumed in smoke, the beam piercing through one of them.

Out of the other burst forth Naruto. Dodoria had his hands around the neck of the elder and quirked an eyebrow before he snapped the elder's neck and beckoned Naruto forward with a smirk. Naruto growled but halted as he held his hands up to his eyes. "Solar Flare!" He shouted, blasting those in the area with a burst of light. They shouted, blinded. But in the chaos, The clone rushed forward and grabbed one of the dragon balls on the ground before he took off into the sky.

[Moments earlier]

The two Namekian children appeared in front of the two Earthlings and Elementian, surprised and nervous. "No time, we got to move, my clone is buying us time. Grab the kids, we gotta gogogo!" He ordered and Gohan and Krillin nodded, grabbing them and taking off, just having turned when a mass of light burned behind them. "Stay Low! My clone will give us a Diversion if he's caught!" He spoke and they lowered down to the water, flying as fast as they could. They just barely heard the faint shouts of panic and to chase the dragon ball.

[Attack Clone]

The clone gritted his teeth, knowing he'd been caught already. But they were following his flight trail, not him yet. His solar flare bought him enough time to get out of sight, but not his flight trail to fade. Looking down, he bit the bullet and dived straight into the water, using his power to fly through the water. Fighting the resistance of the water was draining his power, he was just a minimal power clone, a third of one at that. He wouldn't last, not long enough to get back.

So he booked it far enough until he had no choice and popped. The dragon ball sank down, landing on the bottom of the ocean floor. To be retrieved later. Above and back aways Dodoria was losing his shit and blowing up islands.

[Cave]

Naruto's head snapped up, a smirk on his lips. "The others are on their way back. The village was raided and Namekians killed, two kids were rescued and they're bringing them back."

"That's awful... So why are you smiling?" She asked.

"Because my other clone managed to snag a dragon ball and drop it in the waters before he dispelled. We just kept a dragon ball out of their hands." He said with a smirk and Bulma's eyes widened.

"Oh good. Any more news?"

"One of the Namekians destroyed the rest of their Scouters, so we don't have to worry about them as much. But there's still Vegeta out there, He's probably got a scouter... But I sense he's moving farther away." He stated.

"Good. The farther away we are from him, the better." She huffed as she went back to downloading the data off of the scouters to make an active translator function off any of the stored languages and any other useful information.

"Agreed, but If I had to guess, then I'd say one of my clones was bringing back the sealed pods while the other who went with him is probably out to scout Vegeta." He stated from the kitchen. While they were out, they had opened up a capsule house which fit just perfect in the blinked and did the math.

"You didn't make enough clones for everything you said they were doing." She said and her Naruto chuckle from the kitchen.

"My clones can make clones. Though their chakra supply is smaller doing this, it works in a pinch. It's how my clone rescued those kids while getting Gohan and Krillin out of there without notice. Replaced the kids with clones using Kawarimi and then a solar flare to blind everyone before he took off with a dragon ball. Sometimes it's better to not throw a fist at all." He called from the kitchen.

"Ohh, now that is devious." She commented and then smirked. "Ha! Bulma's genius comes through again!" She called out, mostly to herself. She had just gotten through the garbled mess of coding they used for the scouters and got to the data she needed.

"Well, Bulma's Genius is going to take a break here soon to enjoy a bowl of Ramen as soon as the guys get back." He spoke from the kitchen and she sat up thinking of their favorite addiction.

"Ichirakus?"

"You know me so well." He spoke up and she smiled. This day just got better. The door opened and they saw another Naruto walk in, setting down two scrolls.

"Pod retrieval a success Boss." The clone said and Naruto the original nodded.

"Have a rest, you've earned it." He told his clone who nodded and dispelled. Naruto got the memories back and hummed. "Yep, the clone did follow after Vegeta. I wonder about the scout clone though?"

[Vegeta scout clone]

The clone who'd taken it upon himself to scout or Vegeta didn't have much trouble finding him, he was painfully easy to find once he ought the purple alien they had some kind of rivalry Afterwards he followed in silence, his power suppressed to not be found. He picked up on most of Vegeta's plans, but not everything, not always close enough to hear him. He knew he intended on facing this Frieza, and he had a boost in power.

The clone had stuck around to learn from other clones that one had dropped a dragon ball into the water, which uses the radar link on his scouter, showed him exactly where. But with Vegeta in the area, he didn't want to chance it yet. He managed to stay hidden to see Vegeta knock Dodoria into the water.

Their conversation was about Frieza and Vegeta's dereliction of duty. But when they spoke f the scouters, he noticed how he was talking and acting like... he didn't need the device. He watched then as he crushed the scouter, and while Dodoria panicked, Vegeta boasted his new ability to sense the power that got on Earth.

'Fucking Shit!' The clone thought to himself.

"So that blonde bastard was an earthling, right? He was with you then."

'MOHERFUCKER!'

"Earthlings? Yeah right like they'd be here. If they were they'd be at the top of my list to kill." He said and Naruto calmed. He just dodged the bullet, but now he knew they had to keep their power down.

He listened to them keep talking and as they started to fight. Then he learned something very interesting.

'Saiyans get stronger the more they fight and survive injuries? And the more intense the struggle or severe the injury they survive and heal from, the greater the increase in power and ability. I'll have to keep that in mind.'

The rest of the encountered told him that Frieza destroyed the Saiyan homeworld, not a meteor like the Saiyan had thought. Frieza was afraid of the power Saiyans could possess. With that, he decided now was the best time to Dispel.

[Cave]

Naruto's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes. "Bulma, you're still suppressing your power right?" he asked and she spoke an affirmative.

"Good. Vegeta learned how to sense ki." He heard a crash of something falling, then the chair being pushed away.

"Are you serious!?" she called out, running into the kitchen to look at her new kinda boyfriend.

"Very. My clone saw him talking and fighting with one of Frieza's goons, Dodoria. Aside from what we got, there are no more scouters on Namek, so we'll have to keep ours Hidden. Hope the others are doing alright."

[Rescue group]

"Drop to the ground now!" Naruto ordered both Gohan and Krillin.

"Sup man?" Krillin asked, holding the kid Cargo as they set down, Gohan was holding Dende, so they could fly as fast as possible.

"Vegeta knows how to sense ki now." He warned, looking up into the skies and trying to feel it out... no sudden surges of ki. They may have escaped his notice before he could sense them out.

"W-what!? But how?" Gohan stuttered out.

"No clue, but that's what the other clone found out when he scouted out Vegeta and watched him fight the pink-skinned one from before, Dodoria. He's dead now, and Vegeta's even stronger than he was before."

"Great, like it's hard enough catching a break."

"Don't be sure, I got a dragon ball sunk in the waters before the clone dispelled, so they'll be at least one away from Frieza and Vegeta we can find later." The clone spoke, heaving a sigh when he felt no incoming power. They really must have cut off the power just in enough time to avoid detection.

"Good going bud! That'll keep them from making their wish early." Krillin said with a smile, Gohan nodding.

"Yes, Thank you, for keeping at least one of them out of those bad men's hands," Dende spoke and Naruto waved it off.

"Don't thank me quite yet. We're also wanting to use the dragon balls."

"What?" Cargo spoke and Naruto sighed, but Krillin and Gohan picked up the slack in explaining about earth's dragon balls and what happened, that they wanted to revive their friends who'd been killed.

"I see. At least you do not wish to use them for the power of immortality like that other did." The boy cargo spoke. The two Namekian brothers relieved at what they heard.

"But to think you'd have dragon balls of your own. This Namek, Piccolo and Kami, they must be from before the storm we were told about to be sent from Namek." Dende spoke and Naruto nodded.

"That seems the case. I think we're good to go on and make it back so long as we keep our power down. Which speaking of, I'm about to dispel, so it's up to you guys. Keep your scouters hidden, they might not have a power read function, but they don't know that and will assume they do, they're our radars and comms and we can't lose communication. Alright?" He spoke.

"Alright then, later!" He said before he poofed away in smoke, scaring the two Namekian brothers.

"Hey it's okay, that's just a clone. Naruto can make copies of himself that can do everything he can, but they don't always last long. Right now he's using his clones to get information and learn what the bad guys are up to and where at." Krillin spoke to set the brothers at ease.

"Which speaking of, didn't he say a clone went to scout of their ship?" Gohan asked and got a nod from Krillin.

[Ship Scout Clone]

"How do I get myself into these messes?" He muttered to himself as he wore a set of PTO armor and a helmet, walking around the ship like he actually belonged. So far it'd gone okay, he'd manage to sneak on board without being noticed and found an open locker like an area where a set of armor and such was and changed. He didn't want to waste the chakra on a kaihen, much less a henge if he could help it.

Now he was listening to the other soldiers, asking simple things, getting information. He learned a lot, they had medical machines for starters, something he'd try to help Bulma get, not to mention the technology was impressive.

"I wonder..." He had a thought before he found a hidden area and tapped his scouter, getting it to fold out and running through some of the features. "Data upload to other active scouters... worth a shot." He made a small clone audio test file and uploaded it to the other scouters, he waited and was surprised when he got a return ping of a received file.

"Clone Audio test Success. Proceed with your idea you ballsey fucking clone you." The Boss's voice came through and the clone smiled. Okay so while the scouter was cloned, it still functions as intended and could upload and receive Data.

The clone then left the area and went to the main control room, intending to be the super spy.

"Call me 009." He mused to himself before disappearing into the main control room.

[Mindscape]

"Now this is how a fucking ninja is supposed to operate! YesYesYesYes! He finally fucking gets it!" Yami was whooping and hollering out from the central chamber so loud even the damn fox heard it.

"For his supposed dark side and true self, he's just as annoying as the outer one is." The fox huffed, covering his ears and trying to get back to sleep.

[Cave]

"Welcome back guys," Naruto said, leaning up against the mouth of the cave waiting for them.

"Hey there Naruto. Thanks for the save back there. Your clones are damn useful." Krillin said and saw the whole group make the last little distance back to the front of the cave, the two Namekian brothers amazed to see the same man from before in front of him again.

"They're only useful when I think to actually use them. Thankfully I've been polishing up on my Ninja skills. So Dende, Cargo, nice to meet you again, face to face without dispelling into smoke. Why don't you all come inside, I just made food and I got some jugs of cooled water for you two."

"Naruto! That's rude, they need to eat food."

"Actually Krillin." Gohan interrupted. "Naruto asked that while we were training with Piccolo. He only drank water, and Naruto said Kami did the same. So we're assuming Namekians only drink water?" Goha asked.

"That's right. Thank you for the thought though, but the water will do just fine for us."

"...huh... well, okay then," Krillin spoke, a little stumped by that. They made their way inside where they found the table set, Bula was on the phone against the wall.

"Go on and take a seat, I made food for each of us. You all get the standard, I made ramen for me and Bulma. Your water is the glasses on the table." He said, heading into the kitchen and bringing out the food. Setting it all down on the table, they all took a seat and then Bulma came over.

"Alright, so where to start," Naruto spoke, thinking of how to do this.

"Well, I got some good News! I just talked with Dad, Goku is healed up and on his way here!" Bulma said, and the others smiled, that was the best news so far.

"Alright that's god, now let's explain everything so no one here is in the dark," Naruto spoke and they all nodded and started talking

[009 Clone]

"Alright, it took a while, but I finally managed to get this thing ready for a data upload." The clone spoke as he pulled off his Scouter and connected it to the large computer through a cable before he started the data streaming and hid the Scouter. "So long as it keeps streaming data, the data it does upload won't be lost. I just have to last long enough not to pop before it's done."

"Hey, you there!"

"Me?" Naruto asked, turning around to see a crocodile looking guy standing in the door.

"Yes you newbie, it's time to go down to the mess for some grub."

"But I was told to stay on guard and!-" He started to play off but the guy just laughed it off.

"Kid, you got shafted. No one guards the core area rooms when we guard the halls leading to them. Now come on, we got to get some grub." The man said and the clone sighed, happy to dodge that bullet.

Leaving the room, he supposed this would work best so long as the Scouter stayed hidden. Though he did wonder what passed for food to a PTO soldier serving on Frieza's ship itself.

[Cave]

"So that's everything, nothing held back about why we're here, the current situation, who the bad guys are, all of it." Krillin finished and the others nodded, now everyone was on the same page. Just then they heard and ping and Bula got up and went over to workstation, her bowls of ramen devoured.

"Your clone is streaming Data to me. it's marked... 'Ship - Main computer Data storage'...!" She panicked slightly and quickly plugged her scouter into a computer she had to the side to start streaming the data to it. "A little warning next time Naruto!" Bulma shouted.

"What's happening?" Gohan asked and Naruto smirked.

"Seems my clone is being a super spy and downloading everything off of the main computer of the bad guy's ship." He said with no shortage of pride.

"Well, I'll be. Tha-!?"

"!?"

"!?"

"!?"

"!?"

"!?"

Everyone felt it, they all got up and ran outside where they focused on the feeling of vanishing ki signatures, on by one they were just fading.

"Vegeta!" Krillin gritted his teeth, and the others nodded.

"n-n-no... Our people...I know that village..." Cargo stuttered out. Denda grabbed his shoulder and looked at him, after a few moment, Cargo nodded and Dende stepped forward.

"Please. We have a way. We'll take you to Grand Elder Guru. He is the oldest of our people and father to the each of us. He'll know what to do. You've told us your reason for being here, and we understand you, but please help us!" Dene pleaded and the others looked at each other before they nodded.

"Alight, we will," Krillin said and the others agreed, but then a thought struck Bulma.

"Wait. Father to you all? What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well, Elder Guru has reseeded the Namek people as we are today. I'm his 108th child."

"And I'm his 109th!" Cargo spoke a bit more excitedly, the more energetic of the pair.

"You said father right? So what about the Mother?" She asked.

"Ugh...mother?" Cargo asked.

"Yeah, you know! A female parent like your father."

"What's a female?" Cargo asked, looking at his older brother who shrugged.

"There's no other kind of people on this planet who are different to you?"

"N-no. Just us, we're all like Elder Guru."

"No Women...what a boring planet..." Bulma voiced, but then squeaked when she felt a very familiar sensation.

"If you're bored we can take care of that ya know," Naruto said with a teasing smirk into Bulma's ear as she stood behind her, a hand on her rear, but his breath n her neck may have one more than his hand did.

"Heh, heh, heh." The woman sheepishly giggled to herself, a blush on her cheeks.

"Y'all gonna do that ground grappling thing again?" Gohan asked and the kinda couple just face faulted.

"Ground grappling?" Dende and Cargo asked together.

"Yeah, they did it while they were training. Bulma had her legs around him and trying to hold him really tight, but her legs were around his waist, and they had their hands on each other's bodies like their chest and butt trying to get control, but neither would let go they were holing so tight. Their faces were really close too and doing something-"

Both Naruto and Bulma were mortified hearing this described, turning an atomic blush easily, and trying to scramble up from the ground. Meanwhile, Krillin was holding his gut and biting his lip trying so damn hard not to laugh, a hand against the rock face to support himself from falling as he kept listening and watching.

"Alright, that's enough of that I think," Bulma said, her blue hair a perfect contrast to her red face...not that blonde was much better though.

"Y-yeah. Anyway," Naruto took a breath. "We should ugh...this um...Grand Elder Guru, right?"

"Yes...if everything you said and felt is true...then there's not a lot of us left on Namek. But they're hunting for the Dragon balls,"

"This Grand Elder Guru, does he have one of the Dragon Balls?" Krillin asked.

"Yes, he does," Cargo spoke up and

"Then we'll have to warn him. Frieza's men may not have any scouters, but Vegeta can Sense Ki now, so Guru isn't Safe."

"Then we have to Hurry!" Both brothers shouted and the rest nodded.

"Bulma, is the download finished?" Naruto asked and Bulma remembered about that. She headed inside and checked, finding the process complete. She unhooked her scouter and replaced it to her ear, where it folded back. Storing everything away, she came back out.

"It's done alright. What are you thinking Naruto?" She asked.

"I thinking we pack up and all go. It's not exactly safe to be separated and while we may be a bigger target together, we'll stand a better chance against Vegeta together. Not only that, but we hold hidden cards with the pods, the dragon ball in the water and information we've gathered." He said.

"You sure staying together will be better. It's a 30-day walk." Dene said and the others gulped a bit.

"That's a far way to go. To get there fast we'd have to fly." Gohan said doing a quick bit of math in his head.

"... Okay, maybe it's not the better idea then if it's that far. Trying to suppress our collective power and fly fast enough to matter as a group... Alright, who's going to go then?" Naruto asked.

"I know the way best of the two of us," Dende spoke and cargo nodding in agreement.

"I'll follow him, we have our scouters so we can stay in contact. Naruto I'd feel better with you here instead. You're the strongest of us right now and if comes down to it, I'd rather you be here to fight, alright?"

"Got it. Let us know by scouter when you get there. If he has a dragon ball that should help lead you to him." He stated and they all nodded. Dende and Krillin took off while Naruto hung back. Then his eyes clouded and he snapped his head to the left.

"Naruto?" Bulma asked.

"My last clone on the ship just dispelled. That data package he sent has a lot of stuff."

"Stuff like what?" She asked as they headed back inside.

"Everything. Schematics of various pieces of technology, including a healing tank of some kind, ship designs, weaponry, you name it, it's there. Plus it seems like the collective languages of the races that make up the PTO, and coordinates of many planets." He said and she smiled.

"You know just what kind of presents to get a birl Naruto. I'll have to try my best to get you a good present too." She said with a smirk that made him blush slightly.

"S-sure. Well, let's get inside and wait for them to get back." He said and they did just that. "Found out too that PTO soldiers eat slop bout the same as grunts in any other army too." That got a few rounds of laughs. He stopped though when he felt a few sources of Ki on the move.

"Feel that?" He asked.

"Yeah... who is that one?" Bulma asked.

"Feels like that Zarbon guy, the one who's rumored to have a transformation," Naruto spoke and Gohan remembered that guy now and nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Bulma asked but Naruto shook his head.

"Aside from giving Krillin a heads up. Nothing." He said as he gave a tap to the area behind his ear and the orange eyeglass Scouter folded out over his eye. He made a few commands and pulled Krillin up on Comms. "Yo. You there Krillin?"

[Krillin & Dende]

"Loud and clear. Sup?" He asked. He waited a few moment and sighed. "Zarbon huh, I'll keep that in mind... By the way, your promise for a wingman is still good right?" He asked.

Dende just looked on curiously.

"I know the dating scene on Namek is dry! I meant when we get back to earth! I would like to have a girlfriend before I die sometime or another. I'm already banking on a miracle and we're screwed if shit hits the fan before we're ready. Granted we could Leave but then we can't make our wish. Whether we have a ship or not, unless we get our wish, this might be our only chance."

"Look, doesn't matter, so long as we can keep the dragon balls safe until Goku gets here to help deal with Vegeta and the others, then we can make our wish and hopefully fix things. Alright. Now let's-" He felt a power and panicked.

"Dende! Down!" He and the Namekian child dropped t the ground where they hid, but then grew confused. "That was Vegeta's power but...why'd it change directions. He for sure felt us. So why... there's another large ki further that way and he's heading for it."

"What? Take the chance to head onto Guru's while he's distracted?" He called into the Scouter and then nodded. "Right. I'll keep in touch." He pressed the back of the Scouter and it folded back. "Come on Dende, we gotta go while we have the chance." He said and the two took off.

They kept flying for a good long while until they the ki practically fitting to burst and then the blasts of Ki started lighting up the sky. "That's crazy! Those two must really be going at it!" He called, but then a thought occurred and he grabbed dende, activating his Scouter to the radar function. "Dende, which way!" He asked and Dende pointed, and he fixed it on the dragon ball right in that direction.

"We gotta move, hang on!" He spoke and booked it for all he had.

[Cave]

Naruto and the others were spectating through ki sensing what was happening, and while the explosions ended some time ago, they could feel the mass hurry of ki that was Krillin on the move, but also Vegeta's near non-existent ki and then Zarbon's moving back and forth. Then Vegeta moving with him, likely half dead if what they were sensing is right.

"Probably going to Interrogate him on where the dragon ball from the village he found is," Naruto stated and Gohan and Cargo shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, Guys! I just finished sending all of the data to my dad back on earth. He's taking all of it and that old Namek ship to see what he can do with it all." Bulma said, trying to pass on some good news.

"That's pretty good, that'll all help for sure when we get back."

"Yep!"

"...They landed. Hopefully, Guru can help." Naruto said, opening his eyes as he sighed.

"He will. I know he will." Cargo said. Gohan and Naruto looked at each other, having a different thought, but giving the benefit of the doubt.

They spent a little while inside, where Bulma fixed up the disassembled the scouters and gotten everything she wanted from it, making a nice little software upgrade for their own Scouters. They generally just tried to do anything to stay busy until Krillin pinged them shortly after they felt his power spike.

"Ugh, yeah Krillin," Gohan spoke into his Scouter. Bulma and Naruto were listening in on their own as well.

"Wait, you mean he wants us to protect the Dragon Ball, and he has a way to make us all stronger so we can protect it.?" Bulma asked again and heard an affirmative from the bald fighter.

"Well be there. We'll use your Scouter to track you, alright, just stay put." Bulma said, heading back inside and getting her stuff and packing away the house and everything before she came back out.

"The Scouters can track one another?" Naruto asked.

"They can now." She responded immediately and Naruto wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Now! Dear Boyfriend of mine. Carry me?" She spoke with a puppy dog pout.

"..." He was trying to resist, he really was, but she had just let her hair out so it curled up and around her shoulders and face and just really... "Come on." Resistance was futile. He made a clone who stood by for a second.

"Hehehe." She giggled as she climbed up onto his back. She could fly on her own, but riding was just better sometimes. It's only too bad Bridal style carry is a little awkward in serious flight.

"Alright, Let's fly hard and fast. You go on and find the other Dragon Ball while we have the opportunity. Alright." He spoke t his clone who nodded and took off in full aura formed flight toward the dragon ball.

"Let's go," Naruto spoke and the rest of them booked it for Guru's, using the Scouters to locate Krillin and follow his signal. Leaving their spot, they had soon passed the range of sensing they had for grown used to, and wouldn't sense the impending escape of Vegeta.

[Clone]

"Let's see. There are four Dragon Ball readings over there. Obviously Frieza. That one over yonder is Krillin, Dende, and Guru. So the last two are...the one I sank. And the one Vegeta got." The clone blinked and was thinking for a moment before he smirked. "I don't think he'll mind too much if I borrow it." Snickering to himself, the clone decided on his plan to grab both of the vagrant globes, changed course just slightly.

The clone tapped his Scouter a few times, accessing a few files before he smirked and pressed another button behind his ear on the interface panel hidden behind the ear of the unfolded device.

"~Dragon, Dragon, Rock the Dragon~" He started to sing with the music playing in his ear.

The Clone finally reached the village and grimaced at the sight. Coming down, he looked to all of the Namekian bodies and slumped. "I'm sorry I can't give you all a proper burial right now. But hopefully, in a few days, we won't have to." He told them before he found the source and saw it in the water. Sighing he tapped the scouter to fold it away. It was waterproof but it retained water where it folded if open so it was a pain in the ass when it dripped in the ear.

Diving into the water, the clone searched throughout the water before he saw a glint and found the ball. He smirked before he grabbed it and resurfaced, coming back to land.

"And what do we have here?" Naruto froze at the voice, looking up to see Vegeta standing there, smirking at him. "So it was you, the Blonde Bastard Dodoria spat off about. Fancy meeting you here, but I believe you have something I want." Vegeta spoke, motioning for him to give him the ball.

"...Why should I give it to you in the first place, for all I know, this thing is what's keeping me alive." He said.

"Heh, of that you'd be right, but we both know it's only a hassle to take it from you, not a hard one, but you can save me a headache by just giving it to me. In return, I won't kill you for it."

Naruto kept his outer appearance calm while he thought a moment. He had to keep him talking, he could still just barely sense himself, purely out of the connection between original and clone and wanted them to get farther away. "Why are you doing all this? I know back on Earth you said you wanted Eternal Life. But why? I've heard it plenty enough be described as a curse by people smarter than me. that eventually everything loses its appeal, its meaning, and all value. Why do that to yourself?" He asked.

"Heh, that's beyond your reasoning boy. Those smarter people are fools, they think but have no concept of action obviously. But it's not the Eternal quality I desire most, but the unkillable. You can't conquer that which you can't kill." Vegeta spoke, holding out his hand. "Now, the ball." He restated.

"..." He tossed the ball over and stood to his full height. "If that's the case, then just wish for Invulnerability. Same fucking difference and no one can kill you until you die of old age. Probably. Much more useful to Soldiers like ourselves." He stated, seeing what he can probe and get out of him.

"A soldier?" He spoke, a bit curious now.

"Trained since I was six in my village. All of us Orphans if we aren't adopted by the age of six are inducted into the military academy to be of use to the village." Which was true, this was how orphans could make their own way in the village with a support structure like a family.

"A child soldier, well well, small universe then isn't it." He mused mirthfully. "So what, they trained a bunch of brats to be cannon fodder?" He smirked smugly.

"Assassins actually. Shadow warriors you might call it." He spoke, playing it up a bit... okay a lot. When he thought of what a shinobi was supposed to have skill in and the real-life examples he had, it may as well be heaven and earth now that he looked back on it. He guessed the flashy stuff was for younger ninja who hadn't accepted yet they are adults and had to kill, allowed to live a fantasy a while before they are dragged into the shadows. Like he now was, acting like a proper Ninja.

"Could have fooled me back on earth. Lots of in your face and not so subtle actions. pretty shitty for a child soldier trained assassin." He barked with a laugh as he insulted the blonde.

"I'll admit, I didn't stick to my strengths back then. I got lost in the...glamour, of being an in your face fighter, rather than what I trained as. That fight was the reality check I needed. I know better now. Back then... I should have killed Nappa as soon as you two set down and dealt you as bad a mortal wound as I could, like my training dictated I should." He stated ominously, left hand drifting to the saya of his katana, setting his hand on the saya, ready to hold the sheath of the weapon, the saya, to draw the blade free.

"You, you should have. Maybe your weak friends might still be alive. But then again, I'd have been the deal with all of you then and I wouldn't have played around." He stated.

"Maybe, but that's all in the past. This is the here and now."

"Indeed... A question then, oh great Assassin." No shortage of sarcasm and while a vein throbbed in his head, he reigned in the desire to kill him. "If you were ordered to kill a Superior opponent, how would you do it? Give me a satisfying answer and I may just give something in return." He stated.

Despite knowing that was probably bullshit, he still answered after some thought. "Truthfully, poison is one of the better ways to kill someone who you can't fight directly. If they are secure in their power and arrogant in their position especially. As for the details of the act, it depends on if it's a quick act, or you can take your time. Over time you can poison slowly, make it look like a sickness. Quickly, I'd say two-part poison, harmless on there own, but together, they combine to become a virulent poison n the body. Like one in everyone's drink, then the other in their food. Then again, contact poisons also work effectively. There's not much training you can do to resist all known poisons. Doesn't matter how strong you are if you're killed from the inside." He stated.

"... Well, I didn't expect you to actually have an answer for me or one that made much sense. I guess I don't give the proper credit then, Assassin. Unfortunately, I'm not in a position where I can use poison, nor will I resort to such a method as a Saiyan warrior." He stated, and Naruto just Shrugged.

"You asked, I told, Saiyan." He spoke back in the same form of address. "So what happens now?" He asked.

"Well now, I won't kill you for trying to take my dragon ball." He stated, raising his hand at him. "I kill you because you were the one who cut my tail off." He spoke, forming a ki blast and firing it at him.

Naruto reacted quickly and drew his sword in an attempt to cut the ki blast, but then someone different happened. Rather than producing a cutting force, the ki blast was suddenly met with a blue-tinted barrier that the blast exploded against. "What the?" He spoke, the barrier falling away now.

"Hmph, Cheap trick, try this." He spoke, tossing up the dragon ball and forming a Ki wave attack. "Disappear!" He hollered, firing the blast at the Clone, who instead took it and smirked. Disappear indeed. The clone poofed without any evidence to the wiser. "Ah, that was satisfying," Vegeta spoke, catching the dragon ball and walking off before he took to the air.

[Flying Group]

Naruto's eyes glazed over before he blinked and grimaced. "Slow it down. Vegeta is up and around." He called and Gohan who was carrying Cargo immediately slowed and they stuck at a slower pace.

"Doesn't that guy ever quit?" Bulma asked herself, but Naruto just shrugged.

"Can't say. But he got his hands on the dragon ball he sunk near the village he raided. Thankfully the other one I sunk is still safe." He spoke ad the others sighed. "Bastard also thinks I'm dead. He blasted my clone all to hell. So maybe we can use that against him if it comes down to it..." He suggested, giving the others something to think about, but then he looked at his sword on his hip.

'And just what did you do back there? Yajirobe never said you had powers and I know it wasn't my power... I'll figure that out later.'

"Anyway, let's keep going."

"YOU!"

"Sonuvabitch..." He whined, turning his head as he saw Zarbon of all beings fast approaching, thinking of something real quick, he made a decision. "Get to the ground. we can't outrun him." He told Gohan and down they went.

"Naruto what are we doing, this guy is too strong for us!" Bulma whispered into his ear.

"I know, but we aren't fast enough to outrun him. So we'll just have to find another way."

"You're that Blonde that got the drop on us with that light flash technique and ran off with the dragon ball. I'll see you return it, now." He ordered, he didn't look pleased at all... in fact, he looked pissed. Naruto wondered just what he could do since he elt his power clearly before when he fought Vegeta.

What was he going to do?

 **So how was it? Leave a review or send a pm, I'm open. come at me.**


End file.
